Side By Side
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Promised continuing of GG Joanne and Robby's story with their little Danny all together, side by side as a family. (Cover image - I think everybody got it ;-) :D :333 aren't they cute ?) Joanne/Bobby
1. That Makes Marriage A Joy

_A.N.: I'm so so glad a lot of you were for continuing in this story, I love you and I way more love continuing in this story, so here we are with Joanne, Bobby, and little Danny, this time no Larry or anybody else who could ruin it ;-) OH ! And the cover for this fic….is drawing made by me…yes so …my copyright :D ! I'm just joking, I don't have a copyright, but IT IS REALLY MY DRAWING so….please be gentle when you're going to judge it….love you, enjoy ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _There are many ways, how to say 'I love you' :_

 _Take care !_

 _Let me help you._

 _Have a rest…_

 _Aren't you cold ?_

 _Do you want to cuddle ?_

 _Look at our little Danny…_

 _I love you._

 _-That Makes Marriage A Joy..._

* * *

After three days in hospital, after one Robert's night out with the rest of company and his family to celebrate and drink for little Daniel, and after Joanne's real milk filled her breasts, they finally went home.

,,And hewe we awe …'' Joanne lisped at Daniel, as she held her hospital bag, and Robert was carrying little travel cot with Danny.

,,You know it's very cute to listen to you lisping…'' he chuckled silently, making Joanne laugh.

,,Well thank you daddy…have you got those two shots instead of me on that party yesterday ?'' she smirked, as they moved right away upstairs.

,,Yes…three-''

,,-Three I said two…''

,,But I had three 'cause you had a very hard labor,'' he laughed again.

,,Daddy is funny…'' she lisped at Danny, who was half asleep.

Walking into their bedroom, Joanne immediately put down her bag, and Robert put cot with Danny on their bed.

,,Oh-ou…Fluffy is here…I'm afraid how she will react on him. You know cats don't like much children…or at least babies,'' Robert sighed as Fluffy walked in, and slowly moved to bed. Jumping up and walking to waking Danny.

,,That's easy…if she won't fancy him, than she's gonna be only in living room…right girlie ?'' Joanne looked at her, both with Robby watching her reaction, as she walked around cot.

Exploring, and slowly sniffing to Danny, as his eyes were half open, adjusting on light.

She sniffed his toes, and then his little hands, Joanne with Robby sat beside them on bed. Walking around him again, and then she leaned with her head, which was now bigger than Danny's , her muzzle sniffing to his head, he mewled in response.

,,Fluffy…that's our baby…'' Joanne smiled, petting her fur slowly.

She awaited angry growling, but instead, Fluffy start purring as she put her paws on Danny's toes, and laid her head, almost all, in his lap.

,,Wau…she's gonna be his protector,'' Robby smiled at Joanne.

,,No wonder, when you realize, she was angry when you wanted to cuff be to bed, and I was already pregnant, and I wasn't even aware of it…but she was,'' Joanne smirked, petting her fur, as Robert was.

,,Yes-yes-you told me, she was suddenly still lying on your belly instead-''

,,-My thighs. Right,'' Joanne nodded smiling.

They were looking at them, how Danny's eyes were now open, checking everything around him, very hardly since he was still four days after birth, but as he saw black fur, he scared slightly and start feebly crying.

,,No-no, don't cry, mommy's here…'' Joanne scooted to him, kissing his forehead. ,,We'll get you off this _thing_ , hmm ?'' she unclasped him from cot, and gently took him on her arms.

His blue stretchie, with white buttons was gently clutching his little form as Joanne held him up.

,,He's so adorable…'' Robert sighed, leaning closer to him, and kissing his forehead.

,,He is. As is father,'' Joanne turned to Robby, kissing him gently.

Fluffy stood up and walked to them, nuzzling her body against Danny's back. Mewling again, but in affection, Danny nuzzled to Joanne's breast.

,,You want something ?'' Joanne stroked his belly with one finger.

,,Now it's gonna be all day and night,'' Robert noted smiling and kissing her hair.

,,I know, but you said you will help me with sanity if I remember well-''

,,-Of course I will,'' Robby nodded determined.

,,You will breastfeed him instead of me then ?'' she joked , making them both laugh.

But Danny didn't like it.

He start crying louder this time and Joanne nodded ,,Alright, it's time, come sweetheart,'' she kissed his forehead and kicking off her shoes, she shifted on bed, to have better position, since she already knew, it will take longer time. Supporting her back against the headboard of their bed, she unbuttoned her blouse with one hand, soothing gently crying Daniel, and when she gently withdrawn one her breast, he start gently sucking on her nipple.

,,He's hungry,'' Robert smiled, standing up and taking off his suit, he had.

,,Mhmm, and after breastfeeding, we will make a bath hmm,'' she smiled at sucking Dan.

,,Alright I'll help you with that,'' Robert noted, shifting to her on bed, and Fluffy walked to them too. She nuzzled to Danny's toes, shifting her body on Joanne's lap.

,,Hey…you-I…oh God-this will be interesting,'' Joanne sighed desperately, looking at Fluffy on her lap, Danny by her breast, and Robert who was looking at her with his innocent face, like he wanted to stick to her other breast.

* * *

,,Bath is ready,'' Robby walked into bedroom, as Joanne was checking Danny in his crib, beside their bed after few hours after breastfeeding and sleep.

Meanwhile they managed to unpack her things from hospital, to put away cot, and put into fridge some baby food for the first months.

Danny contentedly slept, as they have underlay alarm, that was detecting Daniel's breathing, and if he stopped, it would start beeping. It's for the first month or two, because he's so small, and doctor recommended it.

,,But he doesn't seem to be ready for bath,'' Joanne sighed dreamily looking at him, half bent over the edge of crib. ,,And what more, he was sleeping just two hours. I think he need half hour or so yet…''

,,Alright, if you want to go and have a shower before we wash him, you can go, I'll take care of him,'' Robby walked to her, looking at their sleeping son.

,,Thank you Bobby, alright. If he's up then bring him right away in bathroom, okay ?'' she kissed him lovingly, and walked away, aiming into bathroom.

She checked the water if Robby made it not too much warm or not too much cold, and she was pleasantly surprised he made it perfect. After all he's is still so caring, she was certain of him as a good father.

She start undressing, looking at herself in the mirror.

 _Alright you just…have to be calm and cheery, and everything will be alright. You wanted baby, and you loved them both, just don't get mad…or insane…or too strict and everything's gonna be alright, just-OH MY GOD !_

,,Oh –My –God !'' she gasped, looking at her breasts as she saw her naked body in full view after some time.

,, _What is it ? Something happened ?''_ Robert's voice coming out of bedroom.

,,I-N-Nothing, just-Oh-My-God…'' she was eyeing her over and over.

She quickly put her bathrobe on , and walked back into bedroom taking her pregnancy book and getting back into bathroom and to mirror.

,,Wh-what happened ? After all he's up, so shall I-Joanne ?'' Robert was talking to her, but she was bravely ignoring at the moment.

Back in bathroom, she found the page about breasts, and she read aloud as Robert slowly stepped to her in bathroom with waked Danny on his arms.

,,'Few days after birth your breasts getting a bit bigger' …hhh-a bit ?! Jesus look at me !'' Joanne sighed, putting book on wash basin, pulling open her bathrobe and turning to Robert.

,,WAU !'' was all he managed to say with his surprised expression.

,,This is not me !'' she whimpered, grabbing fully her breasts. ,,Look at those _boobs_ , I look like a pornstar…'' she turned to mirror again.

,,I could talk about _that_ …'' he smirked. ,,Danny, mommy is _bigger_ !''

,,Oh stop doing fun of it…I look like I have a _transplantation_ …'' she whimpered way more.

,,Come on, it's not bad ! Jesus you look amazing ! Enlarged breasts are normal after pregnancy, and I'm certain it's just because of milk, they won't be so big forever…'' he soothed as he saw she was really …well he didn't even know what she was. If pissed off or sad or disappointed or whatever.

,,I just…aren't they too big ?''

,,No love, they're perfect, right Dan ?'' he smiled at Danny who was looking at nearly hysterical mom.

,,And you like them ?''

,,YES ! Who would not ?!''

,,I don't know, I was just frightened, that I had a great figure for you and suddenly it's-ruined-different…is it ?'' she looked at him.

,,And now you're kidding me right ? Because I would love you anyway, if you had completely different figure, or as before, or just like you are right now. I would love you because of you !'' he kissed Daniel's forehead.

,,Really ?'' she smiled weakly.

,,Yes, and now you look quite hot I can tell you,'' he winked.

,,Really ?'' she smirked, giving him seductive smile.

,,Mhmm-it's making you sexy, even with a slight bump.''

,,Thanks love, alright, I think I just…reacted too hurriedly to it-they…yeah-they look good,'' she looked at herself again.

,,Good ? They're gorgeous !'' Robert chuckled.

,,I just-hhh-have to get used to them, but if you like them…it's good,'' Joanne smiled finally, adoring her body once again.

Robert stepped to her, kissing her , when she turned to him and Daniel.

Smiling to the kiss she stroked his cheek. But when he start kissing deeply, she mumbled.

,,Don't drop Danny. And you know we can't-and you know I hardly can deny you. And I really need to heal everything down there,'' Joanne stroked his cheek once again kissing the tip of his nose, before she took Danny from him.

,,This is gonna be loooong six weeks…'' Robert sighed disappointedly now.

,,We will survive it, with Danny and…night cuddling hmm ?'' she kissed him once more before they heard Danny's mewling and she smiled. ,,Okay, it's baht time, and then sleeping again, hmm ?''

Using washing pad, she gently washed Daniel, with Robby's help. And as Danny didn't seemed to enjoy bathing in hospital, he was quiet at home and seemed to like it.

After bathing, Joanne let Robby to put Dan to sleep, so she could have shower peacefully. And after shower, and some nice dinner, they had cooked from her mom, who stopped by, they fell exhausted in bed.

Cuddling together and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

3:28 A.M.

Both woken from crying from crib.

,,I'll-take-it-'' Joanne mumbled, automatically standing up, and walking to crib. ,,Da-aaaw-rling, what is it ?'' she smiled sleepily at crying Daniel. ,,Something in diaper ? Hmm, we check it…'' she raised him, but he was surprisingly dry.

 _He's gonna be a real man…hungry 24/7 . Alright, time to breastfeeding…_

She sat with him on bed, still half sleeping, as Robert was, leaning with her back against headboard and pillows.

She gave him her breast, but even that he didn't want.

,,What's wrong then love ? Hmm, tell me Daniel, what is it ?'' she lisped at him.

,,Maybe he just want you to hold him,'' Robert mumbled sleepily.

,,You need mommy ?'' she kissed his forehead several times, stroking his back with her palm, and gently start rocking with her body.

Suddenly his crying get quieter.

But still he was weeping.

,,He wants a lullaby…'' Robert smiled, waked now, looking up at her.

,,Do you think ?''

,,Yes, he liked when you sang in hospital. I'm sure he likes you singing, as I do.''

,,Strange, I was singing to him when I was pregnant just briefly, and only when I was in mood, but-''

,,He seems he liked it,'' Robby shrugged.

,,You want a lullaby ?'' Joanne lisped at Dan, who was still mewling in her arms as she kept on rocking with her body.

 _Jesus-lullaby that I know only from fairytale and what more from Disney…aaah-and what ?! I shall get used to it, in several months or years we will have full TV of it…okay…he wants me to sing, then I'll sing…._

,, Come _stop_ your crying

It will be _alright_

Just take my _hand_

Hold it _tight_

I will _protect_ you

From _all around you_

I _will_ be here

Don't you _cry_ …'' she start, singing , giving him her finger, and as he squeezed, she kissed his little palm.

 _He's so adorable…_

,, For one so _small_

You seem so _strong_

My _arms_ will _hold_ you

Keep you _safe_ and _warm_

This _bond between_ us

Can't be _broken_

 _I will be here don't you cry…''_ she sang silently, slowly putting him asleep again, as he nuzzled to her breasts, but sleepily. Robert was watching them closely, petting Joanne's thigh.

,, Cause you'll be in _my heart_

Yes, you'll be in _my heart_

From _this day_ on

Now and _forever more_ …

You'll be in _my heart_

No matter what _they_ say

You'll be here in _my heart_

 _Always_ …'' she kissed Robert when he narrowed himself to her, and they watched their little boy, sweetly sleeping, nuzzling to Joanne.

* * *

 _A.N.: How you liked a very first chapter ?_ _thanks for reading and wait for the next update, love you all, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	2. First Months

_A.N.: Sorry guys, I wanted to write this, and don't be afraid we'll get back in MY normal rail :D but I wanted to write about little baby. And I have the best circumstances ! 'Cause my cousin, is having a '_ _ **strong redhead farmer'**_ _and I can proudly say, after fiiiive months from his birth I finally held him in my arms :3 ( and they're living right behind my ass, in our village so ! ) I finally had him for few minutes and he's such a cutie ! He's lovely, he's smiling and he's-okay BACK TO DANNY fine :D ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Month.

What a tough four weeks…

It was already four weeks from delivery, which is already one month.

Since Danny was born Joanne and Robby's life turned almost upside down, but she was quite used to wake in the middle of the night, because she was usually more a _night creature_ as Robby used to call her. But those mornings, and repeatedly breastfeeding, then changing diapers, and sleeping, crying breastfeeding, and here our circle's closing.

But no. They weren't complaining about it. They loved it, right…they loved it because it was their baby, that needed attention, and they bravely gave him their hearts.

The worst was probably for Daniel to get used to Fluffy. Since she was so big and her fur black as pitch, she was probably scary for him.

Every time, when Joanne was breastfeeding him per day, Fluffy had to be _thrown_ out of bedroom, because Dan would of fear nibble her nipples too roughly, and could _destroy_ them very, very painfully.

* * *

Two months.

All controls by doctor were done, and they proved that Daniel is a very healthy and very happy baby. Making his parents proud. He doesn't even need his underlay alarm for breathing already.

But still wasn't smiling. They already could put him on his belly, or lay down on the blanket on floor with him. But he was too small for it. Yet…

He kinda enjoyed bathing at home, he was quiet and almost falling asleep during whole bathing. Joanne always tried to make him smile. But no ! He seems to be stubborn.

But Joanne's mood were very unsteady. At the end of the day she was surprised, Robert was still with her…

Once she was very happy, and suddenly she could throw furniture because of anger, and then start scolding herself for being rude at Robby, and she could cry and cry. And suddenly it was evening and weekend was gone and she was guilty that she was so tough at Robby.

And he was still tolerating her. Larry would probably threw her out a long ago, after such moods. But Robby haven't…he scooted her closer to him in bed, and kissed her instead.

Whispering how he loved her, and that made her cry again, but from happiness, so like this they were cuddling night after night after night, and Joanne was so happy, he was supporting her more than any of her husbands before.

It was obvious, she had changed, but she loved Danny and she loved Robby, and she could do anything for them, to be happy too.

And also she start adoring her body once again, because her breasts went down just slightly, and she get used to this size. After all, Robby considered her as the most sexy mom, and she loved that.

* * *

Three months.

April-Already !

It was like eternity when she was with Robby…

And he felt the same.

It was afternoon, she had cooked and laundry was also done. She played with bigger Danny.

Now it was visible clear, he was all his father.

A little cute blondie, with crystal blue eyes, but nose was completely mommy's. And smile…well hard to say.

,,Are we going to surprise daddy today ? Hmm, do you want to visit him in work ? He would be happy…'' Joanne sang to Dan, who was lying on her knees, as she was sitting down on floor on blanket in living room, her back supported by sofa.

Fluffy walked from kitchen, as she ate her granules and instead of walking to Dan as usually, because she liked to sniff him, she rather jumped on sofa and walked behind Joanne's head.

Like she almost gave up the effort to make Daniel fancy her.

But this time he saw her, his blue eyes went wide, as black fur caught his attention once again.

,,Are you looking at Fluffy ? She's gonna sleep…hmm, we _were_ sleeping. For a long time we were sweeping today,'' Joanne time after time still could not help her lisping at Daniel. But she wanted to stop it, since she didn't want him to lisp his first words, and have any problems in future.

But his eyes were still of Fluffy, how she licked her paws clear.

Then she stood up and nuzzled with her side and her big fluffy tail to the back of Joanne's head, purring.

And at that moment Danny smiled.

Joanne gasped ,,Danny ! Danny, you're smiling…daddy will be excited ! Come on dawling,smile again for mommy…'' and he looked at her, how she was glowing with her own smile, and he smiled again, when Fluffy waved with her tail in front of Joanne's face.

,,Oh you like Fluffy now ? Really ? Are you her friend ?'' Joanne smiled, slowly raising him to her shoulder, to let him look at her closer.

And he was smiling more and more as Fluffy sniffed to his nose.

,,Achoo-'' Danny sneezed as her whiskers tickled him, but still was smiling.

,,Oh my, daddy will be thrilled, this will make his day…ohh-love,'' she kissed his chubby cheek.

* * *

Knocking on doors of Robert's office, he wasn't this time diving in papers, finally after two weeks again.

,,Come in !''

,,Daddy, daddy ?'' Joanne smiled at him in doors, holding cot with Daniel as she walked inside his office.

,,My two _sunshines_ ! How are you today ?'' he nearly jumped from his office chair, rushing to Jo and to Dan.

He kissed her as a greeting and then he looked down at Danny, taking him from her.

,,Isn't this cot too heavy for you ?''

,,N-mm…we have some great news Bobby. He's already friend with Fluffy…'' she watched how Robert caringly put him on armchair, unbuckling him and taking him on his arms.

,,Really ? Finally buddy ?'' Robert smiled at Dan.

Joanne watched them dreamily as Bobby start talking with him, putting away the cot, so Joanne could sit, and he sat down back in his office chair with Danny.

At that moment office speaker beeped and Robby's secretary who was still replacing Sally, announced Larry, who in few seconds walked in, not giving Joanne any chance to even stand up or-

,,Oh sorry, I didn't know you're-sorry… nice to see you,'' Larry smiled at Joanne and Robby, who was still holding their son.

,,Nice to see you Larry,'' Joanne was in great mood, and after all they were all good since Joanne and Bobby's wedding.

,,Whaddya need ?'' Robert asked still smiling because of Dan.

,,Ehmm-boss is sending you something urgent here,'' Larry stepped closer, handing him few papers.

,,Alright, back to mommy…'' Joanne stood up taking Dan from him, even when Robert was opposite, and she gently rocked with Dan on her arms.

,,Wau-he is _big_ !'' Larry smiled.

,,Mhmm-three months…today exactly from birth…'' Joanne noted as Robby dived into papers.

,,…Emm-c-can I hold him ?'' Larry asked carefully.

Joanne stumbled hesitating shortly, but then she smiled at Daniel ,,Will you go to uncle Larry ?'' and she slowly and very carefully raised him to Larry's arms, as he was shocked she allowed him to.

,,Carefully on his head, he is still too fragile,'' she reminded as Larry held him, looking in his eyes.

,,Wau…he's so cute. I could never thought , you could have such beautiful son…'' he broke off, thinking of how wonderful it would be, if he wasn't such an asshole, and keep his marriage with Joanne, he could now hold his own son. And what he have now ? Young chick, longing for sex, as naturally, but he wasn't so happy with her, and he realized he is total fool when he lost Joanne, because she was making him happy…too late for him.

Joanne could see, how he was thinking even when he was smiling at Daniel. She didn't care of what he was thinking, she was happy with her two darlings. That was all she needed…actually three, Fluffy was there too.

But Danny didn't seemed to like it, and he start weeping.

,,I'm so sorry, I think he doesn't like me…''

,,That's okay, he's a baby. You want mommy right ?'' she smiled at him, and took him back on her arms.

,,Alright, ehm, when you're finished, just give it to main secretary,'' Larry winked. ,,It was nice to see you…you look beautiful, well have a nice day,'' he smiled walking away and closing doors.

,,Thanks,'' was all Joanne managed to say.

,,He's trying to get you back…''

,,Has a bad luck. I'm yours,'' she nuzzled her nose to Danny's smooth forehead, with closed eyes, as he stopped weeping.

,,I love you,'' Robby stood up and kissed Danny's forehead too, and then kissed Joanne.

,,You know it's more than twelve weeks…'' he muttered to her lips.

,,I know, and maybe even more than that, 'cause we haven't manage it before my labor if you remember…so it's maybe more than thirteen weeks,'' she swallowed thickly, kissing him back.

,,I miss you…'' he wanted to kiss her more deeply now, and his hands were reaching for her waist, but she stopped him.

,,Not in front of Danny…I miss you too-I miss you so much, but you have papers now, and leave it for evening, hmm ?'' she rubbed his chest trough his shirt with one hand, the other held Dan.

,,Fine,'' he kissed her once again. ,,And why you came, just like that, or you wanted to surprise me…you nailed it !''

,,Well, yes…I wanted to just surprise you, but then Danny surprised me ! Remember I told you, he's friend with Fluffy already ?''

,,Mhmm-''

,,-Well he smiled, he smiled for the first time, and it was at Fluffy…'' Joanne glowed again.

,,Really ? Ohh Dan-buddy…will you give daddy a smile ?'' Robert turned to him and smiled.

,,C'mon, Daniel, smile at daddy, hmm ?'' Joanne smiled too, her finger drawing patterns on his stretchie. Leaning down and kissing his tummy.

And suddenly he smiled, but this time it was longer, more like slight giggling.

,,Oh my God ! He so adorable !'' Robert sighed kissing his chubby cheek.

,,He is…blue-eyed blondie,'' Joanne giggled, kissing his tummy again, making him more and more giggle.

,,His first smile, awww he's cute, love,'' kissing Joanne now, smiling at Daniel.


	3. First Time

That evening…

Joanne was standing by crib and Danny, as he was slowly falling asleep, with his dummy in his mouth, contentedly burbling with half closed eyes.

She hummed him his favorite 'Sleepy Man' and then he start easily breathing, as he fell asleep.

,,He's beautiful,'' Robert whispered when he walked into bedroom, searching Dan in darkness of the room, and hugging Joanne from her back.

,,He is,'' she nodded smiling.

Robby petted her waist and then her sides, Joanne closed slowly her eyes. Putting away her brown curls, he start spreading soft loving kisses across her exposed neck, and bit of her shoulder. Kissing his way up and down her crook, several times, making her sigh and moan deeply in her throat.

,,Are you tired ?'' he whispered, turning her slowly to him.

,,No-'' shaking with her head, she ran her arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly, whimpering to his mouth as she felt this so long wanted kind of pleasure.

,,Jesus thirteen weeks…'' he mumbled to her mouth, kissing her passionately.

,,I know, it's way too long time,'' she nearly cried, when his arms circled her waist again and closed the gap between them by pressing her to his body as close as it was possible, as she had still slight bump, like she was in third month of pregnancy.

She was already doing some _postpartum exercises_ at home, to get rid of her bump, but as doctor proved, she wasn't kind of mom, who would have bump for too long, even when she was eating quite _enough_.

,,I want you,'' Robert said hotly to her ear, when he start sucking at her earlobe.

She cried, her head tipping back, she gave him more room for his kisses, and he trailed his way with his lips across her throat and to her cleavage.

,,I want you too…love I need you,'' whimpering in response to his caressing, he took her at her pleading down on bed, kissing all over her cleavage, before he rolled her shirt up.

Throwing it aside, he went back, but she flipped their positions and kissed all over his neck, brushing with her nails under his shirt, feeling his muscles.

Yes they were petting and cuddling for all those thirteen weeks, but she _wanted_ more, she _needed_ more. She had to have him _all_.

Forcing him up, she rolled his shirt now up, throwing it harshly away, and kissing down her way on his muscles of his chest. He managed only to kiss her hair, smelling her scent, and his hands descended on her back, his fingers start working clasps of her bra.

Each hot kiss was like a swallow of drink after so long thirst for both of them.

When they were only week or so together and felt thirsty after few days…it was like million times bigger thirst _right now_.

He let her straps slide down her shoulders, and then she put her bra away completely letting it fall to floor beside bed. She was eager to have him, and Robert was longing for her.

He buried his face to her _real_ ampleness now, his hands still on her back, petting her up and down, making her moan silently. His mouth exploring her bosom all over. Her skin so hot, but his kisses felt hotter. Her boobs so soft, but his mouth felt softer.

Straddling him, she reached for his belt and quickly unbuckled it, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants to finally get to _him._ To _feel_ him.

He used this position, when she was sitting up on him, to tug down her pants over her butt, with her panties, grabbing fully her ass in his hands.

,,Bobby-'' she breathed, swallowing when she finally reached under his shorts, and teased him, and he was fondling her lower back and her butt.

,,Ohh-Jo,'' Robby kissed her swell of her breasts once more, before he flipped their positions again, forcing her heavily into pillows.

Tugging her pants and underwear completely off, he threw it on floor with his own clothes, leaning back to her, and kissing his trail form her belly up to her breasts, covering them with sheets.

When he sucked on her spot on her neck, she stared at crib for a moment, hesitating.

She bit her lip asking almost breathlessly ,,Do you think it's right , to make love next to him, when he's sleeping ?'' like she was feeling slightly guilty.

,,No it's okay, he's sleeping, and he's baby. If he was older, I could understand your worries, but now it's okay…come here,'' he kissed her cheek forcing her to face him, and she smiled at him, nodding.

,,Yes, you're right,'' and kissed him back, when he shifted himself between her thighs.

,,Wait, what about anticonception ?'' Robert asked dully.

,,You can be calm about this, doctor gave me on his recommend another kind of contraceptives and this one is injection, lasting for three months. And _when_ I was last time by my doctor ?'' she kissed across his Adam's apple.

,,Three days ago,'' Robert sighed at her kisses, his eyes closing contentedly.

,,That's right. And I let him give me that injection exactly three days ago…'' she muttered to his neck.

,,Alright, so where were we ?'' Robert chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again.

,,Right here,'' she stroked his chest, and down his stomach, reaching his length, she teased him.

He was so aroused, he could plunge into her right away, but before he did it and she felt his tip on her already wet slit she quickly managed to remind him.

,,Carefully, it's still the first time after labor, remember…''

,,I know, don't be afraid,'' Robby nodded smiling at her, making her smile too, and he kissed down her jaw line, and then back up and to her lips, before he slowly penetrated her.

,,Ahhh-'' a loud gasp escaping her lips, as her body arched beneath him, and slight pain throbbed between her thighs.

,,Everything is okay ?'' he asked whispering worriedly, not moving an inch forward.

,,Y-yes-'' she nodded hurriedly.

,,Don't you want to leave it on later or-''

,,No-no-no-'' whispering harshly ,,-it's just the beginning…first few thrusts, I'm sure..'' but she wasn't sure after all.

,,Alright,'' Robert kissed her deeply, swallowing another painful moan, when he start slowly but surely thrusting into her.

And after few moments her thoughts become true and she felt only pleasure, and his soft kisses on her breasts, as his mouth dangerously circled to her left nipple.

,,Haven't-we-agreed-about-something ?'' she panted, her whisper forced, as pleasure he was giving her start overwhelming her senses.

,,Yes, but I can't deny…'' Robert almost chuckled to her breast, when he closed his lips around swollen rosy peak, and suckled gently, making her silently squeal beneath him.

,,Fine, but o-Ohh-only this b-breast…'' she moaned through her whispering sentence, her eyes fluttering, her pulse raised, her breathing labored, her senses bewildered.

Suddenly a silent mumble coming out of crib.

,,St-stop-shh-'' Joanne tensed to hear, and Robby obediently stopped, even when he was in the middle.

And nothing.

,,Good-'' she nodded and he start moving again right away ,,-he w-was-ju-Uhhhmmm-just…Ohh-Robby,'' she couldn't help herself but moan beneath him as his thrust were speeding up.

She scratched his back with her nails, making him growl to her neck as he stuck to her spot again.

Chewing her lip to stifle her moans to not wake Danny, she raised her legs to his hips, squeezing him between her thighs.

,,Ohh-Joanne,'' Robby groaned to her neck. ,,I love your moans, please don't try to be quiet…'' he pleaded.

,,Bu-Uhh-t he-he will…Ohhh-Bobby…Mhhh-baby, oh-yes…'' she so desperately tried to be silent with her cries and whimpers, but as Robby start thrusting deeper, and faster, she just couldn't. It was impossible for her to be completely quiet.

,,Yes-love-yes…I'm close,'' Robert growled desperately, kissing down her exposed throat when she lolled her back.

,,Mmm-me too…oh-oh-Robby…'' she whispered her whimper, her eyes closed, but her mouth opened widely.

And at that moment Danny start mewling and slowly crying in the crib, and both, Robert and Joanne were sure, it's the end for tonight.

,,No-please don-don't go…I'm..almost…almost,'' Robert panted desperately, but Danny start crying louder and Joanne had no other choice, than nearly roughly roll Robert off her, since she wasn't focusing on their lovemaking at the moment anymore and was worried of her little boy.

She stood up naked, panting, quickly to crib.

,,What-what is it my angel ?'' she looked at him, soothing. ,,You lost your dummy ?'' she asked, taking his dummy and trying to put it back, meanwhile Robert was hardly breathing it off him.

But Daniel was crying harder, and reaching with his little hands for Joanne's curls when she leaned to kiss his tummy. His mouth opening and closing like he was trying to find nipple.

,,You are hungry ? Come here my little boy, come we'll feed you hmm ?'' she took him on her arms, walking with him to bed and putting him to her naked right breast.

At the moment when he found her nipple he cling to her and start hungrily suckling. She slowly sat down on bed again, her breathing eased, and Robert was watching her.

,,When we start feed him with solid food ?''

,,In one month…'' she smiled at suckling Dan.

,,Great, then he won't be so hungry at night…'' Robert smiled.

,,That's a hungry baby. Who is our little hungry boy ?'' Joanne smiled at Danny who was too busy drinking, his little hand gently squeezing her swell of her right breast. She turned to look at Robby with disappointed expression on his face. ,,Are you mad ?''

,,No, I'm not…I just..hhh-you were right when you said he could always chose _the best_ moment…I mean…he could wait two minutes or so,'' Robby chuckled. ,,Because, yeah-how long h was sleeping-fifteen minutes, twenty minutes ? When you feed him last time ?''

,,Three hours ago,'' she lisped at Daniel, who was still hungrily sucking.

,,Oh-okay, then it's okay…'' Robert nodded. ,,But what shall I do _now_ ?'' he looked at yawning Joanne, and half pointing at his visible _erection_ under the sheet.

,,I-aaaw-don't know…take a Kleenex and go to the bathroom-''

,,-Joanne !'' Robert almost gasped. ,,You want me to fap ?''

,,I don't know, I can't hold on tonight, I'm so tired…and you probably won't wait until tomorrow, so-Oaaaw,'' she yawned again.

,,No…but I stay here with you, I can take it…''

,,Hmm-thanks, but you really can go if yo-''

,,-Shhh…I'm good. Actually I wasn't masturbating for such a long time…don't bother, I'm good,'' he nodded scooting closer to her, petting her thigh and kissing her swell of her left breast.

And kissing more and more, and closer to her other nipple, and he briefly sucked at her.

,,Mhhh-daddy is stealing, tell him something Danny !'' Joanne smirked sleepily, making Bobby laugh, and as Danny was finally fed, she raised him to her shoulder, quickly grabbing a napkin from her nightstand, putting it on her shoulder below him, if he threw up.

Waiting and rubbing his back until he burped, but when she wanted to stand up, he grabbed the jamb on headboard of their bed and squeezed.

,,Danny ? Come you need to sleep…'' Joanne giggled.

,,Yes, but he doesn't seem to want to sleep…'' Robert chuckled, petting Dan's back, and he smiled, releasing jamb and turning on Joanne's arms to Robby, reaching for his hand.

,,Dan-ohh-God-okay take him daddy…'' Joanne smirked when Danny eagerly fight his way down, so Joanne let him on his tummy on their bed, and he looked up at Robby. ,,You see that ! How he _perfectly_ holds his head, yet ! But his smile took a long time to come…you understand that ?'' she kissed his back.

,,Yeah-but he's doing great, and today still surprising. Right buddy ?'' Robert smiled at him, how he held his head high, looking at daddy.

,,Oh, my, and today he was also trying to mumble something. So if I will keep on trying, maybe we will move forward a bit faster now, what…what do you think Dan hmm ?'' she stroked his back and to his legs.

But then he start slowly yawning too as mommy, and his head start slowly falling down to sheets. So Joanne rather took him on her arms again, and rock with him with her body few times, before he yawned again. Slowly putting him back to crib and giving him his dummy, she went back to bed.

Covering her in sheets, Robby carefully asked, kissing her bare shoulder ,,You really don't want to _continue_ ?''

,,N-mm…I'm exhausted, and…lest spare it for tomorrow, hmm ?'' she smiled at him sleepily. ,,You are mad…'' she muttered.

,,No I'm not, why I should be,'' Robert kissed her.

,,Alright,'' she nuzzled to his chest, and it didn't last long until she completely fell asleep. Robert just sighed, petting her hair. But he understood, she was exhausted after whole day alone at home with baby, with their son, and also with cat…

 **She need rest. And I do need her, and I'm sure she needs me too…but how to do tha-…..ohhh-I think I found a way…maybe she will be mad at first, but…I'm sure she's gonna like it after all…**


	4. Ti Amo

_A.N.: Here we go, back on our heels ;-). Song used up here I recommend for time when Joanne and Bobby are_ _ **together**_ _finally after so long time…but you can also listen to Umberto Tozzi mentioned more below ;-) you can choose or you don't have to listen to anything, right – 'cause it's your choice, but for me it was such romantic with both of mentioned songs ;-) :3 love you ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _And you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if_

 _I don't see you anymore_

 _-Far Away = Nickelback_

* * *

Friday.

,,Where are my two gems ? Robby ? Danny ? Darlings ?'' Joanne called for them from the hall.

It was late afternoon, and Robby has free day, so he could take care of Dan, instead of Joanne's mom, who was watching over him, when Joanne start having her yoga lessons again since two months after labor.

 _,,Okay and if anything happens, I'm calling you alright ? Fine have a nice weekend, you're gorgeous Rob,''_ woman's voice sounded from living room.

,,Mother ?!'' Joanne asked surprised, when she saw her mom, holding cot with Daniel, and some bag, saying goodbye to Robert on her way.

,,Thank you very much Ellen. You're so generous…hi love, your mom will guide our Danny for us this weekend-''

,,-WHAT ?!'' Joanne nearly yelped, when her mother said goodbye even to her, briefly kissing her cheek. ,,MOM ! Where…what- ? Robert !''

,,No-no, it's nothing. She's got everything for him, alright, you don't have to be afraid, you need rest so we agreed about it…'' Robert explained, petting Joanne arms, as she stood paralyzed, watching her mom leaving with _her son_. Her gym bag fell down to floor heavily.

,,No, I'm not ready to leave him !'' Joanne cried loudly, rushing to main doors, as Ellen nearly slammed them in front of her. ,,Danny ! NO ! Robert, you're trying to tear me from my child ?!'' Joanne now seriously yelled when Robert held her, turning her to face him.

,,I'm not. I thought you already get used to it…you were without him every Friday-''

,,-But. Only. For afternoon ! I-he's…I'm not ready for _this_ , I need _him_ ! Let me !'' she tried to wrench from Robert's grip, but then she heard sound of car. ,,No…'' she breathed. ,,NO ! DANNY !'' she quickly wrenched from Robert, running upstairs, to at least look from her balcony, how her mother drove away with her son.

Robert rushed to her, watching her standing paralyzed again on balcony, softly sobbing.

,,No-no-no-shhhh, I'm here…'' he quickly stepped to her, hugging her.

She sobbed to his chest ,,why you done this ?! Why didn't you tell me ! I-Hhh-he…'' she sniffed heavily.

,,You need rest, and you are addicted on him-''

,,I'm his _mother_! And you should have told me !'' she sobbed accusing.

,,Love, it will be just for weekend. He is good, he loves his granny, and she offered it by herself. They have everything he need for three days. Milk in bottles, enough of diapers, and lotions, bath things, enough of clothes too, and three dummys and….just be calm alright ? He will be fine, and you will relax for three days at least. Hmmm…'' Robby soothed, smoothing his palm on her back.

Joanne sniffed ,,Maybe you're right…but still I think you tore me from my _baby_ a little too soon…''

,,I'm not tearing you from him, he will come sooner than you say 'Daniel Adler'….'' Robby chuckled.

,,Daniel Adler !'' Joanne smirked.

,,Okay…not that sooner, but…we can enjoy this time together, after so long !'' Robby kissed her lovingly, wiping away her tears.

,,Alright,'' she nodded finally smiling.

,,Will you try to not think of him at least for 24 hours ?'' Robby chuckled again, kissing her forehead.

,,And now you are kidding, right ? How could I forget about him-''

,,-That you will _relax_!''

,,Hhhh-fine,'' she sighed sadly. ,,I…I don't promise-but I-I will try….'' She shrugged with her hand on his shoulder.

,,Alright and now, come down with me, I have a _surprise_ for you, our _weekend_ only started !'' he took gently her hand, tugging her to room, closing balcony ,and walking with her, giggling now, down into living room.

,,Wau ! _This_ is what _you_ prepared at me ?'' Joanne gasped excitedly, and also dreamily ,when Robert switched off the lights, and she saw only candles and prepared dinner in Indian style, on floor with pillows and blanket.

He reached for zapper on stereo and suddenly she heard her very favorite song 'Ti Amo' from Umberto Tozzi et Monica Bellucci.

,,Would dance with me ?'' Robert smiled at her when she turned to him shocked, very pleasantly.

,,Ye-yes, of course,'' she smiled, happy tears swimming behind her eyes, when he gently scooted her closer to him. ,,What happened, that you're so caring about me _now_ ?'' Joanne smiled touched with emotions, and as postpartum hormones were still fully working.

,,Actually,'' Robert started, smiling at her, and nicely dancing in the rhythm of the song, across their living room and out to their hall ,,….we have anniversary.''

,,We ha-have…but-it's not already year from our wedding,'' Joanne shook with her head smiling, letting him lead her across their hall and back, his hips gently rocking with hers, as he pressed himself gently to her.

,,Right. But…today is the exact day, if you remember when you came to my apartment, and asked me if you can stay. So few days after it was our _first sex_ …and it's been already one year on the day exactly,'' he leaned to her kissing her.

,,Oh my God ! Robby…'' she kissed him eagerly back, pleasantly surprised.

,,And I planned this dinner, and this weekend for us, almost unaware…with Ellen's help, and with my clever counting…I realized it's already a year. Love a year together !''

,,I love you,'' she smiled at him, slightly blushed. ,,It's a bit _hot_ in here don't you think ?''

,,Yes, and it will be much much hotter…'' Robby waved with his brows seductively, leaning to her and kissing gently her neck, slowly trailing with his lips to her spot.

,,Oh-my-God-Robby….'' She tipped her head back with closed eyes and smile spreading on her blushed face.

After few more songs and dancing, and many many laughs, and one delicious dinner, Robby cooked by _himself_ , which Joanne shocked way more, it was time for dessert.

,,Close your eyes !''

,,Bobby ?'' she smiled at him inquiringly.

,,Just close your eyes…trust me,'' he kissed her cheek, when she slowly closed her eyes, waiting eagerly.

,,Alright…''

He walked away.

,,Robby ?''

 _,,Are they still shut ?''_

,,Yes, yes…''

 _,,Really ?''_

,,YES ! God, don't tease and come back, I feel kinda lonely in here !'' she smirked with still closed eyes.

,,Okay, I'm back, open your mouth,'' Robert spoke slowly, teasingly.

,,Bobby…''

,,No really, trust me, and open your mouth,'' he chuckled.

,,Fine,'' she sighed, opening her mouth slightly.

,,Wider,'' he added.

,,Ohmygod !'' she opened wider, and suddenly felt very well known taste in her mouth. She could perfectly recognized there ,,-mmm-strawberries…chocolate and….whipped cream ?''

,,Yes,'' Robert approved with smile in his voice, she wanted to slowly open her eyes, but he quickly responded ,,no…wait…wait I've got something else for you, gimme your hand…''

,,What ?'' she giggled shaking with her head.

,,Give me your hand Joanne,'' he reached for her.

She raised her palm with another sigh, waiting. She felt his fingers poking and stroking around her wrist, and suddenly he ordered to open her eyes again.

,,Robert !'' she gasped when she saw golden bracelet with several real small diamonds in it.

,,Happy anniversary,'' he smiled.

,,Are you crazy ? Wher-what…you didn't have to _buy_ anything, love !'' still shocked, as he was surprising her every few minutes this evening.

,,I wanted ! I love you,'' he leaned to kiss her, and she lovingly repaid.

Looking at her wrist afterwards. ,,How many carats is it ?'' she smiled at him.

,,Maybe not as much as Larry gave you earlier, but-''

,,-Bobby !'' she pushed at his shoulder, when he teased.

But he was right, every time when she left Larry and he came to beg her, it was always with some little gift. And by little gift she meant some earrings or necklace with…lot carats.

,,Six or seven…I think goldsmith said seven…''

,,You ARE crazy ! Bobby why-''

,,-Shh, it's gift, and I want you to look beautiful , and to _feel_ beautiful. I love you,'' he kissed her cheek, when she looked over her bracelet again.

,,My God, but you-''

,,-Ya know what-have a strawberry !'' and he took one right away and shut her mouth with sweet dessert.

She made some noise of smirk and approval of delicious fruit, and her affection to his gift, looking at him dreamily when he took one strawberry too.

Swallowing, Joanne eyed him, smiling.

,,Thank you Robby, I value your gift….and I appreciate every minute I am with you…and I'm glad you managed so beautiful evening, even without Danny-''

,,-Aaaand it's _here_ …how long it's been ? Twenty minutes…thirty minutes, without noticing him or thinking of him?'' he chuckled smirking at her.

,,Fine…fine, fine ! As you wish ! But you can't delete him from my mind for two days completely just like that okay !'' she smirked again, eating another strawberry.

,,I know, but I want you to at least for tonight, stop thinking of him, he's good, and tomorrow Ellen will call us, alright ? He's fine, everything is okay, and I'm here with you _now_ …'' he smiled as he ate another one too.

,,Mhmm-okay,'' she nodded at him licking her lips from chocolate.

,,Wait your upper lip…a bit chocolate-'' Robby guided her tongue as she had a bit of chocolate yet on the swell of her upper lip and a bit over.

He leaned closer, licking that place, and smiling at her afterwards. She smiled too, running her hand around his neck, and kissing him deeply, savoring his taste with taste of fruit and sweet chocolate and whipped cream.

Kissing endless, he circled her waist with his arm, kneeling up with her. His fingers of his other hand tangled in her soft brown curls, pressing her mouth closer to his, kissing hotly, but his tongue moving tenderly against hers.

,,Mmm,'' a slight moan escaping her to his mouth, as she was kneeling with him in their living room, as candles were already almost burned out.

And then literally went up in smoke and darkness spread across the room and all around them.

Their eyes flashed open, searching for each other. Joanne smiled as she found Robert's naughty grin. She bit her lip, and kissing him passionately again, when he held her waist and guided her up on her feet with him, slowly stepping backwards, still holding her hips.

Never breaking their kiss, the moved slowly to stairs, Robert moved Joanne in front of him, so she was on one step forward, and also she was at his level now. Robert could easily continue in kissing her, during their steps up to their bedroom. But it was too slow, so Robby grabbed her by her thighs, forcing her to tangle her legs around his waist and squeak into his mouth loudly.

Her arms thrown around his neck, to hold herself up, and he carried her like this in bedroom.

Lying down with her on bed, he untangled her legs from his back and started at her button of her pants.

Kissing all over her neck.

She panted giggling ,,Aren't you so _fast_ for how much time we have ?''

,,I am, 'cause I want you already for more than thirteen weeks, and as we haven't _finished_ two days ago and then our plans just get ruined-'' he explained, spreading hot open mouthed kisses over her cleavage, making her moan quietly ,,-I need to _feel you_ Jo…'' he finally open her pants, and start tugging them down.

,,Yes, you're totally right-'' she whimpered at the loss of his contact when he moved lower to strip her panties, and threw them with her pants above her head, kissing back up her calves and gently spreading her thighs meanwhile.

,,Yes, Bobby…please yes-'' she nodded deliriously ,when his soft, hot kisses moved up around her knees, and to her inner thighs, his soft warm lips pampering her skin.

Her eyes fluttering when he kissed her between her legs, her lips parted with slight gasp, and following whimper.

Robert moaned to her cunny in impatiency, when he found her clit, his lips closed around her swollen bud and he start bravely sucking.

,,Ahhh-shit !'' her hand landed on his head between her thighs with her loud squeak. ,,Fuck-baby…..ohhh-fuck, Bobby ! Yes-yes-yes…'' her moans were almost breathless, her mouth widely opened at his sucking and kissing and licking on her fevered flesh.

Suddenly her phone start ringing in her pants behind her. Not even knowing who's calling, only one idea came in her mind because of maternal instinct. Danny was getting his milk by this time, and her mother certainly didn't know.

Despite Robert's sound of protest and his grip on her thighs, she rolled on her belly, leaving him kneeling and falling with his face into mattress as his hands were supporting his body against bed.

She kneeled up on bed and moved to her pants quickly searching for her pocket to answer the phone.

,,Joanne don't-''

,,-Hi, Mom ?'' she smiled as her thoughts were proved. ,,How is it going, how is my little _angel_ ?'' Joanne put her palm on her chest, breathing.

Robert didn't hesitate, and didn't think of anything else than Joanne, so he crawled up to her, laying down on his back and moving under Joanne.

,,Yes, yes only one bottle for night, it's his normal dose in the evening, and-Oh !'' she gasped when Robert narrowed himself on his elbows, and reached with his mouth back between her thighs, bravely continuing where he had left.

Her eyes shut and her mouth open. When she get a grip and her mother in phone was asking she quickly responded ,,N-nothing…a-and, count with him waking up at three a.m. okay ?'' she held Robert's forehead, but he was still flicking his tongue around her clit over and over and over in circles , not seeming to stop, she bit her lip in slowly growing pleasure.

,,Hi my _darling_ ! Mommy miss you !'' she whimpered into phone when she heard Danny's mumbling onto phone.

 _,,Okay and now back to Arnie…Arnold hold him securely ! Alright hunny, have a nice weekend bye bye !''_

,,Wa-wait, who-who is Arnie ? MOM ?!'' but Ellen already ended call.

,,Forgetaboutit-'' Robert mumbled to her clit, and she cried in pleasure, quickly grappling at their headboard, her phone falling uncontrollably down in pillows.

,,Bu-buuuuhhhh-t ! Rob…Rob-bby ! Oh-fuck….ohhh yes right-there !'' she cried even more hardly when he tugged at her clit, sucking determinedly.

,,Fuuuuuck !'' her thighs trembled around him with his last nip and she climaxed above his mouth, squeezing tightly two jambs of headboard.

,,That's a good girl…'' Robby teased licking over her, but she just quickly tried to catch her breath and shaking with her head she protested.

,,No three strikes tonight. I'm going in there !'' she slide off him, but he was quicker and rolled over her so he was between her thighs again, his head in level of her slight bump.

,,No you're not,'' Robert start convincing.

,,Yes I am !''

,,No you're not,'' he kissed above her dark brown hair and up below the hem of her shirt.

,,But she gave _our son_ into hands of some _Arnold !''_ Joanne accused, supporting her upper body with her elbows.

,,And ?'' he kissed up fluently her belly.

,,Robert this is all you're gonna say ?! 'And ?' Jesus some stranger touching _my baby_!'' she scolded trying to get from his grip.

,,Joanne calm down, he's certainly not _stranger_ when your mother trust him enough to let him hold _our Danny_ …'' Robert looked at her smiling, soothing by petting her outer thighs and kissing at her slight bump softly.

,,Fine, but I **won't** be calm until I call her and assure myself !'' Joanne said fairly.

,,Alright, call her then, but quickly ! And _shortly_!'' he added.

Joanne reached for her phone and dialed her mom's phone number again.

 _,,Yes, something happened Jojo ?''_

 _Jesus she haven't called me like_ _ **this**_ _for ages…_

,,Ehm-who is Arnie ? How could you let _stranger_ to hold _my baby_ ?!'' she didn't hesitated and hurriedly accused.

 _,,Jojo-he's not a stranger- hhhh-I'm so sorry I haven't told you about him yet ?''_ her mother gasped in realization.

,,Obviously not !'' Joanne smirked shocked.

 _,,Well he's my new bedmate-''_ Ellen whispered in phone.

,,Mom ? Are you serious you're keeping still your…sexual life even when you're eighty one-''

 _,,DON'T SAY MY AGE ALOUD GIRLIE !''_ Joanne had to put her phone away from her ear.

,, _How many times I told you to NOT talk about my age…even at home ! Daniel is fine, and with Arnold we know each other for more than half year ! You can be calm and now go back to Robert…you don't have any better things to do ?!''_

,,Yes I have, fine, okay-okay…next time without yelling at me please…tell Danny good night from me, and from Bobby okay ?''

Ellen just approved and ended call once again.

,,Wau…okay, now I know after _who_ actually _are you_ …''

,,Stop joking Bobby…alright, I'm calmed now-''

,,-Are you sure ?'' he smirked at her, kissing up her belly and moving above her.

,,Yes I am,'' she tugged him down, kissing him passionately, as she put her phone on her nightstand.

But when he reached her neck and her spot, she wasn't whimpering as usual…she was still thinking of Danny now.

,,Stop worrying about him !'' Robert noticed and gently nipped at her skin, but she didn't react as he expected.

,,I am not…'' she sighed, her eyes pinned at ceiling.

,,Yes you are !'' he switched to her other side and up, paying attention to her earlobe, still checking her reactions by one eye.

,,No I'm not…'' her eyes searched for crib.

,,Enough…you're distracted from me, somewhere with Daniel, and you're not even taking notice of what I'm doing…'' he stood up, walking out of bedroom.

,,Robby, no ! I am…I am please come back-'' she suddenly beg at the loss of contact, loss of his presence.

 _,,Stay where you are ! I'll be right back…_ ''

Her mouth opened and closed as she searched for words, but she didn't know how to respond, and mainly she didn't absolutely know what he was going to do. Paralyzed once again, she lied on bed, waiting half naked, tensing in anticipation when she heard him coming back.

,,Now I will distract you from those thoughts…'' he slowly moved up to her on bed, holding something behind him with one hand.

,,Robby what-''

He kissed her instead of answer, putting his hand from behind down below him, as he was moving between her legs.

,,Shhh-don't say anything now, and don't move,'' he nearly ordered, breathing hotly to her exposed throat.

,,Okay-'' she nodded almost breathlessly her last words, her eyes fluttering when he start spreading soft loving kisses down her throat and to her cleavage, pinning her hands on each side of her head and then trailing his palms below her shirt.

Her eyes closing in arousal, that start boiling inside her. Her eyes closed, her breath increasing as she empathized with each his kiss and each light stroke of his fingers.

He gently rolled her shirt up, lightly raising her, but mostly forcing her more to pillows. Robby reached below her when he kissed across the lining of her bra, making her whimper. His mouth moved to one cup, finding her erected nipple through it, and gently grazing his teeth around.

,,Bobby…'' she breathed desperately.

,,That's right, you're getting in the mood ,hmm ?'' he chuckled, fondling her arms, and rolling her shirt up with her unclasped bra, getting it off his way.

She only nodded, because she didn't want to ruin the moment.

He start taking off his pants, but meanwhile he was still softly working her, kissing along her full breasts, her smooth skin, and around her hardened rosy peaks, time after time checking her wetness between her thighs.

When he gently bit into her sensitive nipple, she cried loudly ,,Oh ! Robby-please…'' nodding and pressing hi m against her skin more eagerly.

His fingers gently rubbing her so wet slit, wild naughty grin creeping up on his features. He finally managed to strip from his clothes, tossing them off bed.

,,Ahh !'' her loud moan echoed through their bedroom, when she felt him penetrating her, but… ,,Bo-Bobby ?''

,,Mhmmm ?'' he grinned licking up her jawline, waiting for her reaction.

Nipping at her earlobe she cried again as he moved gently more further inside her… _but_ …it was like…it was not him.

,,Bob-by it…mhh-it's not you ?!'' she now really dully asked, but suddenly a new sensation took over her when her inner walls start buzzing. ,,O- o-ohhh…'' she had to grab his shoulders , her fingers immediately digging into his skin.

,,No it's not me…'' he grinned even wilder, kissing her and swallowing her cries.

He used that vibrator she got as a gift, slowly moderating its buzzing, increasing it.

,,Oh-oh-oh-my-God-B- Fuuuck-Bobby…I-Robert ! OHHH –MY –FUCKING –GOD ….'' She moaned desperately, as he keep on kissing all over her bosom, studying closely her expressions as she could cry her pleasure out in large. Her lips widely parted, her eyes closed in pleasure throbbing in her core…literally…and on her hand left his shoulder and grappled jamb above her head squeezing it tightly, Joanne swallowed hardly.

,,Jesus ! Th-this i-hhh-s ah ! Ro-Robby-b-baby…I-I think I'll…I will…Bobby I'm cumming !'' she cried gasping for breath as the buzzing forced a long unfelt orgasm from her. But Robert didn't stop it or lower its vibrations, he drank at her picture, deliriously away off her mind with her upcoming orgasm so soon after first one.

,,Yes, oh I love your moans, please Jo, moan for me louder, let everything out, let it out for me, show me how you love it !'' he encouraged her, by kissing her parted lips, swallowing her loud moan of her second climax.

,,Shit-fuck….ohhh-you're-you're w-will destroy me…Hhh-like this !'' her head lolling helplessly back into pillows, now she was really concentrated on Robert, and only on Robert above her, and on buzzing between her thighs as he start moving vibrator in and out of her slowly.

,,Bo-Bo-OHH-by ! FUCK….fuck-fuck-fuck….ohhh-shit !'' she breathed rapidly, panting for breath and her nails start digging in his shoulder and into headboard jamb.

,,Isn't it good ?''

,,Shit-it's fantastic !'' she bit her lip bucking her hips up opposite toy as Robert pushed it far deeper. ,,Ahhhhaaammmm !'' she whimpered when it's tip touched her g-spot and vibrated trough her entire body overwhelming her senses.

And Robert smiled watching how she with her loud cry of ecstasy nearly screamed trough her hard orgasm. Her thighs trembled beneath him, her breath shuddering, her mouth dry when she tried to swallow again as her walls powerfully contracted around toy and she leaked out.

He lowered its pace until he switched it off fully and withdraw the toy from her slick pulsating heat.

,,I think, I'm re-ready for y-you now,'' she smirked, tugging him down and kissing passionately as she was still delirious but turned on for him, eager for him, her body crying for _him._

He smiled lustfully, guiding his throbbing member inside her, her body arched and her sweat covered chest sticking to his muscular chest, as she felt his smooth hard cock inside her finally.

He growled as he was so horny, longing for her for so long, and finally he was in her embrace once again.

He start moving within her, making her whimper even louder, his growls mingling with her moans when he hungrily kissed her, and she danced with her tongue with him.

,,Oh-my God, Bobby-'' she muttered to his mouth when he start thrusting faster ,,-I missed-you so…I-missed-you –inside-me-'' whimpering with every thrust.

,,Ohh-Jo…my beautiful Joanne…I love you,'' he kissed down her throat sticking to his favorite spot, and gently nipping her skin with his teeth, drawing loud gasps from her.

,,Ohh-I love you,'' she writhed beneath him, bucking her hips opposite his, when she felt his tip touching her g-spot.

He was so hard, and felt so good inside her, she couldn't get enough of him.

,,Bobby-love,'' trying to press to him as much as she could, clutching him closer, scratching his back, making him growl with pleasure.

His pace faster and faster, rubbing her inner walls, she hardly find the words, so at the end loud groans and whimpers coming out of her, mingling in each other in sweet nonsense of words.

,,Yes-Jo , yes-more…I'm cumming,'' he kissed below her ear before he switched to her plump lips as she nodded.

,,Y-ohhh –m-hhh –I will…Ohh Bobby-baby,'' she tried to say him she was on her peak too.

,,Yes-''

,,Mhhh-''

,,Yes !''

,,B-ohh-bby !''

,,Yes !'' he growled, biting into side of her neck to stifle his cry of sweet release.

,,Ohhh-YES !'' she moaned orgasming beneath him, her thighs squeezing him in between, as she clutched him close to her as it was possible.

Panting together, he went back to her mouth, and kissing her deeply, lovingly, almost endless.

Both satisfied, after so long time together.

,,I love you –I love you –I love you,'' he repeated, kissing with each sentence all around he rrapidly heaving bosom.

,,Me too Robby,'' she cupped his cheeks, drawing him back to kiss him, when he pulled out of her.

He laid himself atop her, covering them in sheets, he put the toy aside, and sweetly pillowed his head on her easily heaving breasts now.

Gratified together, exhausted as well, from beautiful evening of their anniversary, she played with his blond lock as he still time after time kissed at her ample breast, and when outside start slowly raining, they yet talked together silently, listening contentedly to raindrops beating gently into their balcony windows, and they succumbed to sleep together.


	5. Laughing In The Face

,,Sweetie ! Mommy missed you so !'' Joanne ran from the living room after hearing unlocking main doors, and voice of her mom.

,,And daddy today too !'' Robert added, walking with her.

,,He was so sweet, I tell you, first night maybe really too sad, searching for mom, but we made it, right Danny ?'' Joanne's mother smiled at sparkling Dan in cot, who could look only on his mom.

,,He's a big boy, isn't he ?'' Joanne lisped at Danny, taking cot to her own hands.

,,Thank you for guiding Ellen,'' Robert smiled.

,,Yes, thank you. We enjoyed our weekend so much…'' Joanne nodded smiling too.

,,I'm glad to hear it. Okay then next weekend again ?'' Ellen smiled, giving bag to Robby.

,,No !'' Joanne swiftly answered. ,,I mean…no thank you..'' making her mother and Robert smirk, when she turned to them with her back, walking with unbuckled Danny on her arms into living room.

,,Yes, please, if you would be so kind ?'' Robert nodded whispering to Ellen, just as quietly for Joanne to not hear it.

,,No problem,'' Ellen winked.

 _,,Do you wanna coffee ?''_ Joanne asked from living room.

,,No, no, thanks. I have yet _some plans_ with Arnie…'' Ellen quickly responded, with suspicious grin on her face.

,,Alright, thank you once again, and enjoy your evening,'' Robert smiled, as Joanne agreed from living room.

,,Thanks, bye,'' Ellen waved at Robert, closing main doors behind her, and Robby went with his content grin into living room, smirking after seeing Joanne, how she already cuddled with still sparkling Danny.

,,You were a big boy ? You were without mommy for three days, hmm ?'' she smiled, kissing his forehead.

He was smiling, shining like the sun.

,,And you're smiling at mommy, oh you had a great weekend too, haven't you ?'' she lisped, when Robby sat down next to her.

,,Come to daddy,'' Robert reached for him, and took him from Joanne, gently playing with his hands, and then legs, like practicing with him.

,,We're gonna take a bath, hmm ?'' Joanne smiled, leaning to Robert.

,,Why you don't want to have next weekend free together again ?'' Robby slowly asked after few moments, more.

,,Robert, we just get our Danny back and you're asking me to give him away again ? What's going on ?'' Joanne felt nearly offended, taking Daniel back on her lap.

He frowned his little brows and his lips curved when he saw mommy's furrowed face.

What's going on, mommy is never frowning like this ? Was that because of him ? Or daddy-

,,No I just –I meant…it was great wasn't it ?'' Robert ran his arm around her shoulders, petting her arm.

,,Yes, of course, it was wonderful, but I want to be with our son !'' Joanne smiled briefly before wrinkling again.

And again ? What's wrong ?!

Danny was almost about to start weeping. He didn't like it.

,,I know, and I want to be with him too. But we could have time for each other….once in week ? Is it too much ?'' Robert continued carefully. He didn't want to upset her. And totally not after such sexy, wonderful weekend.

,,I…I think you're right…'' she nodded after moment, making him breathe from relief.

,,Alright…and _not now_ , but-Danny should have his own room-''

,,-Are you crazy ? He's just three months old !'' Joanne gasped, looking at Robert in strange shock.

,,Yes, and you are addicted on him too much…''

,,But I am _his mother_ for Christ's sake, and stop arguing with me in front of him-''

,,-I'm not arguing you started, and before you start scolding for anything, I just wanted to say I want to be with you time after time which is not crime AND-'' he quickly stopped her, when she opened her mouth to start protesting ,,-yes of course you are his mother, but think of our privacy after he is older, and you'll be still addicted on him. Also I said **not now** , so it doesn't mean I will put him in his own room tonight, but in month or so we could…'' Robert finally swallowed waiting the worst reactions from Joanne as she took a breath and opened her mouth again, but….suddenly she was silent even with opened mouth. She had no words…

Danny's eyes were twitching form Robby to Joanne.

,,….well….I-I…y-yes…'' she swallowed too.

,,What ?'' Robert was shocked she admitted or agreed or , whatever it was, she said _yes_.

,,Yes, you're right…Susan is also letting Mia in another room, and she is only about three weeks older from Daniel….'' She took a deep breath, and right away deeply exhaled ,,…alright. One month and he will be in his own room _with baby monitor_ , okay ?'' Joanne smiled at Robby, almost weakly.

,,That's the spirit ! That's my girl…'' he leaned for a kiss.

And when he kissed her, it was actually first time when Danny saw them, sitting on Joanne's lap. Or rather, first time when he paid attention, when he really perceived.

Not that he start just smiling again, but it seemed so funny, to see how they were connected for sudden moment, that he start nearly hysterically laughing at them… _completely for the first time._

Both surprised, they swiftly turned to him together.

,,Danny ?'' Joanne giggled shocked as much as Bobby was.

,,Buddy what's so funny ?'' Robert asked, watching him when he slowly stopped laughing.

,,I think he started when you kissed me ?'' Joanne noted.

Robert wasn't waiting for anything else and grabbed gently her chin, turning her to him again and kissing her once more.

And again. Ridiculously, hysterically laughing at his parents, Danny couldn't stop, and couldn't tear his eyes from them.

,,Oh my God !'' Joanne smirked heavily, and start laughing too.

,,Buddy, this is not funny !'' Robert laughed and kissed Joanne's cheek. But Danny seemed to found it veeeery funny and laugh even more.

,,I think we could not even kiss in front of him , or it'll ruin our _mood_ …'' Joanne laughed hardly, playing with Daniel's hands.

,,Danny you think I am funny ?'' Robert lisped now to Dan, taking him on his arms. ,,You like when I kiss mommy ? You think it's funny ?''

But when he turned to Joanne, she stopped him by covering his mouth with her palm, and Danny's smile disappeared.

,,Strange I thought , _this_ will be even more funny, if I stop you like _this_ …'' Joanne shrugged, and Dan's brows furrowed from a second.

,,I think we should rather stop or kiss again…he seems to be upset-''

Joanne interrupted Robert with another soft kiss and Danny shinned again, laughing even harder.

,,Oh my God, okay finish for today ! We're having bath !'' Joanne ordered without any other hesitating, laughing with Robert and Danny, she took him on her arms and walked with them upstairs to bathroom with bag, which Ellen brought back with Daniel's things.

* * *

 _A.N.: Short chapter, but wait for it ;-) how do you like it yet, I can see positive rewievs and I'm thrilled. What do you think of this little sweet family ? Am I too OR enough realistic ? :-) believe me I'm writing it with joy and I'm writing it as good as I can :D thanks guys for keeping me doing it...it's the only thing (except singing) that I really love, so if you see in future book with autor's name Zdeňka Korchová...you'll exactly know from which lunatic that book is...am I repeating myself-ookay, just be sure I love you for you and for reading and commenting ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	6. 3 AM Routine

_A.N.: Okay it would not be ME if I haven't recommend another song :D I warned I love songs and they'll be including in fics or chapters ;-) ...I can't help myself, but I LOVE cover on Shape Of You from Walk Off The Earth (original singer Ed Sheeran) …find it on YT who is interested, it's WORTH IT ! ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Say boy let's not talk too much_

 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

 _Come on now follow my lead_

 _Come come on now follow my lead_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you…_

 _-Shape Of You = Ed Sheeran_

* * *

3 A.M.

Joanne's eyes, rheumy from sleep, hardly opened when she heard Danny's mewl. She was last days like on tenterhooks, every time she heard even the smallest mewl from crib or cot or…just every time she heard Danny…

It was two weeks and few days, from Daniel's fourth month. Despite the deal between Robert and Joanne, Danny stayed in their room and deal extended to Danny's five months. And it was already one week of growing first milk teeth. Danny woke up many times due to fever and pain. Joanne usually rather walked with him to _his future room_ to not interrupt Robby's sleep, since he was still working and Joanne was at home with Danny since she was _housewife_. And after all, she started getting him used to new room. Always gently rubbing his gums, to lower the pain, and during day she gave him chewing toy.

He was already perfectly holding his head now, he was mumbling more and more, and was more active slowly starting to crawl forth.

Joanne, crawling now off the bed, suddenly wasn't sleepy anymore.

Yes, she was addicted on Daniel, and he was addicted on her. And she hardly admitted it, but she admitted it…but she needed him, and he needed her. That was all she needed to know, and she was determined to be a good mother, and to be _there_ for her son, when he needed her.

Joanne walked to crib, when Robert start slowly reacting on soft weeping.

,,Mommy's here…and morning feeding too, come love,'' she smiled at Danny, taking him up.

Because she saw on alarm clock, red numbers '3:07' she knew it wasn't from teeth, but breastfeeding. Danny usually woke up around three in the morning and was hungry. And she was determined to breastfeed him until six or seven months. Properly.

She could perfectly see now, how his first two incisors were slowly, but surely pruning up.

She stood by crib, pulling away one strap of her nightgown and revealing her breast for him, he searched for nipple for few moments, and then he start suckling.

She yawned, sleepily smiling at him, as she sat down on bed. But suddenly she felt something, she never felt before from Daniel. As his teeth were slowly coming up, she could _now_ very well _feel_ them. No roughness, no pain, no bites, just felt when he suckled on her nipple how his slightly visible incisors were gently…literally _teasing_ her.

,,Oh my G-…God…Danny,'' she whispered abruptly, hardly swallowing when his little teeth were grazing her nipple, and it felt strange but it felt damn good…gritting her own teeth to not think of it, but it was impossible.

She felt sudden wave of pleasure washing over her from her core.

Her eyes closing by their own accord when she bit her lip.

Hardly waiting until Danny was fed, and satisfied, but she was absolutely _turned on_.

 _What's today ? Already Saturday ? No work ? Great…then I just…I'll try it and when he would not want to, then I'll leave him…_

Her plan forming in her head, when she gently cooed Danny after his burp, he so adorably yawned, she managed to notice before she put him back in crib, wiping her wet breast.

And that strong pleasure, that sharp desire ripped through her core once more.

Her hands, which were gripping tightly the edge of crib, left the wood, and moved to smooth her nightie over her breast back.

She slipped under the sheets, creeping her arm around Robby's waist.

,,Robby ?'' she started slowly, carefully. Spreading soft kisses on the back of his neck.

He was still sleeping, not seeming to notice her.

,,Bobby-baby ?'' she nearly moaned to his ear eagerly, when her hand trailed up and down his bare muscular chest, her lips teasing his skin. Nipping and kissing, licking down below his earlobe and sucking on some little spot, teasing, urging him.

,,Hmm ?'' he breathed, now only half asleep.

 _He woke me up in the middle of the night as well…back then…so why shouldn't I ?_

,,Baby…'' she whispered to his ear, her nails brushing, scratching his skin on his chest.

Her palm sliding down, her fingertips drawing light patterns down his firm stomach and slowly creeping down to his shorts.

He obviously _wasn't_ aroused, but she could fix it. She was determined and her lust and desire blinded her mind.

Still worshiping his neck and to his shoulder with tender kisses and soft nips and sucks on his skin. Teasing Little Robby down in his shorts, she licked her lips, when she felt how _he_ was responding, his body was responding otherwise than his sleepy voice.

 _,,Joanne, now ?_ '' he mumbled against pillow, but she could feel his slight smile in his voice.

,,Yes-'' she swallowed thickly with appetence, closing her eyes at the feel of his growing erection, as she brushed her fingertip over and over his tip, and then slide down his full length again, curling around him, never stop pampering his neck and his shoulder, spreading her teasing kisses now even on his upper back, harshly breathing hotly against his skin.

,,Right. Now.'' She breathed forcibly, biting her lip, and running her hand back to his stomach, rolling him on his back and shifting herself above him, pressing her body against his in ways she could feel his _arousal_ , and feel his skin.

,,But I'm sleepy,'' he cracked one eye, grinning at her dreamily. His voice one tease.

,,And I _don't care_ , remember you woke me once too. Baby I want you…I want you _so badly_ ,'' she whimpered to his ear desperately when her lips playfully nipped his earlobe. Bucking her hips down opposite his, to turn him on, not only Little Bobby.

Kissing up his Adam's apple and his chin until she captured his lips in loving, withal lustful kiss, her tongue trailing his bottom lip, begging its entrance.

Smiling when his lips parted for her, and she could kiss him deeply, heatedly, feeling his hands smoothing up her thighs and to her ass. She slightly gasped when he delicately squeezed with both fitful hands.

,,Ohh-I love your sexy bum, Joanne,'' he muttered to her mouth, finally responding as she wanted. His teeth nipped her bottom lip, making her whimper to another following kiss.

He squeezed again, groaning to her mouth when she bucked her hips down again to meet him. Her breasts making delicious pressure on his chest. Gently slapping her half, her squeak was swallowed by him, with wild grin.

She kissed down his throat when he lolled his head back into pillows, bucking his hips gently up. Another whimper escaping her lips and landing with hot breath on his chest.

Taste of his skin, of this perfectly formed muscles, she wondered what would happened when _she_ sucked on his nipple…it was always turning her on so bravely, she wanted to try it.

She trailed her way with hot open mouthed kisses up around his pec and stopping by his nipple. Of course it was different than hers, but she was _certain_ , it was as sensitive as hers…maybe not that much, but it has to be-

,,Jo !'' he panted in surprise to her new kind of teasing.

,,Bad ?'' she asked between sucking.

,,No…this is…interesting, keep-keep it like that…'' he groaned when she bit him on his pec, and circled her tongue around him again, nipping with her teeth and biting her way satisfied up again to his neck.

,,Why you sto-''

,,-I want you…I need you. Now. Inside me Bobby,'' she whimpered with every added word, her hands around his shoulder, tugging him up to sitting position when she shifted her thighs around him, straddling him.

His hands moved up to her waist, holding her gently on place, and brushing under then hem of her nightie.

When she wanted to take it off, he stopped her.

,,What ?''

,,No, nothing, you look _so sexy_ like this, this gown is new right ?''

,,Yes but-''

,,-You look _tasty_ in it, especially _these_ ,'' he buried his face to her cleavage, kissing and licking all over, making her smile and moan in her throat.

She felt his member hardening even more as he pressed against her cunny through the fabric of his shorts, she could say she was content, but _there_ _still was that fabric of his shorts_.

,,Ohh-Robby take off your shorts,'' it wasn't plead, it was order of her desperation effort to have him all.

But she had no other choice, so or so , she had to move off him for that agonizing few moments so he _could_ remove that damn piece of clothes off him. But after they fell off the bed, she couldn't keep herself from _nearly jumping_ at him, her lap on his finally, skin on skin and now it was just a few motions before he slipped inside her.

,, _Ohh-babe_ -'' she moaned when he buried his face between her mammaries and stifled his pleasure there.

He pressed his back against the jambs firmly, she totally pinned him on place, and slowly start moving to her according needs.

Her body was crying for more than half hour since she breastfeed Danny and now it was like Robby _floated her flower_. Suffusing her heaving bosom with gentle, sweet kisses and soft groans, and pants, when she start riding him more faster, her hips so perfectly rocking against his, he couldn't get enough of her.

,,Oh my-fuck Jo…I love you. I love when you ride me, ride me harder…'' he growled to her breasts, pleading at his according needs now.

She felt so good like this. Tight, and wet, and sexy, and wild when she literally woke him up in the middle of the nigh just to have sex. But what kind of sex ! So fucking great.

,,You like this-'' she rocked down against him harder, biting his neck, making him growl louder.

,,Yes !''

At that moment Danny weep in crib.

,,Shhh-'' Joanne hushed Robert, but she wasn't about to go there and sooth Daniel.

No she was too horny for moving off Robert right now.

,,Please don't got here,'' Robby begged so desperately in shuddering forced voice, his hands keeping her on his lap.

,,I'm not, I want you, but you ha-God !'' she bit her lip, whispering a whimper and her forehead touched his shoulder for a brief moment as her hips slide down on him, taking more of him in.

,,You have to be quiet…I don't want him to hear us-'' she whispered harshly, kissing up his side and to his earlobe, playfully biting and sucking on it.

,,Yes…Oh-Jo yes-you're perfect,'' he stifled his another growl to her spot on her neck, making her gasp, her body arching against his.

,,God Robby-'' she cried as silently as she could. ,,There, please,'' begging him, pressing him harder to her neck, and riding him faster, sliding his hard length deeper.

Danny mewled and cried slightly again.

She remembered on his teeth that were growing.

 _If he's got fever and start crying now fully it's over…._

She speeded up, trying desperately to be quiet and to not puff or gasp, when she fully sat down on Robby's lap, taking all of him inside, and she felt his hair teasing her clit so brilliantly.

,,Robby-you're…shit-so perfect…Ahh-I love you, Ohh-make me cum,'' she whimpered to his ear, pleading, urging him to bring her to tantalizing finish.

His tip touched her g-spot and rubbed it fiercely when she grinded her lap on his, his hair brushing her clit, she bit her lip in effort to not cry loud.

,,Yes-Jo…yes love, more, I'm close-'' he nodded to her pleasure as she was nearing her climax too.

Faster and faster, every moment stifling her moan to his skin, once to his chest, once to his shoulder or neck and then to his mouth. Kissing him endless, losing her breath.

He swallowed all her moans when she ride him harder, faster, eagerly, passionately kissing him, and her hands grabbed jambs behind his head, her knuckles getting white as she gasped and arched, exposing her cleavage for him, orgasming almost violently…her lips parted and her eyes squeezed determined to not cry in ecstasy that she just reached.

Her inner walls contracted around him, squeezed him and her wetness spread on his lap, Bobby tensed, pushed over the edge, spilling his cum inside her, growling to her breasts as he was buried in between again.

Both panting hardly. Tantalizingly satisfied, kissing each other's skin before their mouths met again in long passionate kiss.

And then Daniel start literally crying loud.

,,Either-he didn't-liked-it…o-or-his teeth are just-g-growing,'' Joanne hardly swallowed turning to crib, whispering, panting.

,,Or b-breastfeeding ?'' Robby caught his breath, petting up and down Joanne's lower back and to her ass again.

,,No-'' she shook with her head, when Danny slowly stopped. ,,That's the reason why I woke you,'' she whispered when her breath hardly eased too.

,,What ?'' Robby turned his face to her and she smiled at him.

,,Well, I fed him, and as his teeth are coming up, he nibbled my nipple….such teasingly, and I just couldn't-''

,,I understand now,'' Robby grinned kissing her.

She smiled to his mouth.

It was quiet in their bedroom.

,,I think he just…didn't like our _lovemaking_ ,'' Joanne noted and Robby's head fell to one side searching for crib again.

,,Yeah…he need to be in his own room,'' Robby slowly uttered, waiting for Joanne scolding him again.

,,You're right, we won't wait for anything and tomorrow we will put him in his own room, anyway it's newly painted so….''Joanne nodded , surprising Robert.

She faced him , how he was dreamily looking at her.

,,What Bobby ?'' she smiled shaking with her head, like she didn't understand.

,,Nothing…you're just so beautiful when you agree with me,'' he teased, his brows waving at her.

,,Oh-really ?'' she smirked , pressing at the back of his head to easily kiss him again.

After breaking the kiss, he ran his hands up under her nightie, making her eyes flutter as she was still sitting on him, and he was still inside her.

,,Don't you…want one more _ride_ tonight ?'' Bobby said with innocently pleading face, she never could deny.

Biting her lip, without any other word she nodded, bucking her hips down to meet him again, stifling her whimper to his mouth when he kissed her.

* * *

 _A.N.: To be honest, after so long one chapter that turned on even me...that happens to me just briefly last chapters :D okay...never mind on me, how it impressed you dolls ? I'm curious, with love ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	7. Own Room

_A.N.: Hi dolls, I feel better, I still have to be in school, but I can confess I feel better. The Sun is shining, air smells finally like summer and I just can't wait, when I am finally at home, sunbathing on our garden with my dogie and drink fresh Sangria, listen to Patti and swim in our pool...owwww I wish it's summer FINALLY :-) who feel the same ? And about Joanne and Robby, I think I have a lot of in store for ya, so just keep reading if you really like it, you!re making me SO SO HAPPY ! THANK YOU ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Aaaand- yum- hmm-we like carrot do we ?'' Joanne smiled at Danny, when he smiled eating mixed carrot with sweet potato.

,,Yes-it's delicious, right ? Tell me Danny, hmm, do you like when mommy feed you carrot ?'' she never stopped smiling at him, and he was just sparkling since he was with her all the time. She wiped his chin, taking another spoonful of food.

,,Can we show daddy, today , how nicely we can eat hmm ? What a big boy you are already !'' she giggled, when he mumbled carrot between his lips.

,,And last swallow,'' she gave him once more, before wiping his face, and taking his bib. She put the bowl into kitchen sink, and Danny already start twitching with laugh in cot on dining table. That was the advantage , they had connected kitchen with dining room, and she didn't have to walk across two rooms to get back to Daniel.

,,Who's a big boy ? And who will have a bath ?'' she unbuckled him from cot, taking him on her arms. His little palm landed on her cheek, and it looked like he stroked her.

Like he wanted to say 'Yay it's me, mommy !' or maybe 'Oh you're so pretty mommy' or 'I love you mommy'

She took his palm kissing it, meanwhile transporting into living room, and to their prepared blanket with toys on floor.

He burped, even when Joanne already stopped letting him to, because it wasn't necessary in fourth month already.

Being careful on his now-full belly, she sat down on blanket, letting him sit in her lap, his back pressed gently to her stomach and lap, as her legs were _guiding_ him against the fall. But he was already that far, he was bravely sitting without her help. Also he was reacting on any her motion or anything what she said or did.

Joanne slowly start putting thinks into toy basket. And then she heard the keys in lock.

,,Daddy is home,'' she smiled at Danny who was trying to look behind the corner desperately to see, from where that sound is coming from.

He mumbled , his hands fisting Joanne's pants around him, like he wanted to crawl forward.

,,Hello hello ?'' Robby announced his presence, walking into living room, Joanne already done with cleaning.

,,Hello hello daddy,'' Joanne smiled as Daniel smiled, his little hands reaching up.

Robert literally threw away his suitcase, and raised Dan up.

,,Carefully !'' Joanne smirked, standing up.

,,Daddy is in _great mood_ , and has _great news_ , love,'' he nuzzled his face to Dan's belly.

,,Yeah-but daddy has to be careful if he don't want to end up dirty from carrot and potato !'' Joanne laughed, rubbing Dan's back.

,,You had such a _good_ yummy ? Don't tell meee-buddy !'' Robert hummed kissing Danny's cheek, who couldn't stop smiling wildly with his two visible incisors.

,,And what kind of _great news_ do you have ?'' Joanne leaned to them kissing Robby with smile, making Danny instantly laugh.

They laughed due Danny's laughing, and after Danny slowed down, watching his parents, Robert started.

,,Well, _somebody_ was working hard last week…'' he rolled his eyes up to ceiling with suspicious grin.

,,Yeah-mommy could scrub her skin off all days long in here , right Danny ?'' she smirked joking.

,,I know love, but I meant… _somebody else too…_ '' Robby kissed her again receiving another loud laugher from Dan.

,,I was just kidding, yes you moved out furniture, painted last week Danny's room and moved furniture back on its place, and yet were going to work, so yes _you_ were working _hard_ babe,'' she petted Robby's cheek and kissed him, as they were hugging together and gently rocking with Danny.

,,Yes, but I meant in work I was working hard too aaand…'' he waved with his brows.

,,And ? Come on, spit it out !'' Joanne urged, longing to know.

,,I'm having a week off, and I have salary increase from now on !'' Robby nearly yelped, but still being careful on Danny on his arms, who didn't understand but was still smiling.

Yeah daddy is always so funny. Especially when he do that thing to mommy. But it seems serious to them…she looks always so happy. And in the morning she is happy too, time after time. How does he do it ? I want to make mommy happy too !

Danny smiled.

,,Oh my God Bobby !'' she kissed him deeply. ,,I'm so happy for you !''

Danny's palms landed on Robby's right cheek and Joanne's left cheek.

,,I think Danny agrees with you, I'm happy too, so what about some _celebration_ ? We could go in town and have nice evening, or we could just buy something, right Dan ? Or whatever you say,'' Robby nodded smiling, kissing Danny's forehead.

,,Yes we could. And we could also celebrate by glass of good wine after Danny drop off…'' Joanne winked whispering.

,,Mhmm, and then-''

,,-And then…'' she bit her lip.

Then I'm sure I will need a new diaper as right now !

Danny mewled as he felt uncomfortably wet.

,,You don't like it Danny ?'' Joanne smiled. But he start crying and she already knew. ,,Okay we make a bath, hmm, to be odorous and sweet little babyyy right ?'' a sweet kiss landed on his forehead, soothing him as she walked with him upstairs and into bathroom, Robert taking with grin his suitcase and walking into bedroom to dress up from work.

* * *

Joanne put slowly falling asleep Danny into crib in his new room. She and Robby decided for simple sky blue color, it's nice for little baby to have blue, especially when it's a boy.

,,I'm right here

Always near

And I love you, my dear sleepy man…'' she cooed quietly until his lids fell closed he start gently puffing. Joanne quietly set on the baby monitor on, and slowly, still humming, walked out of the room, leaving doors slightly opened.

Suddenly she gasped as Robert grabbed her hips and quickly covered her mouth as he was afraid of waking Danny.

,,You !'' she whispered facing him.

,,Yes me, who did you expect ? Kevin Kline ?'' he couldn't deny a joke.

He made Joanne laugh silently, as her forehead fell to his shoulder.

,,So kiddo, what about that planned celebration ?'' she kissed him.

,,I am aiming _there_. _This_ was just first step,'' his hands around her waist.

,,But I thought about that wine and-''

,,I can't wait…but if you really want some, I can bring it in our bedroom ?'' his hands petting up and down her sides, making her eyes flutter.

,,That'd be nice…'' she nodded dazed.

,,Fine, then….just..come into bedroom ,'' Robby grinning at her bewildered form, as he was still petting her, and up to her back drawing slight growl from her which landed deep in her throat. Guided her to bedroom, and sat her down on bed.

She lied down. Her lids felt heavy.

 _No-no-no I can't spoil it I can't…I want him and I don't want to disappoint him, not first night when Danny is in his own room. I can't fall asleep._

She narrowed herself on her elbows. Her eyes searched across their bedroom.

It was strange. Yes, there was usually that free space by the balcony doors, because she haven't got children before, but now…it felt enormously empty…

Joanne sighed.

She switched on even here her baby monitor, to hear Danny if he woke up.

Clucking her tongue her eyes pinned on curtains of their bed. Since she had to keep herself awake and had nothing to do, she stood up and drew them closed, leaving a small gap for Robby.

 _Where is he so long ?_

She heard the sound of glasses. Perhaps he took new bottle, that's why it took so long.

Hesitating if she shall make it easier for him or not, she took off her shirt and her pants putting them on her drawer. Half prepared, half clothed for him she lied under the sheets, covering herself, when she heard him coming up.

,,Oooh you prepared a nice atmosphere ? My Jojo-''

,,-Stop calling me like this. You're reminding me of my mother, and I don't want to think of her when we are about to have sex…anytime except before sex, please Bobby,'' Joanne begged, smirking, as Robby put down on nightstand bottle of red wine and two glasses, filling them.

,,No problem love,'' he leaned through the gap in curtain, and suddenly he saw her only in bra half under the sheets. ,,Okay you haven't prepared only atmosphere…Alright here you go-'' handing her one glass.

,,So to your great work and increased salary and week off !'' Joanne toasted, clinking with her glass to his and they both drank.

,,-Okay, I'll take off something too…gimme a sec-'' he wanted to undress as well, but she sipped from her glass a bit more, humming at the taste, sitting up on her calves, and grabbing him at his belt, drawing him closer with one swift move. Putting her glass with his on nightstand and biting her lip, her eyes pinned on his seducing grin, as he let her have her way, teasing, rubbing him through his pants, making him _harder_.

She rolled up his shirt, leaning to his firm stomach and kissing on his abdominal muscles. He had them slightly visible, less than his pecs, but still he _had_ them, in contrast to her previous husbands or boyfriends at college. She absolutely didn't know, where he get them, but she didn't care unless he kept them on right places.

And as she was determined to _worship_ every bit of them…every bit of his _body_ , just as much as she was _worshiping_ every bit of his _feelings_ from the moment he told her he loves her, and even more after giving birth to their son.

Her plump pink lips trailed across his stomach and hotly teased his skin, while her nails were brushing at his back, doing the same tease.

Robby contentedly growled, almost unaware, circling his arm around Joanne's upper back and fondling her. His fingertips grazing clasps of her bra.

Joanne's lips lightly pressing feather-light kisses down his abdominal muscles, and to the hem of his pants, where he had very very short bright hair, which was continuing more lower and to his private zone. Without any big effort she unbuckled his belt, her tongue teasing his skin above the hem of his pants. Button popped open revealing his shorts. His shirt already fell back down around his waist, but she didn't care, her nails were brushing now under two layers of clothes, scratching his backside and slowly to front, her eyes pinned on his lost expression.

Her fingers curled around his pants and with one slow draw, she tugged them down, licking her lips. When his blue eyes met hers, he could perfectly see her lust…after so long time, the only thing he could see in her eyes was pure lust. And he knew it was for him.

,,Mmm-Bobby,'' she moaned when he forced her to her back, laying atop of her, pressing his body delicately to hers. His lips descended on hers, his tongue caressing hers, making her moan louder.

Maybe louder than she wanted, because they heard baby monitor rustling.

Both tensed if Danny starts crying or not. Nothing.

,,Perhaps he just turned to his side…'' Joanne nodded her approval when Robby smiled at her and his palm stroked the lining of her bra cup. His fingertips teasing her red-hot skin, her flesh of her ampleness, when he slip two fingers below one cup, finding her erected nipple and tweaking firm bud, causing a pule from Joanne.

Her palm brought him closer, so she could reach with her mouth to his neck, and make him growl when she grazed her teeth up his side.

,,Ohhhh…Joanne I want you !'' his whisper one demand, his breath hot against her ear.

Joanne smiled, her fingers tangling more in his blond locks, whispering teasingly to his ear ,, You deserve it !''

A playful nip at his earlobe made him growl thirstily.

But at that moment baby monitor spoke up again.

 _,,Uaahhh !''_ Danny cried.

Joanne worried, took a breath, wanting to stand up and go there, but Robert shook with his head.

,,Stay here, I'll take it,'' smiling down at her.

,,Are you sure-''

,,-Of course, I'm his father…just wait for me alright,'' pressing light kiss on her cheek, before he stood up and left their bedroom.

She just managed to nod, before he disappeared.

Walking across around the bathroom and into door opposite, which were widely open.

Suddenly Robert could perfectly see, _why_ Danny was crying. He had an intruder. He could normally peacefully sleep, if Fluffy haven't invaded his room and jumped in his crib.

,,Fluffy !'' Robert whispered harshly. ,,This is not your bed !'' he chuckled, taking her, as she already lied below Danny's legs, and he was widely twitching since he haven't got his crib for himself.

He put her down ,,if you want to stay here, you can't be in crib…'' Robert looked around him, he patted on the mattress on big bed. ,,Here you can stay, until Danny is old enough to sleep in it, okay ?'' Fluffy looked up, hesitating for several moments, and then she jumped up on bed and laid herself there, but at that time Robert was already holding little Danny and soothing him.

,,Shh-shh, there's no need to cry, hmm. I'm right here, love, shh-'' smiling at him, Robby cooed him, gently rocking him in his arms until he stopped crying.

Breathing his relief out, he put him back in crib carefully, but Dan start weeping again.

,,Alright, I'm here, come love, shh-shh….I'll always be here…I'll be the one who will tie your shoe laces. The one who will pick you up from school, maybe hockey. The one who will…still bang your mom-'' Robby uttered with slight chuckle, when Danny silenced, and nuzzled to his arms ,,-Also the one who will give you advices about girls. Just somebody who will help you and always will be here for you,'' he kissed Dan's forehead.

,,….Somebody, hold you _too close_ ,

Somebody, hurt you _too deep_ ,

Somebody, _sit in your chair_ ,

To ruin your _sleep_ …'' Robby smiled singing quietly, cooing Daniel, who was blinking up, his crystal blue eyes meeting his dad's.

,,Somebody, need you _too much_ ,

Somebody, know you _too well_ ,

Somebody, pull you _up short_

And put you _through hell_ , and give you _support_ , for… _being alive_ ,'' rocking gently with Daniel in his arms as his little mouth opened and yawned.

,, Somebody, crowd you _with love_ ,

Somebody, force you _to care_ ,

Somebody, make you _come through_ ,

Who'll _always be there_ ,

As _frightened_ as you

Of _being alive_ … _being_ … _alive_ ….'' Robert slowly put Danny back into crib, stroking his belly with fingers of one hand, when Danny was squeezing with his little fist two of his fingers of other hand.

After few more minutes, when Robert was sure Danny is sleeping, easily breathing and his fist eased its grip on his fingers, he whispered ,,G'night darling….'' And slowly left the room.

Walking across the hall straight into bedroom, closing doors behind him quietly, and with smile, he turned to bed.

,,I made it, I set him to…..sleep, Jo ?'' he saw bottle already half away. No wonder, he was by Danny over twenty minutes until he made him sleep.

Joanne was lying in bed, still half naked, her glass empty, Robert's half full, easily breathing just as Dan, lazily covered by sheets.

Robert grinned, stepping to bed, he drank his glass of wine, closing bottle, and moving to Joanne.

,,Jo ?'' he whispered in chance, she was just half asleep…but she wasn't.

 **Still, always…no matter what happens, in any situation she can be so beautiful…**

Exhaling his happiness Robert kissed her cheek with smile.

,,Hmmm ?'' she breathed, inquiringly, but not moving with any bit of her body.

,,I set him sleep,'' Robby kissed her collarbone.

,,Goodboy,'' she mumbled, her fingers of her palm lightly touching her face, as her right hand was beside her head.

,,You don't want tonight ?''

,,Hmmm-'' was everything she could say.

,,Never mind, just let me get you out at least of this _prison_ ,'' he smiled, leaning above her, straddling her in way he cannot interrupt her. His hands slipped below her, finding her clasp of her bra on her back. He skillfully unclasped them, and gently took off her bra, seeing her smile at the moment her breasts were free.

Slightly drunk, but happy, smiling from her sleep, she breathed dreamily ,,I love you.''

,,I know,'' Bobby smiled, standing up and taking off his clothes, so he could sleep also more free, taking off his shorts too and slipping under the sheets beside her again.

His fingers curling the hem of her panties, he gently tugged them down too, and threw them away. Since he didn't want to wake her up, and couldn't have sex tonight, he wanted at least to be as close to her as he could.

His eyes catching her hair, his desire was still stronger, last try…

His hands on her hips and he leaned down softly kissing at her hair.

He heard her smile with another breath, but it was all.

Okay, that was last try, she deserves sleep…He laid himself beside her, pressing his naked body to hers, his bare skin clinging to hers, making him smile. Running his hand around her waist, he scooted close to her, sighing happily at this pleasurable contact.


	8. Do It Again

_A.N.: I don't know why, but I felt just like putting it out there so :D I'm so glad and so excited of this chapter...making me happy, as much as you are ! Okay tired for today, dolls enjoy, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

The daylight shinned through curtains of their canopy bed, and Joanne's eyes fluttered.

Humming with expelled breath, a smile spreading on her face, when her eyes fully opened and she saw Robert's head resting on her left breast.

Turning her head to her nightstand, she could hardly see the red numbers through white curtains, but she saw eight _something_ …

 _What ? Eight ?!_

Robert noticed her twitch beneath his head and with smile sleepily uttered ,,G'morning.''

,,Good morning honey…emm….you were by Danny at night ?'' she slowly asked, her fingers caressing his forehead.

,,Only when I set him sleep in the evening, then I come back to you and you fell asleep…'' he muttered now awake, but his eyes were disagreeing, his lips pressing soft kiss on her swell of her left breast.

,,Oh my, Bobby, I'm sorry…'' she gasped realizing, after she drank her wine, she fell asleep, not caring about anything else. ,,I spoiled it, I-I'm sorry…''

,,Hm-that's okay, we can continue now,'' Robby smiled at her, looking in her chocolate brownie eyes.

,,If you want ?'' she grinned as he rolled above her, pressing himself perfectly to her body, she sighed.

,,Wait ! …..you stripped me ?'' her eyes flashed open again when she realized she was completely naked.

,,Mhmm, you were so tired, and I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable at night….any problem ?'' his kisses were spreading on her heaving chest, making her moan behind closed lips.

,,No I just…I don't remember…''

,,You drank half bottle of wine, no wonder love,'' his chuckle teasing her skin.

She giggled in response. ,,After quite long time, right ? Last time I drank some alcohol was, when Danny was one month…''

,,Right,'' Bobby nodded, leaning down and sucking at her collarbone.

,,Ohhhh-'' her moan was like a heavenly music for his ears.

,,I was thinking, and…I came upon an idea…'' he slowly started lowering his kisses down to her titties again.

,,Oh-really ?'' her arms around his shoulders , clutching him as close as she could. ,,W-what idea ?'' she swallowed dryly.

,,Well-'' he kissed spot between her breasts, and slowly start aiming to one of her rosy buds ,,-since we're having free weekends, once in two weeks. When your mom is guiding Danny for us…''

,,Hmm ?'' her lips slightly parting as he teased out of her slight gasp when his tongue flickered around her firm sensitive nipple.

,,And we could enrich our Sundays to Naked-Sundays ? Or Saturdays, you decide what's better…'' his tongue so perfectly licking over and over her dusky pink nipple. She still had milk he knew, and he would lie if he said, he didn't _love_ her taste…

When he closed his lips around one bud, it was like he was tasting one of sweet, ripe berries.

She only hardly managed to notice of what he said as his tongue and his hands were getting her in the right mood, by fondling, stroking her flat belly.

,,Ho-how do you-y-uhh-mean it ?'' she moaned shifting her legs beneath him, feeling his arousal _growing_.

,,Just normal Sunday, but _no clothes_ allowed, and we could by time add some new _rules_ …'' his lips nipped her berry.

,,Th-Aah-t s-Ah-sounds really good,'' she bit her lip, at the sensation of his tongue.

It was like their sexual life was completely coming back. Not only to have sex, and quickly because they were horny. No. Easily, with no rush, with those sensual moments, when his hands were making goosebumps on her skin, and his touch lasted for ages, and his hottest kisses caressing her skin, and his skillful tongue playing with her most intimate places, and then his hard, _hard_ and _throbbing_ co-

,,Me-whaa !'' sounded from baby monitor.

He caught her sight.

,,Go there,'' Robby smiled nodding.

,,Really ?'' she stroked his cheek.

He just nodded eyeing her.

,,Are you mad ?''

,,No, we wanted baby. And no wonder, he's crying…he haven't got his dose this morning, but he would woke us, but strange…he was quiet until now,'' Bobby shrugged.

,,Alright,'' she stood up, taking bathrobe.

,,Wait…no clothes,'' Robby reminded.

,,But…it's not Sunday Bobby,'' she shook with her head smirking.

,,I know, but I have a week off, and we could try it today, if it's good or not ?'' his eyes pleading.

,,Okay,'' her brows waved, she put her bathrobe back on drawer and walked away.

He raised the sheets disappointedly, looking on Little Bobby, and putting sheets down again. His face buried in pillows.

It wasn't lasting long when Joanne came back into bedroom, with Danny on her arms, he was still weeping. She laid down looking with a giggle on Robert, who desperately tried to burry not only his face, but his _arousal_ into mattress.

,,Somebody is up, huh buddy ?'' he chuckled at Danny, who start smiling after looking at daddy. But then he quickly turned on other side, finding mommy's breast, and mommy's nipple, which Bobby occupied not even five minutes ago.

,,And hungry…but he slept for long,'' Joanne nodded, her fingertips brushed Danny's light blond hair, which was longer and longer.

And his teeth nibbled again. Robert could see now, when Joanne quickly closed her eyes.

He chuckled, watching her.

,,What ?'' she smirked. She eyed him, reaching for sheets around his waist, raising it, and he could drink at her expression of half smirk half pity. Dropping sheets down again ,,You're not _the only one_ who's turned on…''

Danny's hand landed with slight smack on Joanne's breast, like he wanted to remind them, he was still there, like he wasn't reminding her enough with his incisors.

Robert leaned closer to both, kissing Danny's back through his blue stretchie, and petting Joanne's side with his palm.

Side by side lying one next each other, Danny between them, contentedly suckling, drinking, as he was hungry.

,,You liked new room, hmm. You slept for so long, you're a big boy already !'' Joanne smiled at him.

,,You're still talking at him, do you think he will talk sooner ?'' Robby's smile making her happy.

,,Do not underestimate seriousness of the fact…you know, he is perceiving all the time. He listen to everything what we say, and he is almost five months, in one week. So I will try anything to make him say 'mom' until his one year-''

,,-Are you sure that this is possible ?'' Robert chuckled once again, supporting his head with his palm as he lied on his side, looking at Joanne with knavish grin.

,,I'm certain of it…Robert I was walking in my eleven months and talking in year and half maybe…okay than not _before_ his year, but _around_ his one year, I won't give up, right Danny ?'' she caressed Danny's head and to his back.

,,Okay, I'm very curious to see it, not I won't try too, I will…I'm just curious, whose name he will say first.

,,Of course mine, I'm with him all the time…'' Joanne smirked.

,,I've just been _disadvantaged_ , ohh-no !'' he moan dramatically, burying himself into pillows again, making Joanne laugh.

,,Fine, I will try to teach him both names at the same time, okay, and we'll see, _whose_ name he will say first !''

,,Okay, let's have a stake,'' Robert grinned.

,,Stake ? What _kind of stake_ do you mean ?!'' she laughed, hardly trying to be careful on Danny by her breast, who was still bravely, hungrily drinking his morning milk.

,,I don't know. If he says my name first, you have to….you have to…you have to-o-o-o surprise me, somehow pleasantly in bed,'' he stated nearly triumphantly, like he already knew, he will win.

,,That's not a _competition_ !'' Joanne gasped shocked, pushing at his shoulder with grin.

,,But it's _important_ , his _first words_ are important !'' Robby nodded still chuckling, and squeezing her backside, as he reached behind her, drawing himself more close to them.

,,Alright, then if he says my name first, then you have to be a housewife for one single day, only on your own with Danny, and when I come in the evening, then _you_ will have to some nicely please me in bed !'' Joanne took his near dare.

,,Fine !''

,,Fine !''

Agreed…endeavor just started…

,,And where would you be ? That whole day ? While I would be at home, cooking, vacuuming, washing laundry, and feeding Danny ?'' Robert smiled, seriously curious.

,,Don't forget about bathing, letting him sleep two times a day, playing with him and yet changing his diapers…'' she smirked, Danny already fed, turning to his back and watching his parents with slight smile.

,,Alright, we could make it, right buddy ?'' Bobby leaned down, cuddling with Daniel's tummy. Of course gently since he was freshly fed.

,,Well I don't know. I could go on yoga, or meet friends I haven't seen for ages, or…right…or I could go in my previous work and meet all the guys I was seeing there,'' Joanne sighed.

It was so long since she was last time at that Pub.

,,Tony's Pub…what an episode of my life !'' she sighed dreamily again.

,,How long you've been there ?'' Robby caressed her hip, nuzzling his nose to Danny's hand.

,,Starting as barmaid, and finishing as star of Pub…altogether ten years…wau !''she gasped realizing.

,,When you started there as barmaid ?''

,,Well when I met Arnold-''

,,-Arnold ? Isn't it your mother's bedmate ?''

,,Same names…I was 28, I met Arnold, or rather he met me once in that Pub, he was a barman, and I completely fell in love with him. I remember that. I took a place as a barmaid, to be near him. As I learn quickly, I was good in making drinks, and _boys_ who already knew me too well were singing with me, when they get drunk. Boss of Pub once convinced me to sing on stage with band, and despite Arnold's jealousy, I sang…..and I sang damn good ! I realized, finally, what's making me happy, and I was earning by one evening more than if I was standing behind bar…''

,,So you start singing there, and then Arnold, left you-''

,,-No..no he didn't left me…I broke up with him, because he once beat one mate, who slapped me jokingly on my ass, and he was drunk !''

,,Who, Arnold or that guy ?''

,,I think both,'' she smirked, laughing with Robby. ,,And they both ended in hospital after few hits, and Arnold was making claims on me in not very nice ways, so I cut our marriage before he could beat even me…and as he was able to do it…''

,,Something like Larry, when you send him divorce papers, huh ?'' Robby nodded, patting Danny's tummy, not even noticing he fell asleep, as they were continuing in their monotone conversation.

,,Hmm, something like that. I don't know where he ended, and I don't even _want_ to know-'' she shook with her head ,,-I really loved him, and I was literally suffering after divorce with Arnold. Drinking after every performance in Tony's Pub…until I found Larry, and you. Actually I stopped after I met you, and I started drinking only with you, that's why, since you were once asking.''

,,Wau ! I didn't know. Then I'm glad you defeated it,'' Bobby smiled, supporting her.

,,Thank you, I'm glad too,'' Joanne smiled, sighing dreamily.

,,Do you remember , how we met ? How you found me…or rather how _I found you_ ?'' Robby chuckled.

,,I remember on that evening like it was _yesterday_ kiddo,'' she closed her eyes with smile.

* * *

Robert walking into Pub with two of his friends. He was young ambitious man, with a big true smile, and maybe even more shinny hair, and more crystal eyes.

He aimed with them straight to bar, before he stiffened, hearing a sweet, withal characteristic voice coming from stage.

There was a quite large crowd, for so small Pub, but as that voice was enticing him closer, he managed to pass his way through.

,,….But do it agaain…'' that voice was so seducing, and music so slow he was wondering if girl on stage wasn't having real sex at that moment.

,,Ohh do it again…please do it again, and again, and again, and again, and agaaa-Aaaah-in –turn out the liiight-'' young girl, he guessed about thirty years, was nearly writhing on stage, as he expected. Her voice pleasantly luring everybody around him, to crawl on stage to her.

Long soft brown curls, engaging not-too-long dark blue dress with sparkling, rich cleavage, showing just enough, her red lips shinned, patterning that voice, every single word exceeding. She had long sparkling earrings, and two or three rings on her hands, but none of them was wedding ring. When her face glowed beneath the light, and she opened her eyes, waving with her eyelashes, her chocolate brown eyes straightly met his crystal blue ones. He only thought that, since she probably couldn't see through the light, down into audience, but she was really looking into his eyes for a brief moment.

,,-And hold me close, in your aaarms all through the niiight…'' walking across the stage to the piano, and slowly gently pressing her back against it, supporting her attractive body.

,,I know, tomorrow morning you will say good byeee-and amen…but until theen…please do it aaa- gaaaain….'' And piano slowly faded its tones, and she smiled even wider into audience.

Applause.

No wonder after such beautiful song from a beautiful young woman. Robby clapped too, smiling. As the girl talked with pianist, he already walked to bar and his two friends.

They had few laughs, during listening to that charming girl on stage, and after hour or so, his friends paid check and left. He was left alone, and was about to finish his drink and pay as well, but then he saw her coming down from stage, and aiming right to bar.

,,Two vodka stingers, Jimmy, and quick, I need some boost !'' her voice not changed a bit since she stopped singing, and was normally speaking.

,,Right away, here you go, hunny. How is it going ?'' barman asked, handing her double shot of vodka.

,,It's been two weeks, he seems to be calm…I don't know what shall I do ?'' she nearly whimpered as she kicked shot in. ,,Once more !''

,,Slowly girl…I don't want you to hurt yourself-''

,,-I'm not a fragile flower…not after what happened two weeks ago in here, gimme once more ! C'mon I will pay, you know me well !'' she nearly scolded. She seemed to have enough of hers problems, and haven't got nerves on this comments.

,,I can pay it for you, if you will drink those two with me ?'' Robby quickly spoke up. Maybe _too_ quickly.

She eyed him from head to toe, smiling when she finished ,,But I'm married woman…''

,,Why don't you have a wedding ring then ?'' he repaid her smirk.

 **The best defense is an attack…**

,,Bright eye huh ? I'm getting _divorced_ …'' she smiled, sitting on bar chair.

,,With somebody handsome ?'' Robby asked smiling.

,,That's none of your business kid,'' two shots landed in front of her, she looked at him once again. Pushing one shot to him and raising her own.

His sigh completely pinned on her.

With loud smirk she woke him ,,Are you drinking or _not_?''

He grabbed his shot and kicked it in with her at once. Her lipstick painting the edge of little shot to red.

,, _This_ one was on me, okay ? And now, since you have time to talk…how is it, that young beautiful woman like you is singing in Pub, and not in I don't know, theatre for example ?'' he smiled, coming back with his eyes to her brown ones.

,,Low ambitions kiddo…or …fine maybe not ambitions, but I'm used to this people, to this crowd, to this music and environment…I'm happy in here ya know. And you think I'm young ?! That one was good…'' she looked at him laughing.

,,You look young-thirty, maybe thirty one ?''

,,Three…hey ! That's not the best question you could give to girl !'' she scolded with grin.

,,But I wasn't asking,'' he seriously uttered.

,,Fine, and how old are you kiddo ?'' she smirked.

,,Twenty seven-''

,,-When I was twenty seven I wasn't even starting in here !'' she shook with her head with another smirk.

,,Well, maybe I'll start working here too, and we will be colleagues,'' he joked.

,,Maybe,'' she smiled, her red lips tempting, seriously playing with him.

,,But yet you will have to make do with that I am here _now_ , and I invite you for one bourbon ?'' he smiled, asking.

,,Just one ?'' another loud smirk.

,,Maybe…''

,,I'd like that kiddo-''

,,Robert,'' he nodded.

,,Joanne,'' she winked at him, when barman gave them two bourbons, since he heard them.

Both raising glasses and drinking on their nice meeting.

* * *

,,Wau ! Who could have known, we will end like _this_ …'' Robert sighed with content smile.

,,Yeah…wait how do you mean 'Like _this_ ' ?'' she furrowed, looking at him.

,,Well I mean, together, in your house, married, with our little blond sleepy man,'' he smiled wider, kissing at Danny's tummy.

Joanne bit her lip smiling ,,you're right,'' and kissed Danny's hair, gently stroking his tummy with her fingertips, meeting Robert's fingers. Tangling them together, gently around Danny's waist as he continued in his happy sleep, a slight smile creeping up on his face.

,,He is so beautiful,'' Joanne breathed.

,,Like you,'' Bobby whispered.

,,Like both,'' she leaned to him, to kiss him. After laying back, Robert silently asked her.

,,So what shall we do with him now ?''

,,Well if he's going to sleep, we could…you know continue, but…I'm afraid of picking him up,'' she sighed.

,,I understand, you know what, what about shower together, or bath ?''

,,And leaving him here like this ? What if he fall down off bed ?!'' she whispered quickly explaining.

,,I've got one idea…''

He slowly stood up with her and Danny contentedly puffed. They seriously barricade him any possible way if he crawled on his belly, lining him with pillows and folded sheets all around him, carefully thinking to not let pillows fall down at him, but to not let him any chance to fall off bed himself.

Leaving doors slightly open to bedroom and to bathroom, to hear him if he woke up.

,,And are you sure of it ?'' Joanne asked for the last time worriedly, when she stood in shower with Robby and he let water splash them both.

,,Yes, he is safe…and sleeping tightly…'' his kisses were spreading once again on her ampleness.

,,Hhh-fine,'' she moaned eagerly, her palm on the back of his head, guiding him to her spot when he grabbed her thigh, and let her leg circle his waist.

Kissing, caressing her wet skin, his throbbing length penetrated her, drawing nice moan from her, her other hand grabbed his shoulder, her nails slowly digging into his skin, as he start thrusting into her.

Her hips bucking forth to meet his hips thrust to thrust, her gasps and moans mixing with his aroused growls. None of them could get enough of each other.

His mouth was everywhere, making her head spin so nicely, it was fascinating how he could amaze her, always.

Her inner walls stretching in this position as he thirsted faster, and deeper. His hand still holding her thigh, and his other hand slid between them, pressing his two fingers on her clit.

 _,,Bobby !''_ she cried, grappling at rail for shower gels and shampoos with one hand, her nail scratching at his back with other hand.

Faster and faster, she could already see those stars and sparkles, feel that sweet peak nearing her reach.

,,I-I-love-y-you, Joanne,'' he breathed panting, biting at her neck when he climaxed with loud growl, releasing inside her.

 _,,Oh-my-God-Robby !''_ she moaned, her head tipping back, as his fingers desperately pressed against her clit, making her squeak as he thrusted more before he could completely lose his erection. Kissing her, silencing her plea of ecstasy as she climaxed as well, collapsing on his arms.

,,What a _good morning_ , right ?'' he chuckled, kissing her more and more, she could catch her breath.

,,I tell you !'' she giggled, her hand around his neck, holding him on place as he lowered her thigh, washing themselves.

* * *

,,Oh-my God-'' Robby whispered excitedly ,,-he is still sleeping…completely,'' looking at Danny, still lying on the same place on their bed, gently puffing and smiling.

Joanne drying her hair with towel, she walked around and climbed up on bed.

,,Would you believe me, if I told you, I want to sleep yet some more, when I see him ?'' she smiled dreamily, putting pillows on its place and tugging sheets carefully around.

,,Yes I would, because I have this want too,'' he chuckled silently, pulling off his towel from his waist and shifting under the sheets.

They laid there contentedly, carefully embracing Danny, and silently, lightly sleeping with him, on their bed, their hands gently on his tummy, fingers tangled together.


	9. Not Done Yet

Danny was now six months, which was wonderful. He was growing so quickly, and Joanne and Robby were thrilled. He could already roll over to his tummy, and crawl forward, so Joanne had to be more careful and pay more attention to him, on floor and on bed.

He could stand when she support him and his hands were trying everything around him, sending it right to his little mouth.

Also she didn't give up with talking on him, and trying to make him say his first words. It looked better and better very day. He was trying to copy her tone of her voice, still babbling only first syllables, but still it was a big move forward.

Now also usually came Susan with Mia and Amy with her two-months-old Paul…

Mia could already play with Danny. Well play. It was more staring at each other, as they were crawling on floor on blanket, but still they were having fun. Danny was changing his chewing toys with Mia when their moms weren't looking, and it looked like they were communicating with each other.

Joanne was happy, that Danny is not alone for those afternoons, only with her, and she was happy for her son…but still she was slightly sad, she haven't got a girl. She so wished for girl…and she was giving all her love to her little boy.

Okay maybe not all of her love, some of it she of course spend for nights and naked Sundays for Robby, but she was happy just as she was.

But every time when Susan and Amy left, she felt like Danny is alone again.

Yes perhaps he wasn't thinking about it like she was, but she felt like….he has nobody at home to play with at his age. He was an only child…

And that's why she was playing with him full-time, and she felt in the evening like she was really jumping on theatre stage to entertain audience.

And she loved it.

,,Robby ?'' she once uttered when they were playing with Danny on blanket on floor in living room.

,,Yes ?'' he grinned as Danny tried to stand by himself and fell down on Robert's stomach with big laugher.

,,,Well I-..I was thinking and,'' she silenced smiling at them.

,,Mhmm, I'm listening,'' Robert nodded still smiling, taking Danny on his hands, and playing on an airplane with him.

,,What if I took my place in Tony's once again ?'' she swallowed waiting for his reaction.

Robert looked behind him as he was lying and Joanne was on her belly behind him.

,,Aaaand landing,'' he put Danny on his stomach, before he looked up on Joanne, seeing her nervous. ,,Why not ?'' he smiled making her breathe in relief. ,,You thought I will disagree as Larry ?''

,,No, I just didn't know what you will say…of course not full-time. I would go there just for weekend's evenings , and just for fun, not for much money,'' she nodded smiling.

,,That sounds nice. You miss it, right ?'' Robert petted Danny's back as he was crawling to his face.

,,Much…I don't miss the alcohol, but I miss the stage and the music and those people I used to know, and my colleagues barmen-''

,,-I understand…alright, when is Danny one year old, than you could try to ask for place there, hmm ?'' Robert grinned smiling at Danny and then at Joanne, showing her to lean down.

,,Of course, gladly. Oh Bobby I'm so happy…'' she leaned down kissing him.

Now Danny wasn't laughing as before, just slightly, but still it was funny for him.

,,Ma-'' he mumbled and Robby cocked his head.

,,Was that-''

,,No…he's mumbling right, but I will count it as _word_ , when he look at me, and call me _mom_ or you _dad_ ,'' she smiled assuring him. ,,These are just first mumbles and syllables,'' Joanne winked at Robby.

,,Alright,'' he lisped at Danny who was still smiling.

* * *

,,How did it go ?'' Joanne asked, not tearing her sight from monitor of her laptop at all, when Robert came to bedroom.

,,He fell asleep after few minutes, but I wanted to be sure,'' he grinned scooting to her under the sheets.

,,You're getting parental instinct too,'' she giggled, sitting , her back supported by headboard.

,,What are you reading ?'' Robby asked, kissing at her shoulder and across the strap of her nightgown.

,,Nothing much interesting for you, some recipes…''

,,Hmm,'' his kisses continuing up to her neck.

,,Robby, not tonight please…spare it for tomorrow, for your birthday, my mom can't wait to take Danny, with Arnie into park, and then to her house…so we have all Sunday long to celebrate,'' Joanne stroked his cheek, smiling at him.

,,You are tired ?'' he asked laughingly.

,,No, but I'm interested in reading for once again…'' she giggled.

,,Alright, will tell me a bed-time-stories then ?'' he chuckled even more, scooting to her belly, to see on screen.

,,No, because I will read you about roasted goose and you will go downstairs in the middle of the night for something to eat,'' Joanne smirked, kissing him.

,,And that's bad ?'' his innocent eyes met hers.

,,Yes, 'cause I will want to eat something too…and I have pretty figure again !'' she cupped his cheek.

,,Hmm, o-oooaaah-kay,'' he yawned.

,,Have a sleep…to be ready for tomorrow,'' she kissed his forehead, and he nodded.

,,G'night love,'' scooting to his side.

,,Good night Bobby,'' she smiled as he was turned to her with his back.

She waited for him to hear his puffing, and she clicked on the other hidden web site.

 _Age and fertility : Pregnancy after 40's_

 _There's no denying your odds of getting pregnant are far lower now than they were just a few years ago. Pregnancy at any age has advantages and disadvantages. We checked in with fertility specialists, financial consultants, relationship gurus, and 40-something moms to get a realistic picture of what it's like to have a child in your 40s._

 _-See it's not that bad to be mother in 42..or 43…I'm good..I'm..good…_

* * *

Next morning Robert convinced Joanne to not cook, he was determined, even on his birthday, to make lunch by himself, and she let him has his way in the kitchen. Ellen picked Danny up early in morning, and he was happy after seeing her, as he was already used to her. Right after they left, Joanne with Bobby, made their Sunday ritual and stripped, and as Robby was conjuring in kitchen, Joanne had time to do laundry.

Walking downstairs and into bathroom, putting laundry into washer, setting it as usual, and walking away.

Yes, it has its advantages, to walk across their house naked. She felt free and not embarrassed, and it was some kind of smutty, to meet her husband with nothing on…

As her thighs rubbed each other, she felt that wave of pleasure boiling in her core. She knew very well, why Robert proposed this idea…and yet it was one of the best ideas he get.

She walked into kitchen.

,,How is it going ?'' she grinned at him, supporting by doorpost.

,,Great, I think I'm doing well…so far,'' she looked rather at his rear than to pot and its content.

,,Haven't we said ' _no clothes allowed'_ ?'' she smirked heavily, not leaving his firm ass with her eyes, as his apron- _her_ apron- was tied around his waist, covering his front.

,,But apron is exception !'' he uttered. ,,I fully understand you now, that you don't want to end up dirty…'' he admitted.

,,But you look sexy, I have to admit !'' she bit her lip, walking to him.

,,My sincerest thanks my dear,'' he added funny British accent, making her giggle.

She ran her hands around his waist and behind the apron, which was tied also around his neck. His skin of his front muscles so smooth. She pressed her body tightly to his back, and he felt her soft breasts caressing him. Her right palm slid lower as she kissed his back, and trailed lightly along his flaccid length and down to his thighs, brushing with her nails, before coming back up and teasing.

,,Jo, I want to finish it…I don't want to spoil it at the end,'' he uttered his voice choked as she keep on teasing him.

,,Shh-shh-shhhhh you won't, I promise,'' she whispered to his back, swearing , as her fingers were curling him more and more as he was slowly growing hard.

,,Jesus-Jo…you're so perfect teaser,'' Robby panted, his eyes probably closed.

She grinned, kissing up his back ,,I had a good teacher,'' biting at his neck, drawing a growl from him.

Her palm coming back to the other on his waist, turning him to face her.

,,I really don't want to-''

,,-I said you won't,'' she lowered the heat by one swift move of her fingers behind him, and slowly kneeled in front of him, rolling her apron past hi waist.

He was slightly straddled, she moved in between, teasing again with one palm as the other held his apron and she lowered her head to his thigh.

,,Jo !'' he growled, when she teased his skin with her tongue, licking up her way to his crotch, and gently biting him just below his testes. ,,Fuck !''

Grinning wildly, naughtily up at him with her knavish glance in her eyes, she kissed and then licked his testes and up , up his hard length to his tip. Closing her lips around him, forcing him to growl louder, and tipping his head back, his hands in her hair, stroking her. But she took his hands and moved them above her head, guiding them to hold apron, so she could _work_ with both hands now.

She start flicking her tongue over his tip, he groaned, clutching apron to his waist. Her hand stroked his thigh, as her other held his length, curling her fingers around him, and teasing up and down. Opening her mouth wider and bobbing her head down, she forced him moan loud, her tongue caressing his member in her mouth.

Moving faster on him, drawing desperate moans and pants from him, every tip when she needed to breathe, she stopped by his tip sucking on him, her fingers of her other hand played with his testes, tickling him nicely.

He couldn't bare so much pressure, when she gently bit his tip every time before she took him all in again. And when she worked him with her palm, looking up at him, as he was writhing, she guided him between her breasts, still rubbing until his loud moan filled their house and he came, his seed on her breasts.

She leaned forward, kissing his abdominal muscles, and up.

Turning on the heat again ,,See, I told ya, you won't spoil it…'' she grinned at him, reaching for kitchen paper napkins and wiped her breasts.

,,You can contin-aaah-'' she yelped, not noticing he turned the heat off again, his hands full of her hips forcing her backwards.

He raised her up on counter, swiftly reaching for kitchen towels, and putting them below her lower back, to not hurt her, forcing her down as he leaned above her.

Kissing all around her breasts, she couldn't held herself from joke ,,Seems like I became _the main course_ myself !''

,,No-no… _this_ is only _appetizer_ ….'' He kissed between her breasts and up her exposed throat, lining her jaw with tender kisses, until he reached her plump lips.

She quickly threw her arms around his neck, and her eyes automatically closed from receiving pleasure.

,,Mmm !'' she whimpered with playful giggle into his mouth when she felt his fingers penetrating her. Her head lolled back when he pressed the heel of his hand to her clit, causing moan from her.

Rubbing both, her inner walls and her clit with his hand, his eyes stuck on her writhing body, smiling down at her, he felt how her nails start digging in his skin, to his shoulders, and bobbed down his head, trailing up with his lips and to her neck, biting naughtily.

,, _Bobby !''_ she clutched his shoulders down on her, chewing her own lip.

Hardly reaching behind him to untie the straps of apron. Joanne pulled it off him, as he was still rubbing determinedly, finding spots that were making Joanne cry loud.

 _,,O-Fuck Robby !_ '' her body arched, her mouth open with loud gasp and her fingers squeezed his muscles even tighter.

,,So it _is_ your G-spot !'' he said almost triumphantly, harshly rubbing that place few inches from her entrance at her pubis.

But she was unable to agreed or disapprove as he desperately fast rubbed at her g-spot, and she was flying off, gasping for breath.

Robby grinned contentedly when he felt her leaking out on his fingers, leaning down to kiss her parted lips.

She panted hardly, kissing him hungrily when he slowly withdraw his fingers from her inner walls, supporting his weight against the counter, his hands each side around her body.

 _,,Hhh-I think so-soh_ -'' panting after breaking the kiss, her legs swiftly tangled around his waist, tugging him closer, and forcing him to press his erection against her cunny.

,,So from now on, I know _where_ exactly to tease you,'' his brows waved as he leaned down again, kissing her once more.

,,That's nice, but now take me !'' she nearly growled through her teeth with her lustful desire for him. Smiling to other kiss and when she felt his hands on her hips, petting down to her ass and up her thighs.

,,Gladly,'' he breathed to her neck, his kisses moving around her neck and sliding down to her heaving breasts, when he guided himself into her and swiftly thrusted inside.

 _,,Ohhhh-fuck !_ '' she fell down on counter, and Robby willingly followed, his hands smoothing up her front, on her flat belly and up to her soft breasts.

He start thrusting inside her, listening to her pleading moans and groans every time when he thrusted deep.

 _,,Lo-love har-harder_ _!_ '' she licked her lips, biting at her lower lip at the sensation of his rough strokes. To her delight, he grinned, thrusting harder, rougher, lasciviously caressing her inner walls.

 _,,Joanne- , God Jo ! Ohh-shit –you're so-sexy when-you –coach-me….more, moan for me, tell-me-how you love it ! Lemme hear it !''_ he encouraged, thrusting harder, sliding deeper, making her writhe.

,, _SHIT-BOBBY ! Ahhh-yes –ahh-fuck –bab-babyy-mmm-'_ ' her legs around him forcing him even more deeper. _,,Robert YES ! YES, YES, YES ! Ahhh-fuuuck, -Bobby ! Mmm-Robby, you're…s-so delicious ! FUCK BABY !''_

Moaning with every his thrust, as he was now so fast, making her pant desperately, a beads of sweat sliding off her forehead, and from her throat down below her breasts. Squeaking when he tweaked her rosy bud, pleading, urging for more.

Robert was also slowly losing himself in her delicious moans and her tightening cunny, he knew she was close, and he wasn't far away from his peak. Pressing his fully weight against her on counter, he used his full force to thrust roughly.

,, _BOBBYYYYY !''_ she squeaked her moan in real _ecstasy_ of orgasm, her thighs trembled wildly around him nearly giving out, harshly panting, her breasts rapidly heaving, brushing against his chest, as he didn't left her any smallest gap between their sweating bodies. She felt for a while like she grew deaf, but just for slight moment.

Her eyes closing to savor completely that feel, he buried himself into her heaving ampleness to catch his own breath since he also spilled inside her.

,,Fuck !'' was everything he mumbled into her skin.

,,Yes !'' nodding her approval, when she woke up from her delirium, grinning.

She looked at his shinny blond hair, buried between her titties ,,You know…you never stop surprising me, Bobby…that's also reason why I do love you,'' she kissed his forehead when he forced his head to raise up and look on her.

,,And you never stop being sexy, for me you look always beautiful…'' he sighed smiling before he let his face fall back down to her softness, making her giggle, since he wasn't exhausted, but wanted to more enjoy their connection.

,,That was fantastic,'' Joanne nodded petting his back, stroking with her fingers those red trails she made.

 _,,Mhmmm_ -'' he mumbled to her soft bosom.

,,Bobby ?'' she asked after few moments with another giggle.

,,Yes ?'' he hardly raised his head again.

,,You quickly forget about sauce…'' she looked briefly behind him to stove.

,,O-shit !'' he wanted to quickly turn and to go there, but Joanne squeezed him again between her thighs, his member still inside her when she reached between her thighs and teasing those few _inches_ that weren't _inside_ her, and tugging him down with her hand around his neck.

,,I think it can wait few minutes more… _it's not done yet_ …'' she bit her lower lip and he smiled, kissing her hungrily.

,,If you think…anything you say love,'' Robby willingly nodded, moving his hips forward to make a steady pace again, slowly, easily, tenderly, guiding them both to another ecstasy.

* * *

 _A.N.: Hi there…I need to know if I shall continue like this…am I overacting already, or it's just perfect, or something in between or-what do you think ? Also I'd love to discuss chapters, if you would like to :3 like what exactly was so good, or which part caught your eye or something like that ;-) I'd love to communicate with you…I'm such type of person_ _so let me know in comments ;-) and I promise I have also lot of story in store, but I love write about sex, and as I recognized you love it too :3 that's thrilling me to death dolls , you're so darling ! With big hugs and kisses your ZiZi :3_


	10. The Only Child

_A.N.: Wau that worked quickly :D ! Thank youuuu ! Huhuu-okay, YEAH ! You're pretty close with your guess ! And thank you as well for comfort, yes I'm feeling better_ _alright…I won't tell anything else, 'cause this chapter it will say instead of me :D ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Eight months.

,,Darling, isn't it nice to be out in park again ?'' she looked at contentedly smiling Danny in stroller as she drive with him from their usual place in park, and away into city and streets. ,,You know, after those two weeks when mommy wasn't feeling too good, it's beautiful to feel the fresh air, and the sun, right ?'' and as she was talking, he was slowly but surely falling asleep.

He was finally calm and she could have rest for herself, driving with him along the streets. She came to street where Tony's Pub was, and as she was passing by she thought for a while.

 _What if I stop by, and ask…no, no I can't go there with Danny…that smoke of cigarettes and alcohol and….maybe if he was older than year, it wouldn't be so bad…but not now-_

Shaking with her head and driving away.

Few streets later as she was nearing to her favorite café where she had reunion with her girls, she stopped by shop window of Baby Center.

Those stretchies for two-months-old babies, and bottles, and all that stuff she saw made her think more and more about another baby, but as she stood steadily with stroller Danny spoke up, mewling.

,,Sorry honey, mommy had philosophic moment, I'm driving, I'm driving….''

,,Oh what a big boyyy,'' Liz squeaked, when she saw Joanne walking in café with Danny.

Her finger instantly on her lips.

,,He's sleeping…finally. Hi girls,'' she smiled whispering just as the noise of café allowed her. But it seemed that Danny was sleeping even more, listening to that monotone noise.

She drove to them with stroller asking girls if they can sit outside, when it's so nice weather and they all agreed, so they moved with their coffees to terrace of café.

,,How old is he already ?'' Rose asked grinning at adorable sleeping Daniel.

,,Eight months –oh-damn…can't they just...fuck-off with those cigarettes ?'' Joanne growled through her teeth, piercing young couple sitting in the opposite side of terrace, smoking, and that smoke was coming right into stroller direction.

,,I thought you're smoking too ?'' Liz smirked.

,,Well, yes, _sometimes,_ but…not in front of the baby,'' Joanne tried to carefully position the stroller to not let Danny breath smoke.

,,Wau, I'm shocked, you really became _a mother_ ,'' Sam gasped with smile.

,,Yeah…'' Joanne nodded admitting. ,,But I love it as it is. Em-Mochaccino please…I need something sweet !'' she smiled, when waiter left.

,,Hmmm-Joanne need sweet, Joanne has depressions ?'' Liz sneered.

,,No, actually I don't know why I want sweet, but I do…so-''

,,Where have you been so long ?'' Kathy smiled.

,,We were in the park,'' Joanne answered, checking Dan if he's still sleeping.

,,Yes, but you texted us, that was half hour ago,'' Sam nodded.

,,Yes, well, I stopped by Baby center,'' Joanne admitted.

,,You bought something new for Daniel ?'' Rose cheered.

,,No, actually I wasn't in the shop, I was just staring at shop window-''

,,-But there is nothing for eight-months-old ?'' Kathy noted.

,,Right…girls…ughh-I thought _this_ won't come up-but…do you think I'm too old ?'' Joanne gritted her teeth in despite of her question, which she absolutely _never_ wanted to ask those girls.

,,Too old-for-what ?'' they said alternately looking at each other, knowing.

,,For _what_ do you think ?'' she smirked loudly, almost afraid of waking Danny.

,,If you want another baby, then you're not !'' Liz nodded.

,,I don't want baby until I am over thirty, rather the end of my thirty's, 'cause I want to enjoy my life the most I can,'' Kathy giggled, comforting Joanne.

,,Do you think, it's not insane ?'' Joanne asked.

,,No it's not, and if Robert wants,'' Rose winked.

,,That's that…I don't know what Robert thinks about it,'' Joanne said way more sadly.

,,Then you have two choices….either you ask him as soon as possible, or you just-well you know- _act_ first and _speak_ true later,'' Liz sipped from her coffee.

,,How do you mean that ?'' Joanne gasped nearly shocked.

,,She meant, that you seduce him, and after few months you'll say you're pregnant,'' Kathy explained as Joanne was still shocked.

,,I can't do that….'' She shook with her head. That was too against her behavior, and even her thoughts.

Waiter brought Joanne her Mochaccino and left.

,,Maybe you _don't have_ any other choice…'' Sam smirked watching Joanne, drinking sweet, chocolate coffee.

,,What ?''

,,How you found out you are pregnant ?'' Liz understood where Sam was aiming.

,,Well simply…'' _yeah simply in almost three months_ ,,...first I was sick...'' _just as several weeks ago…_ ,,then I was pretty touchy and emotional, and gaining weight-''

,,-By what ?'' Rose got it too. All of them looking at Joanne now.

,,…..Oh my God…do you think-''

,,Yep !''

,,Sure !''

,,Totally !''

,,If I were you, I would go to my doctor, now…just to be sure,'' Liz shrugged smirking.

Joanne ran out of words….

* * *

,,Bobby ?''

,,Hmm ?'' Robert asked almost sleeping, his hands circling her waist, and his forehead resting against hers.

Biting her lips and whispering again ,,Would…would you want…another baby ?''

,,What ?'' he smiled asking, his eyes flew open.

,,I mean…if we had another baby, would you want it ? Were you thinking of it ?'' she smiled petting his arm that was around her.

,,Yes I was. But I don't want to put you into risk,'' he closed his eyes sleepily.

 _What kind of risk does he mean-_

,,What kind of _risk_ do you mean Bobby ?'' she asked , words flowing out of her mind through her lips.

,,Well, you know getting pregnant after forty is risky,'' he uttered, slowly falling asleep.

,,I had Danny in my forties…'' Joanne noted with low whisper.

,,I know, and we love him right ?'' Robby was surely succumbing to sleep.

 _That's it…he does not want…he just does not want to tell to not hurt, but he_ _ **does not want**_ _another baby…_

Joanne bit her lip, turning to her other side, and Bobby knew there is something wrong with her.

She scooted to the edge of bed, looking dully into balcony window and the moon glow, as it was touching their curtains. A small tears that were filling her eyes, rolled over and slid down her cheek, and around her nose, dripping on pillow. She sniffed and he _knew_.

,,Are you crying ?'' he whispered suddenly awake.

,,No,'' she said through her nose stifling a mewl that was bubbling up her throat.

,,Are you crying because I said, I don't want to put you into risk ?'' he scooted closer to her across their big bed, circling her waist with his arm.

,,No…'' she cried, burring her head into pillow desperately trying to escape him.

,,Hunny….I love you, and I want only the good for you-''

,,-I know-'' another forced noise through her nose.

,,I'm _not saying_ I don't want another baby…I just…doctor would have to assure me, that it's alright…I love you, and I would love another baby as much as I love Danny…please don't cry darling, hmm ?'' Robert explained, petting her side up and down, soothing her.

,,Hmm,'' she briefly answered, calming down.

,,You want another baby ?''

,,I just don't want Danny to be alone…to be _the only child_ …'' Joanne panted for breath, still looking out of the balcony window.

,,He won't be alone…he has Mia, and Paul, and surely he will have a lot of friends in preschool,'' Robby soothed again. ,,So don't be sad about that, okay…'' he waited until she stopped sobbing, and as he was tired he succumbed to sleep.

 _Yeah, he wants another baby…he's just caring, and that's lovely I should be pleased….then why I'm not- damn it ?! Maybe I am really pregnant….or not…good that my next visit by my doctor is in two weeks…yes…it will be good…he want…he said he would love another baby, so he is not opposite….doctor will surely tell him about pregnancy after forties….but first I need to know if I am, or If I'm not…._

Joanne was smiling, petting Robert's hand, which was still circling her waist, wiping away her tears, and slowly succumbing to sleep too.


	11. Be My Baby

_A.N.: YES I had to :D but I couldn't wait to write next chapter, so you don't have to worry for so long dolls ;-) ….and yeah you're flattering me ! What a reaction :D ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Soft kisses spreading on her bosom, she could feel soft warm lips caressing her skin.

,,Robby ?'' a sleepy giggle escaped her.

,,What ?'' he kissed the swell of her left breast several times.

,,You have to go to work, and Danny will be up every minute,'' she mumbled opening her eyes with smile.

,,Then we have to hurry up,'' Robby chuckled.

,,No, no you know what. Today Danny is already nine months, so we could have all have some nice dinner, and celebrate it all together,'' she winked at Robby who for a while tore his face from her soft breasts.

,,Alright, but I'm arriving later this evening, so what if we celebrate it rather tomorrow, anyway it's Saturday tomorrow, so why not ?'' his kisses were moving lower.

,,Fine, but I'm going to my gynecologist today, and I just don't want him to recognize you were _down there_ today…Do I want too much ?'' she giggled hardly keeping him between her breasts.

,,Alright, that's a real argument, you're right,'' he leaned to her lips, capturing her in loving kiss.

* * *

After nice breakfast, and day full of playing, and after Joanne's visit by her doctor, she picked up Danny from Robby's mom and came home.

,,We have a big day to celebrate Danny, hmm, but daddy can't today, so we prepare for him a nice dinner hmm, what do you think ? Will you help me or will you play with Fluffy ?'' Joanne sat with Danny down on blanket next to just waking Fluffy.

Their black cat was now big just as Danny, maybe even bigger still, and she was guiding him day and night with Joanne. And he kinda enjoyed playing with her, since she was cuddler.

Maybe as big cuddler as mommy or daddy.

,,Will you say Fluffy ? Flu-ffy ?'' Joanne smiled kissing his forehead. He mumbled something like an 'F' but that was all.

,,Good boy. And what about daddy hmm ? Come on bubby, say _da_ …''

He smiled at her mumbling ,,Da-''

,,Daddy, daddy…'' she won't give up, never stop smiling on him.

,,Da !'' was all he could get from himself at the moment, because Fluffy lied in his lap…and completely hid him.

,,Daddy is in work, and daddy would be so so happy if you say his name. Mommy is today happy too, she was by doctor and she's got great news Danny, hmm,'' She put him in playpen in living room where he had his toys.

Catching the jambs and crawling up holding the edge and standing, he reached for her ,,Ma !''

,,Ma's got to cook for daddy…mommy will make some food, by which she does not have to stand by stove, okay, shall I play a tale in TV ?'' Joanne asked as Danny was day by day more and more communicative.

,,Nnn-Ma !'' he opened and closed his little fist up for her.

,,Angel…but daddy will be hungry like this,'' she giggled at him when she kissed his forehead again, taking him on her arms.

He hugged her. He already understood a lot, and always was so sad, when mommy left him in room alone…when he was awake. He was already standing by himself if he was holding the edge of some furniture, also his teeth were growing so now he had his lower and upper incisors and his shinny blond hair was longer. He understood when mommy said 'No' and 'You don't' and also recognized when she was happy or sad.

,,Fine, honey. Mommy will cook with you, okay ?'' she smiled at him, walking in kitchen.

,,Ma !'' he nodded.

,,Mo-mmy…say mo-mmy,'' Joanne tried, pulling out from shelf a pot, still holding Danny with one hand.

,,Ma,'' Danny was smiling, his palm patted her cheek.

,,No-no, don't hit mommy…gently, nice to mommy,'' she smiled when he stroked her cheek ,,that's right that's a nice boy,'' she kissed him, putting him on counter and looking at him.

,,Ma !'' he eeked when he saw Fluffy coming to them and jumping on her lair.

,,Can't just say at least 'mom' ?''

,,Ma-''

,,No…Ma of course,'' she smirked ,kissing his forehead several times ,,Alright time to cook !''

* * *

,,….So won't you, please, be my be my baby

Be my little. baby my one and only baby

Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby

Be my baby now, my one and only baby

Wha-oh-oh-oh….'' Joanne danced with Danny as stereo slowly silenced.

,,You have to learn dancing, to dance with mommy on your prom, hmm. But mommy's tired now,'' she kissed his forehead, as he smiled and his blue eyes winked at her.

She put him down in his playpen in living room.

,,Can mommy take a nap ?'' she sat down opposite his playpen on sofa, and straightly in lying position, yawning. ,,Just sh-oaaa-rt nap before daddy is …here ?'' her eyes heavily closed from exhaustion.

Danny smiled, turning around and crawling to his toys. He was already fed, daddy had cooked dinner. Mommy wasn't hungry as well, and Fluffy jumped up to her, lying on her belly. Danny happily chewed some of his soft toys, and suddenly he heard that familiar sound of keys.

,,Yay-yaa !'' he squeaked thrilled.

,,I can hear you Danny !'' Robby sang, rushing into living room. ,,And where is mom-oh-shh…'' he silenced himself.

,,Mommy is sleeping…how were you doin' all day hmm ?'' Robby whispered taking Daniel on his arms, watching sleeping Joanne.

Danny just eeked once again smiling and nodding.

,,Good yeah ? That's wonderful, oh you were listening to stereo ? Which song-ahhh-Be My Baby…hmm I think I'm gonna play that with you both tomorrow again, but now we have to go to bed. We will brush your little teeth, right ? And then change your diaper, and then we'll go and read something, hmm…but first we need to get in bed mommy….she is veeeery tired,'' Robby kept whispering and cuddling with Danny. He put him down into playpen again.

,,I will help mommy to get in bed alright, then I'll come back for you darling….Joanne ?'' he stepped to her sleeping form. ,,Fluffy come…'' he took Fluffy and put her gently on sofa next to Joanne.

Robby rather wasn't talking anymore, he took Joanne up with one hand below her neck and the other below her legs, carrying her upstairs and into bed.

Kissing her forehead, and she was tightly sleeping, not seeming to woke any moment. So he stripped her completely, carefully and put on her her nightgown, covering her with sheets, listening to her puffs he walked downstairs.

As he said he did everything. First he of course ate his dinner as Danny yet played in playpen, but then he turn off the stereo, took Danny, and walked with him upstairs in bathroom.

After evening routine, when Danny was in his pajamas, he walked with him to bedroom.

,,Mommy is very very tired. Mommy need rest,'' he was looking with Daniel on sweetly sleeping Joanne.

Danny turned his head on one side, eyeing Joanne, then he giggled, leaned to Bobby and said ,,Mommy !''

,,What ?!'' Robert turned his face to him in shock.

Danny looked once again on Joanne and reached with his fist to her ,,Mommy !''

,,Danny you're talking ! Your first words ! Love you're amazing…'' Robby kissed him several times wildly from happiness. ,,And I lost my stake with mommy-''

,,Mommy-''

,,-Right with mommy…and she's sleeping. Tomorrow we have to show her, alright,'' Bobby smiled at Danny and he nodded like he understood.

,,Come let's go to bed sweetheart,'' and Robby took Danny to his room, and told him bed-time-stories until Danny fell asleep.

* * *

,,Joanne ?'' Robby started slowly as he stood in doors with Danny.

,,Hmm ?'' she hardly blinked, and suddenly she was awake. ,,I fell as-leep, Bobby ?'' she turned all around herself.

,,Yes, don't be afraid, I managed to do everything instead of you, I dressed you, I washed Danny, I told him tale, we are big boys right Dan ?'' he walked with Danny putting him on bed in Joanne's feet as she had breakfast in front of her.

,,You are amazing !'' she sparkled.

,,Happy Danny's nine months-''

,,Yes right !'' she kissed him when he leaned to her, and Danny crawled to them.

,,And wait for this, Danny ? Danny say 'mommy','' Robert smiled when Danny reached Joanne's thighs.

,,No he won't I think he's stuck on 'Ma' …maybe I will be forever just 'Ma','' Joanne smiled, like it was okay.

,,No, Danny, say it, who's this,'' Robby petted Joanne's arm.

Danny bravely crawled up, landing on one side of Joanne's belly, proudly looking up in her chocolate brown eyes and saying ,,Mommy !''

Her mouth fell open ,,Oh My GOD !'' she was thrilled she quickly took Danny in her arms as he hugged her and she hugged him back , nearly frightened if it wasn't too tightly.

,,Love you're talking ! Danny…my baby, my-my-my-'' kissing him with each word.

,,Yes, he said it yesterday, but I didn't want to wake you up. You are very tired last days…'' Robby smiled almost sadly. ,,Is there something wrong ? Something that I should know…what doctor said to you yesterday ?''

Joanne put Danny so one her side, still holding him and turning to Robby.

,,Well, Bobby there _is_ something that you should know, but it's nothing wrong !'' she quickly assured him, when he wanted to start caring. ,,Doctor said everything is alright with me, and I can afford it in my age, and there's nothing wrong , and nothing standing in our way…''

,,And what's that then ?''

,,Well…'' she smiled, turning to Danny who looked at her paying attention. ,,Danny ?'' she started ,,What do you want ? Brother or sister ?''

Danny smiled not understanding, but Bobby understood pretty well.

,,Wait is that true ?!'' he looked at her inquiringly.

She faced him slightly afraid ,,Yes Bobby. Tenth week already-''

,,-Joanne ! OH-MY-GOD, I'm so happy….did you hear Danny ?!'' Robert nearly jumped at her, forcing her down on bed, avoiding to bump at the tray with breakfast.

,,Really ?'' she squeaked excited.

,,Yes-'' he kissed her ,,-I was thinking of what you said those two weeks ago, and I wanted to talk about it with you, because I wanted another baby and maybe I was too afraid of you, but if doctor said-''

,,-He said baby is healthy, and there is nothing wrong about having baby after forties, it's the same process as with Daniel,'' she shinned even more.

,,I love you, and now I know why you were so tired and touchy, and your slight bump…ohh-Jo I love youuu,'' he rolled up her nigtie and start kissing around her slightly visible bump.

,,Oh Bob-Bobby, I'm naked !'' she giggled.

,,He's still little, right Danny ?'' Robby keep kissing.

But as Joanne was smiling, Danny was watching daddy.

Why he's doing that ? He always kiss her on mouth, why he's kissing her there ? But mommy seems to like it…what if I try too ?

He crawled to her belly and to daddy. Robert stopped for a while, both watching Daniel. He supported his hands on Joanne's belly, leaning forward to place where Robby was occupying , and pressed there one big wet kiss.

,,Oh God !'' Joanne smiled even more happy ,,I think he's happy too !''

,,Danny gimme your hand…look,' Robby took his little palm pressing it lightly to Joanne's slight bump. His eyes went wide and his mouth shaped another big true smile. ,,Here is your little brother or sister,'' Bobby smiled petting his palm on Joanne's belly.

Danny eeked once more, not understanding ,but he turned to Joanne ,,Mommy !''

,,Right…mommy is the most happy mom in the world now !'' Joanne breathed stroking Robby's cheek and Danny's cheek.


	12. First Step

,,Milk ? Why milk, I made you coffee ?'' Robert smiled, his hands circled Joanne's waist and to her slight bump, a soft kiss landed below her earlobe as she was still drinking milk from big glass.

She smiled, as she was in half glass, reaching to counter for magazine for 'Mom's and Future mom's' and handed it to him, continuing drinking.

Robert's eyes flew across the words ,, _If you want to have a baby boy, you should have diet rich on sodium. You should be eating salt and sour food, meat, cheeses, potatoes,legumes and drink fruit juices. If you want a baby_ _ **girl**_ _you should be eating sweet food as for example : chocolate, cocoa. Lot of fruit : apples, pears, strawberries, raspberries, dried fruit figs. Also almonds, and_ _ **dairy products**_ _and drink_ _especially_ _ **milk…**_..Ahhh-Okay ! So you want a girl ?'' Robert asked like it wasn't obvious.

,,Ahhh-yes Bobby, that's right,'' she sighed as the cold milk flew down to her stomach. ,,And I haven't got much time, since I found out only yesterday that I am already in tenth week…genitals are formed early,'' she said with seriousness in her face and Robert knew very well, that she so desperately wanted girl.

With grin he gripped gently her chin, and his lips met hers in tender kiss.

,,I know,'' he whispered, looking how smile tore her serious expression. ,,So I shall make for you cocoa rather than coffee ?''

,,Maybe yes, I don't know, I don't want coffee either…I mean, it's so lovely from you, that you made me coffee, but I want something sweet…'' she shrugged.

,,Alright, wait for me in living room with Daniel,'' another short kiss and she left.

,,Mommy !'' Danny sparkled as he saw Joanne coming from kitchen, reaching for her from his playpen.

,,Hi darling, I'm here for you,'' picking him up, she put him on blanket next to his playpen, sitting beside him.

He automatically reached for her again with his little hands, and grappled at the hem of her nightie, rolling the fabric up, Joanne was glad she took her underwear, and leaning to her belly, he kissed her slight bump as several minutes earlier this morning.

,,Love, that's right, kissie-kiss, hmm ? You're a nice boy to mommy…and to your little sister,'' his eyes meeting hers inquiringly. ,,Well yes, here,'' she pointed with her index finger to the swell of her belly ,,there is your little sister. And you have to be nice to her-''

,,-You don't know if it's girl yet,'' Robby chuckled when he brought to living room his morning coffee and for Joanne cocoa.

,,But I'm determined…right Danny ? What do you think ? Is mommy right ?''

Danny kissed once more at her belly, looking up smiling.

,,How sweet he is to you,'' Robby sighed contentedly.

,,Mhmm, and on daddy too,'' Joanne sipped from her mug.

,,Da !'' Danny crawled across Joanne's thigh, reaching for Robert.

,,Right Danny, say 'daddy' go on….it's my turn now,'' he grinned at Danny, raising him up on his arms, putting his coffee aside as they all were on blanket on floor.

,,Da….da !'' and then he start mumbling.

,,Don't give up…I did it yesterday and look, he's already calling me mommy,'' Joanne soothed disappointed Robert.

He smiled at her, but as he was watching her, he saw her eyes unusually closing all of a sudden.

,,Are you alright ?'' his worries overwhelmed his normal thoughts forcing him to ask.

,,Yes, I just…felt sick for a moment…that's okay,'' she breathed through her sentence.

,,Really doctor said, _everything is alright_ ?'' his eyes not leaving Joanne when Danny hugged him and played with his blonde locks.

,,Yes…I'm fine,'' she smiled finally ,,Doctor said everything is alright, and when I asked him about my morning sickness he said it's symptom of having a girl, and as I was more sick than with Danny,'' she smiled in relief when her stomach calmed down.

,,Alright, love I'm glad. I'm so so happy for you,'' he kissed Danny's cheek before leaning to Joanne and kissing her cheek too.

,,Oh, my, your cheek is so hot ! Are you hot ? Do you need anything ?''

,,No Robby, the only thing you have to do, is to stop worrying about me,'' she giggled loudly, kissing him on lips.

,,Fine,'' but he still needed to know from doctor, not that he wouldn't believe Joanne, he trusted her, but he needed to be sure if everything with his love is in order.

Fortunately next visit by Joanne's doctor , which he participated during, completely assured him, and calmed him down. Doctor showed them their baby with ultrasound. Assured Robert about pros and cons of pregnancy after 40's and told him, that Joanne is doing more than well.

* * *

,,Bobby would you please **stop** being so _caring_ for me ?! It begins to be _annoying_!'' Joanne scolded, holding Danny when she breastfeed him, since she changed her plan, and wanted to breastfeed him until one year, and then he would eat normal food as they. Of course he was having solid food now, but still was having maternal milk and nutrients from mommy. He was already eleventh month, and Joanne was in eighteenth week of pregnancy, her belly was getting its shape, but she was gaining weight more on her hips and her bottom.

,,So I am annoying for caring for you ?! Wau, I'm so sorry, what shall I do then ? Shall I pack my things and leave, would you be satisfied if I deserted you and left you alone ? Would that please you rather instead of me caring for you and our baby ?''

,,Stop yelling at me Robert ! I'm not child on which you can yell !'' she defended, not paying attention to Danny who slowly start weeping beside her on bed.

,,Yes you're mature woman, who can yell at her husband instead, right ?'' he repaid.

,,Stop being an asshole !'' Danny start crying and was louder and louder.

,,Now I am an asshole, and what shall do for you after all ? Nothing ? That's what husband is supposed to do for his wife ?! Nothing ? I wanted just to help, and what I get, only fights with you, and I am tired of this ! Look even Danny doesn't like it…I said I would _never_ leave you, and it's despite everything I want to do, but it seems like you don't want me here anymore, like you don't _need_ me, you mature strong powerful woman, so if _this_ is really what you want….'' He turned on his heel wanting to leave.

,,NO ! Wait…'' she cried now too. Robby stopped in doors of bedroom.

Turning slowly to her as she tried to sooth crying Danny.

,,Something you wanted to _tell_ me ?''

,,Robby don't go-'' she jumped up from bed, holding still whimpering Daniel on her arms ,,-I DO need you, I do need you more than anybody in this damn-world, and you know it…I-I….'' she sobbed stepping to him ,,I love you…. _we love you_ ,'' she kissed Danny's forehead and stroked her belly. ,,You can't leave…please don't leave, I want you I need you….I'm so sorry for what I said….I don't know what's going on with me…I-'' she harshly swallowed all her tears, breathing rapidly, busily, her chest desperately heaving up and down, her hand clutching tightly his arm to hold him, to not leave, her whole body aching of sudden _fear._

,,-Shhh...'' he hugged them both, tightly clutching them to his chest as Joanne shudderingly sniffed, her tears soaking in Robert's shirt. ,,I said, I would never leave you, I'm here for you…I'm here, I'm not going anywhere,'' his kisses on her hair were soothing her as much as they were soothing Danny.

,,I-hhh-I'm so sorry, I didn't meant that…I-hh-I value yo-ohh-your caring for me-ehh,'' her red eyes looked up searching for his through her clouded vision, she could see everything only through salt water.

,,I know…but you have to control your moods, I know it's hard, and I know it's speaking pregnancy instead of you, but if you really love me, than you have to control it, because those cat-fights between us are lasting already for month and a half…'' Robby kissed her forehead, wiping her tears with his thumbs, and then doing the same with Danny, who was finally quiet too, but his expression wasn't the best one.

,,I know, I will, I promise…please don't ever leave me, and don't take my jottings to your heart…I love you Bobby, so much, and I love _you_ my angel, mommy didn't want to be rude…'' Danny was suffused by lot of sweet loving kisses.

,,I love you all three too,'' Bobby hugged them tighter again, and they both nuzzled to his chest.

,,Mommy, Daddy, bad !'' Danny looked up with his puppy dogs, blue eyes, whimpering.

,,You're right, we were bad, we won't be I promise angel,'' Joanne kissed him lovingly.

Those were words which Danny knew already perfectly, and knew what they meant, and knew how to say them or when to used them : Mommy, Daddy, good and bad…

Also he knew how to say for drink, or food by using simple syllables like : din-din and yum-yum.

,,It's late darling, let's go to bed,'' Bobby smiled at Danny, stroking his still chubby cheek.

,,No,'' Danny lisped, shaking with his head.

,,Yes darling, daddy is right, come to bed,'' Joanne smiled kissing him and carrying him to his room.

But when they wanted to put him in crib, he grabbed Joanne's nightgown and squeezed the fabric tightly ,,No…mommy bad-''

,,-Mommy won't be bad, I promise Danny,'' she soothed him hugging and fondling his back.

,,Daddy bad ?'' Danny muttered asking.

,,No daddy won't be bad too,'' Robby leaned to them, cuddling together. But when Joanne smiled and wanted to put him in crib, he protested once again.

,,Darling it's too late, look Pooh is also sleepy,'' she leaned down with him ,grabbing plushy Winnie Pooh from ground and Danny quickly grappled her knees, standing on his own feet as usually.

,,Look, Fluffy is here too, she will sleep with you,'' Robby smiled leaning down and showing Fluffy who was walking from doors to bed.

,,Fufy !'' he mewled sparkling suddenly wrenching from mommy's grip and he took three steps forward.

,,Danny !'' Joanne with Robby shouted at once, suddenly paralyzed, when Danny surprisingly haven't fallen down to floor _as usually_ , but stood by himself.

Joanne fell on her knees as Robert, it completely grounded them.

,,Fufy !'' Danny squealed in happiness, standing on one place not holding anything since he was in the middle of the room.

,,Danny you're…you're walking !'' Joanne finally breathed in shock and Robert was just unbelievably staring amazed.

Daniel eeked, turning to mom and dad as they sat down on floor, gazing, not moving an inch forward, neither backing away from each other.

,,Mommy, daddy good ?'' he nodded with big smile.

,,Yes, yes darling we are good…and you are a good boy ! Come to us, slowly…'' Robert smiled reaching his hands forward to catch him if he fell down.

Smiling Danny look on his feet, slowly turning to his parents, and taking carefully step by step in front, until he slowly walked to them by himself.

Suddenly the room blasted with smile and excited calls and shouts and one was hugging the other, and all the previous anger, and fear, and worries, and screams were gone….

,,You are big boy Danny, walking by your own !'' Joanne was crying by happiness holding him on her arms.

,,You are the best Danny, our skilful, lovely, lovely angel,'' Robby kissed him and then kissed Joanne, nearly dancing with them across the room.

,,Joanne I love you-''

,,I love you too Bobby !'' she hugged them all together.

Danny couldn't stop smiling, when they finally stopped clowning around.

They calmed him down, taking Pooh from floor again, but when Danny said once more his 'No', they decided to lie down with him, in his big bed in his room, and wait until he fall asleep, reading fairytale together. Fluffy lying below Danny's legs.

After circa twenty minutes , they found out his eyes were closed, his hands gently squeezing fingers of Robert's left hand, and the other palm squeezing fingers of Joanne's right hand.

She felt exhausted and she could see on Robert the same exhaustion.

Joanne smiled dreamily, whispering to him when his eyes met hers ,,Bobby, _I love you so much_ …I'm grateful to you every minute of my life since we are together, and I would never want anything to change…''

He repaid her smile, whispering back ,,I know love, I feel absolutely the same, and no matter what you will ever say to me…you will _never_ get rid of me,'' he chuckled, closing book and putting it on nightstand, stroking the back of her palm afterwards.

,,Will you care about me, won't you ?'' her eyelids felt heavy too now.

,,I promise I will…about _all of my darlings_ …'' his voice forced, his exhaustion also overwhelming him.

,,Thank you…'' she smiled, succumbing to sleep.

,,Tomorrow we will finally find out, if we're having boy or girl ?'' he managed to mutter, his eyes closed as Joanne's were.

,,Mhmm, we will…''


	13. Wove You

A day before Christmas.

This time it was Danny who woke up first. Smiling as the first face he saw was mommy's, then he turned his head, watching puffing daddy. He squeezed fingers which he was holding in his hands still. At that moment he woke them both. Joanne slowly blinking as Robby was, until their eyes met. A smile spread on both their faces.

,,Good morning,'' Robby whispered with widening grin.

,,Good morning,'' Joanne smiled realizing that Danny was still holding their fingers.

Suddenly he caught their attention, when he loudly and adorably yawned, his eyes deliriously half closed and his little mouth widely opened for brief moment.

,,Our sleepy guy is up,'' Joanne smiled at Daniel.

,,And he already can walk by himself….right ?'' Robby nodded smiling, looking like he would rather sleep a bit more.

,,Bobby ?''

,,Hmm ?''

,,What happened yesterday before…I just wanted to say…I don't know what came through me…would you forgive me ?''

,,I don't have anything to forgive to you, love…it was just hormones…and I just realized how much you really need me. And I hope you know from now on…how much I also do need you,'' Robby petted her arm, whispering with smile and true glance in his eyes.

,,Yes I know, and I appreciate that. You're not annoying. You're _the best_ that happened in my life, of all of my husbands and relationships, you are the most serious one. Loving, caring, and always so true…''

Danny yawned again.

,,And Daniel and our… _baby_ , are two little bunches of happiness from you, and they're all I could ever wish for…I love you,'' she looked at Danny, stroking her belly, and leaning to Robby with her last words, to kiss him lovingly.

,,I love you too, and I'll never stop caring about you…and will never have enough –but I think you already found out,'' he chuckled smiling after kiss, his hand around her neck, his fingers tangling in her curls drawing her closer, and kissing her again, he could feel how she smiled in their kiss. It made him smile too.

,,It will be a girl, I'm sure,'' Bobby smiled stroking her cheek after kiss, watching her emotional smile, full of love.

* * *

Another control by doctor explained why Joanne's left breast seems to be bigger than her right breast, also why she wanted to eat sweet more than salt or sour things and why she was getting more and more moody, than during having Danny.

,,So everything suggests that we'll have a girl ?'' Robert asked doctor, standing behind Joanne.

,,Exactly, now let's see the ultrasound,'' doctor smiled, showing both parents to other chair.

Robby watched Joanne, helping her on the chair, and when doctor rolled up her shirt and spread on her bump some liquid, he was watching Joanne's expression, and he exactly knew what was going on in her head.

Girl…Girl. Girl. Girl. Girl. Girl. Please let it be girl…

He stroked her palm and felt how tensed she was. He leaned down to her, kissing her hot cheek and whispering to her ear.

,,Relax Jo…I know it will be a girl…'' he soothed, clutching her hand tightly.

She just swallowed nodding, but her face was red, and hot, she felt normal, withal she was nervous as hell, not having a clue _why_.

But as Robert was saying he _knew_ , actually he was absolutely nervous too, not knowing or being sure of what he just said.

,,Okay, here we go…here is head, clearly visible, it's in good mood today, it seems…it's turned to us…here you can see little legs and…''

 _And ?! Come on ?_

She absolutely didn't understand why it was so important for her, but to have a girl was her dream since she was first married, and nobody ever _cared_ , except Robby right now. He made for her special diet, to not gain so much weight, he was careful on sex, on her system functions, on her and baby's health, and also on her moods. Also tolerating, and maybe when he was so caring about it, about her, and he wished for her to be happy, maybe that's why it was so important for her to _have her dream finally_.

,,See…''

,,See what ?'' Joanne's eyes quickly skipped from her belly back to monitor, as she lost for a moment her attention.

Doctor knew, so he just smiled and willingly showed again.

,,Here…''

,,Penis ?'' Joanne asked.

,,No…that's umbilical cord…you're having healthy, nicely growing, I can say almost _blooming_ flower-'' doctor winked _,,-girl !''_

,,God, thank you,'' Joanne's head fell against the chair's headrest, smiling in big relief and suddenly from big big happiness.

It was maybe more happiness than she could bear. Having _healthy_ girl with man whom she _loves_ and she knew he loves her back and he was also her husband, who was taking care of her like she was some kind of queen.

It was all too much she couldn't hold back her happy tears.

,,Love we're having a girl !'' Robby cheered, looking in Joanne's wet eyes, as a slight happy whimper escaped her despite her palm on her mouth.

,,Come here you big daddy !'' she opened her arms for him, ignoring the presence of doctor and Robby didn't hesitate and leaned to her, hugging her tightly withal carefully.

She was literally crying from happiness, big tears rolling down her cheeks as her smile was bigger and bigger.

* * *

,,I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I loooove youuu,'' Robby was kneeling in front of Joanne, when they were at home, Joanne sitting on sofa, and Robby between her thighs, petting her clothed outer thighs and kissing all over her bump, and Danny was giggling with his first teeth all loud making Joanne laugh.

,,Wove you,'' Danny lisped looking at mommy and then at daddy.

,,Danny what did you just say ?'' Joanne shocked looked at him.

,,Wove you !'' he cheered, fondling slowly with his palm at her bump.

,,He said 'Love you','' Bobby smiled surprised as well. ,,That's a nice boy, good Danny…you have to be good at mommy and your little sister-''

,,-Charlotte,'' Joanne smiled.

,,Charlotte, or…Melanie if I can bring an idea too ?'' Robby chuckled.

,,Yes you can…and it will be Charlotte-''

,,-Melanie,'' he grinned wider.

,,Charlotte !'' Joanne laughed.

,,Melanie !'' Robert waved with his brows.

,,Charlotte-''

,,-Melanie-''

,,-Danny say something to your dad !'' Joanne looked at little boy who was watching them laughing.

,,Fufy !'' Danny said and grounded them both with his little add, making them laugh even louder. But he looked kind sleepy, when he yawned, leaning to mommy's bump and cuddling to her.

,,Are you sleepy ?'' Joanne stroked his cheek with her index finger.

Danny nodded, understanding.

,,No wonder, after lunch…come darling we'll go to sleep for a while,'' Robby nodded with Joanne at sleepy Danny ,who smiled with all his eight teeth, reaching for daddy.

* * *

,,I'm right here…'' Joanne sang smiling.

Robert quietly continuing ,,Always near…''

,,And I love you, my dear, sleepy man,'' they sang silently as Danny was already sleeping, but they always stayed a bit longer to be sure.

Slowly walking out of his room, and closing doors.

,,Two hours of relax now…'' Bobby breathed.

,,Yes,'' Joanne looked at him contentedly.

,,What about your sickness ?''he scooted her closer smiling.

,,Good…I'm not feeling sick anymore Bobby,'' she smiled, running her hands up his chest.

,,Aren't you tired ?''

,,Not at all-''

,,Hungry ?''

,,N-mm-''

,,What about your back ?''

,,Bit hurts…would you-''

,,-Gladly give you massage,'' he smiled wanting to back away and lead her to bedroom.

,,No, would you stop _asking_ ? Robby I'm fine…I swear…I just want to relax with you,'' she tugged him closer again.

Running her hands up his chest once again, drawing a smile on his face, he leaned slowly down, his soft lips meeting hers.

Her hands wrapped around his arms to feel him closer, as his hands were caressing her sides.

,,You want ?'' he breathed against her lips after breaking the kiss.

She nodded ,,Only if you want-'' he interrupted with another kiss, deeper than the first one. His tongue dancing with hers, glazing hers, making her moan to his mouth.

Never breaking the kiss, he slowly start walking backwards, heading to bedroom. He bit her lip gently when he closed doors of their bedroom.

A sigh escaping her before she reached to back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair, and pulling him back to her mouth, kissing him lovingly.

He sat her down on bed, nicely taking off her shirt. His fingers trailing down her sides, making goosebumps on her skin.

Once again she felt, it was too long without him. His soft fingers, his loving hot kisses, his caring, right even that was what she needed.

,,Ahhh-''

,,-Shh,'' he mumbled to her neck after finding her spot, when she moaned louder than she wanted, and he was afraid of waking Daniel , even knowing he is in other room across the hall.

,,He can't hear us through two doors love, please…'' Joanne kissed all over his bare stomach when he took off his shirt.

Robby just smiled, obediently leaning back down, and sticking to her spot on her neck once again, forcing her down on mattress.

,,Uhh-'' she couldn't deny a whine that was coming up off her when his gorgeous tongue moved against her skin, and his fingers were fondling her bump before they slipped under her pants, and in her panties, gently teasing her.

,,I love you so much,'' his hot breath, his voice, sending shiver run down her spine.

His fingers rubbing her clit so gently, tenderly like he didn't want to hurt her, but it felt so good.

,,I-Ah-love you Bobby,'' she panted, as two of his fingers slid inside her, still moving tenderly, teasingly inside.

Her legs writhed beneath him, making him chuckle.

,,Relax Joanne,'' he taunted, biting playfully her earlobe.

,,I-Ahmm,'' another shuddered breath.

Her hands slid off his shoulders and to his lap, she harshly tried to unbuckle his belt.

,,Shh-shh-shh-slow down, girl…I'm not going anywhere, and we have plenty of time, and nothing to do, I'm here for you…easy, slowly,'' he smirked teasingly, his tongue glazing up her throat, and his fingers were keeping its pace inside her, as his other hand gently cupped her right breast, his fingers tweaking her nipple, making her cry out.

,,Yehhhhs, Bobby, yes…ohhh-God-'' her pants were spreading across their bedroom. ,, _Ohhh-oh-oh-_ '' her head raised up when he found her g-spot, and lolling back against the mattress, her hands fell on each side of her head, she wasn't able to raise them to him for a moment.

,,God I love your moans , I missed you, I missed this, I can't get enough…'' his words slipping from his lips teasing down her skin lower down her belly and to her loosen pants. Robby stopped moving his fingers and to her agony and withdraw them, to easily tug them down. His palms on her hips, he willingly helped her in better position on bed, pillowing her head to let her feel comfortable, kissing all along her ampleness.

,,I don't think your left breast is bigger than your right…I don't see a difference,'' his lips trailing on her hot flesh, until they reached her dusky, rosy, hardened nipple.

Joanne smirked dreamily ,,Of course you don't see any difference…but believe me-'' she took his hands running with them up her bump and aiming to her breasts ,,-You can't feel it by your mouth, but like _this_.''

And she closed her fingers on his palms, clutching his hands to her breasts at the same time. Moaning in response to his smooth hands, her eyes closed, when he massaged them.

,,Okay, now I can feel it, you're right,'' he nodded wanting to trail with them down again, and start where he had left with his tongue, but she seemed to be more happy like this, since she squeezed his hands tighter on her breasts. ,,You like _this_ ?'' he cupped her titties tenderly, using delicate pressure to let her wine from pleasure.

,,Yes,'' nodding rapidly, her eyes closed to feel in it. Feel in his caresses.

Bobby grinned, kissing spot between them ,,alright…'' and moved down with his mouth, meanwhile caressing her breasts.

,,Yes Bobby, ohh-please,'' she swallowed dryly, when she felt him kissing her pussy.

,,Yes Jo, let it out,'' he encouraged, pressing one big open mouthed kiss on her pussy.

 _And suddenly he's not afraid of Danny hmmm-_

,,Mmhhh,y-yes,'' a small growl escaped her through her teeth, when he closed his lips around her clit, and start flicking his tongue, impossibly fast in fluent circles.

Her hands left his palms, which were still massaging her breasts, and her hands landed on his cheeks _,,God Bobby, yes-ohh, b-baby-yes …ahhh, fuck….''_ Her fingers twitching, brushing his face, stroking his cheeks lightly as her moans were pleasing him, forcing him to change and flick his tongue up and down.

,, _Oh-oh-Rob-Robby…yes-th-there, ju-hh-just like th-ohh –Oh !''_ a whine escaping her, his licks forcing her to gasp, when he slid his tongue inside her. _,,Fuck ! Jesus-yes…yes-you're so delicious Bobby…keep-keep-Ahhh-my God ! Robby-God !''_ her lips closing and parting again in effort to stifle her cries, and desperate groans as his tongue continued inside her and his fingers were delicately tugging her nipples, before pressing against them his thumbs, and repeating that cycle.

Her hands moved up to his hair, not pressing on him, but when he sucked on her so wet slit, she couldn't hold a loud moan and climaxing she fisted his hair, holding him on place ,, _Shit-Fuck-Booobby !''_ her thighs trembled when he drank her juices, and went back to her clit, sucking determinedly again.

She briefly caught her breath, her voice trembling ,,Rob-Robby, pl-please, on-nce mo-Oh-more, Ahh- I love your tongue,'' she panted, her hands again on his palms, pressing him tightly to her breasts.

,,And I just looove-'' he licked tauntingly, forcing her groan again ,,-your _response_ …you're making me so hard Jo,'' Bobby whispered to her pussy, before he without any other warning stick his tongue inside her, chasing circles.

,,Fuck !'' her teeth squeezed, she arched as much as her small bump allowed her, his hands trailed their way down from her breasts, fondling her bump, and making its way to her entrance.

,,What do you want tell me, Joanne…do you want fingers ?'' he circled around and around her clit, kissing and then sucking again.

,,Pl-please Bobby-'' she nodded moaning. ,,Ahh-yes,'' she panted when two of his fingers thrusted into her, and his mouth and glorious tongue were still suckling and nipping her clit.

,,Shit Bobby…yes…m-mm-make me cum for you…''

He nipped her inner thigh, coming back to her clit as his fingers find her g-spot again, drawing loud gasp from her, when he rubbed it fiercely, mercilessly, making her cry out loud everything she had for him.

, _,Fuck-yes, baby…I'm-go-gonna…I will…Bo-Ohhhhhhh-GOD-I'm cumming ! BOBBY !'_ ' she cried hardly her legs trembling now way harder and squeezing him between her thighs, when she came again, to his mouth and his tongue licked away every drop of her sweet juices.

,,You're perfect-'' Robby uttered with low voice, dull with desire for her, kissing, teasing up her small bump and back to her breasts.

,,Come here, you tall teaser… _my_ tall teaser, only mine,'' she muttered to his mouth , her hands around his neck.

,,Right, only yours…now you can,'' he chuckled guiding her hands to his belt.

She didn't hesitate and unbuckled his belt, her slender fingers unzipping his pants with not much effort, and in few moments his pants were on floor with his shorts.

,,You weren't lying about Little Bobby,'' she smirked watching his hard erection.

,,As I ever lied to you right ?''

,,You really want to talk about such things, knowing I didn't meant that ?'' she smirked to his chuckle when he moved above her and kissed her hungrily.

,,True, I don't,'' kissing her passionately, gently parting her legs again and moving himself between her thighs.

,,Ah-ah-ah-you said we have time-haven't you ?'' she giggled to his lips, reaching for his throbbing member.

,,Right, suddenly huh ? When I can't wait-''

,,-Shhh,'' she kissed him to silence him, her fingers curling his length, stroking, forcing him growl to her mouth. She gladly swallowed his moans and whimpers, as she teased his tip with his fingertips. But determined to not tease him too long when her longing was also unbearable, and she slowly slid him in her _wet heat._

Fondling his hips and his flat, firm stomach when he start moving within her, groaning against her lips, his eyes fluttering now as hers.

,,Love, Joanne, Mhhh-yes. I need you so much, I love you, I'm all yours,'' he growled with every following, increasing thrust. Every his pant, hot breath against her neck, his hand smoothing around the swell of her breasts.

,,Yes-Ohh- _Bobby –Fuck_ _!''_ her loud gasps were shuddering, when he was thrusting fluently deeper, deliciously caressing his inner walls.

Her feet stroked his calves, which she liked because it always made him growl way more delicious.

Faster and faster, his strokes still careful, but speeding up , his smooth moves, his hard cock, his hair above his shaft, teasing her clit, she could only cry to his mouth, her whimpers mingling with his groans.

Her eyes fluttering, her head spinning as she was reaching that delirious sweet peak, when she could forget everything and could only cry and focus on Bobby, and her orgasm. Rocking with her hips to meet Robby thrust to thrust, her forehead wet, drops of sweat rolling down, she could feel them even on Bobby's firm stomach, when her fingertips ran up and to his chest.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders ,, _Bobby-I am c-close-''_

,,-Me too-just keep, ohhh-fuck I love you…'' Robby nodded not able to speak more, when her nails dig into his back and scratched down.

Her naughty grin was interrupted when his hair rubbed her clit and his length throbbed inside her, she could feel, gasp parting her lips, and tearing her features with silent cry of orgasm she just reached.

Her nails scratching his back, digging deeper with her climax, and her inner walls clenching around him, bringing him to his own climax.

,, _Jo-ohhh !''_ he growled when she kissed him hungrily, savoring his climax, feeling his warm sweet release inside her.

Both panting for breath start grinning on each other, continuing in kissing, until their breaths slowed to normal again.

Bobby lied next to her, covering both into sheets to not feel calm, offering his chest, and she cuddled to him. Her fingers petting his muscles of his chest and stomach, sighing contentedly, her eyes dreamily sleepily closing.

His arm wrapped around her shoulder, stroking her, caressing lightly , making her feel rested, and beloved too.

When his palm slid under sheets and stroked her bump lightly inconspicuously, her palm descended on his on her belly and she smiled.

,,Melanie…'' she breathed happily, running her thumb on the back of his palm.

,,No…Charlotte,'' Bobby kissed Joanne's hair.

,,But you wanted-''

,,-Yes, but I just wanted to know if you would agree even with _my_ _idea_ …that was enough like an endearment from you. I want Charlotte, but it depends on you,'' he silenced smiling, waiting for any response.

Joanne lifted her head to face him, looking in his crystal blue eyes with those sparkles in her own orbs.

,,Do you know, I love you so ?'' a light grin spread on her features.


	14. Time Is Flying

Christmas morning.

Fluffy woke up on Danny's big bed, since he was still sleeping in crib, thought it was a bit small for him now, and even when he was already walking, Joanne with Bobby didn't want him to yet fall off his bed.

Stretching out her back, and yawning across the half of Danny's room, she jumped off the bed, and lazily walked to crib, jumping up, balancing on the edge of crib, just to check if Danny was still sleeping as usually.

After few moments, and licking her paws she jumped down again, walking straightly out of room. Across the hall, knowing exactly where to go.

Entering Bobby and Joanne's bedroom, with another small yawn, she swiftly jumped on bed, like it was some kind of fun for her.

Seeing sleeping Robby, and as well sleeping Joanne, Fluffy sat down on the edge of bed, licking her paws, whiskering.

She yawned more loudly this time, watching motion up in the head of bed. But nothing more…

Standing up, she walked to Joanne's lap, her soft paws hovering between Joanne's splayed legs, walking across sheets covered thighs, Fluffy slowly stepped up and on the little swell of Joanne's abdomen. Not staying for longer than a second, passing by and walking up Joanne's body, listening to her hum.

She sat down above her abdomen and below her breasts, her paws on her soft ampleness, her claws start gently digging in.

,,Hmm,'' Joanne smiled, her eyes still closed as her hand automatically petted Fluffy's head and to her back.

Fluffy still bravely working her covered breasts with her claws, gently digging and easing, moment after moment, before she let out loud meow as she was saying 'Wake up !' or 'Time to feed me !' or 'I want to cuddle…' which was usual morning routine with Joanne.

After few more minutes, when nothing happened, she laid herself down, covering Joanne's body, her paws resting on Joanne's breasts.

She purred as loudly as she could for another several minutes, noticing Robby's motion beside Joanne, but her missus was still completely sleeping…

Fluffy nuzzled her sniff between Joanne's breasts, her paws brushing her skin.

,,Hmmm-Fluffy, I don't have to get up…'' Joanne smiled again, muttering sleepily, her head turned to one side, half buried in pillow.

But Fluffy seemed she doesn't much care of what Joanne said…she wanted to cuddle, and she knew very well she's got not _so much time_ , since Danny was already turning in his crib from side to side, slowly waking up.

So she stood up, sliding off Joanne's front, and walking to her face, her _abrasive_ tongue licking over Joanne's cheek, making her giggle.

,,Alright, gimme-twomoreminutes…'' Joanne wiped her cheek, when Fluffy abandoned her again, walking along beside her body, and to her feet, which just slid off below the sheets.

She sat down beside her feet, and leaning down, she gently bit at her toe.

,,C'mon !'' Joanne giggled again, now even Robby was up, watching the scenery already for minute or so.

And another bit, at her heel, and another on her ankle and back on her toe.

,,Fluf-Fluffy…''

And again, biting her instep this time, few teasing bites and Joanne could take it ,,Fine I'm up ! Satisfied ?'' she reached with her hand for Fluffy, who was walking back up to her.

,,Missus is up…'' she petted Fluffy's head, scratching behind her ears, making her purr loudly and happily.

,,Beautiful morning love…how are you ?'' Bobby petted Fluffy as well, making her lie down between them and purr louder.

,,Great darling, finally I can confess…I'm not having sickness-''

,,-Success !'' Robby cheered, kissing her dreamily.

,,But I am hungry…''

,,I understand that, me too. Danny is up every minute,'' he checked alarm clock, red numbers saying already past eight.

,,Right, our sun will be cheering all above the gifts…actually his first Christmas right ?'' she cuddled to Fluffy and Robby more.

,,Yes, and in month his first birthday, wau time is flying so quickly…'' Robby sighed happily.

,,Yes, but I won't let it fly away. Not with you,'' Joanne looked deeply in his eyes, kissing him lovingly.

Cuddling together, kissing for more than ten minutes in together embrace, nuzzling Fluffy with them, they both heard familiar calling, coming from Danny's room.

,,Mommy ?''

Joanne smiled at Robert, who grinned after hearing Danny.

,,It's time…''

* * *

Christmas passed, New Year passed and now it was the D-Day…the day of Danny's one year birthday.

Danny get a lot of toys, and lot of clothes on him, but what he was the most cheering about was, when he could sit by mommy, and caress her day by day bigger belly.

,,Wat's a sister ?'' he lisped, looking at mommy's bump.

,,Well, someone just like you, but smaller,'' Joanne smiled stroking Danny's cheek, as he still didn't understood, but word 'sister' he was hearing also almost every second day.

,,Mommy, sing,'' he put his palm on her still small bump, asking her to sing.

,,Sweetheart not now, alright ?'' Robby nodded, when he saw that Joanne was tired, it was evening and all guests, even Mia with little Paul were gone, and only Ellen with Arnie left, to sleep over.

But Danny wanted to hear some music. Determinedly slipping himself of sofa, and walking now nicely to his drawer next to his playpen in living room. He grabbed something and walked back to mommy, crawling up on sofa, and sitting beside her.

,,What is it Danny ?'' Ellen asked, but he just giggled, looking up at mommy.

He turned something on, twirled some little _key_ , and little play box started playing it's tune of lullaby.

,,La-la,'' he nodded humming with the tone of lullaby, leaning down to belly and humming with his face pressed on Joanne's abdomen.

,,Darling !'' Joanne with Robby gasped pleasantly. ,,You're humming her lullaby ? To set her sleep ?''

,,Mhmm,'' Danny nodded still hugging mommy's belly, and humming , his eyes closing as well.

,,What a good brother. You're so sweet Danny…I'm sure she's happy,'' Robby nodded smiling.

Danny smiled sleepily.

Ellen nodded ,,Fine it's time to go sleep…''

,,I'll prepare for you guest room,'' Joanne stood up, but Ellen immediately followed her, to help her.

Meanwhile Robby and Arnie were taking care of Danny, yet playing with him.

,,So…you're good with Arnie ?'' Joanne asked, ruffling the newly changed pillow in guest room downstairs.

,,More than with _your father_ -''

,,-Don't talk about my father…you know, I don't like him for abandoning you, and to talk about him in any way…'' Joanne bit her lower lip, since her mother brought at the most inappropriate moment, the most inappropriate memory.

,,I know. Don't think of him,'' Ellen stepped to her hugging her from her back around her shoulders.

,,Mom, spare _this_ for Arnie…okay ?'' Joanne laughingly shrugged her away, making her mother laugh too.

,,I mean, I'm fine. I'm more than happy with him-''

,,-Exactly this I feel with Robert,'' Joanne helped to fondle sheets on bed with Ellen.

,,Exactly. They are quite alike…both caring. Loving and determined. Also hard working…both younger than us-'' Ellen winked in Joanne's direction leaving room ,,-both cute, and sexy when _it comes_ and…''

They both looked at all three guys sweetly sleeping on sofa, all hugging together…nearly too much.

Joanne sighed with Ellen, their sights catching together and Ellen added.

,,And both such _Harmless Horny Puppies…._ ''

Joanne laughed hardly. Yeah she understood her mother, maybe more than her brother could ever understand her. She felt like her, and now as she just said they had the same fortune in love and family…and based on her mother's age and s _exual appetite_ …Joanne was sure, her future life won't be _boring_ as well.

* * *

 _But this is really too much…come on ! They are not tired already ? Jesus it's 3 AM ? Can't they leave it at home ?!_

Joanne was literally staring at the wooden ceiling of their canopy bed, listening to dull growls and sighs and pants and moans and whimpers, since Ellen with Arnold were in guest room right below her and Robby's bedroom.

On one side she was glad, they are not under Danny's room, but…this was too much. It was already third time ! Third time during night ?! And they were still going.

Robby looked not bothered about it anyway, tightly sleeping, hugging her abdomen, and cuddling to her breasts.

Suddenly a bit louder growl through a moan….and quiet.

,,Finally !'' Joanne growled through her teeth.

 _Ohhh-perfect…and now I'm turned on, and_ _ **he**_ _is sleeping ! What now ?_

,,Joanne…''

,,What ?'' she tensed afraid that Robby could hear her thoughts.

But he was mumbling from his sleep, cuddling to her tighter, his leg slipping along her thighs, pressing his hips to her side, and she _felt_ it.

,,Bobby ?'' she looked at him whispering, his erected shaft pressing to her side harder.

,,Jo…Ohh-Jo,'' his mutter a low whimper.

,,Baby ?'' she turned to him, watching his features torn in near ecstasy , his hands on her breast, his fingers twitching.

,,Mhmm,'' he whimpered, that familiar noise escaping his suddenly parted lips, when his hand fistful of her breast gently squeezed.

 _This is not fair, even he is having sex in sleep ! I won't let him cum…just like that-_

,,-Robby, wake up !'' she whispered harshly, shaking wildly with his shoulder, tearing him from obviously _sweet dream_.

Few drops of sweat rolled down his forehead.

,,What ?'' his eyes blinking, he swallowed.

,,You kidding me ? What you were dreaming of ?'' she smirked, silently giggling and cuddling closer to him, feeling his member throbbing against the swell of her belly.

,,Well…you…that was dream ?'' he was completely confused and unsatisfied.

,,Yes, it was kiddo,'' she now literally laughed silently.

,,I…wait, right, it was dream, 'cause you weren't pregnant,'' he nodded swallowing that arousal down.

,,And what was that dream about _exactly_ ,'' she asked him teasingly, brushing her fingers up and down his exposed shoulder.

,,Well…'' Robby grinned, understanding her. ,,You wore lace corset…''

,,And ?'' she closed her eyes dreaming of her figure.

,,You said 'You want to play with me' …and I eagerly agreed with your _idea_ ,'' he teased down straps of her nightie.

,,And what was that _idea_ ?'' Joanne smiled swallowing dryly, pleasure making its way up her core.

,,A day off _without kids_ , and _folks_ , just _you_ _and_ _me_ …and our _bed_ … _handcuffs_ …and _passion_ ,'' every his word teasing, he sat up, his hands on her sides rolling up her nightie, caressing, gently groping her beautiful form.

,, _Yes,_ '' she whimpered.

,,And _kisses_ …'' Bobby's lips trailing down her exposed abdomen.

,, _Yes,_ '' she tossed her head to one side, her hands thrown above her head lazily.

,,And _love_ ,'' he nipped at the fabric of her nightgown, tugging it up with him.

,, _Please,_ '' she begged, stroking his shinny blond locks.

,,And _pleasure_ …. _ecstasies…and-''_ he threw her nightie away kissing up between her breasts, his kisses caressing her throat, before he found her spot, and his fingers ghosted between her thighs lightly, until he reached her clit ,,- _orgasms…''_

 _,,Bobby !''_ she cried, rocking her hips up.

,,Come here…'' he helped her up, to not lean over her and press his weight down her bump. Kissing her as she wrapped her arms around him, sitting on their bed, letting him caress her tongue sweetly.

,,Mmm-'' her whimper escaped her to his mouth.

He wanted to turn her, to be on her knees, but she shook with her head.

,,No…I still feel sometimes, like my stomach is protesting to some of my _positions_ …not _on kitty_ , please…'' she begged, kissing him hungrily back.

,,Alright,'' he smiled, taking one of their many pillows, putting it below her lower back before laying her down again. ,,Is this good ?''

,,Yes,'' she moaned, when he sucked on her collarbone, caressing her full breasts gently, making her voice catch in her throat.

But when he kissed lower and on the swell of her belly, now both of them clearly heard what was going on in the room below them…once again.

,,I will go there !''

,,No-no-no,'' Robby quickly held her shoulders, when she tried to sit up and leave. ,,First it would be embarrassing for all three of you, and second-they also want to have a _moment for each other_ ,'' he kissed her belly again, making her whimper softly beneath him.

,,But _this_ is already fourth time tonight !''

,,What ? You are counting it ?'' he chuckled.

,,I wasn't sleeping 'cause of them , and their _moment for each other_!'' she hissed, irritated of the noises that were coming from below.

Robby watching her for a moment, and listening to the sounds.

,,I finally know after who you have your _moans_ ,'' he chuckled again, making her gasp through a smirk.

,,Robby ,this is not funny !'' she giggled, pushing at his shoulder. ,,It's _annoying_ ! They're annoying !''

,,Then let's beat them in it,'' Robby offered a devilish thought.

,,You one tall…''

,,Teaser ?'' he smiled leaning to her again to kiss her.

,,Tempter !'' she corrected him, kissing him lovingly.

Her hands sliding in his short, stroking him gently. Making him harder.

She licked her lips shoving him out of his short, he broke the kiss smirking.

,,Aren't you so quick ? I thought you were asking for a bit more attention ?''

,,Trust me, after fourth time hearing _them_ , I'm turned as hell, and so ready for you…and I'm sure you were too, since your dream was so good to listen too,'' Joanne silently laughed, brushing his length with her fingers, making his eyes close, and his growls escape his lips.

,,Ohh-love…please,'' his hand fisted pillow above her head, making her giggle slightly when she teased his tip and down his length lightly with her nails.

Pushing his face to hers, capturing his lips in loving kiss, ignoring what was happening in the room below them, and the slowly guided him inside her wet, longing heat.

,,Ohh-yes,'' he growled in affection, when he start slowly thrusting inside her, his hips meeting hers.

 _,,Fuck Bobby ! Ahhh-yes, Robby-yes !''_ her silent groans were making him move faster inside her.

,,Come Joanne, let them hear it,'' he growled to her spot on her neck before he moved with his tender kisses down her exposed throat, and to her ample mammaries.

,,But-Danny-''

,,Danny is used to us, come sweetheart, moan for me,'' Robby encouraged, thrusting deliciously deeper, making her pant for breath with every his following move inside her.

,, _Ohhh fuck ! Bobby Fuck ! Fa-faster !''_ she moaned her order, according to her growing desire and to her needs.

,,Love, yes, Mmmm-shit…you can b-be so sexy anytime,'' he kissed around her rosy bud, taking her between his lips, and sucking teasingly until she whimpered aloud.

They both noticed, the noise in the guest room stopped, silenced.

They ignored it completely, kissing together. Robby's left hand holding himself as much off Joanne as he could, and his other working her breast, his fingers tweaking her nipple.

,, _Shiiit-''_ she hummed a whimper, her head lolling back into pillows.

,,I-love-you-so-much-Joanne,'' he panted desperately between each thrust, making her moan endearingly, with visible smile on her parted lips.

 _,,Uhhh-Bobby,yes….a shit—yes you're so good !''_ her voice catching in her throat, she gasping when he sat up, thrusting deeper, and his now free hand slid lower, ghosting below her bump, until he teased his way to her clit, gently patting her, before he start rubbing her clit gently.

,,Love I'm close,'' he growled in arousal, kissing her calf, as he lifted her leg up to have more room to thrust, and for Joanne to have better position.

 _,,Shit-me too…ohhh-fuck Robby…yes-baby ! Make me cum ! Sss-oh-oh-oh my God-Bobby !''_ she held herself so hardly from screaming through a moan, when she climaxed beneath him, her thighs trembled, and her chest was heaving rapidly for breath.

With final thrust he released himself inside her, growling to her calf when his lips met her skin.

 _,,Ahh-Shit !''_ she whimpered 'cause his fingers were still ever so slightly rubbing her clit.

He pulled out, leaning down, and softly kissing on her cunny as a sweet end.

,,Mmmhh-fuck baby,'' she nodded groaning beneath him, when he kissed his way up to her mouth and crushed his lips on hers.

She petted his back, brushing with her nails, making him growl with pleasure. After their yet long kissing he rolled off her, clutching her closer to him, hugging her with kiss on her forehead.

,,Do you hear that ?'' she whispered when her breath eased.

,,No…''

,,They stopped,'' she giggled silently, hugging him too.

,,See, I told ya…we beat them, and now they are quiet…come have some sleep darling, you need it, and you deserve rest love,'' he kissed her hair, when she yawned exhausted.

,,Thank you baby,'' she smiled with closed eyes, and as she was tired, and satisfied, having his arms around her, cuddling to his chest, she succumbed to sweet sleep.


	15. Monster

_A.N.: I'm back dolls, after long pause. I had finals at schools and also I worked on other fic. But we are back :333 enjoy ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Joanne stood in front of the mirror in bathroom, freshly after her shower and Robert invaded room with Danny because it was already bathing time, as usually at this hour.

Robby talking with Daniel, smiling, walked around Joanne and set the water to fill the tub, then reached in the shelf beside tub to pull out bath toys for Danny, and when he turned back to half naked Joanne how she was staring at herself in her bathrobe in mirror, he faltered.

,,Jo ?''

,,Hmm ?'' she haven't even looked at him, still examining her bump in already twenty-fifth week of pregnancy.

He was getting nervous. Perhaps her hormones are in rage again, perhaps she might be rude again, and she will need support, or she's starting to be afraid of labor, even when it was a little too soon. Actually he didn't know what was behind that _exploring_ expression of hers, he just _knew_ , she wasn't completely alright.

,,Something's wrong ?'' he put Danny on small carpet in front of the tub, slowly walking to Joanne, still watching him carefully by one eye if he decided to crawl to empty whirlpool, but he started playing with the basket of his bathing toys.

,,I don't know…'' she answered dully.

,,Why that… _thorough_ gaze ?'' he chuckled carefully, hugging her from behind, gently stroking her exposed bump with his both palms.

,,I am already in twenty fifth week Bobby…''

 **And it's here…she's afraid, I knew it ! Okay you can do this-**

,,Jo-''

,,-And still _nothing_ !'' she nearly whimpered, putting her palms on his on her belly.

Now he was really confused. He completely didn't understand what she meant by 'nothing'. Something should be happening ? Or what was wrong ?

,,Joanne I don't underst-''

,,-When I was with Danny, I felt him _kicking_ me since my fifteenth week, and with Charlotte ? I am in twenty fifth week and still nothing !'' she bit her lip, saying with very low voice now, he could hear her sadness and worries.

,,Joanne,'' he smiled, turning her to him and hugging her, she squeezed him tightly around his waist, slowly starting to sob.

,,Do you think it might be my age ? After all I'm pregnant in 44…'' she sobbed harder.

,,No-no- shhh- please don't cry, okay ? It has nothing to do with your age. Look, Danny was an _early birdie_ okay ? Charlotte just like a lot of other babies might show after twenty third week hmm ? That's good, tomorrow you will go to doctor, he will tell you the same I'm sure-'' he kissed her hair, soothing her sniffing in his chest, he managed to check Danny by one eye again ,,-and then you will pick Danny from Ellen and visit me in work briefly, hmm ?'' he tried to distract her from her worrying.

,,Fine,'' she smiled glaring up at him, with small tears in her eyes.

,,It's nothing bad or wrong about it, I promise,'' he kissed her forehead.

,,Okay babe-'' she nodded calming down, letting him sooth her.

,,Do you want to be here with us ? Bathing ? Hmm ?''

,,No-I'm tired honey, I'm sure my _big boys_ can do it,'' she looked at Danny how he was playing with big Nemo fish.

,,Isn't he adorable ?'' Joanne sighed dreamily, hugging Robert and watching how Danny was talking with toy and reaching for other one.

Daniel was already one year and one month old in one week, he was already nicely talking, maybe not complete sentences, or when he said a sentence it wasn't much sensible after all, but it was a real communication now. Slowly walking with holding hand, he was playing with Mia and with little Paul, and few other kids from Park, and he was happy with both of his parents.

Mommy always kept him safe and warm when he was sad, because he lost a toy, or bumped at something and it was painful. She could sooth me every time. She always was there, he couldn't imagine what he would without her…but honestly what would mommy do without _him ?_

He made a mess, mommy cleaned it up. He pooped himself , mommy changed a diaper. He was hungry, mommy fed him. He needed attention or to play, mommy was a comedian for him–honestly- she would be _bored_ without him !

As much as daddy….he was so _funny_ ! He and his games. Yeah, Danny loved daddy's funny games, like _farting monster_ , when daddy pressed his lips on his tummy and pretended 'farting'. Or when daddy raised him up above his head and behind his neck, and was 'riding' with him across the hall-he felt like those big boys on TV with those funny hats and guns- daddy used to call _cowboys_. And daddy was the _horse_.

Or the best, when Danny had to go to bed, he was already sleeping in big bed, since he was nicely walking even without holding, he loved to tease daddy- always when he was slowly falling asleep and holding daddy's finger, and daddy wanted to go, Danny squeezed to keep him there. And daddy recognized he's not sleeping, and start being funny to make him sleep, but he could laugh himself off. And when he was protecting him from _monsters_ …yeah he pretty much understood what word 'monster' is, because Mia told him, there are monsters out in the dark, and since she told him, he was a bit unsure of the _darkness_ beneath his bed…but daddy or mommy always _saved_ him.

Or Fluffy…but Fluffy was different. She was one of his many friends. She was protecting him, and watching him when parents weren't watching. She played with him in his room or playpen, and always….always she was a great cuddler. She used to jump to him on his big bed, and sleep with him contentedly by his little body, and time after time cuddling to him even during night.

* * *

,,I don't know…'' Joanne sighed, looking at Bobby playing with Daniel in his office chair.

,,And what doctor said ?'' Robby smiled at her.

,,The same what you said. It has nothing to do with my age. And completely my age is alright, maybe it's the _border_ of being pregnant, so next time we should think if we want baby, and actually I don't want more babies then our Danny and Charlotte-''

,,-Me too-''

,,-But everything is alright, and Charlotte is healthy because I am having a good diet and doing everything right, and she's nicely growing.''

,,See, it's not a big deal, it will be okay. I'm sure of it,'' Robert stood up, walking to her with Dan and kissing her.

,,Alright…we can wait, right ?'' Joanne finally smiled.

,,Of course we can, hmm Danny, what do you think ?'' Robby winked at Daniel.

,,And wen I have tis _sister_ ?'' Danny smiled looking from dad to mom.

They start laughing, how he was cute, and curious and still not understanding everything, but he loved mommy's bump and he was so excited to be _brother_ even when he wasn't so sure of what that meant.

,,Soon darling, so soon…'' Joanne kissed his forehead.

,,And wen is _soon_ ?'' he kept asking, playing with mommy's curls with one hand, Robert still holding him on his arms.

,,Soon is…when you are a bit bigger,'' Robby answered.

,,And wen I'm bigger ?''

,,Okay that's enough of questions for today sweetie, come, daddy need to work, to be home early, hmm , let's go home,'' Joanne took Danny on her arms giggling, and kissing his smooth little cheek, before kissing Bobby goodbye, and leaving his office.

Danny walked with Joanne, holding her hand, to elevator, stepping in, and he was honored to press the button.

But before the elevator could close, somebody stopped it by his hand.

Joanne's smile faded very quickly, when Larry stepped in the elevator.

,,Hello Joanne,'' he greeted her, smiling. ,,You're going down ?''

,,Hi, yes-''

,,Can I _ride_ with you ?'' he chuckled.

But it wasn't so funny for her.

,,Well , I can't refuse, when the doors are already closed,'' she smirked.

Silent.

,,Hi buddy,'' Larry looked down at Danny who was clawing at Joanne's long loosen skirt.

,,Hi uncle Larry,'' he mumbled shyly after few moments.

,,That's a good boy,'' Joanne praised, smiling, petting his hair.

,,How are you ?''

,,I'm good as you can see,'' she smiled, running her hand along her bump.

,,Yeah- two kids…where did it go, right ?''

,,Where did go… _what_ ?'' she didn't understand what he was talking about.

,,I mean, the times, when we were together,'' he sighed, looking at her.

,,Yes, it's pretty far,'' she smiled in relief.

,,And don't you miss it _sometimes_ ?''

 _Is he really kidding me ? He was the one who caused all of this…I mean not my pregnancy, but without him cheating on me, I wouldn't be with Robby._

,,No, because of what had happened, I found my happiness elsewhere as you did I suppose,'' she smirked again, saying calmly.

,,Actually Jane broke up with me,'' he sighed sadly again.

,,Don't tell me…'' she pretended interest and affection for his sadness.

 _He's got what he wanted. Ha-this is like the best thing of the day yet !_

,,And what happened ? ….she-found some _underwear model_ ?'' she giggled a bit sarcastically now.

,,No…'' Larry answered touched ,,…football player-29 years.''

,,Ohhh-'' she rolled her eyes in another pretended interest.

,,So she gave you _a boot_ ?'' Joanne giggled again in despite her try to not joke.

,,It's not very funny…but I'm good without her-''

,,Really ?''

,,Yes, I'm free now-''

,,-And don't you _miss_ her ?'' she repaid his question before.

,,No, but I miss you,'' he looked at her seriously now.

,,Well pity…I have my own life now, you know,'' she smiled briefly watching they are already nearing ground floor.

,,I know. I can _see_. But let me tell you, you look quite hot even during pregnancy and after one child,'' he smiled more lustfully now.

,,Are you _seducing_ me ? Because I'm not that kind of woman who would s _tray_ from _home_ !'' she said firmly, holding Danny's shoulders as he was still playing with the hem of her skirt.

,,But you know _me_ -'' Larry swiftly reached for stopping button, and before she could manage to react on that he, despite Danny holding her legs, grabbed her shoulders and _kissed her_.

A very sharp slap with a loud smack hit his left cheek, sending him to one wall of the elevator.

,,HOW DARE YOU ! YOU…MONSTER !'' Joanne yelped at him, gently holding Danny now, who was shocked just as much as Joanne was.

,,You know I could _take you_ -''

,,Have you completely gone MAD ? I am married to _somebody else_ , I am _pregnant_ , and I am here with _my son_ ! _WAKE UP !''_ she yelled at him in anger and irritation, losing her last bids of nerves.

At that moment Danny start crying, because mommy increased her voice, and because he didn't like uncle Larry, since mommy called him _monster_.

,,Monster ! Monster !'' Danny cried, tugging mommy's skirt.

 _Oh crap !_

,,See what you have done !'' she growled at Larry, and then leaned to Daniel. ,,Come here _angel_ don't cry, shhh-no….he's not a monster, no-no..he's just behaving like _monster_ , mommy didn't mean to scream, hmm, it's okay, I'm here-'' she soothed him, taking him on her arms and he immediately hugged her around her neck as tightly as he could, burring his head to her neck to not see uncle Larry ,,-listen, Charlotte certainly don't like when you cry…hmm ? She is not happy when you cry…''

He looked with red yes full of tears, rolling down his cheeks in loads, he sniffed hardly swallowing ,,Re-really ?''

,,Really….'' She smiled.

And at that moment she felt the long awaited first kick.

 _Oh come on, are you serious ?! Who is kidding me, this is right at the time !_

,,Come here,'' she smile after gasping, putting Daniel down. She took his palm and guided it to her bump, completely ignoring Larry's presence now, as he was stroking his red cheek.

,,Can you feel it ?'' she asked waiting for another kick, and they wouldn't have to wait for long.

,,Yes-hhh-wat's that ?'' Danny looked half excited and half still scared.

His little palm caressing mommy's belly.

,,That's your sister, kicking me, now you believe me, _there_ is a sister ?'' she giggled, when she held his palm on her belly and felt with him another kick.

,,Mhmm,'' he put his palm down holding her skirt again.

,,Alright, it's time to go home,'' she pushed the stopping button again, throwing an anger glare at Larry before elevator's door opened and then she left with Danny.

* * *

Few hours later, Robert was leaving work.

,,Bye Freddie !''

,,Rob wait !'' his friend receptionist, and security about camera system of the building stopped him.

,,Hmm ?''

,,Come here…you should see something,'' Freddie showed him, by his side in front of the screen of elevator camera.

* * *

,,Hi darlings !'' he whispered when he slowly invaded Danny's bedroom.

,,Hi daddy, he is already sleeping,'' she put her finger on her lips, slowly standing up. ,,It was very busy day for him…''

,,I see, and how are you ?'' he smiled kissing her. ,,Everything is good ?''

,,More than, come I tell you in bedroom,'' she let him to kiss Daniel's forehead goodnight and to walk with her in bedroom. Robert closed doors behind them, and start dressing off, Joanne already sitting on bed.

,,Are you hungry ?''

,,No. That snack you brought to me was enough, thanks,'' he smiled, taking off his shirt.

,,Alright. Well, I felt the first kick today, finally when I was-''

,,-Leaving the elevator,'' he chuckled.

,,…..How do you know ?''

,,I saw camera recording-''

,,-You are spying me ?'' she gasped looking at him seriously.

His eyes went wide, he quickly sat beside her to avoid another fight.

,,No-no, I was about to leave work, but my friend stopped me and said to me, I have to see _something._ And I saw how you smacked Larry in the face-you're strong…he was dull on the conference, half hour after that,'' Robby chuckled, petting her bump.

,,Ohh-okay…he's an _idiot_ , but what could I say in front of Danny… _monster_ was the only word I could use, 'cause it's not so rude, and now Danny have the _real picture_ for 'the monster'…that's terrible,'' Joanne sighed.

,,But you set him sleep, right ? So I don't think it will be so bad. He'll forget. The main thing is…you haven't strayed, I'm proud of you, and you send him to hell, AND you weren't vulgar in front of Danny….and Charlotte !'' Bobby leaned to her clothed belly, kissing her.

,,Yes, I drank some milk so now she's probably sleeping, but tomorrow you will feel it, I promise,'' Joanne nuzzled to him.

Bobby looking in her chocolate eyes, smiling dreamily.

,,I have a wonderful wife, haven't I ?'' he kissed her.

,,Mhmm-'' she muttered to his mouth.

,,So –you're saying _both_ are kids are set to sleep…tomorrow is Saturday, we have tonight for each other ?'' his kisses were spreading now down her neckline and to the straps of her nightgown.

,,Yes,'' she nodded dazedly.

,,Once a week, since Danny's birthday is way too little,'' she whimpered when he bit at her collarbone playfully.

His lips trailing down the smooth fabric of her nightie, across the ampleness of her left breast. His teeth grazing her nipple teasingly, making her cry out.

She tangled her fingers in his thick shinny blond hair, bringing him to her mouth, kissing him. But he wouldn't have let her to kiss him so long.

,,Mmm-'' a slight whimper escaped her when he stood up, backing away, but after moment or so she realized why…he was still having his pants, and he just wanted to strip them.

But before he could do the same with his shorts, she curled her slender digits around the hem of his blue loosen shorts and tugged him to her roughly, her so hot lips on his flat abdominal muscles, while her fingers were brushing his erection through the fabric.

Arousing him, , she ran her tongue down from his belly button and to the hem of his shorts, taking fabric between her teeth and nipping that the hem smacked him slightly to his lower stomach when she left it, and licked her way up again.

,,Ahh-Joanne,'' he sighed happily at her hot kisses, and her teasing fingers, when she slid her hand beneath his underwear, and stroked his shaft.

,,Yes…tell me Robby, how you liked, _this_ -'' she gently squeezed his tip between her two fingers, listening to his growl.

,,Fuck !''

Naughty grin covering her face, when she licked down once again, and tip of her tongue flicked the tip of his prick.

,,Jo- please…'' he mumbled groaning aroused.

She closed her lips around his glans and sucked roughly, making him writhe be the edge of bed. He panted when she repeated her licks few times more, but when she wanted to slid him in her mouth, he pushed her on her back forcing her up on bed, meanwhile pulling his shorts past his hips and down on floor.

He shifted up to her on bed, leaning down, but she put her palm on his chest.

,,No.''

,,Why ?''

,,My back.''

,,It hurts ?''

,,Yep.''

,,Wanna massage ?''

,,No, I have better idea than _that_ ,'' she smiled naughtily again, sitting up and grabbing his shoulders, slowly rolling him on his back and to straddle him.

,,Take it-'' he nodded smuttily.

,,You want me to ?''she leaned down as much as her bump allowed her, kissing his chest.

,,Yes –take me, baby,'' he stroked her back through her nightgown, her breasts brushing his chest through the fabric.

She narrowed up, smiling, taking off her nightie and putting it beside them, leaning down and kissing him again.

She could always melt to feel his warm lips on hers, no wonder after some time, as she said once a week, she was nearly forgetting how good kisser he was.

His hands lightly pressing her hips on his erected member, she giggled to kiss grinding them down and teasing him through her panties.

,,Ah-please,'' he begged breathlessly, kissing up her neck and sticking his lips to tease her pulse point, drawing slight whimper from her.

With closed eyes, she ran her hand down his front muscles, licking her dry lips, and letting him caress her neck, while she moved her palm between their bodies, touching desperate Little Bobby.

,,Oh !''

,,You are more impatient today, then I,'' she giggled again, when he groaned at her teasing, light touch.

,,Come on –please Jo…I want you,'' he fell with his head down on pillows.

,,Tell me _how much_ ,'' she bit her lip, tipping her head back with closed eyes.

,,You can't imagine !'' he reached up and nipped her earlobe.

Her voice more desperate than her actions ,,Bobby !''

She rolled to her side taking off her panties, Robby kissing all around her bump until he could, making her moan in her throat ,,Love…mhhh-yes !''

She crawled back up on him, grabbing his hands and pinning them on each side of his head.

,,So you wanna be dominant fro tonight huh ?'' he chuckled teasingly, breathing against her exposed neck.

,,Ohhh-you don't know how much I wish to cuff you to bed, and tease you, until you would _scream_ my name and cum _so hard_ to my _cunny,''_ she kissed, biting after each few words down his pecs.

,,Fuck-Joanne, you know what your dirty talk do to me…especially when I can see you pregnant, it's making you so _nasty…naughty_ -''

,,-Shut up,'' she silenced him with feverish kiss, still squeezing his hands, to prevent him from any movements.

He rocked up his hips to tease her, making her moan.

,,Fuck-''

Her whimper desperate, forcing her to release one of his hands, and guide his length with her palm to her entrance.

,,Ohh-my God ! Bobby yes !'' she breathed hotly to his ear, when she slid her weight down on him, her hand landing back on his.

But after she start rocking down her lower body, to meet him thrust to thrust, her hands slipped off his forearms and he could hug her, kissing her, and down to her breasts, growling his satisfaction.

Her cunny wet, and tight, taking him all in as she sat up on him, regulating the depth of penetration, she moaned , biting her lip afterwards ,,Ohh-fuck !''

He caressed her bump, making her smile, and up to her bouncing titties as she speeded up in rocking back and forth, Joanne fell forward with her upper body and quickly supported herself by grappling at the jamb of their canopy bed.

With every move she grounded Robby into mattress and drew a content, aroused groan from him.

Her breasts brushing up his chest, he leaned down with his face, taking care of her rosy hard nipple. She squealed silently when she felt his lips closing around her bud and when Robby sucked teasingly, sliding one of his hands between their bodies.

,,Ro-Ro….Robby –fuck ! Oh ! Shit ! Hmmm-fuuuck !'' her whimpers eager forcing her to move harder on him, because his fingers were rubbing gently her clit, and she felt herself teetering on the bring.

,,A-aahh-are you clos-close ?'' she asked breathlessly, riding him faster.

,,Yes…'' he growled to her breasts, kissing all over her ample swell.

She start sniffing, nearly sobbing as she could feel _that peek_ just near her reach.

 _,,MONSTER !''_ a small scream ripped through the whole floor, and through both doors, form Danny's room, and their bedroom.

They were both still rocking, but now looking at each other with sudden worries.

They heard Danny's doors cracking open, and tapping of feet.

,,Have-you locked-the-door ?'' Joanne rocked her hips down.

,,No !''

,,Are you sure ?'' she rocked one more.

,,Yes !''

,,Fuck !'' she whispered, quickly sliding off him, and the peak was all of sudden gone…

Breathing harshly she slipped into her night gown, when Robert get a grip and managed to reach for his shorts beside bed, where he left them.

,,Dress up, quickly !'' she managed to hiss at him, before they heard handle of their bedroom doors.

They covered themselves in sheets, swallowing their fevered breathing, and pretended sleep, when doors opened.

Danny weeping, ran to bed crying ,,Mommy, mo-hh-mommy !'' he crawled up in bed.

Joanne pretending the best she could with still ever so slightly heaving chest, murmuring 'sleepily' ,,What is it Danny ?''

,,The-therse a monster under my be-bed !'' he cried sitting himself on the sheets.

,,Darling !'' she sighed, relieving all the arousal off her, with that sigh.

,,Un-uncle La-Larry is tha-that monster !'' Danny cried harder, sitting on bed, by her side.

,,Come here sweetheart,'' she smiled, opening sheets for him, so he could scoot to her and hug her tightly around her bump with his small arms.

Joanne heard Robby's smirk, when Danny mentioned Larry as a monster, and she giggled in her mind, before she realized, she gave _the monster_ real name and form, and Danny was now really frightened.

,,Love, uncle Larry is no monster,'' she soothed still crying Danny, hugging him back, and smoothing her hand on his pajama's covered back.

,,Bu-but you sa-said today-''

,,-I said he is a monster, but he is not…''

,,Nnn-don't believe,'' Danny mewled to her breasts.

,,Danny , yes I called him monster, but I didn't mean that, he is not…look he is just very, very naughty boy, you know…''

At this sentence she heard Robby smirking again, a bit louder this time.

,,He is ?'' Danny sniffed, looking up, searching for mommy's eyes.

She swept away his fringe , and wiped away his tears from his eyes with her thumb.

,,Yes, because you know, what he did ? You saw him right ?''

,,….yes,'' Danny nodded a bit unsure.

,,He kissed mommy, right ?''

,,Hmm-''

,,And that wasn't nice from him !'' Joanne explained, stroking his forehead and his shinny blond hair, to sooth him.

,,Bu-daddy-''

,,Yes daddy can ! Daddy can, because he is my husband,'' Joanne smiled, inconspicuously for Danny, she reached with her toes to Robby's calf and gently stroked him too.

,,A-hh-and _me_ ?'' Danny quickly asked, as his mind was ticking and quickly considering everything what mommy said.

,,Yes you can too, but _how_ uncle Larry kissed me…only daddy can kiss me like _that_. Nobody else just _daddy_ , hmm. So I was angry at uncle Larry, for what he did, and what mommy does, when she's _angry_?'' she cooed Danny, still caressing him, hugging him, and kissing his forehead.

,,She screams…'' Danny answered feebly, now understanding. He still wasn't sure why it was like it was, but he was sure now, it wasn't right, what uncle Larry did, and it forced mommy to scream, but he still couldn't understand why she called him monster.

,,And, what more ?''

,,I dunno…'' Danny shook with his head slightly, clutching back to her breasts.

,,She is rude, and when mommy is rude, she calls unnecessarily people by 'bad words','' Joanne kissed Danny's forehead again.

,,Hmm…'' Danny nodded understanding. ,,Wat's un-neceserse ?''

,, Unnecessarily ? Umm-for nothing, just like that…''

,,Oh…'' Danny nodded again ,scooted to her chest.

,,So uncle Larry is not a _monster_ , okay ?''

,,Mhmm.''

,,He is nice…sometimes, he just can't…'' she waited for Danny to finish the sentence, if he get the point.

,,Kiss mommy, like only daddy can ?''

,,That a good boy ! Yes, you're right, so now will you go back to your room ?'' Joanne smiled at him.

,,No !'' Danny shook with his head burring his face to mommy' breasts again.

She considered, he is still too much afraid for tonight.

And she was sure, as much as Robby was, that's it's end for tonight, so she sighed, and slowly asked.

,,So you want to stay with us in bed for tonight ?''

,,Mhmm,'' Danny nodded sleepily, exhausted.

,,Alright, come here,'' she slowly turned to her other side, to face Bobby, and Danny crawled over her hip and cuddled in between Joanne and Bobby.

It didn't last long, and Danny fell asleep.

Robert turned to them, hugging them smiled at Joanne.

,,I am so sorry,'' she whispered.

,,That's okay-'' he answered whispering too ,,-Danny was more important today…and I think you've done a _excellent_ job, by explaining him, _the situation_.''

,,Thank you,'' she smiled, hugging them and listening to puffing Danny.

,,We can go again tomorrow…good night, love,'' Bobby nodded smiling and petting her arm.

,,Okay, good night honey,'' she smiled, and after few minutes they were all sleeping together in their canopy bed.


	16. Hallelujah Part 1

_A.N.: Hello my dolls ! I'm back, I'm finally free (I'm probably repeating myself, but rather to write it in each fic...;-). I'll do my best to be posting regularly and I'm having new account on FictionPress : ZiZiLuPone (sounds new, or not :/ :D XD) okay, and now to Bobby and Jojo and Danny and Charlie ;-). Enjoy, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Danny woke up, being hugged by mommy and daddy.

He spent with them like _this_ every week at least one night, since the _accident_ with uncle Larry. And he was still a bit afraid.

It was already Joanne's thirtieth week of pregnancy, and she was a bit ill and had cold. But Charlotte was alright by what doctor said, and Joanne was only six weeks till due date.

Danny leaned to her belly, kissing his _sister_ , he already understood, since mommy with daddy showed him that black white photo, and he was determined he will pamper his sister when she will be born.

Petting mommy's bump, he smiled, waking Joanne, which was sweet. To see him caressing her belly.

,,Good morning sleepy boy,'' Joanne smiled, kissing his forehead.

He smiled yet sleepily, yawning.

,,Who is going to granny for whole weekend today ?'' she pet his hair, smiling at him.

,,I do,'' Danny giggled, petting her belly.

,,And you have to be a good boy by granny,'' Joanne nodded, announcing him. ,,She will take you with Arnie to park, and maybe they have some more surprise for you.''

,,They'll take me to zoo,'' Danny nearly yelped, when Joanne shushed him.

,,I am already up,'' Robby chuckled with closed eyes.

,,How do you know Danny ?'' Joanne asked surprised.

,,Arnie told me,'' Danny said lisping with his sweet, childish voice. ,,Will daddy take care of Charlie ?'' he petted mommy's belly.

,,Of course I will,'' Bobby chuckled, kissing the top of Daniel's hair.

,,Good,'' Danny nodded his approval. He became so caring of his unborn sister, and of mommy too.

Ellen picked Danny and went with him to her house.

,,And now we have time for each other whole weekend,'' Robert smiled, hugging Joanne from behind, caressing her bump.

,,But I am ill Bobby, I don't know if you will have something from it,'' she said nearly through her nose, since cold was a bit worse.

,,I can take it, for you I can take everything…'' he kissed all over her shoulder, making her smile.

,,Fine love,'' she turned and kissed him with smile.

* * *

Weekend was gone, and Joanne was a bit better week by week. She was already in thirty fifth week, only five days till due date. Robert was in work shorter time for a chance she was in labor sooner, since she was already feeling time after time 'Messengers'. He was coming back home always at four.

These days were finally sunny, and day by day was warmer.

This afternoon, around two, Joanne was doing laundry, Danny helping, to spare mommy's strength, because she wasn't feeling well since morning due back pain.

When they finally sat down on couch to rest for a while, Danny put his head on Joanne's belly.

,,Are you hungry mommy ?''

,,No, why ?''

,,Then Charlie is…''

,,Do you think ?'' Joanne giggled.

,,Hmm, I can hear somethin','' Danny lisped, listening.

Joanne shook with her head, opening mouth to say something, but she immediately forgot what. Pain ripped through her back to her bump, and she hardly managed to stifle her scream.

,,Mommy ? Wat's wrong ?'' Danny looked at her, not understanding.

,,You know what,'' she smiled at him, looking in his beautiful blue eyes. ,,I think you were right, your sister is maybe not _hungry_ , but…she wants to see you already-''

,,-Really ?!'' Danny cheered, hugging her bump. Joanne squeezed her eyes, when she felt her water just broke.

,,Danny, Danny call daddy,'' she reached for phone, dialing Robby's number, and giving her phone to Danny.

He waited until Bobby answered the call.

 _,,Hello ?''_

,,Hi daddy-''

 _,,Hi Danny, something happened ?''_ Robby asked on the other side.

,,Tell daddy, Charlotte is _on the way_ …'' Joanne nodded forcing a smile.

,,Daddy, Charlotte is on the way…mommy said,'' Danny parroted, smiling to phone.

 _,,Wait really ?! Okay, tell mommy I'm there as fast as I can, okay ? Thank you buddy,''_ Bobby sent two kisses in phone before he ended call.

* * *

,,Joanne is in labor,'' Robby quickly packed his things in suitcase, and ran to announce it to his boss, that he need to go.

Running across the hall, having a quick chat with boss, and then leaving.

,,We're in labor !'' he rushed across the hall, announcing, listening to several congratulations from his friends, and then he disappeared in elevator.

* * *

When he arrived at home, Joanne was upstairs, with clothed Daniel.

,,Where is your hospital bag love ?'' Bobby cheered kissing her.

,,Bathroom…Danny come, we're going to hospital,'' she walked with Daniel slowly to stairs, and down the steps.

Robby rushed to them in few moments, with her hospital bag, putting it in car, and sitting Danny in his car seat. Joanne sat down, breathing as she was practicing and what she remembered with Daniel.

,,Are you okay ?'' Robby sitting on driver's seat, looking in small mirror at Joanne.

,,No, I'm not okay, I'm in labor, but yeah-I'm fine,'' she joked, breathing.

,,Okay,'' Bobby nodded, driving to hospital.

When they arrived, they hospitalized Joanne right away. Danny with them in their room. It was several hours since her water broke, and contractions started.

,,Why is mommy walking ? And when will my sister come ?'' he lisped, sitting on bed, and Joanne was calming herself by walking.

Robby sat beside him, explaining ,,You know what, mommy have to walk, because her back hurts, and your sister, will be here right after you play a bit with nurse in children's corner, hmm ?''

,,Yay !'' Daniel eeked, clapping, and Joanne smiled how Robby perfectly manage it. He walked with Danny away, giving him in hands of two professional nurses and coming back to Joanne.

,,When my mother comes ?'' she whimpered feeling contractions more often and stronger, supporting her body against the bed.

,,In two hours,'' Robert nodded, petting her back.

,,How is it going ?'' doctor invaded their room with wide smile.

,,Great…'' Joanne growled through another strike, but she felt better than her first labor.

,,You are already experienced, so good, let me look,'' doctor nodded, walking to her, as Bobby helped her up on bed.

,,You are dilated for eleven centimeters, perfect ! You're doing great. We can already go in delivery room,'' doctor cheered.

Joanne put her palm on her mouth, as her stomach made a flip, due the baby's head rotation. They transported her with Robby in delivery room, and Joanne's breathing was minute by minute steeper. Robby was soothing her, as she was squeezing his hand sitting on chair, her legs in stirrups.

* * *

,,I can tell you –I'm happy –we're having –our daughter –but the worst –about it is –the labor –uhhh-I hate the contractions !'' Joanne breathed through her growls.

,,I know love, I know, but you have to bite through it, and then Charlotte is here, you can do it-I know it !'' Robby soothed, this time avoiding any inappropriate notes, or anything which could only upset Joanne, she was glad, she have him by her side.

,,I-Is Danny alright ?''

,,Yes, love he's with nurses,'' Robert nodded and doctor approved.

,,Yes, he is alright, you don't have to fear about him, now don't think of him, but focus on your second baby on the way, okay ? Focus on contractions, baby's head is perfectly set now, so with another strike push,'' doctor announced, and Joanne nodded.

God it was here again. Pushing, and pain, and pushing and pain, and pushing and pain until she could hold her baby-fine she's ready, she can do it. She already made it once…

,,AHHH !'' growling with another contraction, doctor was cheering at her pushing.

Robby never stopping soothing her and praising her, kissing her wet forehead, or her wet hair. Clutching her hand in his, with every single contraction, kissing the back of her palm, which she didn't felt at all, but was aware, he was kissing her, which made her calm.

,,Alright, one last push Joanne, and your baby is out,'' doctor looked at baby, which was with its head and one shoulder now sticking out of Joanne.

Joanne took a deep breath, her head spun, when she screamed for the last time, and pushed for the last time, feeling baby slipping out of her, and in few seconds she heard small screaming.

,,GOD Bobby !'' she cried happily, falling into chair, and holding his hand.

,,You made it love, I'm so proud of you, now you have rest,'' he nodded kissing her.

Movements here, and baby's cries there, and suddenly she was holding her little baby girl.

Joanne cried, touched, as hormones were shaking with her system, and she was holding her precious Charlotte.

She leaned down kissing Charlotte's forehead, smiling at her little girl ,,Beauty, mommy couldn't wait for you.''

,,She is beautiful,'' Robby sighed, kissing Joanne's hair.

Joanne nodded, and her eyes slightly fluttered.

,,I feel…dizzy…'' she managed to say, before Robby took Charlotte on his arms, watching Joanne fainting.

,,Jo-Joanne ?'' Robby quickly reacted, but doctor was already by her. ,,What-what happened ? What's wrong ? What happened to her ?''

Nurse took the baby from him ,,you have to go on your room Mister Adler, please.''

And as he hadn't any other chance, he was pushed off the delivery room, and guided in their room, picking up Danny from children's corner.

* * *

,,Where is my sister ?'' Danny smiled.

,,She will be here in a moment,'' Bobby smiled, putting him up on bed, and sitting himself on chair in front of Danny.

In few minutes nurse brought Charlotte to Robert.

,,And where is Joanne ?''

,,Doctor is taking care of her, she fainted due her few weeks lasting cold, don't be afraid, she's in good hands now,'' nurse said before she left.

 **Now ? What does that mean ?! What's wrong with her ? I want to see her !**

,,Daddy where is mommy ?'' Danny looked at Robert, who was holding little Charlotte.

,,She will be here in a moment too, look-'' he walked to Daniel, sitting on chair and showing him his little sister ,,-This is Charlotte.''

,,My sister ? She's small !'' Danny watched his sister, as she yawned, and start weeping.

,,She is, you have to be careful on her,'' Robert smiled, as Danny leaned down and kissed his sister.

,,She's small, and cute…'' Danny decided, smiling. ,,Why she's cryin' ?''

,,She is hungry…''

,,Then feed her,'' Danny nodded.

Robert chuckled ,,only mommy can feed her.''

,,And where is mommy ?''

,,…I….I don't know Danny,'' Robert admitted, but he tried to sooth little girl on his arms.

,,I know darling, I know our princess,'' he was soothing her, and Danny slid to his lap too, hugging him. ,,I know darlings, you both miss your mommy…I miss her too…''

He was desperately trying to have positive thoughts about Joanne, and to sooth both his children.

,,Then sing her daddy…'' Danny uttered, nuzzling to Robby's chest, it was already dark outside, Joanne's labor was long, and Danny was sleepy.

Robert took a deep breath before he start softly singing.

,, I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?'' he smiled at Danny.

,,It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah…'' Robert was singing softly and it seemed to be cooing little Charlie.

,,Your faith was strong but you needed _proof_

You saw _her_ bathing on the roof

Her _beauty_

 _in the moonlight_

 _overthrew you…_ '' he sang like for himself. Danny, as he was sleepy, start yawning and nuzzling to daddy's chest.

,, _She_ tied _**you**_

To a kitchen chair

 _She_ broke your throne,

 _she_ cut your hair

And from your lips _she drew the Hallelujah_ -'' Robert closed his eyes, forcing back fear, and tears, Danny already sleeping, his little hand lazily around Robert's waist.

,,Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,'' he swallowed, as Charlotte stopped weeping, and start slowly falling asleep too. He gently rocked with her, feeling darker thoughts growing.

,,Maybe I've been _here_ before

I know _this room_ , I've walked _this_ _floor_

I used to live alone before I knew _you…_ '' he looked out of window.

,,I've seen _your_ flag on the marble arch

 _love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ …'' he swallowed, closing his eyes.

,,There was a time _you'd let me know_

What's real and going on below

But now you never _show it to me, do you?_

 _Remember when I moved in you?_

 _The holy dark was moving too_

 _And every breath we drew was hallelujah…_ '' he nodded, rocking gently with Charlie, remembering Joanne.

,,Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's _a God above_

And all I ever learned from _love_

 _Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

It's not a _cry_ you can hear at _night_

It's not _somebody who's seen the light_

It's a **cold** and it's a **broken** _hallelujah_ ….

…ha-…h-'' he couldn't…he couldn't. Single tear sliding his cheek...


	17. Hallelujah Part 2

_A.N.: Dolls, my lovely, looovely dolls, I'm so glad you were not afraid of Joanne ( or at least you haven't showed me ;-) ) because I was long time gone, and also on my second prof. on FictionPress (details in bio) so I'm soooo much sorry, for long wait for this chapter. But now I am finally school free, and all yours-with several new ideas and new chapters and…just plenty of things, so happy to be back, and posting REGULARLY ! Really :333 Now to this Chapter…I literally searched for definition Angel In Disguise , and I found it's the most beautiful simile : An Angel in Disguise is term referred to a person with a kind heart. A person who is always ready to help out others. This type of person is looked at as an angel in human form and thus the term Angel in Disguise….so please take my mention in chapter like this alright ;-) enjoy please :333 love you, and happy for all the reviews, and your ideas, I'm pretty open for anything you offer, or propose ;-)_ _your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _,, Hallelu-uujah…._ '' Soft voice, which Robby could recognize anywhere, anytime in any situation, finished the song instead of him.

He stiffened, slowly, carefully turning around, to not interrupt sleeping Danny and cutely yawning Charlie.

,,Joanne,'' He breathed, in relief, in happiness when he saw her sitting in wheelchair by doors. ,,How long-''

,,From the third verse…Bobby,'' she smiled like an angel in disguise, slowly standing up and walking to him.

,,I thought for few seconds, that you…you are…that they-''

,,-No, no, Bobby, I'm here-shhh-'' she cupped his cheeks, kissing his forehead, and then leaning down to his lips, kissing him lovingly, another tear slid down his cheek.

,,I would _never_ leave you,'' she whispered to his parted lips, her forehead against his, they both had closed eyes, and were happy just due this slight body and mental contact between them.

,,I love you so much, I'm so proud of you Joanne,'' Bobby opened his eyes, when she sat down on bed in front of him, looking how he was still holding both their children.

She smiled, leaning down as Robby was sitting close, and kissed Charlotte's forehead.

,,Our beautiful, beautiful girl…welcome to family,'' Joanne slowly took her from Robby, who leaned even closer to bed.

Joanne pulled a bit apart her bathrobe, stroking gently Charlotte's still bit crumpled, bit pink cheek, as she mewled and when her tiny lips found mommy's nipple, she start suckling hungrily. Joanne smiled, still delirious form her previous dizziness and touched from her raged hormones.

,,Mommy ?'' Danny muttered, rubbing his eyes, when he awoke and he saw Joanne semi sitting on bed with Charlie on her arms.

,,Danny, yes mommy is here, you can sleep now,'' Robby soothed, combing Daniel's shinny blonde tresses.

But Danny shook with his head ,,No, mommy…'' he reached for her with his small hands and sleepy eyes.

,,Come here darling,'' Joanne praised, letting him crawl to her on hospital bed, he laid himself next to her, hugging her smaller bump, and finally smiling, as he saw Charlie suckling.

,,She was hungry,'' he lisped.

,,She was, I know,'' Joanne nodded smiling ,,Go to sleep darling, you will see her tomorrow, she won't run away…''

,,And you ?'' Danny asked, making her and Robby stiff.

,,Never, darling,'' she kissed his forehead, calming him down. ,,Come, you need to sleep, and I do too…we all are sleepy…''

,,Mhmm-'' he puffed with already closed eyes, nuzzling to mommy's other soft breast, hugging her.

In few minutes he was sleeping, and Charlotte fed, falling asleep in mommy's arms too, Robby just supported himself against the side of bed, as close to Joanne as he could, petting her arm, which was holding Danny's little body to her.

,,What _exactly_ happened to you, when you…felt dizzy ?''

,,Doctor said it was due my last two weeks sickness, it haven't hurt Charlotte anyhow, but I had weakened immune system and after several hours of exhausting labor no wonder I felt dizzy and fainted, and he said , that I just needed some vitamins immediately,'' She nodded whispering to not wake both of their kids.

,,And now you are alright ? Everything will be okay, right ?'' Robby was still afraid.

,,Yes, I'm completely alright, and exhausted, but happy….happy that I have so strong support in you, love. Bobby, I wouldn't make it without you being by my side all the time. And when I was gone for a while, how you took care of them both….I love you by the bottom of my heart,'' she smiled, when he leaned to her and kissed her, she cried, her happy tears shinning in her eyes like several _stars_ swimming in the _chocolate ocean_ of her two orbs.

,,I love you too, I'm happy. Rest love, you need it, for great job, and hard work today….you're the _heroine_ -''

,,-Both of us…parents, lovers, husband and wife…it takes two, always…'' she smiled sleepily, and Robby nodded, before she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 _A.N.: I know dolls, I know, this one is too short. But I promise I just wanted to separate this chapter from the other…don't be afraid and be sure for the next chapter soon, ;-) ahhh-I'm so glad, I came back to this fic, and 'You Can Bet Your Ass' that I will continue in BIG and I will enjoy it ;-) :333 I hope you enjoyed, and please stay tuned for another chapters :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	18. The Day Danny Stopped Fearing

Robby took a week off, to help Joanne a bit saddle with two kids in the house now, and she was happy he did it, because she was still weakened, but alright. Tired every evening, lying together in their bed.

It was the fourth day, since they all were at home together. Charlie was in cot on carpet in living room next to Danny's playpen, and Joanne with Bobby were drinking their coffee, sitting beside Danny on the carpet, when he start talking with Charlotte.

He never talked so much with anybody, like right now with his sister. And Joanne with Bobby weren't shocked in vain…they were listening carefully to every word Danny said, since they thought he wasn't much talkative….but now he beautifully showed them, he is perceiving all the time since he was born, and he could use plenty of words already now.

He was playing with some toy, when Charlie slightly mewled, and Joanne wanted to get her, but Danny spotted her first, and he stopped with his toy, and crawled to the cot.

,,Wat, wat is it ?'' he lisped, asking, like mommy used to do.

,,Hmm-'' he said expertly ,,-yo big brother is here…you know-'' he sat beside the cot and gently rocked with it ,,-I have to take _care_ of you Charlie,'' his voice was so sweet, and yet he was one year and three months old still he was quite lisping, due pursing his lips, but he tried, and the most important things, or daily things he already could discuss with mommy or daddy _perfectly_. His 'R' was often rather like 'W' or he completely changed it with 'L' and hard consonants sounded way _softer_ from him, or when he couldn't say it, he just simply passed one word or put there completely different one. Yes sometimes he tried, and Joanne with Bobby understood him, but usually they were preaching him nicely how to say it right, but not this time…

,,You are so _tiny_ …look, yo _hands_ -'' he ever so gently took her palms and raised them slightly up, like he really wanted to show her, her two chocolate orbs widening ,,-and yo _finges_ ,'' Danny smiled looking over them, touching each one.

,,And yo _feet_ …'' he gently poked at each covered tiny leg of hers, she was thoroughly watching him.

,,You are _soooo tiny_ …'' he sighed, making Joanne and Bobby slightly giggle, but his add shocked them ,,… _tiny_ and _cute_ -'' he hugged the cot, smiling.

,,- _Mine_ ! No one will _hurt_ you I _plomise_ !'' he nodded looking at her and she was looking back at him above her. ,,I will p-…mm-'' he thought of that word daddy was using sometimes when he was telling bed time stories. ,,Pl-…. _pwotect_ you,'' he tried really hardly, his brows furrowed, and that Charlotte didn't like, her lip curled up and she mewled. ,,Nono, don't be afraid, I will…before those _monsters_ , you know-'' once again he out his _expert_ expression, he leaned to her whispering, that Joanne with Robby nearly missed it ,,-like uncle Larry is…''

Joanne covered her mouth with her palm, half scolding herself, because Danny will probably never forget about this, and half stifling her laugher, just as Bobby did, their eyes met, she silently giggled, and Joanne leaned to his chest.

,,Mia told me about _the monsters_ , with _big_ teeth, and big _hairy_ body…..'' Danny's arms opened wide, and Charlotte's mouth fell open, as she was looking at him. ,,But I'm _not_ afraid of them…because they look like my plush teddies…'' Danny explained, nodding at her ,,…I…I _was_ afraid of uncle Larry, because what he did to mommy _is not nice_ , n-mm. He is a _real monster_ ! But _he will not_ hurt you, I _plomise_ , n-mmm…. _I will splash him with my bath pistol if he does_ !''

Joanne laughed into her palm way harder, and Robby had to put his coffee beside him, and take a pillow. Danny was completely putting them both down with his phrases and jokes, about which he himself didn't know, he was saying. Joanne nearly falling to Robby's lap.

,,You know, I can't do wat mommy did,'' he leaned to her whispering again ,,she _smacked_ him in face-'' he lisped.

Joanne was stifling her laugher, just as much as Robby did, because they both could laugh their ass off, she was gasping slightly for breath which disappeared from her lungs after first _brave insult_ on Larry's address, and Bobby was hiding his face to her brown curls, and pillow.

,,But I can't do that, because it's _not nice_ ….and _I am nice_ -'' he smiled at Charlie, completely not paying attention to nearly stewing and still struggling mommy and daddy.

But his last sentence completely got them both.

,,I'm not afraid of him _now_ ! _Nobody_ will hurt my little sister-'' Danny nodded determined, leaning down to unaware Charlie, and he kissed her forehead.

That was so cute, it melted Bobby and Joanne together, they looked at each other, touched, Joanne put aside her coffee as well-surprised she haven't spilled it-and they both crawled to Danny.

,,Danny, I'm so proud of you,'' Joanne kissed top of his head several times, slightly wiping away her laugher tears.

,,Yes, you are a big brother, and you are so nice to your sister, you are right, darling,'' Bobby leaned to them hugging them both.

Danny looked up on both his parents, smiling, and then looking back to totally confused Charlotte, and he gently rocked with her cot again.

* * *

After bathing time, and bed time stories, and breastfeeding, everybody were lying happily in their beds and crib and Robby turned to Joanne. His palm ghosted up her small bump, as his hot breath tickled her shoulder, where he pressed first hot kiss, and continued kissing up all along her shoulder to her neck, and landing below her earlobe.

,,Robby, why are you _trying_ , when you know very well, that we _can't_ ,'' Joanne sighed, almost desperately, like it was rather irritating than pleasurable.

,,I know, I just wanted to kiss you…I can't even that ?'' he smiled at , when she looked up.

,,Yes, of course you can, just don't be so…teasing, to turn me on, I really- _Robby_ ,'' she breathed when he sucked at her spot on her neck. ,,I-It's n-nnn-ot… _she's_ not healed-'' shaking with her head, when his tongue glazed up to her earlobe.

,,And can _she_ just have some relax with my skilf-''

,,Robby no…babe-babe-babe, I beg you...no,'' Joanne cupped his both cheeks, stroking them with her fingers, and sighing with closed eyes, when she looked up at him again, he was still smiling.

,,You're so beautiful,'' Robby sighed amazed, leaning down for kiss.

,,Really ? They say, that _girls_ are taking mommy's charm and beauty…'' she giggled, when Robby put his head to rest on her soft breast, and hugged her bump.

,,You haven't lost the slightest bit of your charm, and still Charlotte is beautiful,'' he muttered nuzzling to her, petting her bump.

,,Danny, asked me today, why I still do have _big belly_ , when Charlie is here already. If I am having another baby,'' she giggled, kissing Bobby's forehead.

,,And what did you told him ?''

,,That Charlie stretched mommy's belly as she grew, and now I have to make it flat again, when it's empty…''

,,And how Danny reacted ?''

Joanne laughed louder this time ,,He asked me, how did I get her out.''

Robby chuckled looking in her eyes as he raised up supporting his body with his elbow in mattress ,,Keep talking, it's becoming more and more interesting !''

,,Well I told him, that I pushed her out by-I really didn't know how to call my vagina in front of him so I said 'Cunny'-'' she looked at Robby, as their name of her pussy suddenly became even _useful_ ,,-and he asked me what it is…it was when I was bathing Charlie. And I showed him that Charlie is having _cunny_ , because she is a _girl_ , and he has _peepee_ , because he is a _boy_ -''

,,Peepee ? What the heck calling is that ?'' Robby laughed.

Joanne crossed her arms on her bust ,,And how should I call it huh ? I just…don't feel comfortable when my little boy, who is only one year and few, would be calling his _privates_ 'penis' !''

,,And what about 'dick' ?''

,,Are you crazy ?! Now you're joking, right ?'' Joanne watched him, how he chuckled, nodding.

,,Okay, but 'pee-pee' ?'' Robby's brows furrowed, still smiling, he asked her.

,,Yeah. It's cute, and childish, and it's something with what he _pees_ so….and it definitely will suffice to him until his three years, then we'll call it 'penis', okay ?'' Joanne assured him.

,,Just as with Charlotte and cunny ?'' he nodded if he understood.

,,Yes-''

,,-Okay, at least I know if one of them ever asked me about something.''

,,Like…about _what exactly_?''

,,I don't know, he asked you today plenty of things as you said, God knows what he will ask tomorrow,'' Bobby chuckled, leaning down to her and kissing her.

After breaking the kiss, she nodded ,,You're right, but if you ever gonna try to explain him, or her _sex_ be sure to be…gentle, they're still _innocent_! And I want to keep them innocent as long as it will be possible…''

,,Alright, I will tell them that I _bang_ mommy every second night, since we are together, and she _squeals_ my name in _desperation_ , because she's _cumming_ around my _peepee_ ,'' Robby made Joanne laugh as the tears were swimming in her eyes once again, her palm hardly stifling her noises, when he was kissing all over her nightie cleavage during his sarcastic talk.

,,You are my big tall teaser, aren't you ?'' she giggled, kissing him hungrily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

,,Always, forever, love,'' he said with each kiss on her plump, eagerly waiting lips.


	19. Breastfeeding

Already middle of June. Charlotte's sixth week.

 _,,Bobby-love !''_

Robert heard shouted whisper from upstairs, he was cleaning the dishes from Sunday lunch, and Joanne was setting children to sleep.

He stopped the water as he anyway was finished, walking out of kitchen and to stairs. He looked up, seeing Joanne who was showing him to go up to her, with finger on her lips.

When he quietly walked upstairs, he confusedly looked at her, whispering ,,What happened ?''

,,Something very sweet, you need to see them !'' Joanne whispered rapidly again, almost breathlessly, taking Robby's hand and tugging him with her into their own bedroom.

When they walked in, curtains were tugged closed, only the front of bed was opened, she tugged him slowly there.

When they both stood in front of their bed, he finally could see.

Charlotte was lying on blanket on their mattress, covered with sheet , only her head was exposed, and on her left side, from Robby's view right side, was lying Danny, below the sheet as well. He was lying turned on one side to be closer to Charlie, and his arm around her, was very gently stroking her very short hair. He was sucking his dummy, with closed eyes, but still his hand was petting Charlotte.

Both sweetly sleeping together.

,,He refused to go to his room, when I set Charlie to sleep, he insisted to sleep with her, so I had to tell him story here, and in two minutes he was off, but look at them,'' Joanne spoke in whispers, completely touched, and melted from that sweet sight.

,,But he is petting her, he's not-'' Robby whispered too, not daring to increase his voice even a bit.

,,Oh-he is, he fell off after two pages, he's just-I don't know-maybe afraid, or he's just too protective,'' they watched their children on their bed. ,,Oh my God, this is so beautiful, just look at them, they are happy !''

,,I can see, you know what, I'll bring camera, we need documentary of their childhood, after all, and this is really just too sweet and cute,'' Robby nodded smiling, melted as well. He walked downstairs for camera and in few minutes he was back, taking few photos of their kids.

,,I would never expect in my life to once have such beautiful view…'' Joanne quietly cried, fulfilled with happiness, covering her mouth with her palm to not wake them.

,,To be honest…me too…and it's completely wonderful…how he's pretty to her, look, really gently petting her head, and that dummy-'' Robby softly chuckled.

,,Okay, let's go now, we have two hours for each other, maybe three if they're good,'' Joanne softly pushed him towards doors.

,,Wait, you leave them here like this alone ?''

,,Yes, don't be afraid. Charlie is too small to crawl, and Danny is already big enough, to go down by himself to not harm him or her, and what more they are in the middle of the bed !'' Joanne walked with slightly worried Robert.

,,Okay, but what if he wanted to take her with him ? What if he decides he is big enough to take her on his arms…''

Joanne closed quietly the doors, but still whispering.

,,I explained that to him, that he can't because she is still too little, and too fragile, he understood, and he wouldn't want to hurt her, Robby relax ! You're tensed. How was even this week in work ? I haven't got the chance to ask you since I was last two weeks running for doctors, when Charlie is five and a half weeks, and you were coming so late, that I have time for you only at the weekend, and when you're home, we're playing with Danny…tell me, how you were doing ?'' she threw her arms around his neck, gently leaning to him, her belly mostly flat again, not even six weeks after birth, since she was this time more practicing during pregnancy.

Robby looked at her, finally offering a smile and his hands landed on her hips ,,I was actually good. Not too much work, but believe me it's there more tortuous when I know I have at home now three angles, and I'm getting home at seven, sometimes even later.''

,,I know Bobby, I know…you're great dad…hard working too, but Danny loves you no matter if you're coming home at seven or later, and I'm sure Charlotte will be the same,'' Joanne tiptoed kissing him gently.

,,I love you. You've done so much for me in my life yet, and look at us, we're together already for two years and two months !'' Robby's eyes went wide at her as he still was whispering.

,,Wait really ? Two years already ?''

,,And two month, exactly…for few days,'' he nodded ,but few days didn't matter much now.

,,From being together, not from wedding,'' Joanne slowly looked at him, as he meant once again their completely first fall.

,,Yes,'' leaning down and kissing her.

,,Well shouldn't we celebrate it somehow ?'' Joanne smiled hugging him closer.

,,Yes we should, but you are still not six weeks from giving birth, so I'd prefer to go to some nice dinner, and then maybe if you want some movie, or go in the theatre ?''

,,Bobby, you don't have to drag me on culture…and not even into restaurant. Spare that for some big anniversary, for example few years from wedding, hmm ?''

,,But these two years were very important for both of us. Very crucial…and sensitive, full of changes, and full of love-'' he looked to doors of their bedroom, where their sweet two _bunches of love_ were just sleeping right now.

,,I know, Bobby-love…I don't know where I would be, if I haven't came to your apartment that night…I would have seriously _nothing_. And now, look at me…I'm having _perfect husband_ , my still _perfect house_ -'' smirking ,,-several perfect-well maybe _not as much perfect_ friends-but still they are _true_ friends, not like I used to have with Larry…I do have _two perfect kids_ , and _perfect life_ …now I'm really not babbling emptily, I'm saying the truth !'' she looked in his crystal blue eyes, tangling her fingers in his shinny blond hair, and tugging him down to kiss him.

,,I love you Joanne…so much,'' he kissed her back.

,,I love you too Bobby-baby,'' nuzzling to his chest.

,,We should celebrate it !'' he raised gently her chin with his palm, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, how they were sparkling.

,,Alright, then think of something special, and if you don't get anything, then I'll make it myself, okay ? On next weekend ?'' she petted Robby's shoulders.

,,Good, that's sounds nice,'' he smiled, kissing her again.

* * *

,,Ohh-they are so sweet, I don't want to wake them,'' Joanne sighed quietly, lying on bed beside both their children, Danny wasn't anymore petting Charlotte's head, but he was hugging her sweetly.

It was already four hours, and they were still sleeping.

,,Then don't wake them,'' Robby, laid himself behind Danny.

,,But they would not sleep at night. Hmm-fine,'' she start slowly, petting Danny's little arm, his dummy fell off of his mouth. She covered her mouth, when she giggled.

,,He's sleeping tight,'' Robby chuckled, watching Joanne.

,,Danny,'' she whispered at first. She wanted to wake him gently, no roughness was needed. He will enjoy full of it, when he's older, and having school…ohh those will be _mornings_!

,,Danny-love…wake up,'' she smiled as she gently stroked his cheek with her index finger, and his lids fluttered, his mouth slightly opened, as it still missed its dummy, which fell off few seconds ago. ,,Love it's time to wake,'' she brushed away his fringe.

,,Hmm,'' ne nuzzled to pillow, his eyes fluttering way more, but still he wasn't able to open them fully.

,,Time to go and play, and for snack baby,'' Joanne was smiling at his sleepy face.

Danny let out some dull noise into the pillow, not reacting much.

,,He's not exactly _catching_ …'' Robby uttered, petting his arm. ,,Sweetie, wake up…buddy,'' he pressed soft kiss on Danny's cheek.

Joanne thought for a while.

,,It's time to breastfeed and then bathe Charlotte…''

,,Hmm ?'' Danny very slowly turned his face from pillow, to mommy, when he heard word 'Charlotte'.

,,So toys no, but Charlie yes ? Is that ?'' she smiled at him, when he opened his eyes. He was really fond of his tiny sister. He smiled at Joanne sleepily, but he was finally looking at her. ,,Oh mommy knows, mommy knows too well, come here my boy,'' she leaned to him, kissing his forehead.

,,Look you slept so tight, you lost your dummy,'' Bobby showed him, as Danny turned to him.

,,Hmm,'' he nodded like he already knew it, like he already knew everything. He smiled up at daddy, reaching for him, and Robby leaned down with chuckle and kiss his forehead too. Now was Danny content.

And as Charlie was slowly waking too, her eyes fluttering , Joanne smiling at her as she adorable yawned. Charlie blinked few times and her lip curled up in mewl.

,,Ohh, that's right, we are hungwy awen't we ?'' Joanne smiled, stroking Charlotte's exposed belly with her finger.

,,Charlie…'' Danny smiled, petting her head again nicely, and he leaned to her sleepily, and kissed the top of her head.

,,Owww, Danny,'' Joanne with Robby said at once, looking at each other.

He took his dummy, and slowly trying to give it to Charlotte.

,,Here,'' he nodded, when she took the dummy, thinking it's mommy's nipple, and she tried to suckle.

It was enough for her until she found out, there's no milk, so she start crying and Danny was all of a sudden awake.

,,Why she's crying ? I gave her my dummy,'' he couldn't understand it, she should be happy !

,,Love, she is hungry, just as you were when I was breastfeeding you, she needs now my milk,'' Joanne nodded, and she took Charlotte up, and rolled up her shirt, to breastfeed her little girl. Now it was nipple with milk and Charlie silenced, suckling hungrily.

,,I want too,'' Danny sat up, watching mommy.

Her lips slightly parted as Robby's with smile.

,,Darling, we said it was enough of milk for you, I will stop with Charlie when she is old as you, hmm ? I would not have enough of milk for her,'' Joanne smiled.

Danny's brows furrowed, he start thinking thoroughly, and after two minutes he announced ,,But you have two bweasts !''

Joanne nearly gasped, as Robert start laughing.

,,Wat ?'' Danny turned to daddy.

,,Danny, I do have two breasts, but when I was feeding you, you were also drinking alone from both…'' Joanne smiled, trying to convince him somehow.

,,Not at all,'' Robby uttered teasingly half-voiced.

Joanne smirked.

,,See darling, you are big enough to breastfeed you,'' she smiled at him soothing.

That argument worked, he nodded understanding.

,,Don't you want to show daddy that new toy you have ?''

,,Yes !'' he nearly yelped, with excitement.

,,Then go to your room, and bring it,'' Joanne nodded smiling.

Danny slowly crawled off bed, and disappeared to his room.

,,I didn't know he will put it up after three months, when I stopped breastfeeding him…I would never have such idea, he will ask of it,'' Joanne shook laughingly her head , kissing Charlotte's forehead, and stroking her back as she held her on her arms.

,,Well he saw Charlotte so no wonder-''

,,-He saw her breastfeeding already many times…and only now…I really don't know,'' shaking with her head once again.

,,Well maybe he just got the taste for your milk…maybe just as me…I have to admit I will maybe miss it, when you lose it, after stopping breastfeeding Charlie,'' Robby laughed, lying himself down on bed.

,,Oh you poor creature…you'll enjoy it for one year yet, don't be afraid,'' she smirked when Danny ran back again.

,,Daddy, look !'' he crawled on bed, showing to Robert big plushy Stitch from Disney tale.

,,Wohouu, what a big plushy ! I expected some car or something,'' Bobby chuckled looking at the toy.

,,He is rather on plushy toys, which is maybe better, 'cause they're soft, and he won't hurt himself, right Danny ?''

,,Yes mommy,'' he nodded hugging the blue toy.

,,Alright, and when Charlie is fed, we'll check your diaper Danny…and you know what awaits us tomorrow right ?'' Joanne asked, looking if Danny remember.

,,Potty ?'' he lisped.

,,Good boy !''

Robby gasped ,,Ohh really ? You will already try potty ? What a big boy we have,'' Robby smiled when Danny crawled up at him, lying on daddy's chest and hugging him, as Robby hugged him back.

,,My blond sweethearts…and you too, but we can't recognize yet, if you're blond or brunette as mommy, right my baby girl ?'' she stroked Charlotte's forehead with her fingertips, her sight coming back from girlie to Bobby and Danny.

* * *

 _A.N.: Alright my dolls, do you have any idea for Special Anniversary Celebration ? Gimme your ideas in reviews and maybe I'll use some...think it through because I appreciate anything you'll put in ;-) thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more loves :333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	20. Anniversary Plans

Thursday.

Joanne was today determined to exhaust Danny as much as she could, so that he will be sleepy in the evening. She was with him and with Charlie in the park, she was with them by Mia and Paul. She also visited her mother and Arnie, and like this whole day was suddenly gone, and she was putting with Danny laundry in washing machine.

She turned to Danny, when he wasn't giving her any other pieces of clothes, and she grinned, when he was leaning with his back against the bathtub, his eyes already closed.

But as quickly he fell asleep as quickly he woke, when they heard Charlotte weeping from living room. She was in rocking cot, so Joanne could work for a while.

Joanne took delirious Danny, set the washer on, and rushed to living room.

,,Darling, mommy is….here,'' she stumbled, when she saw her dummy on the floor, but that didn't surprise her at all.

Charlotte wasn't crying anymore, and it was just because Fluffy, who was leaning with her front paws against the edge of cot, and it looked like she was rocking with the cot, to set Charlie sleep.

,,Wat is Fuffy doing' ?'' Danny lisped, rubbing his eyes.

,,She is guiding your sister, when you are sleepy,'' was the first what came up in Joanne's mind, she giggled.

,,You were a good boy today, you helped me a lot, and you deserve to sleep, I love you sweetie,'' she pressed big kiss on his cheek, and she smiled hugging her around her neck.

,,But yet we try the potty before you go to sleep, yes ?''

,,Mhmm,'' he nodded sleepily.

Joanne petted Fluffy, who purred, taking Charlotte from her cot, and Danny as well, both upstairs, she put Danny down in bathroom, and start preparing with Charlie her bath, meanwhile Danny crawled to the potty and put down his pants, and diaper.

He sat down, supporting his head by his hands, his elbows pressed on his knees.

,,So ?'' Joanne turned to him, with Charlie on her arms, gently rocking her.

,,N-mm, I still don't like it,'' Danny shook with his head, standing up.

,,No-no, Danny, you have to learn it. What would Mia think about you ? Are you big boy or not ?''

,,I am !''

,,I know, then why you don't like potty ? Hmm…how you will pee in toilet when you're older, since you don't want to pee in potty ? And to have a diaper is not nice, look Mia also not having it already…and she's a girl-''

,,-Bu-I don't care !'' Danny shook with his head sleepily.

,,Darling….can you just try it ?''

,,No,'' he yawned.

,,Alright, but tomorrow we will, yes ?''

,,Mhmm,'' he nodded, his eyes closing again.

Joanne smiled, kissing his forehead. She took Charlie in bedroom, and then came back for already sleeping Danny, she dressed him in pajamas, and changed his diaper, putting him in his own bed, and she managed to say goodnight, he just mumbled something, sleeping.

Joanne smiled, stroking his chubby cheek, and then she walked back for Charlotte to bathe her.

* * *

When both children were sleeping, she pull form the wardrobe her new nightgown, very light, that the fabric was really see-through, with laced lower hem, and laced cleavage hem. She took off her clothes, and her underwear, taking dark purple nightie on, when she heard the key in lock.

She walked downstairs, to prevent Robby announcing his presence, and waking children.

,,J-'' he froze, when he saw her standing there in such nightgown, and with grin on her face.

,,But the anniversary is only on Saturday…'' Robby smiled.

She stepped to him, starting at his tie.

,,I know, but I passed six weeks already two days ago, and…I want to try…I want you daddy…I need you,'' she start unbuttoning his shirt and leaning to him with her hips, to arouse him.

,,And what about our kids, mommy ?'' Robby chuckled kissing her finally.

,,Mmm-they're sleeping, both. And Charlotte for the first time, in Danny's room...'' she muttered to his mouth, when finished the buttons and her fingertips touched lightly his lap.

,,So you're saying, that we have our bedroom for ourselves ?'' Bobby hugged her, kissing her neck.

,, _Exactly_ ,'' she whispered.

,,You look fantastic,'' Bobby looked over her.

,,Thanks both for compliment,'' she giggled.

,,Both ?''

,, _Both_ ,'' she rubbed his lap, feeling his growing erection, Robby chuckled.

Curling her fingers around his belt, and draggling him behind her, to stairs, and up, to their bedroom, and Robby eagerly let her.

Only when they reached their bedroom, he asked ,,Lock ?''

,,Not needed…Danny was much exhausted today, than he fell asleep while trying a potty-''

,,-And ?'' Robby asked eagerly.

,,N-mm, I think he's just not prepared yet for it,'' Joanne shook with her head sadly.

,,That's okay, he will make it, he's a good boy, just look at him, how he cares for Charlie, and he is behaving so nice to everybody,'' Bobby nodded, making Joanne smile.

,,Now I want _you_ , to behave to me _nice_ ,'' she kissed him again, Robby smiled to the kiss, repaying by kissing deeper, his tongue dancing with hers, his teeth teasing her plump lower lip.

,,I will,'' he promised, lying her on bed.

He kissed down her neck, and around the strap of her nightie, down to her visible erected nipple, he kissed bud through the thin fabric, kissing down, and to her belly, and lower, her thighs and knees, and shins, to her ankles.

Joanne sighed dreamily, it was long time since she and Robby were together.

,,Wait what about antic-''

,,-Doctor…done it, go on,'' she panted when he was kissing back up, she heard his heavy belt falling to the floor , it tugged the fabric with it, so his pants were probably already down, which made her grin.

When he tossed off the rest of his clothes, Joanne shifted in bed, below the sheets, making room for Robby as well, he crawled to her, kissing her.

His kisses spreading along her jawline, her eyes closing in pleasure. His hands were caressing her full breasts, he sighed above her.

,,I just love your figure…after two kids, and your bump is all gone, and…look at you,'' he kissed each breast through the nightie.

,,I'm flattered,'' she giggled, kissing him deeply. ,,But I need you-''

,,-I need you too,'' Robby breathed to her lips.

,,In-inside !'' She choked, when his fingertips teased her pubic hair.

Robert grinned ,,Aren't you so impatient ?''

,,I am, and I will be even more if-mmm-'' her head lolling back, when he gently splayed her thighs apart, and teased her slit, with his middle finger.

Shifting between her legs, he sucked on her exposed throat.

,,Yes-ple-eaaase ,'' she moaned quietly when he nipped her lower lip, and then her upper lip, rubbing her slit with his erection.

He smiled, when he kissed her, thrusting inside her, but she gasped with slight agony moan.

His smile disappeared ,,Are you okay ?''

,,No…''

,,Okay, I will-''

,,No, no go on…remem-member-'' she gritted slightly her teeth at the feel of him inside her, which was momentarily painful ,,-on first time after Dan-Danny ?''

,,Yes ?''

,,Just f-few thrusts…'' she nodded when he start moving…but it was even worse.

When he was moving still, it wasn't changing, and it was still painful.

,,M-maybe it's too soon,'' she nodded gritting her teeth, admitting her probable mistake.

But Robber was kissing her neck, thrusting still.

,,Rob-Robby stop…stop it hurts !'' she cried.

,,You said few thrusts-''

,,-Yes, but that was _before,_ now it really hurts ! Stop ! Please, stop !'' she pushed him off her lowering her legs, and backing to one side of their canopy bed.

,,It hurts, and I begged you,'' she cried softly, her hand wandering between her thighs.

,,I'm so sorry, Jo…'' Robby kissed the back of her neck.

But she back away even more.

,,No, please don't be detached or upset I didn't want to make you,'' he turned her to him, kissing her softly.

,,I know,'' she whispered through her cry. ,,It's not your fault, I should have wait…I was too hurry, and now you're aroused and my cunny in pain…and that's not fair for both of us, sorry.''

,,Then let's try it again, slowly…gently I promise,'' he cupped her cheek, kissing her again.

Shaking with her head ,,Robb no, I…it –it really hurts I,'' she stuttered when he gently laid her down again, kissing her.

,,I promise I'll be gentle…and if it still hurts, then say a word and I will stop I promise Joanne, I promise,'' Robby swore, kissing all over her cleavage, and down to her belly and back up.

She sniffed, nodding ,,Fine, bu-but once I beg you, and you w-will stop, okay ?''

,,Yes,'' he kissed her, positioning himself between her thighs once again, and now very carefully penetrating her, swallowing her slight mewl.

He start moving, but carefully this time, really thoroughly paying attention to her reactions, while kissing all over her neck, he sucked on her collarbone, she moaned, but this time it was more like pleasurable moan instead of caused by pain.

Slowly thrusting inside, her squeezed eyes start easing, he lowered one hand between them, and caressed her clit, this time she moaned louder from pleasure.

Her hands descended on his shoulders clutching him closer to her, and kissing him. God-how she missed this. Him lying atop her, his bare body, his skin rubbing hers, him moving inside her heat.

Pain disappeared, and burning desire replaced it.

,,Bobby,'' she moaned again, and he slowed even more.

,,Does it hurt ? Shall I stop now ?'' he breathed, worried, she recognized and it was sweet.

,,No, no-no don't stop, it's good…far more than g- _good,''_ she gasped when he rubbed her clit again.

,,Really ?'' he smiled, pressing soft kiss to her lips.

,,Yes…ohh-hohh-yes….God, please yes….Bobby, mmm-'' she whimpered as she after so long time felt that upcoming ecstasy of climaxing. That teasingly burning longing between her thighs, and Bobby's touch and Bobby's kisses.

,,Bobby, I love you,'' she whispered harshly to his lips, biting his bottom lip, he grinned.

Leaning to her ear, hotly whispering back ,,I love you too my beautiful, beautiful Joanne…'' as his lips nipped her earlobe, drawing slight groan from her.

,,Mhhh-faster,'' she moaned, her eyes fluttering.

,,But before a while you-''

,,Hhh-I know, but now, please faster Bobby, more, mmm-more,'' she begged, nodding , her hands clutching at his back, and caressing his sides, she added her nails to her caresses, and he growled.

Willingly speeding up his moves, he thrusted faster, kissing her, growling to her mouth to let her scratch him more.

As she knew what he loved, she scratched down his back, making him growl way louder, and she grinned, begging again ,,Harder Bobby…oh Gosh-please…harder-baby…''

,,Really ?''

,,Yes-harder, ohhh-yes…mhh-ahh-yes Bobby, fuck you're so good, ohh yes…yes…yes,'' her voice coming out in squeaks with each hard thrust he made.

,,Love, Jo…you sound so hot, I missed you…I missed this,'' he kissed her between his pants.

,,I missed you to-too-ohhh…Bobby…baby…Robby-ohhh-fuck !'' she moaned to his mouth, when he teased the right pace, and when he pushed far more deeper and his hair above his shaft teased her clit, she cried loudly reaching her orgasm, after so long time, clutching at his back, as her thighs trembled when he was still moving.

,,Love,'' he growled to their kiss, when he climaxed too. Cumming , and after catching his breath and slowing his moves, he pulled out, yet kissing down her neck, before he rolled to his back.

She immediately cuddle to him, and Robby willingly hugged her, kissing her.

* * *

After several minutes of cuddling, they dressed yet, going down to eat dinner, before they might go to sleep.

,,Have you got some idea for that celebration ?'' Robby impatiently asked her.

,,Well I do, and you ?''

,,My is planned already for Saturday evening,'' Robby grinned.

,,Really ? And can it be compared with mine or not ? What is it ?'' she asked if she get the same idea, but Robby knew she haven't. They sat down in dining room, eating dinner.

,,It's a trip-''

,,-A trip ?! But Robby I told you I never left New York…and I don't know if I ever shall…'' she shook with her head.

,,You don't have to…but when kids are older, we shall take them on some trip,'' he nodded uttering.

,,I as a child wasn't on a trip, and I was happy child,'' she said, not much sure of what she said.

,,Really ?''

,,Well maybe…maybe we should right ? Alright, but now on a trip ? Together ? Kids are too small-''

,,-No, just us two, and you don't have to leave New York,'' Robby chuckled.

,,Wait, what ?'' she didn't understand.

,,It's a trip….with helicopter above the Big Apple,'' Bobby waited for her reaction.

,,Are you mad ? I can't-I don't I…it's already paid huh ?'' she smirked when he laughed.

,,It is, don't be afraid, we shall enjoy it, it's a night one, so it will be beautiful, and I think it's a gorgeous idea how to celebrate two years together,'' he leaned for a kiss, Joanne smiled.

,,Yeah, gorgeous idea….you want to get rid of me, don't you,'' she laughed at him, winking.

,,How could I ?'' he put his palm on his chest in defense.

,,Fine, but you will hold my hand, are you clear ?''

,,You are not afraid of height,'' Robby shook with his head, his brows furrowed.

,,I am not, but if I'm gonna took off the ground it's totally different, then to go with elevator to your office !'' she pushed at his shoulder.

,,Alright, no problem, I will squeeze you as tightly as it will be possible for you to feel comfortable,'' he asked nodding.

,,Good, and what about kids ?''

,,I already talked with Ellen about guiding them here, before we get back at home-''

,,-Mmm then tell her, we won't come back home…I booked a hotel for us on Saturday evening, so…we shall not come back home until the second morning.''

,,Wau, okay-'' he nodded with wide smile ,,-So adrenalin twice an evening, that's gonna be a ride, what an anniversary !''

,,I tell you !'' Joanne laughed with him at their weekend plans.


	21. Happy Anniversary Love

_A.N.: Hi my sweet dolls ! First so sorry for such a long wait, but I'm back from vacation, and ready for write and post regularly again :33 Thank you so so much ! I'm glad a lot of you are still finding my fics and you're falling in love with them, it always makes my heart goes warm and comfy ! I love you all dolls, and be sure I still have lot in store for ya :3 so here we go with Joanne and Robby's two years anniversary celebration, hope you'll enjoy it and stay tuned for future chapters_ _with love ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Ohh my beautiful girl, I promise tomorrow we'll be back right away, before you manage to blink, I promise,'' Joanne was kissing Charlotte's forehead, and nuzzling to her so desperately, as she didn't want to let her.

,,Joanne, your mom is here in few minutes, do you have everything you wanted ?'' Robby called for Joanne from upstairs.

,,Yes I have my bag packed,'' Joanne assured him, watching how Charlotte's lip curled up in mewl and her brow furrowing.

,,No, no, no my girl. No-no don't be afraid, mommy won't leave you. Mommy is here for you, and she always will be. I love you my Charlotte, my-my-my little girl. See mommy's here,'' Joanne smiled kissing Charlotte and soothing her as she start softly weeping.

Robert appeared in doors to living room, watching Joanne sitting with Charlie on sofa, Danny playing with some toy, so he was too busy to perceive what Joanne was saying, and Fluffy was just lazily lying beside Joanne, her head resting on her paws, purring.

,,Robby, I'm not sure I'm ready to leave her here, and go away,'' Joanne looked up at stepping Robert, clutching Charlotte to her chest softly.

,,Jo…'' Bobby chuckled, walking to her and sitting slowly beside her. ,,Remember how you were afraid of Danny and letting him go for the first time to Ellen, and then he was alright ?''

,,Yes but he was visibly older than Charlotte, she's only seven weeks old, she's too small, just look at her she needs me,'' Joanne nearly weeped when Charlotte sniffed looking up at mommy and her tiny hand catching her breast and softly squeezing.

,,But she's faster than Dan almost in everything, she start smiling last week, and Danny was after three months. She can make it,'' Robby watched how Joanne was looking at little baby girl, and he sighed. ,,So shall I cancel it, and we'll have nice evening with family ?'' cracking one brow, his index finger brushing Charlotte's cheek to sooth her a bit.

,,No ! I…I don't know, I'm just…uhhh Robby, just look at her, how sweet she is, and when I see her cry when it's not due her belly or hunger or thirst…I feel sad and guilty…and even more guilty when I know I will leave her here for whole night and will come tomorrow God knows when,'' Joanne raised her eyes to Robby, full of tears her voice slightly trembling.

Robert smiled cupping her cheek and wiping away tears that slid down her cheeks.

,,Don't be…you'll be home sooner than she wakes in the morning,'' Robby smiled, leaning to Charlotte and kissing her forehead, little girl smiled catching daddy's chin.

,,Don't worry mommy ! I will take care of her ! Hmm, and granny and grandpa too. They said we will bathe Charlie, then we will watch a fairytale in TV and then we'll go to bed and granny promised a story !'' Danny all of a sudden turned to them, like he was listening whole time and perceiving.

,,I know, but Danny what if Charlie will wake up in the middle of the night and start crying what would you do ?'' she now went serious looking at confused Danny as his brow furrowed and he start thoroughly thinking.

After few moments of silence he looked up and said ,,I would sing her a song !''

,,And what if she was hungry ?''

,,Then I would give her bottle of milk and sing her a song !'' Danny said triumphantly, making both Joanne and Robby laugh, which made big smile even on Charlotte's face.

,,See our big boy can make it, and what more he will have help from granny and grandpa, you don't have to be afraid mommy,'' Bobby leaned to her kissing her.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled nodding finally ,,Okay you are right, I'm good. We will enjoy it.''

,,Of course we will,'' Robby lisped in Charlotte's direction, tickling her belly with his finger, making her laugh up at him.

Her little hand was reaching up to catch him, when he start leaning down to kiss her but every time he was close for her reach he twitched back, making her laugh harder. Her big chocolate orbs shinning with happiness.

,,Is daddy funny ? Right Charlotte ? Hmm,'' Joanne smiled at her little girl taking her up on his arms, kissing her belly.

Doorbell ranged and Daniel eeked jumping up and rushing, still a bit lubberly to doors.

,,Granny ! Granny !''

,,Oh dear,'' Joanne sighed as the feeling of leaving her children sat on her lungs once again.

,,Come darling, time to go,'' Bobby smiled at her kissing her once again, as she smiled at him and nodded standing up, cuddling to Charlie for the last time, before she greeted with her mom and gave little girl to her arms.

,,Meh !'' Charlie mewled reaching for mommy.

,,Granny's here, mommy will come back tomorrow we can do it, look at Danny, sweetie,'' Ellen start right away distracting little girl, that Robby pushed Joanne away , because she was about to take her back.

,,Bo-Charl-nn-'' she was slightly fighting his grip on her shoulders, they passed Arnie who was already holding Daniel since blond boy jumped in his arms.

,,Thank you very much both,'' Robert smiled, waving at Ellen, who disappeared in living room. ,,Bye sweetheart-'' kissing Danny's cheek.

,,-Bye daddy, bye mommy !'' Danny smiled waving to them.

 _,,Have a great time you deserve it !''_ they heard Ellen from living room before Robert closed doors, taking Joanne's bag from small hallway and she yet managed to call at Danny her 'Bye love' before Robby was draggling her to car.

Only when he settled her down in car and himself behind driving wheel, he looked at her, how she was somewhere in between anger and agony, with crossed hands glaring at him, her eyes twitching to car window.

,,Was that really needed ?'' she sobbed.

,,Was, because you wouldn't leave. You would take back Charlotte, kiss Danny for half hour and yet telling to your mom how to behave with our kids since she already know everything hundred times from you,'' Robby crossed his hands now looking at Joanne.

She parted her lips in defense, but then she replayed the scene Robert just said in her head, and she saw it pretty clearly, admitting he was right, she shut her mouth nodding only.

,,Love,'' Robby smiled leaning to her and hugging her tightly ,,I don't want to separate you from our kids, no way !''

,,But it looked like that !'' Joanne accused, but giggle bubbling up her throat.

,,Even I don't want to leave them when I saw Charlotte's face, but…I want to spend some time with you, and…it's our anniversary. Two years ! We need to have time for each other, in complete privacy, and have some good time together even when it's only for one night. Hmm ?''

,,You're right, it'll be great. You took the bag ?''

,,Yes…whaddya have in it ?''

,,No-no that's surprise for the evening, okay ?'' she smiled naughtily, making him grin.

,,That's more like the Joanne I know. Love, it's time to fly-''

,,-Jesus okay,'' she nodded with head straight up, preparing herself mentally on their flight with helicopter, which should come in thirty minutes or so. Robby started the car, and they drove from their house to meet their adrenalin experience.

* * *

Joanne dryly swallowed sitting beside Robert, and looking out of helicopter.

,,You know, I just realized something…it's so nice to see New York from above, but …consider if we fall down, we leave behind ourselves two kids ! That's risky !''

,,Joanne we won't fall we have a great pilot right ?'' Bobby smiled at the man in front of them.

,,Yeah, but I'm not the pilot…pilot is coming over there,'' he pointed out of window at another man who just stepped into the helicopter greeting Joanne and Bobby.

,,Good evening Sir, Ma'am. My name's Stephen, and tonight I am your pilot. Your kind husband chose the night flight above New York City, and you'll be able to see lower Manhattan, take in the rare views of One World Trade Center, the Woolworth Building, and the Statue of Liberty. We'll continue north along the island of Manhattan for a glimpse of the Brooklyn Bridge. Once we reach Midtown, _enjoy a bird's eye view_ of the Empire State Building, the New York Times Building, and the Art Deco design of the Chrysler Building. See the large green sprawl of Central Park before heading back to the heliport in lower Manhattan coming back above the streets of Broadway,'' tall man smiled putting on his earphones and explain the trace.

,,So we'll see even Upper West Side, right ?'' Joanne nodded asking.

,,That's it ma'am-''

,,-Robby we'll see our house,'' Joanne whispered to her husband's ear and he grinned.

,,I know, that's why I chose this flight-'' Joanne interrupted his explaining with fierce kiss, cupping his cheek.

,,I love you,'' she whispered to his lips.

,,Alright can we lift off ?'' pilot asked, taking something from small bottle.

,,Yeah,'' Robert smiled.

,,I can see ma'am is a bit nervous isn't she ?'' second pilot chuckled.

,,I am, I mean, I'm just worrying if it's all safety, but, after all…you are _professionals_ , who can't be distracted right ?'' calling at them to be louder than the noise of starting helicopter, she looked out of window as they start slowly peeling off the ground.

,,No way ma'am…I was just taking my stress pills, wanna some ?'' pilot seriously shouted, looking over his shoulder, and showing her the small white bottle.

,, _WHAT ?!_ '' Joanne yelled with frozen face and if somebody cut her vein she could swear she had no blood in her veins at the moment.

,,No, be calm ma'am, I'm just kidding ! These are mentos, do you want some ? Really !'' he laughed hardly just as the second pilot, giving her the bottle and really it was just mentos.

,,Next time when you try for a joke let me know so I can calm down instead of desire to punch you !'' Joanne shouted with smile, but her blood, which two seconds ago wasn't in her veins start boiling as they were slowly raising up.

 _IDIOT !_

,,Joanne calm down, I'm here,'' Robby nuzzled to her, running his arms around her, and squeezed her tightly as he promised.

She nodded after few seconds ,,I'm good. If I'm gonna die, at least it will be with you,'' her voice trying to drown the sound of helicopter.

,,You're not gonna die, look out of window,'' pilot laughed, pointing out, and they obediently moved to window, and as Robby was hugging Joanne he sighed at the beautiful view.

,,WAU !'' Joanne breathed as well, squeezing Robby, but she was calm already, looking out of window.

Enlightened city, shinning to the night. They could see tangle of countless quantities of colors all across the Manhattan. The noise of the city, the busyness and the joy. All the night life just started and they could see it as if they had it in their palms. It. Was. Beautiful.

More than beautiful. It was breathtaking.

,,Robby, Bobby-love, look,'' she pointed out of window when they were just above the Upper West Side.

,,I can see, our house love,'' Bobby nodded kissing her.

,,Bye bye sweethearts mommy and daddy will meet you tomorrow,'' she send her kisses down before they could see their house only smaller and smaller as they were coming back to Battery Park to land on the ground.

,,Happy anniversary love,'' Robert kissed her as they landed, and Joanne scooted closer hungrily repaying the kiss.

,,Happy anniversary Bobby,'' her nose brushed against Robert's.

* * *

Joanne dropped the bag next to the mini bar in their apartment in hotel, roughly pushing Robert to the wall, pressing her body against his, tiptoeing and catching his lips in another forceful, passionate kiss.

She was driven wild, due long lasting lack of sex with her husband, and she was driven wild due all those endorphins flooded up from the flight. She was strong, and God-how he loved when she showed him in such way.

Joanne trailing her hands up his torso and to his shoulders, just as his hands landed on her hips, and forced her backwards, and on the bed, lying atop her, not allowing her to any movement hungrily kissing back, and tugging at her plump upper lip.

,,Are you horny ?'' he teased, clinging with his lips to her neck, sucking hard, that her responding moan buzzed through his mouth.

,,Yeah !''

Her hands at his back clutching him tightly atop her, one her hand darting down his back to reach his firm rear and squeeze.

,,Mmm,'' she bit her lip at his teasing licks and sucks on her spot at the crook of her neck, he nipped teasingly her skin so many times, she though he'll leave a hickey.

,,I should take off your clothes, because I can't wait anymore…I want you so badly Joanne !'' he grunted above her when she tangled her legs around his waist, and he raised her with him by one swift move, turning and pressing her to the very same wall, as she did to him before a while.

,,Ohhmmm-yes,'' she completely forgot about everything when she was in Robby's arms, and his lap was deliciously rubbing hers with his stone hard length, his bulge on his tight pants clearly visible.

He was as horny as her, and as well driven wild, being _ready_ for her, that he really right away started rolling up her shirt, to reach another part of her skin to caress.

Sucking at her skin on her neck, that her spot slowly start turning blue, her lips widely parted, tightly holding with her legs his waist, her head turned deliriously to mini bar, spotting the bag, and then it flashed her mind.

,,W-wait !'' she patted at his shoulder and his head quickly backed away to look at her face.

,,Why ?'' his face expression was just cute. So torn up from his _work_ so lustful and so confused by her simple claim.

Her legs slipped off his lower back, standing on firm floor, she put both her palms on his chest to gently push him away off her as he was pressing himself desperately close, despite her movement.

,,Ju-hh-just get yourself ready and I-'' she swallowed clearing her throat and reaching for bag, slowly aiming backwards to bathroom.

,,Believe me _, I am_ _ **ready**_ !'' Robby's hands reaching her hips and drawing her back to him again, but she kissed him teasingly with wild grin and once again wrenched from his grip.

,,I mean get your clothes off and _prepare_ yourself,'' she winked before she disappeared in bathroom locking the doors behind her.

Robert desperately, hopelessly looked over the apartment room, sighing sadly ,,Okay, I think we have no other choice _buddy_ ,'' he stroked his bulge on his tight jeans.

He was very well aware of Joanne's hardly stifled giggle behind the doors of bathroom, he grinned since she heard him, and he start undressing himself.

He took off his light green shirt, nicely trying to fold it to some pile since he knew how Joanne liked it, even thought she always adjusted it by herself. But she loved when he tried. Unbuckling his belt and suddenly heard knocking at doors.

He quickly buckled his belt again, at least, and walked to open the door.

,,Good evening Sir,'' young man in uniform smiled showing in the room movable carriage. ,,Apartment Adler ?''

,,Right,'' Robby nodded but that was all he managed to say when boy, smiled leaving the carriage in the apartment.

,,Have a good evening Sir,'' and he turned on his heel with wide smile, closing doors.

Robert looked over the carriage, with vase and single bloody-rose, one lit candle, bottle of champagne, two fine glasses, and some tray with cover.

,,Em-love ?''

 _,,Yeah ?''_

,,Ehh-some servant just brought here something-''

 _,,-Yes, yes, pour us the champagne please,''_ her voice sweetly coming from behind the door.

,,Okay, and the tray-''

,,- _Leave for later…''_

,,Alright boss,'' Robby chuckled opening the bottle of champagne with loud pop and pouring in each tall glass.

Joanne really tried, as she had plenty of such inspiration from her previous marriages, as she was young being suffused with such dinners and evenings, and she didn't miss it thought, but she wanted Robert to taste it as well at least once. So she chose the best apartment she could, and prepared herself as much as she could, for them both to enjoy their anniversary.

,,It's good,'' he said expertly, tasting the champagne.

 _,,Good !''_

He put the glass back on the carriage and started at his belt again. His jeans fell around his ankles with loud thud of his belt connecting to floor. Picking them up and folding them too, putting them to the shirt on some armchair. Taking off his short as well and swiftly slipping below the sheets on prepared comfy and soft bed.

It was like their canopy bed, but made of some dark wood, and with red heavy curtains, and its jambs were shaped in some very nice ornaments, tangled together.

,,How long Joanne ?'' he slowly asked.

 _,,Gimme a one more minute,''_ echoed from bathroom.

Robby leaned back against the jambs headboard, smiling at the room, listening to sounds coming from behind the bathroom doors. His eyes closed, wondering what's Joanne probably doing. But more thoughts of her, made him even more aroused, and his throbbing length was nearly raising the white sheets. He yet checked if doors are still closed, and he reached with his hand below the sheets, gently stroking his member.

 _,,Okay, I'm ready,''_ Joanne haven't let him to please _himself_ more longer.

He heard sound of unlocking doors, and then the handle.

,,Close your eyes,'' she managed to say before walking from the bathroom. Seeing him, waiting with closed eyes and impatient _shaft_ , she stepped swiftly to doors, taking 'Do not disturb' hanger, putting it on doors handle from outside before she closed again and locked the doors. Walking to stereo, Bobby still waiting with closed eyes as ordered, Joanne switching stereo on and as it start playing nicely into background 'Bed' from J. Holiday, Robert opened his eyes.

,,Your Kitty wants _to play_ tonight,'' she bit her lip, her head falling to one side, as she held in one her hand Robby's handcuffs, the key hanging hooked to her burgundy tight corset, with black lace roses across the red fabric and zip on her front ending up just below cute black rich bow and the key hanging below it. She had black laced panties, and in her other hand the purple vibrator she was given.

Wide, naughty grin spread immediately on Robby's face with blissful glance in his lustful eyes, as he eyed her from head to toe, including handcuffs and toy.

,,Come here then, Kitty,'' he slowly encouraged her with his index finger to crawl to him on bed.

Joanne grinned, crawling to him on bed, teasingly that she straddled him, putting each toy on each side, to have free hands, and immediately ran them both up Robby's chest, leaning for a kiss.

Bobby circled her waist to press her closer to his body, his covered shaft, rubbing her lap, causing low moan to escape her to his mouth. As his hands ran up to pet her, Joanne slid one her hand down his front and below the sheets, curling her fingers around him.

,,Joanne,'' he nearly cried, as he desperately wanted her, his tongue dancing with hers with every loving kiss, his hands drawing her closer, to let her upper body press to his chest, while she worked him down below. Soft teasing rubs and strokes, her fingertips plying with his arousal, that he time after time growled aloud. ,,Take me Jo, please…''

She grinned grappling at his hands and gently pushing them away she laid at her back, teasingly reaching for her panties to roll them down, but as like he changed his mind he held her hands.

,,No wait,'' Bobby bend over to her, pressing first kiss in the middle of her corset, then one on each her thigh, before the last one landed on her panties.

,,Uhh,'' Joanne breathed, her eyes fluttering, her hands squeezing his as he held them still, he closed his lips on her clit through her thin black lace and sucked. ,,Bobby…'' she let out breathed moan, her fingers fisting but Robby never let her hands and kept sucking. ,,Baby…'' she bit her lip lolling her head back to mattress with widely parted lips.

Only then he left her hands, to pull down her panties, putting them aside, and coming back to lick away her _wetness_.

,,Love I missed your taste….and your moans, moan for me…moan for your Robby,'' he encouraged with every kiss on her clit and her inner thighs, his tongue teasing her skin back to her slit and up, sucking on her clit.

,,Ye-ehhhh-s, mhh-Bobby….Bo-yes ! Ohhh-f-yes…'' she softly gritted her teeth when he sucked harder, petting up her sides, her hands stroking his hair, and his cheeks.

,,I'm gonna make you cum for me…sooo-hard,'' Bobby nipped gently her clit, making her cry out.

,,Ohh-fuck Bobby,'' her whimpers coming out in loud, when Robby sucked on her clit. A loud gasp parting her lips when she felt he used the vibrator to invade her, he was slow and careful, but when the toy start buzzing her body arched and desperate moan bubbled up her throat and slipped down her lips ,,JESUS !''

,,Moan how much you loved that,'' Bobby nipped her clit, turning the toy on higher vibrations.

 _,,FUCK, ahhh much ! Ahhh-fuck-baby…ohhh-shit Robby ! Hohhhh !''_ her hips start bucking up to meet the toy, when Robby start moving it in and out of her, never stopping caressing her clit with his skillful tongue.

,,Yes -that's it Jo -that's right –that's my girl ! Moan for me ! Moan for me louder !'' Bobby eager with each next lick, desperately aroused by her moans and whimpers, that he couldn't keep himself from groaning too.

,, _FUUUCK ! I'm gonna cum ! Bobby-I'm gonna-ohhh-please….ohhh-you're makin' me –AH ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Fu-uh-uh-uh-ck !''_ Joanne squealed when the tip of vibrator touched her g-spot, and buzzed through, she cried through a moan, her lips widely parted and her lower lip trembled when she leaked out with her shuddering climax.

Bobby eagerly sucked her juices away, still moving with the toy ,,That's a good girl, once more-'' he used his second free hand to spank at her beautifully firm ass, making her squeak.

,,Fuck-BOBBY !'' Joanne fisted the sheets around her, her body arching once again, when Robby kissed up her left thigh, and then coming back down to her clit, sucking hard.

Flicking his tongue in circles around the throbbing swollen bud, she made another high pitched squeal, rocking to his mouth, and he sucked another wave of her sweetness.

,,T-th…ohhh-three-s-''

,,-Yes,'' Bobby nipped her clit again, when she wasn't able to say her question if Robby was about to do his favorite _three strikes_. He would do more, but he was so _eager_ and so _horny_ , that he would not wait any longer.

Moving with vibrator deeper in her velvet heat, she squealed when it touched some very sensitive place, feeling her climax closer, so soon after her two first. Joanne chewed her lip, her knuckles on sheet going white, her breath unsteady, when she was panting for air, and Robby bravely licking faster.

,,Ohh-houuu…Bo-Bo-Bo-bby-ohhohhhu-'' Joanne's whole body trembled when she reached her peak, her eyes closing with no effort, and that pulsing pleasure coming out of her once again, she wasn't able to move, her thighs were just shivering from her strong orgasm, she tried to swallow, licking her lips and steady her harsh breathing, when Robby suckled every drop away.

,,Shit !''

Robby grinned at her comment, switching toy off and slowly, yet teasingly sliding it off her heat, pressing one big open mouthed kiss on her slit, making her gasp, as her tender skin was sensitive at the moment.

Joanne hardly reached with one hand up to her slightly sweating forehead and wiped those droplets away, sweeping her curls off her face. Bobby kissing up her corseted torso, and to her swells, which were pressed tightly in her corseted cleavage.

When his kisses moved up her neck and reached her lips, he softly licked at her lower lip and slipping his tongue in her mouth, feeling dry, well he can fix it, with his sweet kiss and sweet mouth.

,,I love you –so much Bobby –I love you –I love you,'' Joanne panted between kisses, stroking his bare back, and scratching down with her nails.

,,Ohh-yes, show me your paws, Kitty-'' Robert groaned, his forehead falling to her chest and his face diving in her cleavage, when she scratched his back just how he loved that, raising her head and biting at his shoulder.

,,Take me, take me baby,'' he growled to her skin, kissing her titties.

Collecting all her strength when he wanted to penetrate her, she pushed him backwards, and harshly pressing him to headboard, pinning his hands above his head.

,,Stay still,'' she whispered to his lips, teasingly brushing her own against them, and reaching for handcuffs.

Robby grinned in response, to her idea, and let her to cuff him, since he knew where the key was, as it was hanging down below her cleavage.

When he was firmly connected with jambs of headboard, she kissed him again.

,,Take me,'' Robby nodded, but she grinned even more wickedly, with lustful shine in her chocolate brown eyes.

,, _Beg_ ,'' she repeated with every kiss. First to his neck, slightly nipping at his earlobe, making his eyes close, then to the crook of his neck, then another kiss to his right pec, and one more to the middle of his chest, before she looked up at him.

,,Pl-please,'' he chocked when their eyes met and she stroked his member with her fingertips, her other hand, rubbing his chest.

She smiled naughtily, kissing lower and repeating once again ,,beg more…''

She kissed his firm stomach muscles, and his lower stomach, then one kiss to his side, and one to his other hip, meanwhile stroking his member faster.

Closing her lips above his shaft, she tugged softly at his hair, listening to his whimper.

,,Please-ohhh, fuck Jo-'' his head tipped back when he pleaded, and Joanne at the moment took his tip in her hot mouth and flicked her tongue around his glans.

,,Ohh,yes please-yes-yes !'' Robert's growls spreading across the apartment, when Joanne kissed along his length teasingly trailing her plump lips up to his tip again, and sucking slow on him.

,,Hungry Kitty, couldn't wait to tease you,'' she giggled, when she looked up, stroking her palm on him and watching his lost face expression.

Eyes closed, biting lip, hands squeezing jambs and his length throbbing in her hand.

,,Joanne please, I can't-ohhh-'' he panted when she bobbed her head down on him, taking him deeper in her mouth and flicking her tongue around and rubbing his tender skin.

Coming back to his tip, she pressed soft kiss asking ,,Can't _what_ love ? Tell me…'' she licked around and around and around listening to his pleasure growls with naughty grin on her face.

,,W-wait any l-longer-ohhh fuck-'' he growled, when she bobbed her head several times on him, holding the rest of his length with one hand, her other scratching down his chest gently, and around his waist down to his ass, she squeezed his firm muscles, which were tensing and easing with every her added suck and lick. It made Joanne grin, she teased his tip with her lips only, hearing his desperate whimper, then she licked on one side of his length down, coming up by the other side, her tip of her tongue sliding up to his tip again, circling his glans and then softly pressing her teeth there.

But that was the last straw, Robert shuddered, his length throbbed in her hand, she managed only to close her lips around him, when he came fully in her mouth. She swallowed, licking her lips at the sweet taste of him, biting at his thigh, and still caressing his length with her hand, while narrowing to him.

,,That wasn't fair, I begged,'' Robby kissed her, biting at her lower lip.

,,I know, but sometimes it won't help you, especially when I'm hungry _for you_ ,'' she straddled him again slowly sitting on his lap, sliding her weight down on his still erected member.

,,Fine, next time –ohhh-you'll see ! I'll show you, how I can be hungry,'' Robby chuckled, kissing her when she start riding him, her both hands landed on his shoulders.

,,I love you,'' she said instead of any insult or any response to his sweet threats.

,,N-mm…I love you more,'' Robby refused kissing her hard, when she allowed him, ridding him faster.

,,Good boy,'' she giggled naughtily, letting him to kiss down her neck, while she was surely speeding up, her hips rocking down to meet his. When he bite into her neck, it forced her to move harder, which was pleasing both.

His hair on the head of his member teased her clit, she cried ,,Ohhh-Bobby love…are you –c-close ?'' her head tipping back, when he sucked on her throat.

,,Yes, yes, I'm gonna cum-''

,,Good ! Oh-perfect…ahhh-delicious,'' she bit her lip rocking harder, feeling Little Bobby pulsating within her.

,,Cu-cumming,'' Robby kissed her, she felt his hot seed floating in her inner walls, and her body arched by its own accord with her orgasm.

,,Ohhh !'' her voice low whimper.

Robert descended with his lips on the key, hooked with the zip of her corset, he closed his lips around it and tugged down just as much as he could. Joanne grinned when he revealed her pressed breasts, she panted to catch her breath kneeling up, to let him slide lower with the zip between his lips. Hardly standing up, letting him to tug the zip completely down, her corset fell open, Robby let it fall on his lap, and he kissed Joanne's exposed cunny.

She smiled petting his hair and to his cheek, she leaned down to kiss him, taking corset with the key, and unlocking him from his prison. When his hands get free and she dropped the corset down again, Robby circled his hands around her waist , kissing her belly, and tugging her down to him again.

He caressed her breasts, gently kneading them, kissing her lovingly until they needed to gasp for breath.

,,I think…I think…I can…can say _now_ , Happy anniversary Bobby,'' Joanne panted smiling, looking in his crystal blue eyes.

He grinned happily, contentedly breathing ,,Yes, Happy anniversary Joanne.''

And as the stereo played 'Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You' from George Benson, she looked in his eyes, leaning for kiss.

,,You planned all the song list ?'' Robby chuckled, asking, nuzzling to her neck.

,,Yes...this song has meaning for me, because I feel like that,'' she bit her lip, stroking his cheeks.

 _,,_ _If I had to live my life without you near me_

 _The days would all be empty_

 _The nights would seem so long...''_ she vocalized with stereo, her eyes looking down at his chest.

 _,,With you I see forever, oh, so clearly_

 _I might have been in love before_

 _But it never felt this strong...''_ shaking with her head she looked up, her thumb stroking Robby's cheek, as he listened, looking in her eyes.

 _,,_ _Our dreams are young and we both know  
_

 _They'll take us where we want to go,'' s_ miling as she meant their children, and Robby understood. She closed her eyes continuing.

 _,,So **Hold me** now, **touch me** now_

 _I don't want to live without you...''_

 _,,Nothing's gonna change my love for you-''_ Robby start singing with her, which surprised her, she shinned, nuzzling her forehead to his.

 _,,-You oughta know by **now** how **much I love you**_

 _One thing you can be sure of_

 _I'll never ask for more than **your love !**_

 _Nothing's gonna change **my love for you**_

 _You oughta know by now **how much I love you**_

 _The world may change my whole life through_

 _But **nothing's** gonna change my love for **you**...'' _ Joanne leaned closer and caught his lips in loving kiss, Robby willingly repaid.

,,I feel the same,'' he hugged her even yet more closer, when she softly sobbed with emotion.

After while of hugging she recovered from near crying. She was yet seven weeks after giving birth but still her hormones were in rage, and she didn't care, because Robert was always there, to sooth her or to feel it with her. She leaned back, stroking his cheek and his chest.

Sniffing with smile ,,So you want that surprise ?'' and tossed her head into carriage direction, and when Robby nodded eagerly, she stood up pushing the carriage closer to bed, giving to Robby one glass and drinking with him on their anniversary, and then she revealed the covered tray, with three bowls. One big with strawberries, and two small, with chocolate and whipped cream.

,,You foxy !'' Robby grinned, taking one strawberry and dipping it in chocolate first and then in the whipped cream. He gave first bite to her, before he bit strawberry by himself.

,,I thought you'll enjoy this-''

,,- _We..._ will enjoy this,'' Bobby corrected, making her smile, kissing her and savoring her taste mingled with strawberries, chocolate and whipped cream.

Feeding each other and talking long, drinking champagne, they nearly stayed awake whole night. But being together after so long time, and spending their intimate moments like this was absolutely beautiful for both just as they agreed.


	22. Lay All Your Love On Me

_A.N.: Sweet dolls, here we go with another chapter with RObby, Joanne, Danny and Charlotte, and I wanted to put on a bit of flashback, so...just slgihtly, but if you liked that part-and I think you will get it, what I mean-then tell me in reviews and we can do something more of it ;-) anyway enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for future ones :333 with love your devoted ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Mommy !'' Danny squealed with excitement when he heard main doors cracking.

,,Mommy, daddy !''

,,Shhh,'' Robby quickly soothed him, holding Joanne in his arms, as she wasn't perceiving at all.

,,Wat's wit mommy ?'' Danny was about to start weeping.

,,Mommy is just tired…you know that flight was long and exhausting, she need to sleep,'' Robby whispered to Danny to be quiet.

,,Was it really the _flight_?'' Arnie chuckled, when Ellen walked from living room, holding Charlotte in her arms.

,,Of course,'' Robby winked when Danny wasn't looking at him.

,,Show her to me, I never saw her sleeping like this, what have you done to her ?'' Ellen giggled, quietly.

,,She fell asleep in the car on the way home, I couldn't properly wake her, as she was sleepy-'' Robby walked with them in living room, sitting on couch, since Joanne was mumbling something from her sleep ,,-We had beautiful evening, the flight was amazing, and Joanne was excited, which made me happy. Then we had beautiful apartment, and champagne and dessert, and we were talking till phoa-I think three in the morning ?''

,, _Talking ?_ '' Ellen waved with her brows sitting with Charlotte beside Robert, who was still holding Joanne, thought now he was just holding her protectively against falling off his lap to floor, she nuzzled to his chest.

,,Yes…like we were _playing_ a bit and then we were seriously talking, about those whole two years together, it was really wonderful,'' Robby nodded, smiling at Joanne, brushing her curls off her face.

,,Oww,'' Ellen sighed, giving a small kiss to Charlotte.

,,And when mommy wakes ?'' Danny crawled up on couch to Robby, Ellen, and Arnie, who sat beside them as well.

,,I don't know. But thank you so much for having time,'' Robby thanked Ellen and Arnie again.

,,That's okay sweetie, we can stop by anytime,'' Ellen waved with one hand lightly. ,,Do you want some coffee ?''

,,No, thanks, I think I will sleep a bit too, or shall I wake her ?''

,,No, wet her sweep,'' Danny smiled, hugging daddy and mommy at once. ,,I couldn't wait for you,'' he nuzzled his forehead to daddy's stomach.

,,Really ? Oww, who's my boy ?'' Robert kissed Danny's hair, stroking his little back, when he hugged him again.

,,Bobby…'' Joanne breathed, swallowing sleepily, fisting Robby's shirt.

He swiftly turned to her, but she just leaned more in, and kept sleeping.

,,She's so sweet,'' Danny lisped, caressing her hand, which was clutching Robert's shirt.

At that moment Joanne's eyes blinked at the feel of little hand, she smiled sleepily, letting go of Robby's shirt and she petted Daniel's cheek.

,,Hello my little boy,'' she was suddenly waken, but still she felt sleepy.

,,Joanne, you can sleep yet-''

,,-No, I'm o-oaaah-kay,'' she yawned narrowing herself, still sitting in Robert's lap, but to be honest he was enjoying himself. ,,Mom, Arnie, thank you so much-''

,,-You're welcome,'' Arnie winked, and Joanne repaid him a sleepy smile.

,,Do you want some coffee darling ?'' Ellen asked slowly, holding Charlotte.

,,No, I'm good, Bobby ?''

,,No-no, it's okay,'' Robby nodded, he doesn't want any too.

,,Mommy….I can do potty !'' was the first thing Danny told to Joanne, when she looked back at him.

,,Really ?! Oh my boy ! Come here ohhh !'' she moaned touched, and still tired, but the fact her son was already using a potty, satisfied her interestingly.

,,Danny, we're so proud of you !'' Robby hugged them both, when Daniel crawled to them in Joanne's lap.

,,I can't wait to tell to Mia !'' Danny eeked thrilled, clapping with his hands.

,,Hhh-right !'' Joanne gasped, turning to Robby, who realized at the very same moment.

,,Yes the celebration today…that grilling-''

,,-Calm down, we have everything,'' she soothed Robby, who nearly start panicking. ,,We are prepared for that. I just forgot that it's today, so if Danny haven't said that, oh dear, I love you my boy,'' Joanne stroked his hair and to his cheeks, kissing his forehead gently.

,,What _celebration_?'' Ellen slowly asked, looking at the cute family in front of her.

,,Well, we invited for grilling the whole _Company_ , to celebrate two years together, and it was planned on next week, but few changes has been made and we all decided at Wednesday, that we will do it today, and I nearly forgot,'' Robert explained with small laugher.

,,Yes, me too, but Danny is our clever boy….and he can do potty, oh God, I'm so so happy love,'' Joanne kissed Dan's forehead several times, as he shinned with big smile up at mommy.

,,So we shall go-'' Arnie was about to stand up.

,,No way, sit down boy !'' Joanne grounded him nearly. ,,You are invited as well from now, you looked over our two gems ! …..if you don't have any other program for today of course,'' she look a bit suspiciously at the end of her sentence.

,,Actually we don't,'' Ellen looked at Arnie, as he smiled at her, and kissed her.

This was the first time, Joanne saw her mother kissing somebody in her presence, and it shouldn't be awkward, because she was doing the same with Robby all the time in her mother's presence, and she even heard them having sex in the guest room below her and Robby's bedroom, but despite all of that, Joanne felt her cheek slightly burning, and strange feeling in her core, when she saw them kissing.

Anyway she smiled to cover her slight confusion, and rather turned to Robby, who recognized it on her.

,,Are you okay ?'' he gently stroked Joanne's cheek, and she just nodded.

,,What is it Jojo ?'' Ellen swiftly turned from Arnie to Joanne, Robby and Danny.

,,Is nothing, I just…maybe need that coffee ! Yes !'' Joanne nodded determinedly, stretching her arms for Charlotte so Ellen could stand up and go to make coffee. ,,Hi sweetheart, it's mommy, and mommy never leave you,'' Joanne smiled at little girl, who start smiling after finding mommy's eyes.

,,Look Danny, Charlie missed us…were you taking care of her, as you promised ?'' Jo smiled at her blonde darling in her lap, kissing Charlotte.

Danny leaned in hugging daddy, mommy and Charlie at once nodding ,,Of course I was !'' his tiny sweet voice muttering in Charlotte's tummy, that she giggled as it tickled her.

,,What a good boy !'' Robert hugged them too, cuddling in big family embrace.

* * *

,,What was that, down there ?'' Robby petted Joanne's arm, when she was lying in their bed in bedroom, breastfeeding Charlotte, and Daniel was playing with Arnie and Ellen.

,,What was _what_ Robby ?'' Joanne smiled, but in her mind she knew very well what he meant by his question, and she didn't want to talk about it since she was unsure herself.

,,I mean…are you uncomfortable with your mom's relationship ?''

,,How could you get such idea ?'' Joanne tried to smirk, but Robby recognized on her something was wrong.

,,I don't know…you blushed….you swallowed loudly, and your eyes rather strayed to me. Tell me…you know you can discuss anything with me,'' Bobby leaned to her, hugging her softly, from above, since she was resting against pillows, breastfeeding Charlotte, who contentedly suckled on her right nipple.

,,Well…fine. I don't know, I just…felt odd when I saw my mom kissing somebody after so long time in my presence…'' Joanne supported her body, resting her head on Robby's chest.

,,And your father-''

,,No ! No I-…I don't wanna talk about my father,'' Joanne squeezed her eyes.

,,Why ?''

,,Bobby please I-''

,,Joanne…'' he stroked her cheek, forcing her eyes open, and when he looked deeply in those chocolate orbs he smiled ,,I am your husband, and of course I can't much mess in your past-but…since I am your husband, I told you everything about me, and my family…would you at least a bit enlighten the situation for me ? What's wrong ?''

Joanne looked in his crystal blue eyes. She realized, he really told her about everything, and he never lied to her since they got married. And he always was there for her, so he should know….he deserve to know.

She took a deep breath with slightly closing eyes ,,Fine…I'm hardly talking about my father, because he…because he left us in the most important part of my growing up age. He cruelly left my mother and me with my brother, because of some twenty years old bunn…in his fifty's…and he never spoke up or called….ever again…''

,,Wau, I'm sorry for that,'' Robby didn't know what to say.

,,Since then I hate him for what he did…and I don't know…I mean, I know my mom had several men. And she looked always so happy…but I never saw her giving her emotions up on surface since my father left. Yes, we were on dinners with few men, she's been dating when I was older, but she never…kissed him, or…made any sign of loving him _**in front of me**_ _…_ so I'm just not used to it, and when my mom kissed Arnie before few minutes, it was nice-but withal it was strange…''

She looked up at Robby, how he was confused now too.

,,I'm not saying I don't like their relationship, I just feel strange when I see her kissing somebody else…''

,,But we heard them making love when they were-'' Robby pointed with his thumb to doors, and Joanne nodded.

,,I know, but I haven't seen them, just heard them…and now I was looking right at them-''

,,-Alright, don't bother about it…have you felt guilty ?''

,,No,'' she shook with her head seriously.

,,Have you felt bad about them ?''

,,No ! I just felt strange, that's it…nothing else,'' Joanne looked at Robby.

,,Then let it go, don't think about it, and it will be alright, hmm ?''

,,I think, it's maybe because of the fact, I never seen her kissing anybody else than father,'' her brows frowned, thinking.

,,Maybe…and he _never_ …called ?''

,,N-mm,'' Joanne shook with her head again.

,,Has he moved ?''

,,No, he's living on Long Island with that bunn…bitch,'' Joanne growled.

,,Have you seen him since then ?''

,,Several times I saw him in Tony's Pub, but he never stayed long to talk to me, or even came closer to stage, that I could look in his eyes, and force him to face me…and I don't even want to meet him. I was dealing with his abandoning worse than brother or mom…I hate him with my whole soul. And _perhaps_ …even that was the reason why I was so angry, and it was so crucial for me when Larry did the same…yes, that's it !''

,,Alright, just don't think of him anymore…you don't have to, and I won't force you to, I promise,'' Robby smiled at her. ,,You've got me, and Daniel, and Charlotte-'' he looked at little girl, still suckling at mommy's breast ,,-and your mom with Arnie. She's happy now, and you're…too ?''

,,OF COURSE !'' Joanne laughed, pushing at his shoulder slightly, finally smiling again. ,,How can you think I'm not after two years with you !'' she smirked loudly.

,,I love you, so much,'' he leaned down and kissed her.

,,Love you too Bobby,'' Joanne smiled, finally not feeling out of her own. She was smiling again. Robby can cure everything, and he was proving it already for two years.

,,Is everything alright ?'' Ellen slowly asked, when Joanne came downstairs to drink her coffee with Robert, watching Danny playing with Arnie on carpet next to Daniel's play pen.

,,Yes, everything,'' Joanne kissed Charlotte, and then Robby.

* * *

,,How old is she already ?'' Jenny lisped in the baby girl direction, and Joanne willingly handed her girl to Jenny.

,,Seven weeks,'' Joanne smiled, brushing her little girl's tummy with her index finger.

,,You really became a mother…you have changed since you married Robby,'' Susan smiled, looking into the window, to see inside the house how Danny and Mia nicely played together.

,,Well you changed too,'' Joanne raised her glass of Sangria, and sipped.

,,It's so nice to be all together again,'' Sarah sighed, taking her own glass, sitting beside girls on wooden chairs next to pool.

,,Right-''

,,-And your mother is so nice Jo,'' Sarah pointed at Ellen, who was talking with the rest of men by grill.

,,Yeah, I'm quite like her, way deep inside…and it needed a bit of Robby to help me find it,'' Joanne looked around before looking back to suspicious girls. ,,What ? I mean, yeah-I never much liked my mom's behaving at all, and now, as I am…hhh-getting _old_ , I can see the difference.''

,,You're not old,'' Jenny smiled, nuzzling to Charlotte in her arms. ,,Right, is mommy old ? Nooo-she's nooot,'' she lisped, making Joanne slightly giggle.

 _,,Mommy ?''_ Danny called from living room.

,,Yes sweetheart ?'' Joanne responded the same, determined to not stand up if necessary, sipping from her sangria again.

,, _Mia says we can't play with Paul, because he's small…''_ Danny shouted his tiny voice again.

,,Okay,'' she stood up for this, because she had to, walking in living room with Susan.

,,Darling, of course you can play with Paul, he's not too small, he's just sleeping now, okay, when he wakes you can play with him,'' Susan soothed her little girl, sitting beside Danny.

,,Really ?'' Danny lisped with Mia at once.

,,Sure you can,'' Joanne smiled, hugging her little boy.

,,How old is Paul ?'' Mia slowly asked.

,,You know it's like this,'' Joanne took a breath, thinking ,,-You are the eldest one, because you were born three weeks before Danny. So you are a bit older than he is, and Paul if from you much younger, he is only nine months old, and he needs to sleep, because aunt Amy is still breastfeeding him. But you two are for example too old to breastfeeding.''

She tried so hard to explain and Danny seems to catch it.

,,Because we are already one year and five months !''

Joanne chuckled, as he knew it very well, and he was proud about it, he could say it.

,,So, he is breastfeeding just like Charlotte ?'' Mia asked.

,,Exactly,'' Susan smiled, hugging Mia and kissing her long blonde hair.

,,But she is not nine months,'' Mia lisped, shaking with her head.

,,No, Charlotte is only two months old…almost,'' Joanne nodded smiling.

,,So I am the eldest, and Charlotte the youngest ?'' Mia never stopping with her questions.

,,Right darling, but age difference doesn't make you not play with somebody,'' Susan was more technical about explaining, but Mia seemed to understand.

,,Okay,'' blonde little girl nodded after all, and went back to Danny and their toys.

Joanne stood up, and walked back to pool, and to her drink, her girl wasn't by Jenny anymore, but by Sarah, who was gently rocking with little baby in her arms.

,,How did it go ?'' Amy smiled, coming back from the stroller where she just set little Paul asleep.

She heard everything just as the rest of girls.

,,Well, good, it wasn't so crucial,'' Joanne smirked, sipping form her drink.

 _,,Mommy ?!''_

,,Yes ?'' Joanne answered quickly again, as her maternal instinct was strong enough.

Danny ran with Mia out to them, tugging at her shirt ,,We want into pool, please…''

,,But Mia cannot swim,'' Susan protested right away.

,,Danny can't too, what do you think, he's still sm-…I mean, not that old to swim-'' Joanne quickly corrected herself, knowing Danny doesn't liked to be called _small_ anymore ,,-but we swim with him with Robert, we do…darling, are you sure you want right now ?''

,,Yes, I'm sure,'' his sweet voice and his lisping was so cute that Joanne couldn't deny him.

,,Daddy ?'' she called for Robert, but he wasn't the only one who reacted on such calling, since there were already three dads. ,,Our Danny wants in pool, would you go there with him ?''

,,No-'' Danny quickly shook with his head, turning from one parent to other, taking swiftly breath he explained ,,-I want you both !''

Right…they were always both with him in pool, because it was just more safety, and he get used to it, and felt also more safe like that.

,,Okay, anybody else wants in pool with us ?'' Robby chuckled, looking around.

,,I will take care of steaks,'' Harry said as a volunteer, smiling, and Sarah smiled at him, nodding too.

,,I will take care of Charlotte,'' standing up Sarah smiled at little baby girl, and walked slowly to Harry, but not too close to grill, she didn't want Charlotte to feel hot, or to burn her for God's sake.

,,I don't feel for water today,'' Ellen nodded smiling, just as Arnie refused so they all five stayed by grill.

* * *

,,But Mia doesn't have swimsuit,'' Susan protested, when Joanne was dressed in her bikini, and Robby in his shorts crawled into water, afraid of any loud noises, to not wake little Paul, who was sleeping in stroller aside the company.

,,Danny as well, they will bath naked,'' Joanne smiled, taking off Daniel's clothes, and walking with him in pool, just as Jenny with David does, as they already counted with bikini, since last time.

Amy was looking over little Paul, so big Paul was in pool too already, only Susan and Peter with Mia sitting beside the table.

,,Yeah, of what are you afraid love ?'' Peter, kissed Susan on her cheek, and she smiled after all.

,,Alright,'' she dressed off herself into her underwear, and then took off even Mia's clothes, and went into pool, Peter went to help Harry.

Danny was enjoying it, maybe even more then everybody around him.

Being held by Joanne, he was nuzzling to her nose with his, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with happiness. He pressed to Joanne's mouth a big kiss, smiling at her.

Then he hugged her, and everybody who saw them moaned their 'Awww' because Danny was really cute and skilled boy. Also very charismatic as daddy, because he was talking with every aunt and uncle form their company, and wasn't ashamed anymore. He was laughing loud and proud, and he was just enjoying maybe the best childhood he could have with Joanne and Robby.

,,Will you go to uncle David ?'' David smiled at Danny, and after tiny second of hesitating he nodded smiling and crawled to his arms, so Joanne could take a breath for a while.

Thought everybody was still looking at Joanne, since she had after two kids very nice-and much fuller-figure, and her shaped curves were in her tight black bikini bra just more tasty.

,,Oh, turn it on louder !'' Robby begged, calling at the little bunch by grill, pointing at radio behind them.

Ellen was so generous and willing so she turned the radio more louder as it played first tones of ABBA's 'Lay All Your Love On Me'.

,,Joanne ? Please, I know, you like this song,'' Robby scooted close to her, hugging her waist, and kissing her neck, she bit her lip smiling.

,,I'm not sure everybody else would be f-''

,,Yeah sing !''

,,Do !''

,,Please Jo !''

,,Mommy, please,'' Danny nodded excitedly as well, and Joanne was just surprised they were all for her to sing.

,,Okay !'' she smirked wildly at them, still a bit shocked.

She put her arms around Robby's neck, who was holding her in her arms that her legs were thrown over his other hand.

,, I wasn't jealous before we met

Now every woman I see is a potential threat,'' pointing at Robert with her index finger making others laugh.

,,And I'm _possessive_ , it isn't nice-'' she shook with her head smiling.

,,-You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice…'' she nodded admitting.

Looking in his eyes, she cupped his cheek, and brushed his skin with her thumb.

,, But now it isn't true…

Now _everything is new_

And all I've learned has overturned

I beg of you...'' she smiled as he was bending her back, and as she lolled her head back and exposed her throat to him, he kissed her.

,,Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me !'' she kissed him smiling, before he dropped her, she only managed to take a before she disappeared below water, and swiftly raised herself up again, brushing with loud gasp her wild soft-brown curls off her face.

,, It was like shooting a sitting duck

A little small talk, a smile and, baby, I was stuck,'' Robby waved with his brows at her, trying to move closer but she backed away, giggling.

,,I still don't know what you've done with me

A grown-up man should never fall so easily…'' he swam between all the people, as they were watching contentedly, smiling at them.

,,I feel a kind of fear…'' Joanne start with Robert at once, as he was nearing her on the opposite side of pool.

,,When I don't have you near…'' singing both with one voice, looking in each other's eyes, now knowing about what they were singing.

,,Unsatisfied, I skip my pride

I beg you, dear...'' Robby leaned to Joanne to kiss her, she smiled and at the last second before his lips met hers, she pushed underwater too, and when he raised up she only laughed, her face expression was like 'Here you go !' or 'Tit for tat !', but Robby just smiled and drew her closer again.

,, Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me,'' they sang together, and Danny could nearly wrench from David's hands as he was excited about them, but David was too aware of it, and held him more carefully.

,, I've had a few little love affairs-'' Robby nodded chuckling, making everybody laugh.

,,They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce-'' he swore, putting his right hand on his heart.

,,I used to think that was sensible

It makes the truth even more _incomprehensible_ ,'' he shook with his head laughing as the rest of company.

,, 'Cause everything is new,'' he smiled, hugging her waist again, and she ran her hands around his neck.

,,And everything is _**you**_ ,'' Joanne nuzzled her nose with his, her eyes closed.

,,And all I've learned has overturned

What can I do ?'' their singing lips inched close until they kissed.

,,Don't go wasting your emotion,'' Joanne broke the kiss, grinning wide, and hugging him tighter ,,Lay all your love on me !''

,,Don't go sharing your _devotion_

Lay all your love on me !'' Robby smiled, looking deep in her eyes, before Danny eeked, begging to go them again, so Robert took him from David with smile, and hugged him with Joanne together.

Two kisses landed on each Danny's cheek at once from both, Joanne and Robby…mommy and daddy.

,,I love you !'' Danny proudly said, as he already wasn't saying 'Wove You' and made all company laugh again, but Joanne and Robby hugged him more kissing him again.


	23. Day In Bed

Joanne was cuddled with her sheet turned to the balcony side, gently waking up, she reached behind her, trying to find Robby's body, but it was empty.

She turned to his side of bed, finding Danny instead of Bobby, smiling, completely waken, and looking at her.

,,Good morning darling ! Where's daddy ?'' Joanne yawned as little boy leaned to her kissing her forehead.

,,He went to work, I heard him when he was on toilet, and he said that I can be here instead of him, before you wake,'' Danny lisped hugging mommy.

,,What a good boy, come here,'' Joanne smiled, taking Danny below the sheet, nuzzling with him as he cuddled to her belly, she turned with him back to balcony, making him giggle aloud when she exposed his belly from below his night shirt, pressed her lips on his belly and pretended sound of fart.

Kissing all over his tummy, and cuddling with him, she asked ,,And when it was when he left ?''

,,I dunno, bu-he said-he need to go to work early today,'' Danny nodded expertly.

,,And you were here with me, for me to not alone ?''

,,Yes,'' Danny swiftly nodded lisping and hugging mommy around her neck, just as she hugged his tiny body, kissing at his neck, making him giggle again.

,,I love you Danny, you know that…'' Joanne looked in his shiny blue eyes-he had after daddy, sweeping his fringe off his eyes.

,,Mhmm-'' Danny nodded again, smiling widely.

,,Sooo, what do you want to do today ?'' Joanne tangled her fingers with his tiny ones, as he played with her hand.

,,I want to…I want to,'' he start thinking, looking at the ceiling of canopy bed. ,,Mmm..I want to stay in bed, and watch fairytales with you-''

,,-All day ?''

,,Yes !'' he added one swift nod, looking at her, and his little fingers stroking her cheek, she took his palm, smiling at him, and kissing his inner palm nodding.

,,Okay-''

Suddenly they both heard a soft mewl from baby monitor.

,,Charlie is up…'' Joanne whispered nuzzling her nose against Danny's. She stood up, leaving Danny on bed, and walking for her little baby girl, who was now eight weeks. She gently raised her from crib, soothing her crying, gently kissing her forehead, and walking back.

,,Mommy, will breastfeed Charlotte, and then I will make some breakfast and bring it here –only for today okay ?'' Joanne smiled sitting with Charlie on bed to Danny.

,,Yes, yes !''

,,Alright, and which fairytale we should play first ?'' Joanne put Charlie nicely on her back, checking her diaper.

,,Mmmm…..Tarzan,'' Danny looked with his puppy eyes at mommy.

,,Fine,'' Joanne giggled, because it was Danny's favorite, since his favorite lullaby was You'll Be In My Heart.

She reached for TV driver, switching TV on, when Daniel looked back at her ,,Mommy ?''

,,Yes darling ?''

,,Can I bring some toys ?''

,,Of course, but only plushies, okay ?'' she smiled at him, when he crawled off bed and nodding on his way, rushing to his room.

She went to video gallery, finding Disney fairytale and playing it, when Danny rushed bed, with arms full of plushies, making Joanne laugh slightly.

,,Okay, I will go change Charlotte's diaper, and you can watch already, I'll be right back,'' Joanne took carefully Charlotte, with smile, and Danny just nodded already dived in Tarzan, surrounded by his plushies.

Joanne went in bathroom ,,Let's look, how much you were _busy_ at night,'' lisping at Charlotte who immediately start laughing.

Kissing her bare tummy several times after morning hygiene, girls shining with her smile at her, trying to catch mommy's curls.

,,Grabby grab grab hmm…you're in great mood awen't you, pwincess,'' Joanne gave her clean diaper, and dressed in light-purple shirt, to not feel hot or uncomfortable. ,,Let's have some breakfast, awe you hungwy ? Sure you awe…sure you awe,'' Joanne lisped smiling at her, taking her on her arms and slowly walking back to bedroom, to breastfeed her.

* * *

,,Mommy ?'' Danny turned to Joanne who was playing with Charlotte, as her little hands were still trying to grab mommy's hair. Joanne looked at Danny, giving Charlotte chewing toy, and nodded.

,,Yes, sweetheart ?''

,,You, and daddy….and me and Charlotte, we are family right ?'' he asked now seriously, Joanne was nearly astonished, he understood the fairytale, when they were watching the end of already third fairytale, which was Lilo & Stitch.

,,Sure we are love,'' Joanne smiled at him, and he crawled on bed to her, hugging her waist, she hugged him back, being careful on Charlie. ,,Sure we are, and me and daddy loves you both,'' she kisses all over his head, when small tears start swimming behind his eyes. She let him to sit in her lap and nuzzle to her. ,,Then why are you crying my boy,'' Joanne smiled, cupping his cheeks and pressing light soothing kiss on his forehead.

Suddenly Fluffy invaded the room, and right away jumped up on the bed and walking lazily to them.

,,Even Fuffy is our family ?'' Danny looked at already big pitch-black cat.

,,Of course she is,'' Joanne smiled, as Fluffy stretched her paws to Joanne's lap, lightly touching Danny's legs, and she cuddled to them both.

,,Go-good,'' Daniel nodded now probably satisfied to hear all of that, but Joanne was still curious what forced him to ask.

,,And why you were crying Danny ? Tell me darling…tell mommy,'' Joanne clutched him gently to her chest, when he stood up, hugging her around her neck.

And then she heard it. The sound of TV and fairytale was telling all instead of Danny.

 _,,Does Stitch have to go in the ship ?''_ screechy cute voice spoke.

 _,,Yes…''_ woman's voice responded slowly.

 _,,Can Stitch say 'goodbye' ?''_ that little voice asked adorably.

Then it strike into Joanne's mind, even when she couldn't believe that…her little son was sorry for the character in the Disney movie. Well of course little kids can be emotional, and they believe everything in fairytale is true, but…he was feeling it, and _empathizing_ with it.

,,Love are you crying for Stitch ?'' Joanne tried to say the name correctly, not knowing what might hurt Danny's feelings. She petted Daniel's hair when he looked in her eyes, his own blue ones shinning with tears.

Little boy nodded, sniffing and hugging mommy's neck again.

,,Fluffy won't leave us, right ?'' he asked mumbling to her neck.

,,No, of course she won't, nobody is leaving,'' Joanne smiled at Danny kissing him again.

 _,,Who are you ?''_ woman in TV asked again, very slowly and carefully. Joanne could see she's some kind of alien-probably-and talking to Stitch and two girls, sister as she was listening some part of the plot.

 _,,This is my family-''_ well now Joanne get it clearly from those four words _,,-I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good…yeah still good,''_ tiny blue creature looked at two girls, before walking to the space ship.

From that moment, they watched the fairytale together until the very end, and Joanne was watching every single Danny's reaction. As he cried slightly when Stitch was about to go, but then his face happily shinned with wide smile, when they could leave him, and they lived all together and happily.

,,You see, nobody is left behind,'' Joanne nodded.

,,Or forgotten,'' Danny recited the quote from the same movie, making Joanne giggle slightly.

She looked in Danny's blue orbs, wiping away the rest of his tears from his cheeks.

,,Danny, you know that it's not-'' she first wanted to say something, but in the middle she stopped, silencing. Realizing that Danny was still only over one and half year, and she certainly didn't want to ruin his childhood. What kind of mother she would be if she told him so early, that fairytales, are after all still just fairytales, and world works a bit different…no…she has to keep him happy, because of those innocent sparkles in his eyes.

,,It's not wat ?'' Danny asked, when mommy silenced thinking.

She was quickly thinking how she could untangle from this situation.

,,It's not possible to stay alone. Nobody stays alone. Always there is somebody, waiting in your future just for you,'' she nuzzled her nose to his, making him smile.

,,Like daddy was for you ?'' he nodded smiling.

Now he was right. It was exactly as he said…Robby was waiting all long eight years, even when she married Larry, and get divorced with him. And only after those long eight years he spoke up about his feelings, and boom-look at them now. Their own son is very curious about relationships and family.

It was almost unbelievable, but still it was all true.

,,Exactly . As. You. Said.'' Joanne kissed Danny between each word, making Charlotte probably jealous, because she start weeping and reaching for mommy.

Joanne smiled, letting Danny sit in her lap and reaching for Charlie.

,,Can I hold Charlotte ?'' Danny now asked, looking into mommy's face, who completely froze.

It was officially the very first time he didn't call his sister Charlie as usually because Charlotte was hard for him to pronounce, and now he said clearly nicely Charlotte, and even smiled during saying her name.

,,But carefully darling, she's still too small and fragile…and _only_ with my help ! You can't by your own-''

,,-Yes I know,'' Danny nodded, looking at Charlotte.

She gently raised Charlotte and gave her to his brother on his lap, as she was covering completely his legs. She took Danny's left hand and put it below Charlotte's head.

,,Carefully, and hold her protectively !'' Joanne slowly let go of Danny's hand, and surprisingly, Daniel held his little sister's head really carefully, not dropping her head, and with his other hand he was gently stroking Charlie's tummy, and she slowly stopped weeping, looking up to his eyes.

It was very interesting and astonishing day for Joanne, but she didn't know it yet might get better.

* * *

It was after lunch, and Charlie was nicely sleeping beside Joanne after breastfeeding on their bed, already for third hour, meanwhile Danny watched contentedly another fairytale, since Joanne said, for one day it won't hurt him, and maybe he will go to bed sooner. She was looking with him, he was lying on his belly , supported by his elbows, on the edge of bed, Charlotte lying on her back and sleeping beside Joanne, who was protectively looking over her, and she herself was looking at fairytale too, until…

Her phone beeped with SMS.

She grabbed it , to not interrupt Danny she lowered the sound of her text messages first, and then reading it.

 _,,Hi love, how are my three treasures today ? I had to go sooner to work today, and I'm completely done for and sooo bored….having conference, can't wait to go home, xoxo Bobby''_

 _Oh, so he's bored…_ Joanne grinned as suddenly many ideas flew inside her head.

She looked behind the phone, if Danny was still watching TV, as he was, she looked back at the screen of her phone, texting to Robby.

 _,,We're great. Looking at fairytales in TV whole day, already after lunch, kinda resting. Boring you say ? Would you like some distraction ?''_

Message sent.

It didn't last long when she received another one saying:

 _,,Sure if you got time, but I can't have a phone call…''_

 _,,Who said I will call you babe ? I don't need to call you, when I'm right there with you…look under your table,''_ Joanne giggled with her response sending it.

 _,,Now you a bit scared me…I really thought you were below the table.''_

 _,,And you checked that ?''_ Joanne giggled way more.

 _,,….yeah. What are you wearing, love ?''_

 _Oh what am I wearing, isn't he suddenly so quick ?_

 _,,Can you receive pictures ?''_

 _,,Sure…''_

That was all Joanne needed to know. She looked at Danny, watching TV uninterrupted, then at Charlotte, sweetly sleeping. She took her phone, burying herself into soft pillows, tugging teasingly down her nightgown, to let her cleavage grow bigger and her breasts look fuller, she arranged her curls nicely around her bare shoulders to line her face, and took between her lips her index finger of her left hand, taking a picture of herself, and right away sending it to Robby.

,,Mommy ?'' Danny tore her from her thinking form.

,,Yes sweetheart ?'' she quickly answered looking at him.

,,I'm thirsty,'' he looked at her, and she reached for his bottle on the nightstand giving it to him. ,,Thank you,'' he smiled politely and drank looking back at TV.

At that moment Joanne's phone buzzed in her hand.

 _,,You teaser….you look beautiful, and sexy. Oh, the things I would do to you, with you right now !''_

Joanne swallowed dryly, feeling those butterflies in her stomach, moving far southern.

 _,,Well you don't know what I would do to you. I can clearly imagine you, sitting by that table, with like circa seven colleagues and listening to your boss's long boring talk about how to improve firm's management-is that ?''_

 _,,Actually no…there are nine of them, plus me, and my boss…so it veeeery boring.''_

 _,,Oh I understand you, love. You're fed up with it. You need break…''_

 _,,Urgently.''_

 _,,Your Joanne is here to make your break for you. Your Joanne will take care of everything.''_

 _,,How do you wanna take care of my poor situation ?''_

 _Enjoy yourself boy !_

 _,,Well at first I would kiss you deeply in front of all your colleagues, including that pervert-boss of yours…then I would sit on your lap, straddling you, and I would kiss from your forehead to your neck, fondling your chest, letting them watch…''_

After this text message was long silence, like for more than five minutes. Joanne get scared she maybe overdone something, and now Robby didn't want to answer. Either he was interrupted by boss, and forced to answer some question, or he just didn't want to continue.

Joanne bit her lip, dropping her phone to her lap, and taking a deep breath, before checking on Charlie. She was sleeping sweetly like a little angel. And her hair slowly start growing and now it was visible that not only eyes and wide smile is mommy's but even her hair was brown, and Joanne couldn't wish for more. She loved her by the bottom of her heart, just like she loved Danny and Robby. Thinking of Robby-

Phone buzzed in her lap, she let out silent moan of surprise, and also arousal, as her phone was buried exactly where the buzzes were the most _pleasurable_ to feel.

Swallowing again, she reached with her trembling fingers for her phone, checking on her received message.

 _,,You temptress, do you know what that last text from you did to ME ?! I had to breathe it through, but too late, Little Bobby already start to be active.''_

 _Thank God, he took it nicely. Maybe even better than I expected…_

 _,,Really, is he hard ? Wait, lemme check. Mhmmm-I can feel it, he's stone-hard…daddy, daddy…you're so horny, you shouldn't let to arouse yourself so easily,''_ Joanne bite her lip with her naughty grin, waiting for answer.

 _,,Joanne Adler, you naughty, bad-bad girl ! You deserve to spank ! You will get such a whacking when I come home…''_

 _,,Yes, Joanne is a very naughty girl. She crawls to her knees ,and unzipping your pants in front of your colleagues, and gently pulls you off your yellow-bee's shorts, you've got today…''_

Again a longer pause before her phone buzzed in her hand.

 _,,How do you know I took these today ?''_

 _,,Women's intuition…well, when I got you in my hand, I will lower my head and gently kiss your tip, as starters…then I will let you pant, when I lick down Little Bobby, and back up, teasing your balls with my other hand. Then I would close my lips around your tip, and suck hard, sliding my hand down your shaft, and teasingly up. Ohh-I can feel how hard you are….God it makes me feel so horny for you babe.''_

 _,,Love….you're making me feel so good, go on, please !''_

 _Naturally…_

Joanne grinning, made herself comfortable, by lying back into pillows, throwing leg over leg, cracking one eye to see Danny how he was yet nibbling his bottle sucker between his lips, completely off in the world of Disney.

 _Okay, the real fun start right now hunny !_

 _,,My pretty tongue is flicking over your tip, while my fingers works the rest, and listening to your growls is just fantastic. And when I finally caught the attention of all present in the room, I will take you in my mouth and deep as I can-just as you love….love…and then I will suck on you until you will throb in my mouth.''_

 _,,Oh! You nasty girl !''_

 _,,When I would feel you're really close, I would stand up, taking off my panties and throwing them-who's on your left side ?''_

 _,,Larry…''_

 _Oh-kay…_ Joanne couldn't deny a small laugher that bubbled up her throat, in the imagination of Larry and her panties landing on his face.

 _No-no-no…_

 _,,On your right side ?''_

 _,,….my. Boss.''_

Okay now Joanne start laughing, like it wasn't sexy at all, because this combination was too funny for her to take at the moment. She realized if Robby wasn't paying attention, and one of them would look over his shoulder, he would see their conversation, which was after all pleasing her, because at least they could see what is Robby receiving, and how arousing can be his wife.

 _,,Okay then I would throw it behind me no matter who's face would catch them, and straddling you again, my darling. Kissing you, I would slide you inside my wet, velvet heat, starting to ridding you. With every following kiss I would ride you faster, until you would pant for breath and groan for mercy from me, and then, when you would be almost there I would-''_

,,Mommy ?!'' Danny suddenly asked, slightly scaring Joanne since she was off at the moment, and she accidentally sent her unfinished message to Robby.

,,Shit,'' she muttered under her breath, hoping her son, haven't heard her. ,,Ye-yes my darling, what is it ?''

,,I need a potty,'' he said innocently, and Joanne knew, when he was asking for potty it was because of _number two_. Always when it was about _number one_ , he went to potty by his own.

She nodded, but at that moment she spotted Charlotte already awake, looking at the ceiling, and then finding mommy's eyes.

No wonder, she was sleeping already for three hours, and she was about to breastfeed again. And as Joanne awaited, when she stood up, and Danny slide off the bed, reaching doors of bedroom, Charlotte start softly weeping.

,,Come here my lovely girl, we will bweastfeed you, sure we will,'' she smiled at her daughter, soothing her to not cry, taking her phone with her and following Danny who was already on half way to potty.

He sat down at potty in bathroom, and Joanne was quite proud of him, because he acted like a big boy, and today, full of surprises he was so nice, and so cute, even cuter than usual. Maybe it was by the fact, he was such emotional, and Joanne just loved that.

She put Charlotte on changing table, gently tickling her tummy while making sounds and faces at her, to her laugh aloud.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, she checked it quickly.

 _,,When I would be almost there you would-what ?! Come on you temptress, you teased me enough, please tell me, not let me wait !''_

 _,,I would take you as deep as I can inside me, grinding my hips against your, and scratching at your clothed chest, until you would cum…''_

She sent her finished sentence she has planned before she got interrupted.

 _,,Ahhh-As I said, SUCH a whacking when I come home…look forward to it !''_

 _,,Can wait love, xoxo.''_

Joanne giggled, putting her phone on the wash-basin.

,,Done,'' Danny nodded, looking up at mommy for help. Joanne just smiled, checking if Charlotte was okay on the changing table, and then she helped Danny.

Praising ,,You're such a good boy !''

* * *

 _A.N.: Hi dearest dolls, lovely dolls, I'm trying to do my best, and to take a word, and writing everything what I offered, yet I have to do Hetty, Second Chance and Penny Dreadful I haven't forget ;-) oh..would like next chapter of Side By Side be when Robby come back home the very same evening ? :333 and by the way, yes even such small children can understand the plot, especially in this time. For example four years ago I was watching exactly Lilo & Stitch 2 with my nephew who was that time only two years old, and he start crying at the end of the movie because of circumstances in it, and I had to hug him, and sooth him, that everything will end happily. Not only he shocked me, but he completely made me feel that childish innocence still exist ! I love him so much and I remembered on this moment during writing this chapter :3333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	24. Such A Whacking

The very same evening.

Joanne was dressed in her finest underwear, black lace slightly visible beneath very light nightgown, and over her yet her black-flowered bath robe, lazily hanging around her shoulders, opened up teasingly.

She poured herself a glass of whiskey, slowly sipping in the living room, as both kids were already asleep. She get text message from Robby like two hours ago, that he shall be a bit late, because he was on corporate dinner, but he was eager for her since the afternoon, and he shall escape as soon as it will be possible.

She lit a cigarette, slowly enjoying it, in the complete quiet of the house. Taking drag after drag, savoring her cigarette after quite long time. When she heard a car parking in garage, she grinned for herself, kicking in the rest of her whiskey, and slightly adjusting her bathrobe to open yet more.

Shifting on the couch, she put a naughty look on her face, and slowly finishing her cigarette, she heard keys in lock, Robby how she took off his shoes, and put his suitcase in the hall, walking to stairs.

,,Eh-ehm,'' she uttered, listening to steps, which trailed from stairs back to living room, and in open doors appeared Robby.

Immediately the same naughty grin spreading on his face.

,,You've been a very bad girl today, Joanne,'' he waved with his brows, as she was taking slow step by step to the couch, she lazily finished her cigarette, fizzling the butt into ashtray, and throwing her arms wide on the headrest of the couch, like she was saying 'take me'.

,,Tell me just one thing, you naughty girl…'' Robby's grin get _wilder_ , when he leaned to her, and each of his hands were supporting his body above her against the couch on each side of her head.

She waved inquiringly, withal temptingly with her brows, her lips pursing.

,,Do you want it here ? Or in bedroom ?'' he inched his face close to hers, breathing against her lips, as she eyed him from head to toe.

Biting her own lip, she closed the gap between them, by catching his lips in lascivious kiss, while her hands aimed to his lap. She recognized by the very light touch, that he was aroused beforehand.

In an instant he took her wrists, forcing her up with breaking their kiss. He eyed her again uttering breathily ,,Uuh-'' before his lips stuck to her spot in the crook of her neck, making her slightly whimper, her hands in his grip had no chance to escape him.

He left her hands, pushing down her bathrobe, and traversing from her shoulders down her sides to her hips, as his body was lowering ,,You never answered my question, so I shall decide instead of you !'' he yet managed to say, before grappling at her waist, forcing her body over his shoulder, she squealed in response, when he raised her off the floor.

She put her palm on her mouth to cover another scream of surprise, when he carried her thrown over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and rushed with her upstairs.

Closing their bedroom, he heard yet her giggle, before standing her on her feet, but not for long though. Robby sat down on their bed, drawing her hips to him, and as she haven't got any time to notice what he was about to do, she found herself bend over his lap, her face buried in soft mattress.

Bobby rolled up just slightly her night gown, and then sliding off her panties, she squealed again, her head narrowing swiftly up when she earned sharp spank from him on her beautiful ass cheek.

His hand teasingly caressing the spanked spot ,,I told you _such_ a whacking…I'm taking my word,'' she gasped with grin, as he gave her another firm slap on her other ass cheek.

,,I wasn't suspecting you, taking it so seriously, but it's delicious-ahh !'' she could hold another soft squeal with following spank.

,,Delicious ? I'm doing my best !'' another sharp slap as he was diversifying both her cheeks ,,Each spank for each teasing message-''

,,-Ahh…and how many messages I've sent to you ?'' Joanne buried her face into mattress again, biting and clawing at the sheets.

,,Teasing ones ? Nine…I was counting them in the car-and yet is there that _picture_ you send me, and that is another _five_ ,'' Robby grinned, spanking her again, Joanne squeezed the sheets between her teeth.

 _So that's why he's aroused, he read them repeatedly ! That-_

,,And how many you've got ?'' she muttered, trying to turn her head to him, but when he spanked her she tried to stifle her pleasure cry into mattress again.

,,Seven now…and if you will interrupting-or confusing me, you will get _more_ ,'' Bobby circled his hand on her ass again, before spanking once more, causing Joanne's gasp.

,,Ohh-okay, _tiger_ ,'' Joanne grinned, moaning throatily at the ninth slap on her bottom.

,,Do you know that-''

,,-Ohh-''

,,-Little Bobby got up, in the middle of conference ?'' Robby smirked, petting her ass caressingly. ,,Naughty, naughty girl !''

,,Ohh-God !'' she bit her lip, at the fantastic burning of her butt. She fisted the sheets with both hands.

,,Oww-love, you're getting pretty pink, but you like it, you can't deny your moans, is that ?'' Bobby chuckled, spanking again, making Joanne gasp, and arch, that even she could feel with her lap his erection. ,,Tell me…do you like _that_ ?''

,,Ohh-fuck _much_ -and you know it !'' she moaned, her head turned on one side, as she was slightly catching her breath due gasping.

Giving to her, his last spank, he leaned down slowly, she was tensing in anticipation, gasping aloud again, when he bite at her one _juicy_ ass cheek.

,,Ohh-you're so delicious,'' he kissed several times all over her firm ass, before rolling her panties away completely, that she grinned, and as he helped her up, and pushed her further in bed, she kissed him.

,,I've never get belting in my whole life-''

,,-Everything is once for the first time, but I wasn't using my belt…and I would not. This was satisfying for both I think,'' Robby kissed over her neckline, making her grin more naughtily.

,,Right, right, daddy,'' she nodded, looking up at him.

He saw her happy and excited-flushed face, so he was glad he haven't overdone it, kissing her again.

To her agony, he stood up, locking the doors, and pushing off his clothes, layer after layer, letting her teasingly watch him, he saw by corner of his eyes, how _her_ eyes were pinned on his bulge of his pants, and that she was working her own breasts. Squeezing and playing with her bra through her nightgown.

,,You look amazing,'' he sighed crawling to her on bed. ,,Just as always…I married the _right one_. Breathtaking…sexy…devoted…and loving Joanne.''

,,Bobby-love,'' she moaned, as she loved being flattered by him. ,,Ahh,'' she gasped with grin, when he bite into her neck, and softly nibbled her spot.

,,I forgot to say also _teasing_ Joanne,'' kissing up her neck, drawing small whimpers out of her.

Slowly rolling her nightgown up, looking at her laced bra, he chuckled, kissing at her both swells, his hand reached between her legs, sending moan to escape her parted lips again, when his fingertips brushed teasingly her inner thighs.

,,Now you're teasing !'' Joanne whimpered, holding at his firm shoulders, her fingers trailing every inch of those muscles. Robby kissing the lining of her bra, teased with his fingers down to her knees.

,,No, I'm just warming you up,'' he chuckled to her belly. His tongue gliding his way down her naked front, until his lips met her belly button. He sucked at her skin, causing another small moan, when her hands landed on his head, combing his hair, when he was coming back.

Sitting her up and helping her to take off her nightgown, and unclasping her bra.

,,Let's set 'em free,'' Bobby chuckled to her chest, throwing away her bra.

,,Yes,'' she moaned throwing her head back, when he suckled on her left nipple. ,,God, Bobby…mhh…your mouth feel so good…''

,,Better, than Charlie's ?'' Robby grinned against the rosy peak, sucking hard again.

,,Yeah-'' Joanne bit her lip, in the sensation of Robby's tongue flickering over her bud. ,,-Just wait when she start having teeth…what a tease-oh just like tha-ahh-t please, yes !'' pursing her lips in affection, how his gorgeous lips were closing around her nipple, and gently nibbling.

,,Yes, and your milk, still delicious,'' he whispered to her other nipple, grazing his teeth over it.

 _,,Oh-oh-oh –God, oh-Bobby –yes.''_

Kissing over and over her swells, pampering her skin with his warm lips, she thought she will get insane of his skillfulness.

Gently lying her down, still hovering over her breasts with his warm pleasant lips, he was nibbling and biting in favor of her moans and mewls. Her loud, naughty approvals were making even harder, he couldn't take more, and sinked into her burning heat, causing her gasp, and arch of her back.

Her stomach now touching his chest.

He start moving further inside her, licking up from her breasts. Her jawline slowly getting slack from his mouth, until she felt his tongue making its way in her mouth and she eagerly welcomed it. Kissing passionately back, and tugging at his lower lip, whimpering in his mouth, as he moved more roughly.

 _,,God Bobby –yes …ohh-yes !''_ her hands fondling from his chest to his back, scratching down and up, while she leaned up to his pectorals, and start caressing them with her mouth.

,,Fuck, Jo, yes…yess kitty –s-show me –your paws-'' he was panting above her, with every added rough stroke inside her.

 _,,Bo-Bo-ohh-bby !''_ she bite her lip, her nails digging into his smooth skin.

Every her kiss forced him to speed up, making her come closer to her climax, that she in few moments fell heavily with her body against the mattress, moaning in sensation of his rough moves of his hard cock, hitting all her spots inside her.

,,What _vowing_ –in the –text messages,'' Robby grinned above her capturing her lips in loving kiss.

Little Bobby moving deeper inside her, and his tip touched that so sensitive place inside she couldn't hold on, and groaned into his mouth form ecstasy _,,…Bobby !''_

Robby grinned and start slowing down, to raise her orgasm, softly kissing down her neck, until his lips met her collarbone, where he eagerly sucked.

Joanne slightly catching breath, she grinned, as he was still moving ,,Vo- _vowing_ ? Fine…whe-when do you have anot-another _conference_?'' she bit her lip naughtily, feeling butterflies in her stomach so soon after her first climax.

,,You would not-''

,,-Wanna bet babe ?'' she bucked her hips up, flipping their positions, and pinning his hands above his head, leaning down.

Robby kissed her hungrily, as she grinded her hips against his, making him growl audibly to her mouth, before she let him for a while, to gasp for air.

,,God Jo !'' Robby deliriously grunted, when she start lowering her lips down his skin, enjoying every her bite, every lick, and every suck, her nails scratching down his sides.

She slightly stumbled on him, with her second climax, which forced her to moan against his skin. It took a second before she was able to continue moving, but Robby's pleads and moans convinced her.

Sitting up on him properly, she guided his both hands to her tits, making delicate pressure while she rocked her hips forward in fastening pace again, his head was rubbing her clit. She whimpered with closed eyes above him.

,,Alright- I won't –ever doubt you…. _love_ … _God fuck Joanne….ohhh, please…oh-yes baby….give it to me…give it all to Bobby !''_ Robert groaned, when she leaned above him, grappling harshly at the jambs of their bed, moving on him as fast as was possible for her moaning at the feel of him inside her, at the feel of his hands, massaging her both breasts, at the feel of his hair teasing her clit, and at the feel of her still burning flesh of her bottom, which was adding perfect undercurrent for her third orgasm.

,,Bo-Bobby I am…I am-'' she sobbed with her coming climax, watching him nod in response.

,,Yes ! Fuck yes ! Me too ,love…come on…cum for me !'' Robby was about to cum too, but he wanted her to finish first, and when she let out some half strangled whimper, stopping completely to catch breath and to savor her sweet peak, Robby felt her inner walls clutching around him, making him cum now fully within her.

,,Ohh, Joanne-'' he groaned, when she collapsed on top of him, not able to even get him off her, he pulled out himself, but held her on his chest.

She was breathing harshly with him, trying to calm down from such ecstasy. Robby looked at her, swallowing, and slowly uttering ,,Well…we don't have conf-conference…but…next week we ha-have Business Party, a-hh-and _wives_ are invited.''

,,Great…can we –talk about it –tomorrow ? Please Bobby…I'm…oaam-'' Joanne yawned, her breath already slowed about some bit, but her lids were closing, feeling heavy ,,…tired.'' When she finished her sentence, Robby looked at her, smiling.

,,You haven't even told me, how were the kids today ?'' he gently protested, petting her arms, as she still lied on top of him, her cheek on his chest, her face directed to the balcony.

She cuddled to him uttering sleepily ,,G'night love.'' Before she fully succumbed to dreamful sleep.

,,Alright-'' Robby whispered, kissing her hair ,,-in the morning then.''


	25. My Warm Joanne

_A.N.: I was terribly neglecting Joanne and Bobby, and I finally found my time to fix it ! Here dolls, I personally like this chapter quite a lot, hope you will enjoy it too :-) with love, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

It was the weekend, and everyone was little bit lazy, so whole family, including Fluffy decided to stay in bed, play, and watch fairytales again. Robby was glad, that this time he didn't missed it, and Joanne could show him, how Danny really emphasized with nearly each character.

It was fascinating, and it was truth.

After Charlotte's breastfeeding in the afternoon, and after few hours of her sleep, Joanne stood up from bed, and opened wardrobe.

,,What are you searching there ?'' Robby smiled at his beautiful wife, while she start rustling in between her shelves, while he was holding carefully slowly waking Charlotte and Danny for a moment stopped playing with his plushy toy.

,,Well, you said, next week is that Business Party, and 'cause I want to look good, I need to check in how big part of my wardrobe, after two _wonderful kids_ ,'' she lisped, smiling at Danny and Charlotte who just yawned with her little mouth ,,I can still fit in…''

,,I think you can fit in everything from your wardrobe,'' Robert grinned, biting his lip and looking over her few times.

Joanne giggled, nodding, holding one of her blouses ,,That's flattering daddy, and my stomach is maybe flat once again due yoga and tough exercises, but my chest had expanded, and I'm afraid _some parts_ of my wardrobe are really going to be tossed.''

Clutching blouse in her hand, she held it in between her thighs, taking off shirt she was wearing, and threw it on bed beside Robby. He grinned as he looked at her putting on the blouse, really not much fitting it over her chest.

,,See ?'' she turned to him fully, showing her tight white blouse, which was supposed to be loosen.

,,Alright,'' Robert nodded, watching how she took it off again, and tossed it to the ground.

,,I just can't show up in such blouse on that Party, that's why I need to look over my wardrobe,'' Joanne explained reaching for another piece of clothes.

,,I got your point,'' Robby nodded understanding completely.

Taking black corset, she only held it close to her chest, grinning ,,I think I can look pretty fruity in this.''

,,Wat's that ?'' Danny suddenly spoke, taking over both their attentions, when he watched mommy with that black corset.

She gave him surprised look, and then looked at the corset she was holding ,,That is…a corset.''

,,Wat's a corset ?'' Danny continued in asking, for a moment his toy just lied beside him, as he was really interested.

Joanne took a breath and giggled ,,Darling, corset is some special shirt, which mommy takes beneath normal shirt, to have flat belly.''

,,Oh,'' Danny nodded, watching her still.

Joanne gave to Robert tiny naughty look, when she put the corset back in wardrobe, and reached for something else.

Black sheath dress with sleeves around her shoulders, the cleavage adorned with frills. Taking off her pants, she put the dress on, and asked Robert for help with zipping her back, before she turned to him.

,,So ?'' she smoothed her hands down her front, looking at herself in wardrobe mirror.

,,I think this one looks just great, I mean look at you !'' Robert nodded, watching how she turned around, and she really looked beautiful in this one.

,,Thanks love,'' she smiled, looking again, before pursing her lips to mirror, turning to them again. ,,What do you think Danny ? How mommy looks in this dress ?''

Danny lifted his head again from toy, and looked over her, before giving her expertly nod ,,Good.''

,,Alright boys, alright,'' she nodded, that this one she will keep, turning to Robby with her back again, to unzip her. Putting dress back in wardrobe she pulled out another blouse. ,,Oh this one used to be my favorite,'' she moaned, looking at her white blouse with big black dots and cleavage tied in tasty bow.

,,Try it,'' Robert nodded eagerly, watching how she would be disappointed if especially this piece wouldn't fit her.

She put it willingly on, and to her surprise, it wasn't as loosen as it used to be, but neither it was tight on her, that she could still wear it. A wide smile spread on her face, when she looked at herself in mirror.

,,Yes,'' she nodded, fondling her stomach happily.

,,You look beautiful,'' Robert breathed in surprise, because the blouse looked on her really good.

Joanne giggled nodding ,,You look also beautiful sitting there with Charlotte in your arms.''

He smiled turning his face to little girl in his arms, who was until now holding slightly his index fingers with her whole fist, leaning down he kissed her forehead, watching her yawn again.

But when Joanne took the blouse off, Charlotte start mewling. They noticed she was looking at mommy, and with her little palms reaching up. Joanne smiled, leaning down to girl, and stroking her chubby cheek. But as Charlotte's face happened to be closer to mommy's chest she seemed to be more desperate.

Danny reacted on her mewling and took dummy from beside him, putting it carefully to her mouth. ,,Have a dummy,'' he lisped cutely, smiling at his little sister ,,Mommy now can't, she's trying dresses, to look beautiful.'' He explained proudly, and Joanne with Robby nearly laughed.

,,Danny you're so nice, but I will breastfeed her, and try the rest of clothes later, hmm ?'' she smiled at him, sitting on bed, and slowly taking Charlotte from Robert.

,,And right to mommy,'' he willingly gave his little girl to Joanne, and Danny jumped to Robert so Joanne could shift on bed more comfortably. As Charlotte was close to mommy's nipple, she clasped her lips around the bud hungrily and start suckling.

Robert grinned ,,No wonder she's hungry, she was sleeping for four hours, and after sleep she's always hungry. And yet, when mommy was naughtily teasing with exposing her breasts…''

,,Well, our girl seems to be satisfied now,'' she repaid him with smirk, kissing Charlie's forehead, while Danny hugged dad, around his neck.

,,Shall we watch another fairytale ?'' Daniel asked slowly, kissing daddy's cheek.

Robert looked inquiringly at mommy, and only then nodded in approval.

* * *

Week later, on Friday evening, somewhere in the center of Manhattan.

Joanne held Robert's set arm, when he led her to the reserved saloon for their enterprise.

,,How did you said that ?'' Joanne asked once again, whispering to his ear, before they might enter the room, as they were approaching.

,,It's a formal dinner, and then there shall be music and everyone gets to talk with anyone, drinking, dancing-''

,,-Oh, yes, alright,'' she nodded, seeming to be tensed.

,,Don't worry, you look fabulous,'' he pressed a kiss below her earlobe, smelling her perfume, as one of her long silver earring-straps tickled his nose.

Joanne was wearing that black sheath dress with nice stockings and black high heels, with silver necklace around her neck, silver bracelet, and silver earring, while Robert was dressed in black trousers and black suit, beneath which he had sheer white shirt, no tie, no bow, and still he looked gorgeous.

She smiled at him pleasantly ,,Thanks Bobby.'' Letting him lead her to the room, which already half full, they greeted with business company, Joanne could even see there Sally and that nice secretary, who helped her when she wanted to scold Robby's boss for making him do overtimes. They were sitting there with their husbands, or boyfriends, talking together.

,,Robert, right here !'' Thompson announced waving at Robert, showing him to sit right beside him, on boss' left, while on his right hand was sitting Larry, and Jane.

Joanne twitched, holding Robert's arm suddenly tighter, still smiling politely, she leaned to him, while walking, and whispered again ,,I didn't know, they get back together.''

Robert nodded, whispering back ,,Neither I did.''

They greeted with them, before they sat down, Robby right next to his boss, and Joanne beside Bobby, to be somehow far from Thompson.

It didn't take long, when finally the rest of invited arrived, and the dinner begun.

,,So Robert, how are you, I can see your wife's just blooming,'' Thompson suddenly begun their talk, and Robert smiled, narrowing, looking at Joanne, who just gulped down the swallow of her wine.

,,Well, we're great. Finally out after some time,'' Robby chuckled, petting the back of Joanne's hand on table, and she smiled, catching his fingers with hers lightly.

,,How is your second baby ?''

,,Charlotte, her name is Charlotte, and she's now over two months. She's blooming just as much as Joanne,'' he nodded with the same smile.

,,And how's Danny ?'' Larry invaded the conversation, and Robert tried to stifle another chuckle as Joanne grinned.

,,Good. He still calls your monster, but we're working on that,'' she uttered, biting her inner cheeks to suppress the laugher, as Robert was trying so hard.

,,I am so sorry, for-''

,,-Never mind. That's behind us, after all, _you're_ together again I can see,'' Joanne nodded in his and Jane's direction, still gently holding Robert's fingers.

,,I thought, that Jane found somebody else ?'' Robert couldn't deny question, and he received from Joanne slight jostle with her toe beneath the table. But after all she was curious as well.

,,That was short and very unproductive affair, I admit. With Larry I feel better,'' young girl giggled viciously trailing her fingers across Larry's palm.

,,Unproductive affair ?'' Joanne parroted, stifling a chuckle, as her brows furrowed. ,,That's maybe how shall I call my previous marriages-huh Robby ?''

Robert only slightly laughed, drinking his own bourbon.

,,How many times were you married Joanne ?'' Thompson looked at her with sort of interesting grin, leaning more into table, to see better on her.

Joanne took a breath and closed her eyes with smile ,,Not, that it would be any of your business, but it's not a secret I have had three husbands, before Robert. And I can frankly tell you, that this time it's a lot different, then ever before….''

,,That means, you're saying, you're happy,'' Thompson lightly pressed his forearms against the table, he didn't touched his dinner at all yet.

,,If there was single word, that could describe my happiness, then it's 'Robert'. But I have _three_ words…'' Joanne smiled at Robert, who leaned to her and kissed her.

,,That's really nice to hear, that you're after three husbands finally happy with the _fourth_ ,'' Larry lifted his glass, and drank. ,,I was happy with one wife.''

,,Really ?'' Robert furrowed his brows, while his smile nearly faded. ,,That's why, you find Jane, and now you're together ?''

,,Excuse me ?'' Jane nearly gasped.

,,I was just saying, I was happy with my wife, unless she was paying attention to me, why do you think, I found somebody else ?''

,,Larry, what are trying to tell me by this ?'' Joanne nearly glared at him, but she yet held herself. ,,That it's after all _my mistake_?''

,,Well-''

,,-Then I tell you something. You know what, maybe yes. Maybe I didn't deserved you, maybe you were too good for me, and maybe it was completely contrariwise, and you didn't deserved me, for how you were treating me last months of our relationship. And in fact, after all I should thank you…yes I should thank you, because if we didn't broke up…I would _never_ feel, what happiness is about,'' she told him with complete calm, making him nearly gape at her. She turned her head to Robert, offering her truest smile ,,I found out only with Robby.''

,,How was he treating you ?'' Jane suddenly asked, but very slowly, and very carefully, like she was truly interested in answer.

,,Like I was some piece of air, only his maid. Without kind word, or smile, or even look ! Robert makes me feel…much more. I feel like a real human being. He's tired, but even when he comes home after full day of paperwork, he smiles at me, and talks to me. He listens to me, when I talk, and I listen to him. And listening or _honesty_ are just two of the many things that's marriage about,'' Joanne nodded, drinking, thinking she was talking enough, but she smiled at Roby during her talk several times.

Robert chuckled ,,I think…'' he looked at Joanne, who was eagerly waiting for any change of topic, but he surprised her. ,,…That man should hug and kiss woman. He should protect her, and show to her affection. If he doesn't, then somebody else will do it, instead of him…''

,,What an interesting debate,'' Thompson interrupted with grin. ,,Talk about marriage five more minutes, and I'll consider getting married too, after all, Robert you got married in your thirty six, so why shouldn't I, when I'm about ten years older, huh ? You're turning thirty eight at the end of this month, don't you ?''

,,Thanks for reminding,'' Robert laughed nodding.

Joanne smiled ,,Well, maybe you should. Four years ago I was the opposite opinion, because I was still finding myself….and I found myself with Bobby.''

,,Good example, I will remember that,'' Thompson noted, finally starting to eat, encouraging others to do so. ,,By the way, I yet didn't said how much I adore your dress.''

,,Thank you,'' Joanne smiled, chewing her meat, and smoothing her hand down on her front.

,,If you look so beautiful at home, no wonder Robert look so happy as well,'' Thompson winked at Robby.

He nodded, facing Joanne and offering naughty smile ,,I cannot complain, about such virtues as beauty or sexual engagement, Joanne has.''

She bit her cheeks again, her hand scooted from her lap inconspicuously to Robby's, her nails slowly and teasingly grazing his clothed thigh. Slipping to inner side of his leg, and staying there still.

,,Well, and who's guiding right now, your kids ?''

,,Joanne's mother Ellen is so kind, she'll take care of them for tonight,'' Robert nodded exhaling slowly.

,,That's rather nice from her. It has to be tough for you Joanne, to be alone at home with two kids, one practically toddler and the other baby,'' Thompson kept asking.

,,True, that's why I appreciate any help from my husband and friends, but I do not complain about my angels,'' Joanne approved smilingly, grazing her nails once again over Bobby's inner thigh, inching achingly slow to his groin.

,,Wonderful. Actually I wanted to give Robby some free time, because in last past years, he was working really hard after those insane offers and paperworks in our enterprise that kept coming like an avalanche, and he deserves some proper _bonus_ -''

,,-Oh he _does_ ,'' she smiled, as Robert exhaled once again, she grinned for herself, chewing salad, while her fingertips finally touched the slight bulge on Bobby's trousers, and rubbed it _lightly_.

,,That's nice from you. I'm glad for both, bo-bonus and free time,'' Robby forced himself to answer politely, without letting them know, he was slowly getting aroused.

,,I'm glad for your hard work, buddy !''

,,Yes, Bobby always works _so hard_. Even at home, when he helps me with kids as you said sometimes, it's very, _very hard,''_ Joanne nodded, drinking wine, while her fingers rubbed over Robby's bulge rougher.

,,Well, then it will be in your favor, that he will be at home, and spend some time with kids too,'' Thompson winked at her, and she nodded smiling, but like she suspect something bad, she slowly backed away with her fingers, and Bobby eased.

* * *

After quite long and delicious dinner. They were a lot talking with other members of enterprise, while listening to good music, and walking across the room. Joanne met several new Robby's co-workers, who seemed to be even quite nice. They were having lots of laughs, drinking more, and even dancing a bit on music.

,,Wait love,'' Joanne grinned, stroking her husband's chest through his shirt, she smelled his scent, which sent her eyelids to flutter. Biting her lip, she looked in his crystal blue eyes winking ,,I need to go to _ladies_. I'll be right back, I promise.''

,,Sure, shall I take two more martinis ?'' Robert smiled, gently holding her hands, he leaned down and kissed her.

,,You know, I can't deny such offer from you Bobby, love,'' she winked after breaking their kiss and slipping from his gentle grip.

Then she slightly stumbled, and turned back again, grinning ,,My purse.'' She reached for her purse on little table beside them. She waved with it at him, when leaving, he only chuckled nodding.

She walked behind two corners, and straight to ladies. After she was done, and had her hands washed and dried, she smiled at herself in mirror, pulling from her purse her claret lipstick, and applying it on her lips slightly, putting it back in purse. She smiled at her reflection as she threaded her curls.

She could feel the alcohol after quite long time in her system, making her body softly rock. It was thrilling feeling, to be outside with Robby, having fun, drinking. She loved her kids, of course, but that doesn't mean, she has to stay home, and not have fun time after time. And since she's sinning tonight, she licked lightly her claret lips, pulling out pack of cigarettes, and taking one, putting it right to her mouth.

She pulled out even lighter, as she was walking out of ladies, but when she wanted to lit it, it didn't switched.

And again.

Nothing.

,,No…'' she softly mewled, already wanting to pull the cigarette from her mouth, but suddenly somebody from behind her put his hand in front of her and lit his own lighter, she gasped at first, but willingly letting stranger to lit her cigarette.

,,Thanks,'' she turned exhaling, but her smile faded right away, when it was Thompson.

,,You're welcome, my lady,'' he smiled nodding, smoking his own cigarette. ,,But I'd rather not walk in there with that cigarette, that room is not for smokers, that's why I'm here, with my ashtray,'' he smiled, pointing at little table in that hall, where really was tiny ashtray.

,,Thanks for warning,'' she nodded, smiling blowing smoke away.

,,Also, it's nice opportunity for nice talk, with nice lady,'' he winked, leaning against the wall, tipping ash into ashtray.

,,Then talk,'' she chuckled.

,,First, you look really breathtaking,'' he swore, putting his hand on his chest.

,,Thanks.''

,,Second, when I was talking about Robert and his free time I wasn't lying. Because I realized, after our talk back then….long ago, if you remember-''

,,-I remember-''

,,-That, it certainly wasn't fair towards you, and I don't wish for such beautiful woman to feel alone, or without help,'' Thompson looked at her seriously, rolling his eyes down her body and up.

,,I'm flattered,'' she smiled catching ash into ashtray.

,,And I was thinking, you also don't have much time since you're taking care of two children. So with Robert, you could have more time for yourself, and…''

,,…And ?'' she asked, pursing her lips, her hand crossed on her chest, capturing her other forearm.

,,And for lunch with me. Or dinner, or coffee,'' Thompson slowly explained, pushing himself off the wall, scooting to her.

,,Or little bed tour, huh ?'' she smirked, when he grinned.

,,I see you caught up my point,'' he stepped in front of her, forcing her back to touch the wall, and as he leaned down, inching his face to hers, she smirked again, lifting her cigarette and putting it in her mouth, inhaling deeply, that the end of cigarette shinned almost violently for one's sight.

Only slightly putting cigarette away, parting her lips and blowing the smoke in load to his face ,,Be careful. If you get too close, _you get burned_.''

,,Why are you so damn attractive, and still so far, devoted to Robert ? How could I convince you, that in bed with me you would have fun too ?'' Thompson sighed desperately as she smoked again.

,,Four or five year ago, maybe…maybe. But even then I was devoted to my husband. And I'm staying loyal to Rob, mainly because I'm truly happy with him, which is point, men like you-'' she straightened her index finger on her hand in which she was holding her purse, dug it in the middle of his stomach and pushed him away from her ,,-could never understand.''

She narrowed smiling, and fizzling the cigarette in ashtray, she smirked _,,So hands off, or you'll get burned.''_

She walked across the hall, leaving him behind her, walking around the first corner, where she met another moron.

,,I heard you,'' Larry smiled, as he was standing in the middle of the hall, probably on his way to toilet.

,,Fine, then you know, I mean, what I'm saying,'' she lifted her eyebrows.

,,I know. And still I can't forgive myself for loosing you, but…I realized, that I'm happy to see you happy. So even when I won't hold you, kiss you, or caress you ever again. I'm glad it's Robert, who keeps such smile on your face, I was never able to make,'' Larry hanged his head down, and stepped around her slowly.

She had enough.

Swiftly turning, making him stop with her words ,,Larry…'' He turned to her, looking in her eyes from distance, she could see hope in his eyes, but she. Had. Enough. Of his trying, that's why she said frankly with her sassy voice tone ,,Yeah –you _weren't able_. And you would _never be able to make me smile,_ as Robert, Daniel or Charlotte can do.''

And suddenly she was better. Finally she told him. Finally he knows, she has no room for feelings for him.

,,So deal with it,'' she yet added calmly, before leaving him there, while she walked back into party.

Suddenly smiling, as she spotted Robert, standing all alone for a moment in corner, drinking his martini and holding another one for her, looking somewhere else.

She walked to him peacefully, catching his attention in the middle of her way, he immediately lifted his hand with martini to her, giving it to her.

,,What took you so long, I was starting to worry,'' he admitted, looking at her with pleasant smile. He smelled the smoke from cigarette, when he leaned down and kissed her forehead. ,,You smoked ?''

,,Yep, but I can honestly tell you…Bobby…baby… _you are the only drug of mine_ ,'' she smiled, grappling gently at his suit, drawing him close, to force him to hug her, while she drank from her martini.

,,Something happened ?'' Robert chuckled, asking, while his free hand smoothed across her back soothingly.

,,Not at all. Everything is just perfect,'' she looked up in his eyes, admiring his features for a while.

,,I was thinking, as I was left alone y'know. And I thought about what you said before. How you were talking about me, and how you're happy…and I thought,'' he silenced for brief moment, letting her look in his eyes in anticipation. ,,I thought how is it possible, I love you so much ? So deep, and fervent, without hesitation…and then I changed my mind, and start thinking, not why I love you so much, but why it took me so long, to show you. I wanted you for so long, and couldn't take the courage to tell you ….I was looking for somebody, like you, but I couldn't find anyone. But you….my warm Joanne.''

,,Bobby,'' she looked up in his eyes, pursing her lips in cute smile. He leaned down, his forehead touched hers, as her hand stroked his cheek and her eyes closed for a moment, in such sweet contact.

Baking away, he looked in her chocolate orbs, as she smiled, and whispered ,,Come, it's time to go home.''

,,I was thinking the same,'' Bobby smiled, kissing her lovingly.

* * *

,,Hello ?'' Joanne whispered ,as she stepped into completely quiet kids' room, where Ellen was lying on bed, right next to sleeping Danny.

,,We're home,'' Robert smiled walking right behind Joanne.

,,Mom, mom, why aren't you in guest room ?'' Joanne smiled, talking carefully and silently, to not wake Danny or Charlotte, as Ellen slowly blinked, waking up.

,,Hi darlings, hope you had nice evening ?'' she slowly sat up, before standing.

,,Yes we had,'' Robert smiled at her warmly. ,,How was yours ?''

,,Quite nice, but I'm tired, kids, I'm going to bed, you will tell me the rest tomorrow,'' Ellen silently nodded, before walking away.

Joanne looked at Danny and Charlotte in crib for the last time, she was about to leave with Robby, but at that moment Charlotte mewled in crib. Joanne quickly turned, and quietly stepped to her, taking girl on her arms.

,,Shh-my baby, mommy's home, and daddy too….shh-we're here,'' she cooed, kissing girl's forehead gently, after all her lipstick was gone once again, so she could afford it.

,,Mommy ?'' they both heard Danny's voice, seemed to be sleepy, and low, but still it was him talking from his bed.

Robert smiled walking to him ,,Yes, buddy, we're home. Tomorrow we'll play.''

,,No, I want to sleep with you,'' Danny begged, suddenly sitting up, dazzled from sleep, but very well aware of his parents in his room.

,,Danny, lay down darling, and go back to sleep,'' Bobby tried gently, stroking Danny's cheek.

,,No, please,'' little boy begged again, tugging at his father's sleeve.

Joanne was still holding already calm Charlotte, and after she nodded, Robert took Danny in his arms, and Danny hugged him sleepily, and they walked into bedroom quietly.

Closing doors behind them, Joanne only stepped out of her high heels, before gently lying with Charlotte in bed. She was tired too. Robby with Danny followed, Bobby only managed to take off his suit before lying behind Danny, and scooting closer to his girls.

,,Mommy will sing ?'' Danny asked softly.

,,If mommy is not too tired ?'' Robby asked eagerly too, and Joanne smiled with already closed eyes, caressing girl's tummy, and feeling Robert's hand on her hip.

Swallowing to clear her throat, she sang, but only in soft beautiful whispers, until they all fell asleep.

 _,,Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry._

 _Sleep as you're rocked by the stream._

 _Sleep and remember, my last lullaby…_

 _So I'll be with you, when you dream…._

 _River, oh river, flow gently for me._

 _Such precious cargo you bear._

 _Do you know somewhere, he can be free ?_

 _River, deliver him there…''_


	26. Happy Birthday Robby !

_A.N.: Hello my lovely dolls ! Haven't been here for a while, but it's really difficult for me due school, but I'm really trying. Anyway Happy Mother's day today ! I hope you're giving to your moms the most love you can, because they honestly deserves it ;-) Just as Joanne so I decided to finally finish this chapter I had worked on for longer time, and I'm finally done, so hope you'll enjoy ! I also realized, I never told you, how I picture Joanne's mother Ellen and her bedmate Arnie-well, simply : Ellen - Shirley MacLaine, and Arnie - Al Pacino :D ;-)_

 _Have a great time, and tell me in reviews what would you like to see from me, even on fictionpress ;-) I'm open up to anything you say, and since I have still shcool doesn't mean I'm not writing, see ;-)_

 _Sooner or later I will post it, so go on, and tell me if you have ideas for NEW fics, OLD fics, or something completely different !_

 _With love, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses XOXO_

* * *

The end of month inched closer, as well as Robert's birthday, and Joanne had been prepared for that.

She had full day of distracting and exhausting her both children, to be sleepy in the evening, and set them into bed sooner, so she could prepare herself on Robby's arrival from a long day at work. After long walk in park and playing with Mia and Paul on playground, and after dinner and two long bed-time stories, children fell asleep almost instantly as Joanne was about to leave their bedroom.

She was smiling at herself in mirror, after wonderful shower. She dried her hair, and adjusted it to her beautiful brown long curls. She put on her dark blue, silk corset. The last one she had, with another beautifully laced, black patterns on its front in shape of roses, and with rich black lace on its hems, lining the cleavage and the lower hem. She buttoned her front, and pulled on her dark blue, laced panties, and dark blue stockings.

Reaching to the wash basin, she took her perfume, and splashed on her swells and on her neck…and afterwards down between her thighs too. She grinned at her reflection, as she took a breath, and walked slowly out of bathroom, killing the light, and straight to bedroom. Taking on her bathrobe from her stand, on her way to balcony she took her pack of cigarettes with lighter and ashtray. She was just about to open the balcony door, when her phone on her nightstand rang.

Joanne rushed to her phone, putting all things she was carrying on nightstand, and answering the phone call just to not wake the kids, not even knowing who was calling.

 _,,Joanne ?''_ Robby spoke from the other side of call.

She grinned dreamily, answering ,,Yes my baby ? When are you coming home ? Your Kitty can't wait for you ! She has a surprise for you.'' She purred in the phone with her sexy voice, while throwing leg over leg, sitting on the bed.

 _,,I am so sorry Joanne-''_

,,-No ! No, Robby, don't tell me-''

 _,,-I have to do last seven pages, which can take few more hours. I am_ _ **so**_ _sorry, I will make it up to you this weekend. And remember, I have promised that free time, and I can take it from next week any time I want !''_

,,But Bobby-baby, it's your birthday ! Who convinced me to celebrate any birthdays ever since I'm with him ?'' she moaned disappointed, falling on her back on bed.

 _,,I know, and believe me, I will try to do the papers as quick as possible, and then if you're still up when I come home, I will show you how_ _ **I**_ _can celebrate,''_ she heard the sexy hint in his voice, and she moaned way harder, knowing, that if she now lay down in bed and wait, she will fall asleep, and she won't even know _how_.

,,Alright, Bobby, I'll try. Don't overwork yourself too much,'' she unwillingly approved, hearing him sending kisses in phone before he hang.

,,Enough !'' she sat back, hitting flat her palms on each side of her on the mattress.

She quickly grabbed the ashtray, cigarettes, lighter and her phone, walking outside to the balcony, closing door behind herself, and after she lit her cigarette and inhaled, she brought up her phone and dialed number.

After couples of seconds the voice answered from the other side.

 _,,Yes Jo-Jo ? What is it ? It's past nine ?''_ her mother sounded half sleepy, and half panting for breath. She was pretending sleep, but Joanne was too well aware of what she just interrupted.

,,Hi, mom, I need help. Would you come and look over Danny with Charlie ? I need to-''

 _,,Joanne, I'm so sorry girl, but I can't, right now. We have four days with Arnie for each other, so we decided to not offer our help. I am so sorry baby, surely you can understand-oh shit Arnold !''_

,,But mom ! Mom this is an emergency !'' Joanne nearly squealed into the phone, when it all of a sudden hang. ,,Fuck,'' Joanne muttered under her breath, half irritated.

Inhaling the cigarette, while dialing another number, she brought her phone to her ear, she blew the smoke away when the voice spoke in phone.

,,Hi Henry ! My big brother…I need help, I-…ho-how do you mean, you're out of town ? _**You're out of New York ?**_ '' she breathed out harshly in shock, her eyes bulged, when she heard further explanation. ,,What are you doing in Thailand ?! But- Henry ! Oh-crap !'' she growled through her teeth her last add, when she heard the sound of hung call.

Seemed like everybody of her near ones was either hooking up, or having vacation.

,,Fine-fine …fiiine Joanne, think,'' she breathed, smoking. She was by the end of her cigarette, when she fizzled one, and lit the other, inhaling, as her eyes bulged. ,,Okay….Jenny, no, they have their own kids to look after. Amy, no, little Paul. Susan, no, little Mia. Hhh-Sarah !''

Quickly dialing the last number she could think of…

* * *

,,I am so grateful to you, that you take your time,'' Joanne moaned, welcoming Sarah and Harry in door, already dressed in her long black coat, with teasing make-up on.

,,It's alright, darling. We would do anything for you and Robby,'' Sarah smiled, hugging Joanne.

,,I couldn't just leave my kids here and leave, I-I-'' brunette stuttered, hugging Sarah back.

,,That's just right ! You're wonderful mother, and really a wonderful wife, to make such surprise for him….right Harry ?'' Sarah looked at her husband, who stood by doors smiling at them.

,,Sure. It's great, but how do you want to get in the building ?'' he asked slowly, carefully.

,,I know the password from back entrance, from Robby,'' she winked at tall Harry with grin. ,,Anyway !'' she let them walk further in the house, and showing them right away guest room. ,,Here is your sleep, Danny with Charlotte are upstairs, you will find the kid's room. They're sleeping for over than two hours, and they should sleep, but just in case they would wake up, just tell them I went for Robert to work, and read them another bed-time story from the shelf. Danny should not drink if he wakes up, because he would pee. And I fed Charlotte just before I set her asleep, so, even she shouldn't wake….oh and cat has everything in living room and kitchen so…thank you so so much.''

Sarah nodded, smilingly ,,I will go and check the kids, and you go already !''

,,Yes,'' Joanne nodded at Sarah, as she already walked towards the stairs, brunette hurriedly leaned to Harry, and whispered ,,And mini bar is in the kitchen right next to the cat's lair.''

She winked at Harry who smiled widely, and nodded his silent thanks.

Only when she knew her kids are in good hands, she finally left.

* * *

Walking in her long black coat to the back door, she put the password and door buzzed letting her in. The hall smelled like thousands of cigarettes, and she realized why this building had to have the back door. Getting through corridors she get to the elevator, and straight up.

Walking into floor, where Robert's office was, she walked as silently as her high heels allowed her, across the long corridor, straight to Robby's door.

She saw the light coming from inside the room, she smiled, as she heard silence. After taking a deep breath she took the courage to knock on the door.

Joanne didn't have to wait for long, when she heard Robert's confused _,,Come in…''_

Putting on her seductive look, she opened the door, with one hand, the other in her coat-pocket, as she spread in the door.

,,Jo-Joanne ?'' Robert narrowed from his work, trying to focus from sharp light right next to his head, on the person who stood in half darkness in door. He didn't know if he was dreaming already, but if he was, surely this was a very sexy dream. She was in heels, stockings and coat, her wild hair lacing her shoulders as always, and very nice rouge on her lips, just as her black eyelashes fluttered, when she stepped in the dim light of his table lamp.

,,Baby ?'' she smiled, closing door on her way with her foot, before walking straight to him and placing both her palms against his desk.

,,So I'm not dreaming,'' he grinned, looking up at her, he leaned more into the table.

,,No, you're not,'' she grinned wider, her lips pursing seductively at him.

,,What are you doing here ? Where are the kids ?'' he chuckled, his eyes watching every slightest movement of her beautiful lips.

She waved with her brows, while she narrowed and slowly walked around the table, her heels tapping against the floor ,,Kids are in bed, both exhausted, and _Sarah with Harry_ are looking over them. And I…brought to you more important offer, than your paper work is…'' she teasingly pushed his papers slightly aside, while sitting right in front of him on his desk, while untying her coat, and opening it, pushing it teasingly down her shoulders.

Robert bulged his eyes, as the coat pooled around her waist, revealing her petit form and fantastic curves in its full glory, in tight dark blue corset, stockings only adding to her sexy look.

Robert only stared at her, stiff from shock, swallowing thickly the lump which formed in his throat, and his pants were also _tightening_ from the view.

Joanne smirked softly at his stare, when she leaned to him, and started slowly, teasingly loosening his tie, while purring quietly , raising his arousal with every word ,,I was thinking _so hard_ , what shall I give to my love for his birthday….after all, thirty eight is age to celebrate….and after thorough thinking, I realized…that my boy doesn't have any proper _toy_ , so I decided….to surprise you…and so,'' she smiled, narrowing and slowly reaching with her fingers into her coat pocket ,,….I'm here at your service. Your personal toy, Bobby. And you can do with me, especially tonight, _what-ever. You. Want_.''

And his eyes bulged even wider, when Joanne pulled from her pocket handcuffs, and her grin get even naughtier, as she spread her thighs, revealing her blue laced panties, pinning each her heel in the armrests of Robby's office chair.

 _,,Happy Birthday, Robby,''_ she purred, pursing her lips tauntingly, her chocolate orbs filled with lust and desire.

He grinned finally, the shock leaving his features, as he leaned back in his seat and bit his lip, before uttering ,,I have an incredible wife…''

Joanne smirked naughtily, running the ball of her foot up Robby's thigh, her heel scrapping his trousers.

Robby looked appreciatively over her, his hand petting her calf ,,You said… _whatever_ I want ?''

,,Yes, Robby, love,'' she smiled nodding. Her eyes descended on his paperwork, and she asked slowly ,,How many pages do you have ?''

,,Four more to go…fuck it !'' he pushed them roughly aside, they flew off the desk, when he scooted on his wheel-office chair closer to his table, therefore closer to Joanne. Straight between her thighs, and his arms immediately wrapped around her waist, just as her both legs curled around his waist, clutching his body tightly to hers. He instantly buried his face into her grand, corseted cleavage.

,,Goodness, Joanne- mfhhofyu !'' he muffled the rest of his sentence into her wonderful ample swells.

,,What ?'' she giggled, as his hot breath tickled her skin, when his mouth started worshiping both of her titties, her skin getting slack from his open-mouthed kisses.

Robby only lifted his head in favor to look in her chocolate orbs, and smile at her ,,I said, I love you…so much.'' Before he kissed over her bosom again, and aimed more upward, to her neck, while his hands were still holding her waist tightly.

,,Hhh-I love you too. I missed you, baby,'' she breathed huskily, her head tipping backwards, to encourage him, as his kisses spread all over her throat. He found her spot within seconds, she squealed in response to his gorgeous lips sucking at it.

Suddenly he lifted swiftly his head, drawing ever so slightly back, just to look up at her, she deliriously looking at him , when he spoke _,,I have an idea.''_

,,Yes, baby ?'' Joanne asked eagerly, swallowing thickly down her arousal.

Robert grinned widely, before cupping her both cheeks, bringing her face down to him, kissing her lovingly, deeply and devotedly, causing her moan in affection back to his mouth, her fingers playing with his shinny blonde hair.

Only after breaking the kiss, he smiled and breathed hotly to her lips ,,I'm sure you will like it.''

* * *

,,And are you sure, he's gone completely by this hour ?'' Joanne just tied her coat, and closed door of Robby's office behind her from outside, while Robert was already few steps in front of her, but eagerly waiting with hand reaching for her.

,,I'm sure, because he took off two hours earlier today, that's why the paper work. Barbra could have done it, but as he was leaving he gave her free time, and that's why the paper work was on me…''

,,Arrogant bastard,'' Joanne growled through her teeth, at the thought of Thompson ruining their evening. Well…maybe not at all actually…according to Robby's idea.

She was holding Robert's hand, his thumb glazed caringly over the back of her palm, when she wanted to go behind the corner, as far as she remembered Thompson's office was, but Robby stopped her.

,,Not this way, to the elevator,'' he smiled, leading her.

,,What ?'' she asked confused.

,,He has a new office for already third week, and it's one floor above us. And it's big as fuck, I have no idea why he needed bigger office, but ego-up I guess-''

,,-Maybe he needed to compensate the lack of his thickness down below, y'know,'' she giggled as they stepped into elevator.

,,Maybe,'' Robert nodded chuckling, and pressing the button.

,,Well you don't have to be afraid of _such_ problems, baby,'' she breathed harshly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him lovingly when the door of elevator closed. Robert not hesitating, pressed her back to one wall of elevator, nearly dropping his paper work he was holding.

They stopped kissing only with the chime of stopping elevator, when door fell open. Robert guided Joanne across the tiny hall straight to Thompson's office, both slipping inside and closing door behind them.

,,I was about to deliver the paper work in here anyway, so…I can finish it here ….but first,'' he smiled dropping papers carelessly on the floor, taking Joanne bridal-style, with her loud squeak and giggles, carrying her to the sofa, which was nicely pressed to the creamy grey wall, on which were some iron Chinese curtains. It was just web of iron patterns, so it wasn't for any other purpose, but decorative.

Well…not in Robby's or Joanne's case.

Robby kissing her, making her delirious once again, as she contentedly sat on sofa, he grinned when his fingers tugged at the laces from her coat. Gently opening the black cover off her beautiful body, his fingers glazed down her corseted front, while his kisses started drowning any her effort to open her eyes.

Her hands were thrown around Robby's secure shoulders, but only until Robby pushed her coat down her shoulders. His lips trailed off her plump ones, just to taste her hot skin, teasing down her nape, his hot breath made her shiver ever so impatiently.

,,Love…where is the key ?'' Robby muttered to her pulse point suddenly, Joanne nearly misheard his question.

Her eyes finally fluttered open, to see his grin, as handcuffs hung limply around his two fingers. Robby's eyebrows waved inquiringly withal so teasingly, Joanne nearly moaned.

She reached to her coat pocket, as her black coat was still beneath her body, even though she was out of it. Pulling out the tiny key from handcuffs she handed them to Robert with naughty grin.

He took the key and leaned in for sweet kiss, before he whispered to her parted lips ,,I want you now to stand up on the couch, baby….will you do that for me ?''

Joanne nodded eagerly without single sound, her eyelids only half closed.

Robert swiftly narrowed on his feet, putting both, handcuffs and key on the coffee table by couch, before he offered his hands to Joanne as help. She grinned and willingly held his hands, pushing herself up and with her high heels she stood up on couch, waiting for any next order from Robby.

She was curious, and incredibly horny.

,,Uhhh-you look just fantastic, darling,'' he growled in the back of his throat at the sight of her all exposed in front of him, she smiled down at him, when he hugged her waist and pressed one languid kiss in the middle of her corset.

He drew back again, reaching for handcuffs only, having the key securely on the coffee table still.

Robby stepped on the couch with his right foot, then with his left, forcing Joanne to take smallest step backwards, her back colliding with the Chinese decorative curtains. His lips stuck to Joanne's neck, making her head tip back when his gorgeous mouth moved against her skin.

His breath gliding up her neckline, until reaching her ear ,,Hands up, Kitty.''

Joanne thickly and slowly swallowed, clearing her throat, she wasn't about to question his order or argue, willingly lifting her hands up, making her titties only more strain in her corset and peek over her cleavage, making Robert growl again, more wildly this time.

,,That's a good girl,'' he praised, rewarding her by kiss on her full lips, she cried to his mouth at such sensual contact, her eyes shut close, as his tongue slipped in her mouth and danced eagerly over hers. She felt his hands stroke her both sides at once, and continuing up her arms above her head, until he reached her wrists. He stopped kissing her only in favor to thread handcuffs in few loops of web of Chinese curtains. Then he attached one Joanne's wrist, and then the other. Assuring himself she was firmly cuffed, only then he grinned at her, and kissed her once more.

Joanne giggled smuttily into Robby's mouth ,,If your boss only knew what you're doing in his office late at night….''

,,That would be priceless expression frankly…'' Robert nodded chuckling, his lips pressed one kiss at Joanne's pulse point, before another at her spot, she wailed tipping her head back again. He continued lower her neck, his kisses hovering over her shoulders, then her collarbone. His tongue flicked gently down between her exposed upper swells, which looked now bigger than usual.

Trailing his lips lower her front, Joanne barely could take a shuddering breath, loosing herself in his sweet, tempting kisses, feeling that heavy heat between her thighs.

He stopped only on his knees dug in sofa, his hands moving over his stockings on her thighs, his nails teasingly brushing them, Joanne gasped softly and her knees buckled.

,,Gosh Bobby-baby,'' she bit her lower plump lip and looked down at him, how he stood up on his feet and slowly, teasingly for her gaze took off his undone tie, then his jacket, and started to work on buttons of his shirt. ,,Oh what a striptease….go on baby !'' Joanne encouraged biting her lip more lustfully, her eyes widening with her sinister giggle.

He bit his own lip and waved with his brows when he finished last button of his shirt, pulling it open dramatically she moaned pressing her thighs together just as her knees, her lips pursing.

Bobby stepped to her again, he dropped on his knees, and gripped each her ankle, forcing her stance to widen, her heels digging into soft couch.

As he seemed to be in playful mood, his fingertips ran ever so slowly upward, drawing light patterns on her stockings, as he glazed her inner calves, knees and thighs, Joanne shivered all over, her eyes shutting close and soft mewl escaped her parted lips at her husband's teasing.

,,Mhhh,'' she breathed out slowly, when his hands stroked over her thighs to her backside, and both his palms softly cupped her muscles. ,,Jesus !'' she let out loud gasp when he suddenly spanked both of her ass cheeks, chuckling at her response, as her knees felt weak again.

Robby now lowered his face to her lap, and his skillful mouth found the hem of her lacy blue panties. He took the delicate fabric in between his teeth and trailing his way down again, he tugged her underwear down with her long exhale accompanied by whimper.

When her panties slid down to her ankles, Robert narrowed again, forcing her to step out of them, before he hang them languidly in one loop of many in the Chinese curtain somewhere by Joanne's waist.

Her eyes finally flew open, she lolled her head down, to see at him, when he held carefully her hips and approached to her opened thighs.

His mouth inching to her left inner thighs, he ran his soft lips over her skin making her whimper harder, more desperate, as his hot breath hit her with his spoken words ,,You said, you are my toy ?''

,,Mhmm,'' she hurriedly nodded, forcing her eyes to stay open, to see him, how he kissed all so lightly up to her groin.

,,And that I can do whatever I want ?'' he nearly whispered to her so hot skin. His fingers still playing along her outer thighs, making goosebumps appear behind the cover of her stockings.

,,Yes Bobby…yes baby,'' Joanne nodded willingly, her hands fisted impatiently when she gasped as his hot breath tickled her one inch from where she so desperately wanted him.

,,Then fill this magnificent office with _your magnificent_ moans,'' he spoke to her fevered flesh, before he pressed first proper kiss on her clit making her cry out instantly as he did so.

Her thighs trembled, indicating to Robert they might give out, he gripped them tighter, as he ran his tongue up from his love's slit, caressing her entrance, forcing Joanne to squeal and grip the loops of iron curtains.

,,I wonder what would actually Thompson say, if he heard you moaning here, if he _saw_ you writhing under my mouth…because you are only mine, right ?'' he smiled to her clit, before clasping his gorgeous lips around the sweet tiny bud and sucked softly, but purposefully, and according to Jo's loud moans, even effectively.

,,Yes, love…I-I'm yours-sss-oh-my…your love…your wife….your toy…your-''

,,-Kitty,'' he grinned at her labored breathing, as she gasped with each his lick, speaking between her panting.

,,Yes, Bobby, yes-yours Kitty…hhh-always-yours ! Ah-GOSH !'' she groaned and shivered when he sucked more intensively at her clit, forcing her head to fall back again, her brown curls threading through few of the loops.

She felt her heat overgrowing, and that familiar burning within her forcing her to stop breathing for brief moments.

Bobby felt her wetness covering his tongue and lips, he grinned wider, sucking and licking, enjoying every Joanne's loud response which echoed through the grand office, and therefore made the whole atmosphere lot kinkier.

Panting she felt how her titties, pressed within her corset strained and threatened to fall out of their prison, but she couldn't do anything, she just held her breath when Robby sucked, letting out loud squeal, as she couldn't take anymore, and with long exhale she came into his mouth, feeling how the corset nearly slipped down her chest.

Robert grinned drinking all of her sweetness, groaning himself at the delicious taste of her he'd so missed for couple of days.

It's not easy for them to make love, when they're both tired due Charlotte waking around two or three in the morning, and Danny's long evenings he doesn't want to sleep.

-Or due spending his evenings at work while doing fucking paperwork.

He was so glad, Joanne got such idea, and was there, with him. He so wanted to repay her.

When her thighs gently squeezed him, as his tongue worked in labored circles around her clit and came second time, he hummed his approval at her loud moan, he felt how her toes are wriggling on the sofa in her heels.

He narrowed to look at her, how she was struggling to take a breath, and the light beads of sweat were covering her forehead and chest.

,,Goodness, you're glowing, Jo…I love you so much,'' he moaned when he kissed her inner thigh and she whimpered in response, nodding deliriously.

Swallowing hard, she licked her lips at once, and looked down ,,Th-three strikes love ?''

Robby chuckled as his nose nuzzled to her groin and trailed upper. Giving her no answer, he pressed kiss at her sensitive clit, making her whine loud, before he stood up.

,,We have whole night, right ?'' he asked slowly, while his hands worked his belt on his trousers.

,,Mhmm, yes baby…'' she nodded, recovering from her orgasms, watching him lustfully.

,,Then we have time, for more strikes than just three tonight….but later…I can't wait for you already,'' he let out, his voice getting darker, more smooth and lustful.

His eyes widening, when he pushed his trousers down, and with tossing off his shoes he stood up on the sofa too.

His lips crushed down at hers as he was once again taller than her, his hands glazing from her fists down her arms until her reached her cleavage, kissing over her skin.

,,Bobby-love….you're sweet,'' she moaned to her ear, when he kissed her neck, and then her soft lips.

,,You're much sweeter baby,'' he muttered to her mouth, hugging softly her waist, his palms grazing down her sides, until her reached her hips and with her squeak stifled to his mouth he lifted her by the grip on her thighs, hooking both her ankles behind his back.

,,Fuck, Bobby, are you serious now ?'' she breathed harshly to his parted lips ,when he chuckled.

,,You said I can do with you whatever I want….but with one thing I have to disagree…you are _not_ my _toy_ …you are my _love_. And I will treat you like that, baby,'' he kissed several times over her opened mouth, caressing her lips with his, making her let out soft moan with each his kiss after his sentence.

,,Robby…'' she smiled touched, even though she was cuffed to some decoration, he was holding her upward by her thighs and his body was practically pressing hers against the wall. ,,I love ya Robby, so mu-OH !'' she gasped in the middle of her endearment, her fists tightening in its grip on iron loops just at the moment he sunk into her heat, her velvet walls embraced him immediately.

,,I love you too,'' he grinned to her mouth, making her chuckle throatily in response before only moans were escaping her to his mouth as he started moving. His hips bucking up, meeting hers with eagerness and desire, his growls mingling with her low moans, which get louder with every harder thrust.

His breath now incredibly hot when he kissed down her pulse point and back the other side until he found her lips, muttering her name to her skin all the time. She could respond audibly, but only non-sensible words as her senses all bewildered by her husband's passion and love.

,,Bo-Bo….Bobby !'' she groaned harshly, as he picked up his pace, and his lovely hard cock rubbed the right spot within her. Rubbing it fiercely she had a lot to do, to catch her breath, when his perfect teeth bitten into the side of her neck to stifle his growl of affection to her tightening heat.

Every single thrust was perfection, every his groan wonderful endearment how he loved her, and she willingly moaned back between her harsh pants.

,,Ro-Robby, darling….I'm cu-cumming !'' she let out loud whimper, her head lolled fiercely back, colliding with the iron curtains, as his powerful thrust sent her to her peak, her walls hugging him with grand dose of affection as her thighs shivered in his grip, struggling to fall, but his grip was too firm to let her.

Robert growled roughly to her mouth as her orgasm drew him to his own one, and he came with his last deep thrust inside her, making her wail with her lingering climax.

Both breathing harshly, their eyes met, and as Robert chuckled even Joanne did so, both crushing into passionate kiss.

He gently lowered her legs after their breaths get back to normal, and uttered to her cheek with another sweet kiss ,,We're only getting started love…''

* * *

,,Aaand done,'' he uttered sitting in Thompson's chair.

It was already about one in the morning, and they already fucked over almost every inch of Robby's boss' office. After few minutes of resting on the comfy couch, they eased and Robert had the chance to finish his work too.

,,Now-now baby…do you want to go home already-or we could stay _and_ ….'' Joanne sitting beside his paperwork on Thompson's desk, leg thrown over leg, she trailed her finger over his exposed shoulder as his opened shirt allowed her, up his Adam's apple, lifting his chin to force him look at her.

He grinned, taking gently her palm and kissing the inner of it, he muttered ,,We could manage one more ride, before coming back to kids and –Sarah and Harry you said right ?''

,,Mhmm…our kids are in good hands, we could use it a little bit,'' she grinned at him naughtily, biting her plump, seducing lip.

,,You bad, bad Kitty…I'd fuck you even over that damn paperwork-''

,,-Really ?'' she grinned way more as he lifted up to reach her lips, kissing her lovingly.

,,Yeah, to make that work worth it you know,'' he winked at her after sitting back in the soft, leather covered chair.

,,Do you think, Thompson could recognize it ? Due the smell and so, y'know,'' she grinned, as he drew his chair closer to her, and landed between her thighs again, kissing up her forearm.

,,Maybe…it would be hell hot, but even now it's already kinky enough to know, anywhere he sits, we know we fucked there,'' he laughed hard, making her laugh throatily too at his teasing note.

And as he was leaning down, and started spreading hot kisses over her toned thighs, they both suddenly heard chime of elevator outside the office and across the hall spread loud giggling of two persons.

Joanne stiffened just as Robert.

Through their minds just flew one thought : FUCK !

Robert immediately shut the light on the desk, and Joanne not hesitating jumped off the desk, and hurriedly grabbed her coat, putting it half on, while Robby ran for his trousers and put them harshly on as well, not bothering of his belt.

But when they heard steps approaching the office, Bobby quickly grabbed Joanne's wrist and tugged her behind the tall library shelf, and immediately bobbed with her down to the floor, when at that moment doors burst open.

Now the giggling was loud enough, Joanne and Bobby recognized it was Thompson and some young girl.

 _,,Sadie, Sadie…ohh my sweet Sadie,''_ he was muttering while kissing her neck as she was giggling all loud like mad.

,,What do we do ?'' Joanne breathed inaudibly straight to Robert's ear, afraid of picking up her voice even a little bit.

 _,,Take me you beast !''_ Sadie suddenly let out when he'd bitten to her neck.

,,We certainly can't leave _now_ ,'' Robert breathed back, hugging Joanne as close as he could, to prevent any movement or sound to not uncover their presence.

,,Ro-Robby-my und-'' Joanne wanted to whisper to him, but Sadie was quicker than her.

 _,,You've prepared for me,''_ girl giggled louder, when spotting handcuffs lazily hanging up, tangled in the Chinese curtains, key stuck in its lock.

Thompson looked at the unknown thing in his office, and he stiffened, his brows knitting together in confusion.

But Sadie's smile disappeared very quickly when she noticed blue lacy panties hanging little below.

 _,,What is that ?''_ she pointed at the undergarments, and her voice high pitched it pierced one's ears very sharply with her accuse.

 _,,I-I have no idea I swear sugar doll,''_ Thompson answered frankly, when she stepped to it and grabbed it fiercely.

She came back to him, and waving with blue lace in front of his face she literally yelled now at him, Joanne with Bobby gritted both their teeth at once _,,Next time you either better cover your previous sluts before you invite me into your office for a "tour", or don't ask me to go with you ever again, you fucking horny idiot !''_

Loud slap echoed through the entire office, making Robby and Joanne nearly giggle, they had to cover their mouths.

Furious Sadie threw panties in his face and with loud tapping of her heels she left, leaving Thompson puzzled standing on place like he just rooted in floor. Doors loudly slammed behind her with her loud swears.

Thompson slowly turned to his sofa, still not understanding, and further to his desk, where he spotted paperwork he gave to Robert earlier last evening.

 _,,Strange…''_ he muttered for himself, one hand holding panties Sadie threw at him, other hand caressing his slowly reddening cheek while he walked around his table and slowly sat down in his chair.

It was obvious, he did not intend to leave now as he leaned more comfortable in his chair and puzzled looked at the blue lace between his fingers.

When Joanne looked at Robby, he was frozen and visible fear was in his eyes, but he was still hugging her, if Thompson found out, he was able to take everything on himself, to not cause Joanne feel uncomfortable or humiliated.

She felt his heart beat rapidly within his chest, she only now slightly regretted her idea of surprising him at work, because if his boss finds out, he can have real trouble if not get directly fired at the place.

Joanne bit her lip almost violently when she tried to figure out what to do, as both of them were quiet, still, and in incredible spasm of fear.

Only after few seconds she leaned to Robby's ear and whispered ,,I have an idea…but you won't like it.'' She swallowed thickly, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Robby's eyes widening, and his brows cracking in confusion of her words, when she pressed soft and inaudible kiss on his cheek, and her lips brushed over his jaw line to his earlobe, breathing out ,,Stay still…''

He wanted to ask, what she was about to do, but she didn't give him chance to, as she reached into her other coat pocket and pulled out lighter and from her pack of cigarettes just one, taking a deep breath with briefly closing her eyes, she only then narrowed on her feet, and tied her coat tightly to her body.

Lighting her cigarette, she inhaled, hearing Thompson's confused and suspicious noise he let out, due the sound of lighter. She put on her seductive grin, walking from behind the library shelf, her heels tapping while connecting with floor as she found Thompson still sitting in his chair, ever so puzzled as before, his eyes widening with shock.

,,Is she gone already ?'' Joanne smirked softly, while inhaling again and walking towards him.

,,Jo-Joanne ?'' Thompson choked, his eyes bulging, just as brunette approached, he watched her paralyzed.

,,Well that was quicker than I thought…'' she smirked way wider at him pointing briefly with her finger to his office door direction, when he stood up, to see if he was dreaming or not. He circled his table, while she went straight to it and sat up on his desk, throwing leg over leg, he looked at her still without any other words.

Inhaling long from her cigarette she blew the smoke out at him, licking her lips ,,…I've been waiting here for so long.''

,,Wha-what are you doing here ?'' tall man suddenly let out, fisting the blue underwear in his hand unawares. He was still shocked, and not quite sure what he shall do or say.

Joanne waved with her brows her eyes closed for a second, before she smiled and inhaled another drag of her ciggie, her index finger of her free hand teasingly trailing Robby's freshly done papers ,,I went for Robert, when I found out he had to do another dose of paperwork even on _his birthday_ , and…'' she spotted Robby by the corner of her eye, how he peeked from behind the library shelf and crossed his hands on his chest with grin on his face ,,…I remembered on the free time you so promised to him, so I came to little-'' she softly tugged with one hand at the laces of her coat and pulled the fabric off her shoulders only, to show him her teasing cleavage of her corset, her eyes pinned on him, hypnotizing ,,- _refresh_ your memory in this case…do you remember _now_ ?''

,,I-I-I….'' Thompson stuttered so hard while his knees buckled he nearly fell on his knees in front of her, Joanne noticed Robert had a lot to do, to not laugh at his boss' reaction.

Thompson was so off of the situation, he wouldn't notice Robert even if he was straightly behind him, which was only good for the situation after all.

Joannne grinned at his vulnerability and tipped her head to side where his sofa was ,,I left you a little _gift_ over there, to give you some _inspiration_. As far as I am devoted to my husband-'' Robby smiled warmly, his hands still crossed on his chest, as he watched carefully hidden from distance ,,-it's not secret I love to tease, therefore look good and show off. So I thought you might like to…have a look, since you can't have all of me, but still crave for me….''

She tried so hard to not give him any chance to touch her or think he could have the chance to, but give him a reasonable explanation of her _such visit_ at this hour in his office.

,,I'm so sorry, well I knew it's Robert's birthday-'' he wanted to explain, his eyes pinned on her cleavage and he looked so cute as he was confused but horny, not knowing how to respond at all.

,,-So you're saying you did it _purposefully_ ?'' she leaned back slightly, bringing the coat back to her shoulders.

Robert shifted slightly behind the shelf, still grinning at Joanne's clever steps.

,,No !'' Thompson let out suddenly, but Joanne grinned relentlessly, tying her laces back. ,,I mean…no. I had plans for tonight and-''

,,-So I noticed… _Sadie_ …'' Joanne breathed dramatically, it made Robert laugh in his mind again. ,,Well I'm truly sorry for ruining it for you, but consider you've ruined my and Robby's evening too. Now I can say we're even,'' she gave him a slow nod, while taking another drag of her cigarette, Robert was amazed of her zingers.

It was obvious, she didn't used her acerbic wit for such a long time, since she didn't have to with Robert, but now she was in her element, and she was burning down Thompson under her smoldering eyes yet enjoying herself. Robert so adored this about her, she always left him stunned.

,,I did not mean to, but….since you already said that, and you are here. What if I try to make it up for you ?'' Thompson suddenly switched, a tiny smile forming on his features as his mind begun filling with naughty thoughts.

 _No-not this direction !_

,,Don't even think of it-''

,,-Jim,'' he smiled politely at her, when she sighed, rolling her eyes up to his ceiling.

She grinned, looking back at him, biting her lip ever so teasingly ,, _Jim_ …since you want to make something up for me, think of Robby's free time a little bit more. And offer to lady an ashtray…'' smirking loud she inhaled from her cigarette as it was almost by the butt.

,,To lady, who leaves her underwear hanging on a decoration ?'' Jim chuckled, fisting her blue lacy panties in both his hands now.

,,Little souvenir…'' Joanne nodded, licking the inner of her cheek, as she had to swallow down the slight irritation, since she just sacrificed her favorite-and that cheap-underwear. ,,I know for a man like you it will never be enough, but for me it's the _**only**_ thing I really can offer except the view and the talk. I hope, you enjoyed it properly, because this won't happen again, dear Jim,'' she smirked, standing up and walking to him, she looked up at him, and without single blink, she used the situation and fizzled the butt of her cigarette into the fabric of her blue underwear he was still holding in his hands. Not that sacrifice was at least worth it for her.

He slightly hissed at the hot feel, through the delicate fabric, until it ceased, his eyes piercing hers.

,,As I _once_ said…if you get too close – _you get burned_ ,'' she smirked, wanting to walk around him-Robby immediately hiding behind the library shelf again, to not be seen-but Thompson quickly stopped her, by stepping in front of her again, his eyes still on her.

,,I remember too well, and…you bravely told me that I have no possible chance…but I can't deny I have the opportunity right now and right here, that will never repeat. I'll give to Robert free time right away next week I promise, and I won't suffuse him so much with paperwork and also not in inappropriate days or occasions…..'' he nodded, looking down at her, softly smiling., his fingers playing nervously with the lace.

Joanne crossed her hands on her chest, listening carefully, nodding as she understood, tipping her head back to look more up at him ,,Where's _the catch_ ?''

,,Let me kiss you….once…once,'' he begged so desperately, but never touching her, she could see his desire to, but he politely held back as-at least some-sort of gentleman.

She was too well aware of Robert being behind the shelf, and she even didn't want to, she shook her head slowly ,,I think, that is not-''

,,-I beg you. I will never ask you for anything again,'' Thompson uttered, and she felt so bad right now. So bad, she ever walked from behind the library. So bad, she left Robby to listen and watch. So bad, she made Thompson horny, and she had no possible way out of it right now. Crying in her mind for Robert, she never intended to get it _this far_.

Gritting her teeth, she trailed off with her eyes for a moment, pretending looking into empty space-in fact her eyes just met Robert's when he peeked from behind the shelf again-Thompson still watching her. Her brows furrowing desperately together, her thoughts were screaming not to do that, but when Robby gave her brief nod, she swallowed dryly.

Her lips partly parted in shock as she looked back at Jim and only then she narrowed firmly, and gave him a nod ,,One kiss, and nothing else…''

 _Take a breath girl, you're not having sex with him. It's just got damn-it kiss for fuck's sake !_

 _-Then why do I feel so fucking guilty ?! Huh !_

Thompson leaned with smile down to her, her eyes already closing against the picture of his face, when he suddenly passed her lips, and aimed to her neck, he didn't kissed her right away. He trailed his nose up the side of her neck she trembled, as he breathed in her scent, before his hot lips stuck right below her earlobe and he pressed there one hot, long lasting, open-mouthed kiss.

,,Shit,'' she let out under her breath, regretting it right away, as he chuckled almost triumphantly against her skin. She even didn't managed to look at Robert as her eyes fluttered due the intensity of man's kiss.

When he slowly narrowed she swallowed, recuperating from oddly hot kiss, she grew slowly irritated. Looking up at him, she breathed ,,I thought you said you want to kiss me…''

,,I kissed you,'' he smiled down at her, taking only one step back from her, watching how her hand landed on the place he'd kissed on her neck and softly rubbed it with her fingers.

,,You didn't said on my neck,'' she softly accused, trying to sound rather angry, than confused as she really was now.

,,I didn't said _where_ , next time you play teasing games, remember I know the rules,'' his brows waved, when her phone in her coat pocket suddenly buzzed with text message.

She quickly reached for it, if it was Sarah and Harry, if anything happened to children, but when she saw Robby's name, she quickly trailed her eyes to Thompson, and back to her phone, reading Robby's text.

 _,,Well done. Now try to get him out for a drink into kitchen, so I can leave too…meet you outside.''_

She locked her phone again, and put it back in her pocket, putting on another teasing smile.

 _If he wishes to play game, fine then._

,,It was Robert, saying, children at home are sleeping soundly, and he's waiting for me-I told him I'm by my mother for a visit….so I have yet few minutes so, if you want to close our tiniest of games with a glass ?'' she smirked loud, crossing her hands on her chest.

,,Gladly, Mrs. Adler-''

,,-That's right, and **remember that** ,'' she smirked again, taking his offered arm. ,,Lead me, Jimmy,'' she managed to look briefly at the library, before they walked out of his office.

* * *

Only when she said her goodbye to Thompson, and watched him taking taxi, and driving away, and behind the corner, she picked her phone from her pocket, wanting to dial Robby's number, but he appeared from behind a corner of the building.

Joanne breathed in relief and swiftly jumped to him, hiding back behind the very same corner ,,I was so afraid of you, when I didn't know where did you go. I am so sorry, Robby. I-I didn't mean to aim it that way, I just wanted to god-damn distract him so we both could leave, and I never wanted him to kiss me-''

,,-Joanne,'' Robert suddenly grinned, interrupting her with long kiss on her lips, silencing her effectively.

Only when he broke their kiss, she smirked ,,You're not mad at me ?''

,,Why should I ? Jesus Christ you saved my fucking ass, and yet graciously !'' he kept grinning, while his nose nuzzled with hers, making her eyes shut pleasantly, her arms ran around his neck.

,,Well thank you,'' she smiled, meeting his beautiful crystal blue eyes she so loved.

,,You completely burned him down. And I'd bet you would do even better coquets, then why that sudden worry, love ?'' he smiled looking, how small tears sparkled in her eyes, when she bit her lower lip.

,,Motherhood and marriage with you,'' she sniffed softly, her hands sliding to his cheeks, caressing them. ,,Robby I truly fell in love with you, and I don't think I can flirt as such with anybody again, but with _you_ …'' she smiled at him with emotion, kissing him once more, as she ever so slightly sobbed.

Robert smiled, hugging her to him carefully ,,That's the _loveliest_ way how to tell me, you love me, Joanne. Especially on my birthday… _I love you.'_ '

Joanne's tears rolled over her cheeks as she sniffed with wide smile, nodding, and letting out soft whisper ,,I love you too, Bobby-baby.''

Robert kissed her again, slowly, and deeply, to let her feel all of his affection and love he felt towards her, especially tonight. He was proud at her.

Breaking the kiss, she sniffed, and Robby carefully wiped her tears off her cheeks, smiling down at her, while looking in her chocolate orbs ,,Now stop crying, love. I'm not mad at you, and I would never be-even if he kissed you on lips-though I would kiss you for hours then, to kiss off his lips from yours.'' Robert let out confident chuckle.

Joanne laughed throatily, he knew it was her again, when she noted ,,Only good then, he chose to kiss me on my neck, and not between my thighs, right ?''

Robert chuckled, his forehead meeting hers as he breathed while hugging her close to him ,,I wouldn't mind kissing you _there_ for hours, but I'm glad _he_ didn't do that.''

,,Me too,'' Joanne smiled, nodding, her thumb caressed Robby's cheek fondly, before he narrowed. Suddenly he grinned at her, and she softly shook her head with smile, confused, asking ,,What ?''

,,I realized…you left him there "little gift"…we need to buy new handcuffs,'' Robert slowly noted, and only then Joanne remembered, and laughed in realization, facepalming her forehead, she nodded.

,,You're terribly right, and yet I left him my favorite panties. Shit that horny idiot has to ruin everything,'' she laughed throatily, leaning into Robby's chest.

,,Well, we will have to make a short visit of kink-shop together someday,'' he gave her a naughty wink, as Joanne bit her lip teasingly, and nodded.

,,Someday soon,'' she waved with her brows as he leaned down and kissed her, before narrowing again, looking down at her, into her chocolate brownies.

She looked how his blue eyes softened, and his smile get wider, he gave her that lovely look of his, with which he could always melt her to her core.

,,I quite miss our children and our bed, what do you say ? Let's go home…'' Bobby smiled, while putting one her brown curl behind her ear, as her eyes sparkled, she nodded eagerly.

,,Yes, let's go home...'' she smiled, kissing him softly and lovingly, since he smiled warmly to her lips.

Robert ran his hand around her hip and hugged her to his side, Joanne leaned to him, walking with him towards their car, parked behind the building.


	27. Lactation Psychosis Part 1

_A.N.: Hi my sweetest dolls. I am back from my vacation in Greece, and well…I know I promised more writing during being there, but with my parents and friend and her parents it was almost impossible. For those who would be interested I shall post tomorrow in my Communication Underline, how was the vacation, but now I am here, and I'm ready for you with another chapter with Bobby and Joanne. I hope I won't make you feel, that I am monster…but you will see the next chapter coming, tomorrow I shall write and post even if I was dying ! Okay, so you shall have the next continuing chapter of new plot twist tomorrow. And this time I am going to take my word. Now it's about one am, and I'm dead-tired, so I can't write any further. Please don't hate meeee….with much much love and soothing words your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Few days after Robby's birthday, it was one very usual Saturday…

Kids were already both fast asleep, and Joanne was looking at Robby for couple of minutes already, how he sat, his back supported against their bed head board, and he was reading a book, when suddenly Joanne grinned at him.

He with no mark of noticing her kept reading, while Joanne rolled on her side and closer to Bobby, running her hand over his stomach. He smiled, absentmindedly covering her palm on his stomach with his, caressing her lovingly, reading still.

Joanne pursed her lips, and scooting yet closer to him, and while pushing slightly away the sheet, that was covering his lower body, she shifted astride him, and rolling up his shirt, she started covering his firm stomach with sweet soft kisses.

He lightly lifted the book to see at her, Joanne grinning as he finally paid attention to her ministrations.

Kissing down his abdominal muscles, she muttered to his skin ,,Did I tear you from some important part of the plot ?''

Robby chuckled silently, watching her still, while closing the book slowly and putting it on the nightstand ,,Not at all…the main heroes were about to have sex on their yacht.''

,,Oh really ?'' Joanne's grin widening, when she licked with the tip of her tongue just above the lining of Bobby's shorts.

,,Mhmm,'' he nodded his approval, reaching her cheek with his palm, to caress her, but that time she already lowered her kisses down over the fabric of his shorts, nuzzling her nose to his growing erection, her breasts covered with her nightgown brushed over his knees.

,,Then you'll have a real action remake of the scene,'' she muttered smuttily to his skin of his abdomen, rolling down his shorts, Robert helped her, lifting his hips, so she could tug his underwear completely down.

,,I can't wait,'' he uttered, his smile suddenly breaking, and his lips parting with low gasp as her hot breath hit his most vulnerable-and at the moment most aroused-part of his body.

Joanne licked her soft lips, before bringing her mouth to the very tip of his length, closing her mouth around it and started suckling hungrily over his smooth skin.

,,God-Jo,'' he let out sudden groan, his eyes rolling closed, when Joanne drew him within her mouth further and sucked long at his erection, making him even harder to her delight. She moaned around his length, while pulling him out slowly, before flicking her tongue around him and bobbing her head down again, this time sliding him deeper in the heat of her mouth.

Her teeth gently grazing him on the way up, she stopped just to suck upon his tip once more before she pulled him out and trailed her wet full lips down his shaft, teasing him, tasting him.

,,Oh fuck, for what did I de-deserve such-Ohhh –Joanne,'' he groaned this time slightly louder than before, his head colliding with their wooden jambs of headboard with dull thud, as Joanne drew him in her mouth again and out, repeating her ministrations several times.

Only when she grinned, she teased him enough, judging by his groans, she flicked her tongue over and over his tip, looking at his priceless expression, she muttered ,,You look tasty tonight, that's all I can tell you…''

Robert forced his eyes opened again, to see her grinning, moving her palm in her own pace up and down Little Robby, while adding teasing licks over his smooth glans.

,,J-Joanne,'' he breathed out hotly, his pupils tightening with lust for her, she grinned wider, knowing he would not let her tease him for too long, and as she expected, after few more licks Robert took her hands and forced her up to sit up on him, leaning forward to her.

,,I'm not finished,'' she protested lightly, before being cut off with his warm lips on hers, he completely melted her by simple kiss, chuckling dirtily to her mouth.

,,And I haven't even started,'' he repaid her smirk with the same undertone of desire, nipping her full bottom lip, letting her moan softly across their bedroom.

His hands traversed down her back, until landing on her plump backside, yearning sharp gasp from her as he spanked her on her rounded ass.

 _,,Robby,''_ she purred to his parted lips, her hands circling his neck to keep his mouth close to hers, while he gave to both her ass cheeks playful squeeze, before spanking her again, she squealed to their kiss. ,,I want you,'' she breathed harshly to his mouth after breaking the kiss, and his hands obediently started rolling her nightgown up her back, to cherish her bare, hot skin.

,,Oh-Joanne,'' he waved with his brows seductively, bringing his lips back to hers, and silencing her with his tongue moving in time with hers.

Her breasts brushed against his chest, teasing him through the light fabric of her nightie, until he forced to break their connection just to roll it over her head and toss it off his way, so his hands slipped to her torso, and stroked all over her velvet skin.

,,Oh-'' she moaned sharply, but silently, her eyes closing when his fingers ghosted over her both plump swells, gently kneading the supple flesh.

She was worn off from breastfeeding, and she was glad he was being so gentle with her since he understood her too well.

Nevertheless her breasts were still bigger than long ago, and even after eight weeks from labor, they were much beautiful than ever, and Robert bravely let Joanne know, how much he loves their largeness and fullness. Just like the rest of her pretty form.

,,Baby,'' she groaned to Robby's ear, when he trailed his lips down her neckline and teased his way to her spot, where he stuck his lips and sucked purposefully, causing her to whimper and fist his shinny blond hair. She forced him to continue, while her left hand slid off his shoulder and stroked down his muscular front, until her thin digits found what they've been searching for.

,,Mmm,'' he muttered his low moan to her skin, which buzzed all through her neck, which caused her to respond the same way, while her palm teasingly stroked his member. ,,Joanne,'' he breathed hotly, kissing up her nape and jawline before finding her plump lips in fervent kiss, swallowing her moan, when he pushed at her bottom to shift her above his length.

She willingly guided him to her entrance, before gasping, her forehead touching his at their lovely mind connection, when she slid him in, sealing their union by sitting fully on his lap. Her knees gently closed around his hips, before she started moving her lower body, never backing away from his lips with hers.

Her hands ran around his waist, clutching herself close to him as much as it was possible and he welcomed her ministration, holding gently her back, kissing her further, never getting enough of her sweet mouth and lascivious moves atop him.

Joanne reached behind him, to cover them together with their sheets in sitting position, their bodies as one and sheets making such sort of protection if their child-which already can walk-would burst into their bedroom.

,,Love,'' Robert muttered to her mouth, kissing her more passionately, when she speeded up, her full bosom brushing his chest in all the good ways, pleasure crushing at them both.

,,Yes,'' she hurriedly nodded, licking his soft lower lip in the sensation of his throbbing length, which hit her g-spot at one point of her fastening movements. Her hips rocking with his, her knees squeezing him, as she moaned to his mouth _,,I love you, Bobby….oooh-I love you baby.''_

Robert willingly shushed her with another passionate kiss, growling his approval to her mouth, while his hands wandered over her back, covered in sheets.

,,Love you too, my sweet Joanne,'' he groaned, spreading kissed down her exposed throat, when she tipped her head slightly backwards, losing her mind in building pleasure, as she felt that hot peak coming closer with each move of her hips.

,,God-Bobby,'' she moaned as silently as she could at the moment his length throbbed within her again, she couldn't take any more of such intensity, Robert immediately kissed her to swallow all of her release, when she orgasmed around him, clutching sheets behind his back in effort to keep going for a few more moments.

,,Ohh-hhh,'' he broke their kiss, burying his head to the crook of her and biting at her skin, to stifle his own cry as he came deep inside her velvet heat. ,,Gosh-Jo,'' he muttered to her neck, making her tremble all over and hug him even tighter.

Her chest was lightly heaving, she knew they made love for quite long time now, but she would be ready within few minutes, since he was still inside her and kept begun spreading kisses all over her exposed shoulder, neck and jaw.

,,Bo-Bobby,'' she moaned before cupping his cheeks and crushing her lips at his, moaning the rest of her relish to his mouth, when they suddenly broke the kiss as they heard a loud mewl from behind two closed doors.

Joanne gasped for breath, and Robert looked yet delirious, when he suddenly let out a question ,,Breastfeeding ?''

Joanne lazily looked at the nightstand and red numbers on their alarm clock, and then back at doors, shaking with her head, since the crying intensified ,,I fed her two hours ago, she shouldn't get any milk till five am…''

But as Charlotte cries grew heavier, it was certain she'll wake Danny, so Joanne unwillingly slid off Robby's lap, and harshly took on her nightgown, just as Robert reached for his shorts and put them on, following Joanne to kids room.

,,Mommy ?'' Danny mewled sleepily as they expected and Robert immediately walked to him, to sooth him, while Joanne walked straight to the crib.

,,Charlie…'' she softly caressed little baby girl's tummy, but that only made her cry harder and louder than before, which caused Danny's curiosity and excessive care of his sister grow, even when he was tired and puzzled from two hours long sleep.

,,Wat's wit Charlie ?'' he asked, rubbing his eyes.

,,Shh-go back to sleep Danny, mommy will take care of Charlotte, okay ?'' Robert soothed small boy, trying to set him back to sleep, but Danny wouldn't give up.

Joanne already picked Charlotte in her arms and rocked with her gently ,,Shh-my angel, what is it ? Hmm, what, tell to mommy, what bothers you…will you ?'' She kissed at the little girl's forehead suddenly gasping. ,,Oh my God,'' touching gently her forehead with her fingers, Joanne looked at Robert.

,,What is it ?'' he asked worriedly, and Danny peeked from behind him, to see and better hear as well, still rubbing his sleepy eyes.

,,She's got a fever,'' Joanne looked at little girl, cooing gently to sooth her, and swinging with her gently in her arms, caressing her tummy, but whatever she did, Charlotte wouldn't stop crying. ,,Her diaper is dry, so it's surely the fever, shy crying at…ohh darling girl,'' Joanne cooed again, kissing at Charlotte's forehead, but girl didn't like it at all, her tiny palm fisting upper hem of mommy's nightgown.

,,Do you think, she's ill ?'' Robert cocked his head up worriedly, not caring, that Danny wouldn't sleep at all, he was now concerned about Charlotte.

Joanne's brows furrowed with worries too, but as girl kept screaming, she brought her finger to Charlotte's opened mouth and gently trailed the pad of her index finger over girl's lower gums and girl suddenly softened in her cries.

Joanne breathed in relief, while she kept softly rubbing girl's gums and she nodded ,,Teeth…well….she's in sixteenth week, it was time, and growing teeth is followed with fevers, but Danny didn't cried _so much_.''

,,It must hurt,'' Danny suddenly mewled, taking over both his parents attention, and Robert smiled at him.

,,It does, but when Charlie has her first teeth grown, she won't cry…you can be calm about your sister, mommy is now taking caring of her, and we can go sleep. Do you want to sleep in bedroom for tonight ?'' Robert asked Danny who yawned, but after daddy's words he shook his head rapidly.

,,I want ta stay with Charlie,'' he muttered, as Joanne sat on bed beside them, cooing Charlotte who already stopped crying as mommy was caressing her sore gums.

Joanne smiled at Danny and for a while stopped rubbing Charlie's gums, to reach and stroke Danny's cheek ,,Love, you can go to sleep, and we'll take care of Charlie tomorrow, hmm ?''

But as Charlotte didn't feel the soothing touch of mommy's finger, she started screaming immediately again, and Joanne looked at her, all surprised but she willingly reached back, and rubbed girl's gums again, to sooth her effectively.

,,My poor girl,'' she sighed bobbing her head down and kissing brunette's forehead several times. ,,Tomorrow we'll buy a chewing toy, and we'll ask doctor of some gel…'' Joanne breathed lowly, looking in Charlotte's beautiful brown orbs, now sparkling with the small tears of pain.

* * *

The second day, they did exactly what Joanne said, but Charlotte couldn't stop crying. She always stopped only, when Joanne soothed with her own finger or with a cold wet piece of cloth. Gel and chewing circle didn't helped at all. Charlotte also started refusing milk, was still grumpy and fussy all the time, and Joanne couldn't go away for a single minute on toilet.

Robert tried to help, taking his promised free time, but it was only worse, and little girl insisted only on mommy's help. Danny grew irritated each time Charlotte started crying and he cried with her. Also he insisted on helping too, because he cared of his little sister.

It was already four weeks since the very night, when Charlotte started crying, and Robert already went back to work, but he was soon about to realize he made a mistake.

One day he came back from work, and heard usual crying, but this time it was somehow _stronger_ than _usual_.

It was coming from upstairs, and as he approached the stairs, he recognized crying both. Danny and Charlotte, unusually loud, and forceful.

He quickly rushed upstairs, closing the fence at the top of stairs, which was keeping children safe from falling down the stairs. And then he spotted Danny grabbing repeatedly at door of bathroom, screaming, tears rolling wildly down his cheeks.

Robert rushed to him, picking him and soothing ,,Danny, Danny what is it ? What happened ? Where is mommy ?''

Danny sniffed heavily, hugging daddy around his neck, and muttering to his shirt ,,Mo-hhh-mommy is in bathroom, for long, and Cha-hhh-Charlie is crying, and I-hh-I dunno, what to do…''

Robert's eyes widened as he looked at closed door from bathroom, several thoughts flashed his mind, but he kept calm in front of Danny.

He cooed him, to calm him down, and then put his own ear on the wooden door from bathroom, he heard ever so silent crying which was _Joanne's_.

 **Thank God !** He thought, before he looked back at Danny, and carried him to kids room, where Charlotte was crying in her crib.

,,Oh sweet, sweet little girl,'' he smiled at his crying angel, he caressed her tummy and as soon as Charlotte spotted him, her little palm grasped his two fingers and squeezed them, crying heavier.

Robby put Danny on his feet by the railing of Charlotte's crib, and quickly leaned down to crying baby, kissing the top of her head, feeling the heat of her skin, she had fever again.

,,Shh-shh-everything will be okay, darling, shhh-daddy's here,'' he smiled at the baby, and caressed her gums with his index finger, stopping her crying for a while.

,,Danny ?'' he looked at blonde boy, who was at the edge of crying again too.

,,Hmm ?'' blonde boy looked up at daddy, sniffing.

Robert caressed Danny's back and watched how Charlie calmed down, as he kept rubbing her gums gently. She slowly eased, and after a while she seemed like falling asleep.

Robert looked at confused and frightened little boy, who was looking up at him hopingly.

,,I need you to do something for me now, can you ?'' Robert smiled down at him as Danny nodded, Robby spotting by corner of his eye how Charlotte's eyes closed heavily. She had problems with sleep due fever and pain and she was obviously exhausted.

Robby gently withdrew his finger from her, and as she seemed to not protest so far, he hurriedly squatted to Danny and hugged his little body to his firm chest before looking in his blue crystal orbs, as they were shinny as his own.

,,You are a big brother, aren't you ?'' Robby started lightly, and Danny hurriedly nodded sniffing, wiping his cheeks from tears. ,,I need you now to be strong, and to look over your little sister, she needs you to look over her before I come back, alright ? I will check mommy, and Charlotte can't stay alone here,'' Robert explained to Danny, because he need to look at Joanne, and he need to do it alone, without Danny fearing and caring.

,,Mhmm,'' Danny nodded, his eyes suddenly softened with care for Charlie, he looked at his little sleeping sister in crib.

,,You are a big boy, you can do it,'' Robert nodded smiling at Daniel.

,,Yes, I can,'' Danny nodded determined, never leaving Charlotte with his eyes, he grabbed firmly at wooden jambs of the crib.

,,Good boy,'' Robert smiled, kissing the top of Danny's head, before he quickly left the kids room, and slightly closed the door, not completely, just slightly, to hear if anything was happening.

Taking fast steps to bathroom, he put his ear on the door, and heard the silent weeping, he breathed in relief, and taking courage he knocked on the door.

,,Joanne it's me, Robert,'' he announced, and then he heard shifting of body, and he didn't have to wait for too long as the lock clack, and door opened slowly, revealing Joanne on the floor, ever sop broken, as he yet never saw her.

,,Bo-hh-Bobby ?'' she sniffed looking up in his eyes, her own chocolate brownies red from crying, shinning with tears.

She gulped and looked away, crawling away from doors.

Robert quickly stepped inside the bathroom, and scooting to Joanne on the floor, beside the wall, where she's been probably all the time.

,,Love,'' he sighed, hurriedly hugging her crying, weakened form to his chest, protectively clutching her close.

She buried her face in his shirt and continued in weeping _,,Robby…''_

,,Shh-love..breathe…inhale, and exhale, inhale and exhale…calm down, honey. What happened ?'' he asked worriedly, caressing her back with one palm, and her cheek with the other.

She did as she was told, trying to calm down, but tears kept rolling down her cheeks, covering Robby's fingers, as she was ashamed to meet his eyes.

 _,,I can't…''_ she suddenly let out to his chest, crying harder. _,,I-hhh-it's been fo-hh-four weeks..snn…and-I haven't slept for so-hh-hh-so long, and…Charlotte would not stop crying…Danny would not stop crying…Charlotte won't eat, sl-hh-sle-eh-p and w-we haven't been t-hh-together since…I can't even-hhh-satisfy my husb-husband…snn…I can't go on like this…I'm getting mad…Robert-hhh,''_ she cried to his shoulder, sniffing time after time, her voice nothing more but harsh whispers muffled to his shirt.

,,You don't have to worry about me…and I know it's hard, I know-''

 _,,-I'm terrible mother…I left them alone…but I couldn't take it…I couldn't Robby-I couldn't…I-hhh-''_

,,-Shh, I trust you,'' Robert cooed, smoothing circles over Joanne's back through her shirt. ,,I shouldn't have left you alone…'' he admitted, kissing her hair, trying to sooth her, but as much as he tried, she cried only harder, her fingers fisting his shirt.

 _,,I'm terrible-hhh…terrible mo-mother-''_ she desperately tried to bury her face to his chest as much as she could, feeling incredibly guilty.

,,Don't say that…it's just a hard phase…and I am with you now, come let's go back to kids-''

,,-No,'' Joanne swiftly lifted her head, shaking all over, feeling even more guilty, but she wasn't able to face her kids after what she has done, and she couldn't face their babies crying again.

Robert could see, in how bad state she was, and he nodded, caressing her cheek, lightly kissing her lips as she cried further, tears rolling down her cheeks, just like by Danny few moments ago. She was all flushed, and when his lips brushed over her forehead to sooth her, he could swear she had fever too.

,,Alright, stay here,'' he nodded, and started slowly lifting when she grappled at his arms.

,,No-do-hh- _don't leave me_ ,'' she begged in harsh whispers, her orbs filled with big pearls of tears, she was really desperate.

,,Honey, I need to check the kids, I promise I'll be back in five minutes…'' he smiled at her, not letting her know, how worried he actually was.

Joanne gulped at her tears and nodded, easing her grip on him, letting him walk away.

He lightly closed doors, walking around to the stairs, slipping himself quietly downstairs, and straight to first aid kit in kitchen, pulling out tiny bottle with Xanax, he took one pill, before very quickly changing his mind and picking one pill more.

He put the bottle back, closing the shelf, and reaching for mortar and mallet. Quickly grinding two pills to dust, and putting it to one glass, which he filled with clear water.

Making his way back upstairs, he passed kids room again, just slightly checking at Danny, who was looking over Charlotte, talking to her quietly, how beautiful she was. He was adorable, Robby thought for a moment.

Walking swiftly back to bathroom, to find Joanne lying on the floor, face buried in fluffy rug in front of whirlpool, crying in it.

He stepped to her and knelt beside her, petting her side, taking over her attention, she swiftly sat back, wanting to hug him, but he gave her the glass.

,,Honey, have drink anything during the day ?'' he asked softly.

,,No,'' she shook her head violently, as she wiped away her tears, sniffing. ,,I practically ha-haven't got time…. _I wanted to drink a bourbon, while I was here, but I decided to not_ …'' she whispered her last words, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes guiltily.

,,Good girl…here, drink water, you've got a fever tho,'' he caressed her cheek, while she took a big gulp of the content of the glass he gave her. ,,Bottoms up, it'll relieve your headache from harsh crying…'' he soothed, hugging her when she drank all of the water, and put the glass on the floor, nodding deliriously as her head really spun, she collapsed in Robby's arms again.

He kissed her head several times, before he took her carefully in his arms, and she looked up at him, when he stood up with her.

,,Wh-''

,,-Shh, honey…I will take care of you…we're leaving bathroom, okay ?'' he cooed gently, as he carried her out of bathroom, hearing her low protest.

 _,,No-I can't see-ehh…I can't see the kids…I can't Bobby…I'm ter-hh-terrible mother,''_ she cried lowly to his chest, refusing to open her eyes.

,,We're not going to see kids…I'm taking you to bedroom, honey,'' he uttered silently, stepping over the hall to bedroom, and putting Joanne gently down on bed, as she felt all so suddenly so deliriously, shaking with her head. ,,You need some sleep-''

,,-But…the…the kids-''

,,-I will take care of them… _ **you need sleep**_ ,'' he said firmly, laying her down on soft mattress, which was so comfortable for Joanne now in difference to stiff bathroom floor.

Joanne nodded with no more protesting as Robby covered her with sheets, and kissed her forehead last time, watching how the stress pills slowly but surely made her fall asleep, pretty easily now.

Only when he was sure, she's breathing lightly, sleeping, he walked himself out of bedroom, and to kids room, to find Danny caressing Charlotte's tummy. Little girl was sleeping now too.

,,You are wonderful Danny. You're such a good boy, daddy with mommy loves you,'' Robert smiled praising, taking Danny in his arms, and kissing him on his cheek.

Danny sniffed nodding, looking around ,,Wers mommy ?''

,,Mommy needs to sleep. But you are such a good boy. You deserve a cocoa, hmm ?'' Robert smiled, as Danny hugged him around his neck and nodded.

,,Is mommy okay ?'' Danny suddenly asked again, and that melted Robby's heart, as their little boy was such caring.

Robby didn't want to lie, but he had no other choice.

,,Yes, sure she is okay. She is only tired, just like you and Charlie,'' Robert smiled, he put Danny down and promised him cocoa, if Danny could watch over Charlie for few more minutes, so Robby could prepare the milk for little girl and yummy for Daniel.

* * *

After taking care of both his kids, he set Danny sleep in the evening, promising a surprise in the morning. He put a baby monitor by Charlotte's crib, as he walked downstairs.

He took his laptop, and searched, until he found :

 **Lactation Psychosis And Its Symptoms :**

 **Symptoms are varied and therefore is varied its relevance. Most often symptom of lactation psychosis is** _ **depression**_ **, also** _ **regret, tearfulness, unconcern, anxiety,**_ **and** _ **fear**_ **that woman can** _ **fail in taking care of her child.**_ **We talk about** _ **psychosis**_ **only in case when troubles grows to the point when mother is not capable of doing anything, but** _ **crying, lamenting, lying**_ **or anxiously walking back and forth,** _ **unable to take care of the child**_ **. In worse cases psychosis can be manifested by hallucinations and delusions –**

Robby narrowed his eyes from the screen, closing laptop, and threading his fingers through his own hair.

 **Holy shit !**

Joanne wasn't alright at all…she was ill. If he can call it like that. And if he won't help her now, she could get into state of having hallucinations-

 **-No-no-no, that WON'T happen. I won't let her…Jesus…no…**

He quickly grabbed his phone, dialing the only number, about which he was sure will answer him at this hour. He was about to take things in his own hands…

,,Hi, Ellen. I have a serious problem…would you mind doing something for me ? Yes, it _**is**_ about Joanne and kids…''


	28. Lactation Psychosis Part 2

_A.N.: Hi dolls. HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT !_

 _I know I'm terrible in promises. And I also know you're tired from hearing my poor excuses. I think I won't surprise any of you, when I say another school year begun…but for me this is the last year of high school, which brings my graduation, and after three days of school I got scared so much, I was thinking yesterday so hard if I shall just completely stop my activity here until further notice….it would be the most desperate thing I would ever do, but if circumstances will force me to do it, I will have no other choice. School is hard, and grammar school (in my case) even harder. And I am afraid I will have to stop writing one day soon, not knowing for how long…so be prepared, and please don't be mad at me. I have no other choice really._

 _But until then, I won't give up, and I will TRY to do, what I can MANAGE…that is the only thing I may promise this time…no more…no less._

 _Also I'm seeing Patti this September in London, so I will tell you yet about that, if any of you would have interest…and I think, that will be the only-last-joyful thing for me in this year._

 _IF I won't die at the end of the school year, I hope you will see my comeback…if not…you know what happened to me, and be sure, it was LOVELY ride with all of you my dear dolls._

 _I'm at the edge of crying right now, and I'm getting too sentimental, but THANK YOU ALL for your wonderful response all through those three years, sticking up with me. It was the most fulfilling hobby I ever had…okay, I need to stop or I will cry and wake my roommate…_

 _Please enjoy the chapter, because I'm not sure, if you'll see any other in following weeks, and take care of yourself ! I love you, dolls ! Your ever so graduating ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

The very next morning, after Bobby got some sleep in kids room, as he dropped off in a rocking chair by Charlotte's crib, he prepared breakfast for himself, Danny and Charlie.

It was about ten o'clock, as he was sitting with Charlotte on his knees by sofa on the floor, Danny sitting behind him on the couch and hugging his neck from behind as Robby smiled, caressing little girl's tummy, she finally smiled after whole four weeks.

,,See Danny ?'' Robby showed with his index finger at Charlotte's opened mouth, those two little white marks of lower incisors, which were slowly, but surely coming finally up on the surface.

,,Mhmm, teeth…but two,'' Danny nodded in approval, but he tipped his head to side in confusion.

,,Sure, only two. You were also starting at two, and now you have already-''

,,-Fourteen !'' Danny eeked happily, showing his wide smile in which were nicely visible his lower and upper incisors, then four molars and slightly growing first upper canines.

,,Right…how do know ?'' Robby chuckled, surprised that Danny knew, since he know how to count only till three yet.

,,Mommy said,'' Danny smiled, pressing a kiss at daddy's left cheek. He looked at Charlie, before uttering softly to Robby's neck ,,Wen will mommy wake ?''

,,Mommy didn't sleep for a long time, so she will sleep long now. Also she's little bit ill. You know how Charlie has fever, and that's why she cries ?'' Robert slowly asked Danny, who nodded. ,,Well, mommy has fever too.''

,,So she can't sleep, and cried, jus like Charlie,'' Danny tried to understand, his voice ever so curious.

,,Right,'' Robert approved carefully, nuzzling with little baby girl in his arms, which kept smiling at daddy and brother.

Suddenly the silent of house pierced rusting of keys in the lock of main doors.

,,Well, the surprise is here,'' Robby announced smilingly, pressing soft kiss at Danny's cheek, who suddenly nearly yelped excitedly.

And as the main doors opened and closed, steps approached the living room, Ellen smiled in doors ,,Where are my angels ?''

,,Granny !'' Danny almost yelled as he was happy to see her.

Ellen smiled wider, and walked straight towards them, Robby slowly standing up as Ellen took Danny in her arms as he was about to jump at her anyway.

,,Jojo sleeps ?'' Ellen asked carefully, inconspicuously in front of Danny.

,,Yes,'' Robert managed only to say, as Danny went to explaining himself.

,,Mommy is ill, and she needs sleep.''

,,Oh-I'm sure she does,'' Ellen nodded expertly, hugging her little grandson, and giving an understanding nod to Robert, who finally relieved slightly. ,,Well you know what. Mommy needs to get well, and sleep a lot now, so I've decided, that you and Charlie would go with me to my house for whole week. Grandpa can't wait to see you too. He's already planning to take you to zoo, while I would watch over Charlie,'' Ellen talked with Danny as she was used to, while sitting on couch, and putting her purse beside her.

,,Yay !'' Danny clapped his hands, and nodded, thrilled from the news. But his brows suddenly furrowed as he was thinking briefly and his lip curled in question ,,But, who will take care of mommy ?''

,,I will,'' Robert chuckled loud. ,,Of course I will, and when you come back, we could use the sunny weather, and we could bathe in pool too,'' Bobby smiled at Danny, sitting beside them on sofa, Charlie smiling at granny.

Danny nodded in approval.

Robert let Ellen to look after kids for a while, so he could pack the kids to leave, and briefly checking at still soundly sleeping Joanne, who didn't look like waking up any moment soon. She was exhausted, not only mentally, but physically, and she needed a long rest. And such vacation from kids was warmly welcomed, not only for her, but for Bobby too, so he could take care of her and help her to recover.

After packing things, and guiding Ellen to car, Robert said last goodbye to his both kids, being sure, he packed for them enough of clothes, toys, bathing toys, diapers and milk for Charlotte to one week, since Joanne was always expressing her milk hence forward, so she didn't have to breastfeed so often, only during the night.

Ellen closed doors from car, before turning to Robby ,,Are you sure, you can make it ?''

,,I don't know, but it's the only way, how I can help her now. I don't want any doctors, and pills taking care of her, when I can do it on my own,'' he nodded.

Ellen smiled caressing his cheek. ,,You're lovely husband. _My poor girl_ …'' she breathed sadly, her eyes glancing up at the balcony window, before looking back at Robert. ,,Well…I had the same problem with Henry, her little brother. I was at the edge of breaking down, and _the only one_ who helped me back then was my mother…so this is _the least_ I can do for my daughter and for you. I'm glad, she has such great support within you, and _be sure_ , I will take good care of your two precious. I can take it for a week, and Arnie can't actually wait for them too.''

,,I'm so happy you answered my call, and that you actually agreed about it. Take care and if anything happened, call me,'' Bobby said his last goodbye even to Ellen, who hugged him.

,,The same with you,'' she nodded, before she sat in the car, and as Robby yet waved at them leaving, he held back tears from letting his children go. It was odd, but now he somehow knew how Joanne felt the first time, she was torn from Danny, and then the first time with Charlotte. His chest grew heavy with breaths, and sudden pain ripped within his stomach, but he held himself, because he knew he needed to be strong for Joanne now.

* * *

Joanne's eyes fluttered, and she slowly tried to open them, despite the fact of how heavy her lids felt at the moment of her wakening. Her eyes wandered slowly, deliriously across the ceiling of bedroom, she could see slight darkness spreading around her, as dusk made its way through the balcony window.

Her hearing slowly sharpened just as her blurred vision, focusing on the sound of running water which just stopped, suddenly the reality and all the events that happened before she fell asleep hit her, and she swiftly narrowed in sitting position on bed, looking confusedly all around herself.

,,Bo-Bobby ?'' she asked in loud whimper, seeing light coming from the hall through slightly opened doors of bedroom.

Hearing steps swiftly approaching, each sound was like a dull drill to her head, but she was sure she didn't drink any alcohol, so it couldn't be a hangover.

,,Honey,'' Robert smiled at her, stepping to her, and sitting beside her on bed. ,,I was waiting for you, when you wake up.''

,,You what ? W-where are the kids ? Wh-how long I've been sleeping ?'' questions slipping from her lips so harshly, and her eyes ticking from one corner of the room to the other, like she could find answer there, before Robby cupped her cheeks and soothed her with his voice.

,,Shh-shh…you've slept for 22 hours,'' he uttered, his thumbs gently running over her cheeks, as Joanne bulged her eyes and whimpered far louder.

,,What ? Charlotte ! Danny ! B-breastfeeding…a-and-oh my God…I left them alone, Bobby !'' Joanne realized what she has done in last past day or so, tears forming within her eyes.

Robert immediately scooted her to his chest, as she covered her mouth with palm, and sniffed heavily.

,,Shhh-honey, I looked over them. I managed everything, be calm,'' he wanted to ease her down, and not to burst at her all at once, he sent kids away.

,,I left them, Bobby ! What have I done ?! I…I'm terrible…terrible mother,'' she shook her head violently against his chest as hot tears of guilt and exhaustion rolled over her cheeks and far lower her neck.

Robert cupped her cheeks again, looking deep in her eyes ,,Joanne, you are not ! You just needed a break. I'm here for you. I promised I will help you with sanity, no matter how long after giving birth it might be, and I am here for you !'' He soothed her, as he hugged her and started gently rocking with her body, she nodded to his chest. She firmly hugged him back, nodding harshly and succumbing to his soothing. ,,You are not terrible mother. You're the sweetest mother I've ever known. You just…need a vacation…and since I am here for you, I…I asked Ellen if she could guide our kids for a week,'' he bit his lip awaiting any bad response from Joanne, but she only leaned further to his chest.

 _,,You don't know how much I'm sorry,''_ she whispered almost breathlessly to his shirt.

,,Love, shh-you don't have to be sorry. Our kids still loves you. Danny wouldn't leave until he was sure, I will take care of you. And Charlie's teeth finally showed up, slightly, but they did ! And she smiled today ! Love, you're wonderful mother, and you just did, what any other mom would do on your place…all you need now, is to relax. And I am here to help you,'' Robert soothed, smoothing his hand calmingly over her back, and caressing her long brunette curls, Joanne only sniffed and nodded to his set chest.

 _,,Thank you, Bobby…thank you,''_ she didn't resist it at all, far better, she was glad, Robby done this, and far more glad, he done this _for her_.

,,You don't have to thank me, I would do anything for you, Joanne. I love you, and I couldn't stand the look at you so broken as yesterday. I will never let that happen again, okay ?'' he looked in her chocolate orbs, which shinned now more peacefully than yesterday.

,,Yes,'' she nodded hurriedly, hugging him again, her eyes setting close at the feel of his strong arms wrapped so protectively around her vulnerable form, and at the feel of his lips brushing over her neck. She sniffed heavily, shaking her head, but never breaking away from her husband ,,I think I'm not able of sex now, Bobby…I'm so sorry.''

,,I don't want it from you. All I want from you now is to calm down, and ease yourself. We have whole week, because kids are coming back only next Thursday. And until then, I will put you together, hmm ?'' he smiled at her, sighing in great relief as she finally smiled at him back.

,,Mhmm,'' she gave him another accepting nod, sniffing, and calming her breathing slowly.

,,Good…now…I'd like to start our vacation in bathroom, come,'' he stood up and gently helped her on her yet weakened feet.

He never saw her so vulnerable, it only worried him more, but it also filled him with feeling of need to take care of her, because he really loved her, and he would never let her drown in depression or worse things.

Slowly, carefully walking with her from bedroom to bathroom, she calmed down her breathing, as he wiped away those little tears off her cheeks, caressing her, while they stepped in bathroom.

,,Bobby,'' she breathed amazed, when she spotted two candles on each corner of whirlpool enlightening the room, Whirlpool filled with steaming hot water, and bottle of red wine with two filled glasses on the edge of it.

Robert smiled, at her happy features, she was touched, so close to tears again, but this time it would be tears of joy.

,,Come,'' he petted her cheek, and holding her hand he guided her toward the whirlpool, turning to her.

He leaned down to her and kissed her lovingly, while his hands caressed down her sides, and slowly tugging up her shirt. He rolled the fabric over her head, and put it on the wash basin. Coming back to her he knelt in front of her, and started spreading kisses over her flat stomach to her delight, her eyes setting close at his caresses.

His hands running over her back, and lower her bottom, and stroking down the muscles of her thighs, before he slowly tugged down her sweatpants she was wearing, forcing her to step out of them, so he could put it to her shirt on wash basin.

And when he rolled down even her underwear, only then he narrowed back on his feet, and gently holding her hand, he smiled at her, tossing his head towards the whirlpool ,,Get in, darling.''

Joanne smiled, taking his hand as help, stepping over the edge of whirlpool, inside the hot bath he prepared. She sat on the edge for a moment, only her legs were under the water level, adjusting to the hot feel. Her calves half sunken in bath, Joanne watched Robby taking off his own shirt, pants and underwear, to take the bath with her.

He stepped in bath from beside her, immediately scooting further in the water, and sitting by the glasses with wine, taking her hand again, and encouraging her to slip to him.

Joanne sat down, now feeling that pleasurably hot embrace of bath, all around her body, scooting immediately to Robert, so she could rest against his chest, her body sunk in bath now, only her neck and head was peeking out. She rested her head against Robby's firm chest, her eyes closing, when she hugged him. Her mind easing its tension, just as her body, after quite long time.

Robby smiled at her relaxing form, caressing her back under water, and reaching with his other hand to the edge of tub to press at the button, Joanne's eyes suddenly swiftly opened, to look at Robby, when she felt that massaging flow of water hitting her back and her calves.

Closing her eyes on its own accord, due that wonderful feel, she succumbed to Bobby's chest further, and sighed loudly her relief, relaxing in her husband's arms.

It was wonderful. Joanne never felt so pampered in her whole life, as now from Robert. She didn't want to think of anything, and as the bubbles made her body ease, and melt to the water, she let out another throaty sigh, her eyelids fluttered half open.

She searched for Bobby's eyes, and reached with her wet palm to his face, to caress him in repay, smiling ,,I love you Bobby.''

Robert smiled down at her, caressing her back again, and leaning down to kiss her softly.

When they broke their kiss, he reached beside his head to one glass, giving it to Joanne, and taking his own glass to clink their glasses.

Joanne looked at the glass she was holding between her fingers, and then at Robby's.

,,I have more wine than you,'' she searched for his eyes.

,,Because it was you, who was working hard here, while I went to work, and because it's you who need it, and deserve it,'' he smiled, kissing her forehead, waiting for any response, but Joanne only smiled touched, and slowly drank with him.

After few sips from her wine, she licked her lips, starting slowly ,,I didn't want to leave them.''

,,I know,'' Robby nodded, understanding.

,,I didn't meant to, I just…'' she sighed after her last words, looking into her glass. Her eyes lifting up to Robby's ,,I was tired, and I couldn't bare the sight of my two angels crying, _all the time_ ….I thought I was strong….but when Charlie kept crying and Danny started too, because he didn't like Charlotte's crying...'' Joanne swallowed thickly, biting back her tears, which sprung into her eyes, she whispered _,,I got scared...''_ Her eyes squeezed shut, and tears rolled down her cheeks, as she continued, her voice merely a whisper _,,I got scared, that I can't take care of my own children. That they will cry endless from now on, and I won't be able to sooth them anymore. It scared me so much, I needed to take a breath, but once I appeared here…I collapsed…''_ She sniffed heavily, when Robert drew her closer to his chest. ,,And when Danny tried to get in, crying loudly, my fear only grew, and my head spun, and I-''

,,-Shh…I believe you, and I understand, Jo. It's not easy, and I should've been here, to help you. Fear doesn't make you terrible, or weak…it means, you were strong for _too long_ ,'' Robert soothed, caressing her shoulder, she sniffed and looked back up at him. He gently griped her chin, and pulled her face to force her look straight in his eyes ,,I want you to know, _you're not alone_. You've got me, and I will help you no matter what. I love you Joanne.''

,,I love you too Robby,'' Joanne's lip trembled, and she sniffed again.

,,We can make it. Side by side, love,'' he smiled at her, and slowly, gently, and ever so lovingly kissed her, she felt all of his affection, and care about her, in that one, wonderful kiss.

* * *

After two glasses, and several minutes of good massage of the whirlpool, Joanne still wasn't in mood for sex, and Robert understood her, since he noticed, she didn't even have the energy for it. So he gladly washed her, sensually though, and she caringly washed him too. They paid attention to every inch of their bodies, Robby admiring Joanne, pampering her properly, and she appreciated everything he did, and she let him know in each smile and each gentle affectionate kiss on his lips.

She was still exhausted, and Robby gladly made a relaxing plan for her, for whole evening, and the rest of the week, wanting to enjoy and savor every minute of it, _with her_.

After they switched the whirlpool off, and get out of the bath, he dried them with their terry soft towels. He gave to Joanne clean nightie, and he took clean underwear, both dressing into their white terry bathrobes, Joanne took the bottle, and he took glasses, transporting with her slowly downstairs.

,,I've prepared for you while you slept, and I hope that you're hungry,'' he uttered on their way, chuckling softly.

Joanne smiled up at him, gaping softly ,,You cooked ?''

,,No,'' he said slowly, before adding explanation ,,I didn't want to bother with cooking, so I ordered food, but be sure I picked wisely. Aaand I've prepared a program for us for tonight.''

,,Really ?'' Joanne smiled, squeezing affectionately his free hand, when they stepped in living room. ,,Robby, Oh-my-God…''

Joanne looked over their living room, usually filled with playpen and whole lot of toys. Now there was so much candles spread decoratively over the room, in the middle, right beside couch, there were two mattresses connected as one with two soft fluffy blankets, and all the pillows from guestrooms, Joanne was shocked of how many pillows they actually have. Little table beside the mattresses, and plenty of boxes with food, TV and stereo remotes, ashtray and pack of cigarettes with lighter.

,,You've been enthusing of Chinese food for so long, that I've decided to start with it tonight,'' he held her hand while he put glasses on the small table, letting her kneel down on the mattress. ,,Pour us some wine, love,'' he smiled down at her as he went to closed doors from their terrace, and slowly tugged curtains closed, then he started lighting all the candles, while Joanne poured their glasses full with smile on her face. Only when he finished, he joined her, sitting next to her.

,,I _love_ Chinese food…but I love you more, Bobby-baby,'' she smiled, biting her lip, as she cupped his cheeks to kiss him, she sat fully on the mattress, when Robert took the remote from TV and switched it on, to reveal his prepared movie.

Joanne gasped softly after hearing the music, and spotting logo of Paramount Pictures, she looked at grinning Robby ,,You remember…''

,,Of course I do,'' he smiled, kissing her cheek and handing her one box with noodles and chopsticks, as she contentedly smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, as they watched the beginning of First Wives Club.

Maybe the entire beginning wasn't much supportive, but as they get through whole movie together, Robby could feel Joanne at least a bit happier than when he found her yesterday.

* * *

As they watched the final scene, their glasses already empty, and bottle of wine half empty too, only few of candles left, burning slowly out too, and Joanne was in front of Robby, lying with her back pressed to his torso, their bodies covered in one blanket. Robby's arms hugging her, when he kissed the top of her head during the final song, when Goldie Hawn, Bette Midler and Diane Keaton sang "You Don't Own Me".

Robby couldn't help, but he leaned closer to Joanne's ear, and whispered _,,Whatever you think, you sing better than any of them, love…''_

Joanne smiled touched, and only leaned in his embrace further, contentedly listening to the last tones of the song during the final titles.

And as the screen got black, Robby switched TV off with remote, Joanne looking up at him.

He reached with his hand to the small table, and bringing to Joanne pack of cigarettes with lighter.

,,And now, the highlight of the evening, baby,'' he kissed her temple, when she half turned to him, smiling tired, but relaxed. Finally after four weeks straight, she really felt relaxed, and she owned it all to Robby.

,,Bobby,'' she sighed, with soft smile and half closing eyes when he gave her one ciggie, lit it, and Joanne inhaled the nicotine deeply with much delight, before reaching for the cigarette and exhaling big cloud of smoke. ,,That's the best…'' she breathed, and tipped her head to his set shoulder, Robby chuckled and caressed her arm gently.

Reaching for ashtray, Bobby took her cigarette from her and took a drag as well to her surprise, she smiled when he gave it back, and exhaled the smoke, kissing her cheek, she tipped the ash to ashtray beside them.

She closed her eyes, still smoking, and enjoying the complete silence of the house. She couldn't remember when there was such quiet, and she somehow couldn't remember, but she was grateful for it now, and Robert let her properly savor it with her cigarette.

Only when she fizzled the butt into ashtray, she sighed ,,What a wonderful evening Bobby. Thank you.''

,,We're not by the end yet,'' he waved with his brows, and reached the very same pack of cigarettes, pulling out nicely rolled joint.

Joanne bulged her eyes at him ,,Bobby, where did you get this ?''

Robert only chuckled loud ,,Well, when I didn't smoke weed ever since I moved to you, doesn't mean I've lost my source…and, of course I had it _safely_ hidden, and I was practically waiting for an occasion, well. It's here, and I'm glad, I have my supplies…''

,,Supplies ? Robby where did you hide it, since I know every corner of this house,'' Joanne grinned at him, caressing his cheek, with no mark of anger.

Robert nodded and smiled wider ,,And did you ever, during those two years, checked those clocks.'' He pointed at old-fashioned big wooden clocks they had in the living room, Joanne looked at them and then back at Robert.

,,How ?'' she only asked, still amazed, looking how Bobby grinned.

,,Well, the upper wooden tympanum above the clocks is empty, and I found out pretty soon it's openable from behind, so there is my little box,'' Robert proudly explained his hiding for the weed, and Joanne only giggled.

,,You. Are. Smart,'' she breathed in appreciation, of how Robert was cunning, as he waved with his brows looking at the joint.

,,So, this is better than any stress pill. Because they are all chemistry… _this_ is herb…and you will smoke now with me, without protesting, I'm your doctor, and you have to listen to me,'' Robert lazily put it to his mouth and lit it, inhaling first.

,,Whatever you say, doctor Adler,'' Joanne grinned, as Robert handed her the joint.

,,So, deep in your lungs, honey,'' he smiled, as she did what he said, and took a long deep drag. ,,Good girl,'' he nodded expertly, when she held it, as she remembered even when it was two years since she ever smoke weed, and as _he_ remembered well, she never smoked weed before, so this was practically her second time, and she seemed to really like it.

,,Mmmm,'' she breathed out, giving it back to Robby.

They passed it between themselves several times, until they get to the end, and Robby fizzled it to ashtray, caressing Joanne's arms, feeling every her muscle relaxing.

,,Bobby ?'' she bit her lip through her smile.

,,Yes ?'' he watched her, how she looked at her body, and then at him.

,,I think…I think I'm stoned,'' she giggled hard now, turning in his embrace and hugging him slowly as he laughed at her note. ,,I feel…dry,'' she nodded after clacking her tongue in her dry mouth.

,,Would you like some water ?'' he smiled, caressing her arms, looking in her chocolate brown eyes, before reaching for a glass of water he brought somewhere in the middle of the movie, so they could drink something else than wine too.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded, taking the glass, and her lips parted. ,,I feel…incredibly light,'' she uttered, before she drank the water.

,,Like a feather ?'' he chuckled, watching her give him the glass back, he put it back on table.

,,Yes…fuck, I'm falling,'' she grabbed at his shoulders to steady herself, when she nearly fell backwards, which wouldn't be bad after all, since there was soft mattress all around her.

,,You're not, I'm holding you,'' he smiled, as he was hugging her waist to prevent her fall.

,,Oh-Bobby,'' she sighed, smiling at him, looking how he was smiling at her, it made her smile back at him even more. ,,You're so beautiful…wau,'' she breathed out again her amazement, her eyes trailing his features, just as her fingers started very lightly running over his contours. ,,Do I deserve you ?'' she asked, tipping her head to one side.

,,Sure you do, baby…you're also beautiful _, so much_ ,'' he nodded, caressing her sides lightly with his palms, she sighing happily.

She slowly looked around the living room and asked ,,Can we…can we sleep here for tonight ?''

,,If you want, that's why I moved those mattresses in here, and blankets with pillows,'' Robert explained, slowly watching her.

,,You what ?'' Joanne giggled, shaking with her head.

,,Never mind,'' he chuckled, petting her back, and to her sides, gently kneading her muscles, she sighing all of a sudden.

,,Mhh-that feels so good,'' Joanne pressed her forehead gently against Robert's, moaning softly at his wonderful ministrations.

,,Really ?'' Robby grinned, moving his skillful fingers over her sides, and up to her back, gently massaging all the way up to her neck.

,,God-damn, Bobby,'' she sighed, hugging his body, and letting out approving sounds, encouraging him to continue.

,,You've got stiff back, love,'' he noticed, while lightly groping her upper back, and neck.

Joanne breathed through her nose, before muttering ,,I've spent too much time…in that damn rocking chair.''

Robert nodded, chuckling ,,That explains a lot about my slight back pain since yesterday…''

,,Hmm ?'' Joanne inquiringly lifted her head to face Bobby, her hand fisted his bathrobe, as she was about to fall backwards again, but he was holding her securely to his chest, smiling at her.

,,Nothing, baby. Do you want me to give you a massage ?'' Robby waved his brows teasingly, running his hands over Joanne's back, making her eyes flutter due the wonderful caress of his fingers.

Her eyes flickered open, and she nodded, biting her lip with her wide smile, she murmured ,,That would be loooovely, Bobby.''

,,Alright, honey, lay down on your tummy,'' he smiled, kissing the very tip of her beautiful nose, making her giggle, before she slowly untangled her fingers from his bathrobe, and slowly crawled off him, rolling down on her stomach, letting out sudden sigh, half muffled to pillow under her face.

Robert laughed softly ,,But I need you to take off your bathrobe, baby…or do you want massage just through the-''

,,-No,'' she moaned in response, nodding in approval to his words, she tried to narrow back on her knees, opening clumsily her bathrobe for him, before his palms landed on each her shoulder and lightly slid the fabric down her arms, revealing her smooth skin of her back. Robby bobbed forward, pressing kiss to the middle of her naked back, before discarding the bathrobe to the side, watching Joanne tremble of sudden coolness that touched her stark naked form.

,,Are you cold ? Shall make fire ?'' Robert asked caringly, running his hands over her shoulders and arms to warm her, while he kissed the side of her neck.

,,N-mm,'' she only shook her head, with low sigh. ,,I'm fine baby,'' she assured him with smile on her face, when she turned lightly to him, and then slowly dived back on mattress and pillow.

,,Alright,'' Robert smiled at her deliriousness, petting her back, and only slightly covering her backside with their warm blanket, they've been wrapped in, couple of minutes ago.

He moved astride her hips, she giggled dirtily into pillow, as she ran her hands up, and around her face, to feel more comfortable, completely unaware of time and space, she just knew there was her and Robby. Above her. About to give her massage.

And after all, it was all she needed to know at the moment.

Her body twitched, before easing, as Robby's hands smoothed down her back, landing just above her hips and started kneading gently her muscles, with lot of affection in his motions, and care for her tired body. He softly and thoroughly massaged each muscles, every inch of her skin, while listening to the symphony of moans, which kept slipping down her lips after each effective knead, and caress of his palms, fingers, and time after time even light brush of his nails. Not a spot on her back was left behind, as he moved his hands there and here, and back there, focus couple of seconds on the spot, paying attention to her sighs, and low groans in affection towards his ministrations.

His fingers reached her shoulders, and neck, properly working her stiff muscles, until they were soft under between his fingers, and Joanne crooned in bliss.

He softly moved his fingers down to her left arm, taking it to better massage it too, Joanne sighing in relish to pillow, while he kneaded only lightly her arm, and forearm, before letting her hand along her side, reaching for her right arm, doing exactly the same. His fingers gently squeezed and eased over her muscles of her hand, before laying it along her other side too, coming back to her neck.

,,God, Bobby…'' Joanne purred like a cat, her cheek half pressed to pillow. Biting her lip, she sighed again, before murmuring with low voice ,,My legs…wo-would you…''

,,Sure,'' he smiled, slowly crawling off her, Joanne rolled to her back with light huff due the change of position, exposing herself to Bobby, and his skillful hands and fingers.

He softly lifted her left leg by her ankle, and kneaded her calf affectionately, sliding his palm over her thigh, and inner thigh, she let out louder moan this time, he grinned in response. Reaching for her right calf, he massaged the muscle, and upward her thigh, and inner thigh, taking his time, and patiently kneading her flesh, inch by inch. Running his hands over her tummy, he only caressed her, from her middle to her sides. Repeating his moves few more times, before she deliriously gripped his hand, and slowly guided it down her front.

 _,,Robby,''_ she moaned breathily, when she stopped his hand just between her thighs, where she softly pressed at his palm.

Robert chuckled in delight and amusement to her dazed form, holding his palm still on place ,,But I thought, you don't want-''

,,-P-please. T-touch me there, Bobby,'' she sighed, her lids fluttering in effort to open, failing helplessly, when he stroked her shaved lower lips, causing the heat rush between her thighs.

,,Like that ?'' he asked softly, watching her carefully, waiting for any response.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded slowly, stroking his palm between her thigh, only lightly spreading them for him, encouraging him further. ,,Ye-yes,'' she gasped softly, her breath catching in her throat, when his middle finger teased her slit, and the heel of his hand brushed her clit.

,,Anything you want, my warm Joanne,'' he smiled, slowly supporting his body by his side and elbow dug in mattress, while his left hand, kept rubbing her ever so lightly, putting just enough of pressure to let her moan on her back.

,,Yes,'' she sighed, nodding vaguely, pressing a little bit more at his fingers, feeling his middle finger penetrating her slowly, teasingly, before he drew it deeper, causing another gasp rip off her lips. _,,That's it,''_ she breathed lowly, her eyes still shut, not seeming to open any soon.

,,You like that ?'' assuring himself, he started at light pace of circles with his middle finger, stroking her velvet heat, knowing he hit the right spot, when her back arched against mattress, and her breasts heaved from the lack of air in her lungs.

,,Yes,'' she crooned again, nodding, letting out moan, when she felt his lips brushing over the curve of her left breast. ,,Gosh, Bobby,'' she panted for air, when he effectively rubbed her g-spot, and his lips found the taut rosy peak of hers. His tongue hungrily running over it, before his hot mouth drew her bud in, and Robby sucked and licked lightly over it, only adding to her pleasure, building within her core.

,,Is that good ?'' he smiled against her swell, sucking on her soft skin, and then kissing with his wet lips over the supple flesh. His middle finger never fastening, it only drove her mad of his skills, and due the weed assaulting her mind and body.

 _,,Yes…oh –Robby, make me cum, please,''_ she begged now desperately, never breaking her delirious voice, as she wasn't able of louder response.

The heel of his hand rubbed accordingly to her cries, and his finger rubbed the hard bump within her velvet inner walls, suddenly feeling her muscles slowly contracting around his finger, forbidding him to move any further, Robert smiled knavishly, and only lightly sucked over the hardened rosy peak again, stealing the little of milk she had in store for Charlotte, receiving light cry of ecstasy from Joanne.

Her thighs pressed together, when she nodded, her chest heaved for breath, and her lips trembled in sweet pleasure, which overwhelmed her for couple of seconds.

Only when he felt her muscles ease, he slowly drew his hand from her, and caressed his palm over her flat stomach.

At that moment her eyes blinked up, finding Robby leaning above her, his mouth descended on hers, when he wanted to lie down beside her, but she stopped him, though with great effort of her body, to not succumb to sleep yet.

 _,,I want you, Robby…I want you to make love to me…''_ she whispered her plea, to his lips, yearning for more, after her orgasm, she needed to feel him. She need to feel him after four long weeks.

,,Are you sure ?'' he asked, because he knew, she was stoned by weed, and weakened by the massage, and he didn't want to do something sudden, if she wasn't sure, and would change her mind.

 _,,Yes, please, love, I need to feel you,''_ she begged again, reaching his cheek with her gentle palm, caressing him, and bringing him down, kissing him hungrily, which convinced him, about her needs. _,,I want you so much, Robby, please,''_ she nodded lightly, muttering to his mouth, feeling him shift above her.

,,Alright, Jo…I love you so much,'' he kissed from her mouth down her neckline, leaving wet trail with his lips over her collarbone, and sucking softly at the top of her swells, shifting himself between her thighs, while he tugged at the sashes of his bathrobe.

 _,,Do you want me ?''_ she asked breathily, her eyes closed again, she was diving further in his kisses, and caresses, when his palms ran down her flat tummy.

 _,,Yes I do…so much,''_ he added, overridden by lust for her, due the weed which kept assaulting his mind. _,,I love you,''_ he kissed down her bosom, before narrowing, and pulling apart his bathrobe, he slowly threw it off his way, taking the blanket, to cover them, and keep them both warm, while he kissed her lips with much love he had for her.

 _,,Mhhh-I love you too, Robby,''_ she sighed, kissing him greedily back, their tongues dancing together with passion, and so much love, Joanne though she will cum just from simple kissing. Her toes caressed his calves lightly, he sighed to her mouth in delight.

His length hardening inch by inch, she could feel it against her groin, harder after each added kiss. Her arms wrapped under his arms, stroking light patterns over his bare back, her mouth sucking on his, they couldn't tear apart from each other. The delightful feel of his weight pressing down at hers, made her moan into his mouth. His muscles were covering her front, she felt clearly every single one of them, how they tightened and eased, just as his length pulsed over her groin achingly, she eagerly wanted him inside. To feel the pleasure. To feel he wanted her so much. To cum around him. TO show him how much she loved him back.

Her senses were sharp now as never.

Robby was well aware of her body responses too, and he smilingly agreed with her light strokes, and caressing of her legs over his, how they tangled together, just as their tongues moved sensually in one rhythm.

He thought, they yet haven't experienced so much affection with each other, and somewhere deep in his mind, he knew it's from the weed, but the place in his mind was locked for now. He could feel only the pleasure, building in his core.

But what surprised him was, when Joanne slid her palm around his side to his stomach, and between their bodies, she made her way to his member, firstly only caressing it to his delight, but then her fingers experiencedly curled around him, positioned him to her entrance, while never breaking their kiss, and then she slowly started to draw him in. Carefully and gently, until she accepted him with loud moan muffled in his mouth.

 _,,Robby, d-darling,''_ Joanne moaned through a sigh, as her walls drew him all in, and he felt how her wetness embraced him, knocking down his mind control, as he was once in.

He was well aware of her hips bucking slowly up, connecting with his hips, making him move in response. The heat swallowing him, and all his focus, he brought his mouth back to hers, silencing her effectively with another eagerly passionate kiss, while she cried out in pleasure.

Their hips started rocking in tandem, making their own rhythm, never too fast, and never too slow, satisfying just enough to let them both groan, while they hugged each other closer. Their lips leaving each other only fractionally to allow them take low gasps for breath. Joanne's bosom pressed desperately to Robby's, while her hands clutched him atop her fervently, to feel him.

He felt the heat around himself growing, and her muscles preparing to contract in every moment, while he kept moving his hips down on hers. The little of his hair above his length crushed the pleasure down on her in waves, when it grazed her clit. His tip touching that sensitive place very deep in her velvet inner walls, causing her to cry out in his mouth ever so desperate.

 _,,Robby,''_ she moaned to his mouth, he growled lowly in response.

 _,,Joanne,''_ he muttered back, as he throbbed, feeling immediate strong wave of pleasure washing over him, when she orgasmed around him, pushing him only closer to his own finish.

He heard how she sobbed in pleasure, her nails digging in his back, only making him growl louder against her parted lips, when he kept relentlessly, slowly moving in still pace.

And another seductive embrace of her velvet heat, he groaned in response to her cries, throbbing again.

Joanne whimpered at the feel of his length pressing at her g-spot, rubbing it, just as his hips were grinding against her clit. She clawed at his back harsher this time, her nails digging to his soft skin, making him growl louder, when he kissed her over and over.

Her pleasure tears were escaping her closed eyes easily, running down her cheeks, and sliding to her ears, when sudden deafness spread over, and sparkles rushed through her vision, as her eyes were still closed, but stars appeared in the darkness, and her body ached with orgasm she just reached in Robby's arms.

She wasn't aware of her own scream, half swallowed by Robert's eager mouth, and wasn't aware of her nails too, which now scratched all along Robby's back stopping only by his hips.

That was the last straw for him, which drew him to the sweet darkness, pleasure throbbed all through him, and he had to move his head away from her mouth, because he didn't want to bite her, when his teeth clutched around the little of her skin in the crook of her neck with his loud climax he released deep to her velvet heat.

Sweat rolling down his cheek, and the rest of sweat beads covering their fronts, as he collapsed on top of her, both breathing through, with no idea how long they were actually making love. The only thing they were sure about was, it was the most intense pleasure they reached together yet.

Robby swallowed thickly, licking and kissing over the bitten spot, but judging by Joanne's moans, he didn't hurt her at all, when he kissed his way to her mouth. She hungrily kissed him back, moaning to his mouth in sweet bliss, as her palms caressed all over his back, before he rolled off her on his side.

Sweat lining their bodies, Joanne breathed out loud, feeling the throbbing between her thighs slowly cease, while she lazily rolled to her side too, closer to Robby, hugging his waist, receiving the same response, when Bobby hugged her waist, and by the light clutch at her back held her protectively to his chest.

Joanne only snuggled to him, and with light smile on her face, she willingly succumbed to the sound of his heartbeat, and the warmth of his body, until they both fell to wonderful, and ever so overwhelming sleep in each others arms.


End file.
